


Troubles et Questions.

by serguei83



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anulingus, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Hetero, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/F/F, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, fellation, sexe hétéros
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serguei83/pseuds/serguei83
Summary: Samantha Traynor quitte Horizon pour Oxford. Elle y rencontrera une femme qui boulversera sa vie





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

N.D.A : **At** **t** **ention !** Histoire classée M, non canon, grande liberté avec l’histoire originale. Mon histoire est un mélange de joie, drame, moments sombres, etc. Certains chapitres contiendront de la violence et du sexe très explicite.

Résumé : se prépare pour son départ vers la terre, pour y commencer ses études, à Oxford. Elle va faire la connaissance de superbes femmes, qui vont grandement bousculer sa vie… Mais surtout une… !

Jane Shepard, revient d’une mission. Elle va sur terre, pour un stage à l’école militaire ; suite à sa promotion, et pour un suivi psychologique.

Notes : Jane Shepard est bisexuelle, mais très, très portée sur les femmes. Très sélective, et très dure sur la gent masculine, suite à son passé.

Traynor, 16 ans, elle a une sœur, Ellie Traynor, 14 ans.

Cette histoire est une suite de « [Prologue-à-Oméga](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12628874/1/Prologue-%C3%A0-Om%C3%A9ga) », conseiller si vous voulez comprendre certains détails de l’histoire.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapitre 1

 

 

Planète Horizon. Ville de Discovery.

Mardi 12 novembre 2176. 17 h 54

Maison de la famille Traynor.

 

 

Samantha était mécontente de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle venait de terminer de se maquiller ; ayant fini ses paupières, ses cils et terminant d’appliquer son rouge à lèvres. Elle maugréa son mécontentement. Elle regarda sa sœur dans le miroir, qui finissait sa tresse. Elle lui dit.

– Je suis moche. Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Un rire amusé se fit entendre.

– Tu es très belle… Comme toujours… Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire qui est l’heureuse élue ?

– L’heureuse élue ? Mais non Ellie… Elle pouffa légèrement, ce n’est pas une nouvelle conquête ou un rendez-vous ; enfin si, mais pas comme tu pourrais le croire…

Elle termina sa phrase en se levant, et alla s’asseoir à son bureau où elle alluma le PC. Elle pianota rapidement, faisant apparaître sur l’écran une demande de connexion d’une vidéoconférence, en attente. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur.

– J’ai rendez-vous dans cinq minutes, avec le Lt Éléna Stanski. Elle est ma marraine, elle s’occupe de la gestion du voyage jusqu’à Oxford, ainsi que du logement ; elle gère tout ça

– Quoi ? Une demi-heure de pouponnage pour parler avec ta marraine ? Tout ça pour une simple discussion sur la gestion de la bourse de l’Alliance ?

– Ellie, il est bientôt 18 h 00, tu veux bien me laisser sil te plaît ?

Ellie se posa à ses côtés, les bras croisés.

– Non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t’es aussi bien préparée, je suis sûre que cette femme en est la cause ? Et qu’il y a autre chose… Je veux la voir !.

Sam leva les yeux, irritée

– C’est important Ellie. J’ai reçu un message, me prévenant que le Lt Stranski désirait me voir, pour me parler d’un sujet important.

– C’est la même femme, avec laquelle tu as parlé le mois dernier ?

– Oui, c’est la même ! Maintenant, arrête ! De toute façon, j’enregistre la vidéo, tu pourras la voir.

– Tu le promets ?

– Si je mens, je te laisse gagner une partie d’échecs devant tous tes amis et amies.

– Waouh ! Tu es prête à perdre ?… Bien, je te crois… Elle s’arrêta, quand elle vit la connexion commençant à s’établir. Ça commence !

– Maintenant ouste ! Dehors ! Va voir maman, elle a sûrement besoin de toi… S’exclama en faisant un geste frénétique à sa sœur vers la porte, tout en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Ellie sortit rapidement, en lançant un rapide. « Bisous à la belle militaire ! » et claqua la porte.

 

 

Samantha grogna et regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour bien vérifier que sa sœur était sortie ; et regarda fixement l’écran, le chargement arrivant à terme.

Elle respira un grand coup _._

_Bien ! Essaye de rester sérieuse,_ _non ! Reste sérieuse…_ _S_ _urtout n_ _e pas sourire_ _comme une_ _idiot_ _e_ _et écoute bien…_ _Fais bonne figure._

 

Elle sourit, s’apprêtant à être en face de la belle Lt… Mais personne à l’écran… En face d’elle, la caméra montrait une salle d’à peu près cinq mètres sur six. Au centre, une table entourée de six chaises, tout en métal. Au fond contre le mur était posé un divan, avec, au-dessus, une fenêtre d’un mètre sur deux. La fenêtre montrée un ciel clair, avec dans le lointain des bâtiments et des véhicules volants passant au loin : Elle était à l’intérieur d’un navire, dans une baie d’amarrage… Avec à l'extérieur, une ville qu’elle ne connaissait pas…

À droite un long bureau propre, avec des PC dessus. Son regard se porta à gauche. Une porte ouverte, laissée voir des casiers personnels, et à côté des extrémités de lits superposés ; les draps partiellement défaits… Mais sinon personne… C’était apparemment une salle de repos, de détente ; à côté du dortoir.

Samantha ne savait que faire, à part attendre…

 

Deux minutes passèrent, puis elle entendit, à sa gauche, une porte s’ouvrir, suivi d’un brouhaha de rires et de voix d’hommes et de femmes entrants ; des bruits de corps se couchant se firent entendre. Et tout à coup, une voix grave féminine s’exprima, d’un ton plus haut.

« Une douche est libre ! et n’oubliez pas, cinq minutes max ! »

Puis une femme entra, boitant légèrement. Elle ferma la porte et alla devant la table, où elle y posa une trousse de toilette. Elle resta immobile, regardant un datapad avec attention, dans sa main gauche.

Samantha ne dit rien, prenant son temps pour étudier la femme qui venait de rentrer.

 

C’était une superbe femme athlétique, grande, avec des cheveux roux cuivrés, humides ; coiffés en une queue-de-cheval courte. Étant de profil, elle ne pouvait voir de la femme qu’une petite portion : elle avait entre 20 et 25 ans, sa peau était pâle, avec un petit nez et de belles pommettes ou étaient clairsemées de petites taches de rousseur. De belles lèvres pulpeuses et une forte mâchoire terminaient son visage.

 

Elle baissa son regard. Un débardeur gris clair, parsemé de taches d’humidité, suite à une douche, collé à sa peau… Mais son inspection fut interrompue par la porte qui s’ouvrait, faisant apparaître un jeune militaire en tenue standard.

Il se déplaça à gauche de la femme rousse. Salua et dit :

« Madame ! Le Dr Telias m’a donné cela pour vous » Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Le Dr m’a chargé de vous le remettre en main propre ! »

La rousse se retourna,  faisant face a l’homme lui rendit le salut et prit le paquet.

– Merci, Je croyais partir sans en avoir ! Disposez caporal ! Le caporal salua et sortit.

 

Dès que la rousse lui ait tourné le dos, son regard s’était aussitôt porté à ses fesses…

 

Elle portait un pantalon cargo bleu foncé, qui moulait de superbes fesses toniques en forme de coeur, ainsi que des cuisses musclées. À ses pieds des chaussures militaires noirs. Le regard de Sam s’attarda aux fesses et hanches : des fesses toniques, en forme de cœur… _Mmmh !_ Elle se lécha les lèves inconsciemment.

Puis son regard remonta sur le dos, sur ses omoplates, ou ondulait des muscles, parfaitement sculptés. Dessus, des tatouages aux trois quarts cachés par le débardeur apparaissaient. Un autre tatouage autour du biceps droit musclé montrait des barbelés enroulés, ou une couronne d’épines. Elle appuya sur le zoom pour en savoir plus…

 

La rouquine, qui venait d’ouvrir une boîte du paquet, pour en prendre une pilule s’arrêta net, fronça les sourcils et se retourna violemment vers l’écran de . Et se dirigea vers elle lentement, boitant légèrement.  Elle s’arrêta, et posa le datapad, devant elle, croisa les bras, un sourcil levé ; un sourire en coin venait d’apparaitre sur ses lèvres pleines… Mais aucun mot n’en sortit.

 

Sam, c’était figé net à son approche, elle savait qu’elle était une intruse et qu’elle devrait s’expliquer, mais elle se tut, son regard était fixait sur la femme athlétique, devant elle…

La rouquine était belle ! Bien plus qu’elle ne l’avait imaginée… Ses yeux légèrement en amande, de couleur vert émeraude, la fixaient de son regard envoutant, attendant un mot.

Elle avala et commença à parler, bredouillante.

_–_ Lt Stanski ? Pour tout de suite gémir, rougissante, non ! non ! Excusez-moi Madame, vous n’êtes pas le Lt Stanski pardon…

La femme se pencha, posant ses bras devant elle de chaque côté du bureau, faisant pendre ses plaques d’identité de son torse

Le regard de Sam capta le mouvement des plaques, pour se posait sur le débardeur légèrement humide qui moulait sa poitrine de taille moyenne, galbée et faisant apparaître des tétons durs.

__Mon dieu..__ _ _E__ _ _lle n__ _ _e port__ _ _e__ __pas de soutiens-gorge…__ _ _et ces tétons…__

Un claquement de doigts la fit sortir de sa semi-transe. Elle releva les yeux pour voir la belle femme la regardant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_–_ Revenue à la réalité Mlle ? Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre connexion sur ce navire ? dit-elle d’une voix grave.

Un frisson parcouru , au son de sa voix  _:_

__Reprend toi Sammy, tu as l’air d’une vraie gourde, dit lui, mince !_ _

_Elle se redressa,_ _toussota plusieurs fois et répondit._

_–_ Je… J’avais rendez-vous à 18 h 00 avec le Lt Stanski, sa caméra était prête, mais elle n’était pas là… Elle est en retard, et je ne sais que faire…

La rouquine se redressa, toujours les sourcils froncés, son visage était devenu sérieux.

– Stanski ? 18H00 ? Elle regarda son omni outil, restez là ! Je vais la chercher.

Puis elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, toujours en boitillant.

 

Samantha resta là, seule _._ Fermant les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et calmer les battements de son cœur. En même temps elle prit son inhalateur, pour en inhaler une dose, la soulageant.

 

__Merde ! Tu es passé près d’une crise,__ _ _calme-toi__ _ _.__ _ _Ce n’est pas la première fois__ _ _que tu rencontres une telle femme… Enfin si ! C’est la première__ _ _fois__ _ _, que tu rencontres ton type de fille, celle de tes fantasmes… Juste devant toi ! Enfin très loin, mais si près… Elle est vraiment belle, si sexy et forte…__ _Elle se donna une claque sur l’arrière de sa tête._ __E__ _ _nfin m__ _ _ince Sammy !__ _ _Reviens sur terre, elle…__ _ _E__ _ _lle__ _ _est sûrement hétéro en plus, alors arrête de fantasmer…__

Soudain elle remarqua le dapatad de la belle rouquine, juste là devant elle ! il était encore allumé, et sur son écran il y avait des dizaines de portraits… Elle zooma sa caméra, pour y voir qu’il s’agissait d’un site de rencontre, elle regarda le nom du site  _: «_ _Hélios_ _Date_ _»…_ Un large sourire s’afficha sur ses lèvres. __E__ _ _lle__ _ _est__ _ _célibataire ? Elle cherche quelqu’un ?__ Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensive…

Soudain la porte s’ouvrit, faisant sursauter Sam, la ramenant à la réalité.

Une jolie femme en uniforme apparu, dans la trentaine, brune, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Elle lissa son uniforme, et vint s’asseoir devant elle, essoufflée. La belle rousse la suivit et  vint reprendre son datapad , en lui jetant un dernier regard, puis elle alla s’asseoir au bout de la table.

– Bonsoir Mlle Traynor ! Encore désolée pour le retard. Mettez le casque sil vous plait. Une fois le casque mis, elle s’éclaircit la gorge. Bien ! Si je vous ai demander de me contacter, c’est pour vous avertir qu’un problème était survenu sur leMSV Prince. C’est bien le navire que vous deviez prendre vendredi, n’est-ce pas?

– Oui ! Madame, vendredi à 13h00 Astroport n°7, qu’elle est le problème ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

– Rien de bien grave, un problème de moteur. Quoi qu’il en soit, le transport a été remplacer, et il arrivera jeudi alors soyez prête pour le départ pour Londres. 

Le regard de Sam se porta sur la rousse sexy, toujours en train de regarder son datapad, en faisant la moue _._

__Waouh ! Elle est si…_ _ __Elle est trop_ _ __mignonne!_ _

_–_ Mlle Traynor ? Dis le Lt, l’interpellant.

Sam revint rapidement au Lt stanski. Rougissante.

– Heu ! Pardon, veuillez m’excuser… Pour le transport ? C’est ça ? Eh bien oui, il n’y a aucun problème.

– Bien ! Alors ce sera le MSV Luciole, c’est le navire ou je suis actuellement, il devrait arriver à l’Astroport de Discovery le jeudi 14 Nov, à 13h 00, et départ à 18h00 d’après le pilote. Pouvez-vous être prête ?

– Oui madame, je serai sur place à son arrivée.

Un homme, en tenue civile, venait de rentrer dans la pièce, et alla s’asseoir à la table de la rousse, en souriant. Elle lui rendit le sourire, tout en rangeant le datapad, écran contre la table. Ils commencèrent à discuter. Un sentiment de mal-être s’empara de Samantha , de la colère envers l’homme… Et elle…

__S_ _ __uis_ _ __je_ _ __jalouse ?… Non ! Ce n’est pas possible… Pourquoi le serais je ? C’es_ _ __t simplement pourquoi elle lui sourit comme ça…_ _

 

– Mlle Traynor !?

reporta prestement ses yeux sur la femme devant elle. Qui fronçait les sourcils, et qui c’était retournée vers la table et ses occupants, suivant le regard de « des problèmes Mlle Traynor?

– Non ! Non, tout va bien. Répondit-elle, les joues rouges de gènes.

– Bien ! Je vous envoie toutes les données. Des questions?

– Le navire va toujours à Londres?

– Oui ! Londres ou vous prendrez une navette pour Oxford, tout sera dans les données que vous allez recevoir. D’autres questions ?

 

Samantha prit son courage à deux mains, et respira un grand coup. Et baissant les yeux, elle dit.

– Oui ! La jeune femme rousse derrière vous, elle me rappelle une personne d’on j’ai oublié le nom, pouvez-vous m’en dire plus sur elle ? Sa voix était presque tremblante.

– Le Lt se retourna, regardant la femme, puis revint faire face à Sam, incrédule.

– Je suis désolée, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle, il faudra lui demander. Bien ! Je crois que nous en avons terminer, au revoir et à jeudi Mlle Traynor. Elle lui sourit puis éteignit la caméra.

 

Samantha resta là, devant l’écran immobile et pensive.

_Donc jeudi, à l’Astroport, la Luciole…_

Elle sourit au nom du vaisseau. Elle commença à configurer la vidéo pour la montrer à Ellie, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui montrer… Mais elle lui avait fait une promesse et elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas perdre aux échecs… Mais elle coupa le son, elle ne voulait pas mourir de honte.

_La vidéo oui ! Mais pas le son._

Une fois terminée, elle se leva et alla vite terminer ses derniers sacs et valises. Elle avait déjà fait le plus gros ; et elle se dépêcha de terminer le reste, elle ira prévenir sa famille plus tard.

 

Samantha réfléchissait, devant deux doudous, se demandant lequel amener à Oxford. Puis sa pensée s’envola…

__Jeudi… Le transport…__ _ _Est-ce que__ _ _la belle rousse tonique sera à bord ? Mince ! F__ _ _era-t-elle__ _ _partie de l’équipage ?__ __Elle allait__ _ _peut-être__ _ _la revoir…__ _Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres._ _ _Oui__ _,_ _ _elle aimerait la revoir...__

 


	2. Chapitre 2.

 

 

Chapitre 2

 

 

Planète Horizon.

Astroport de Discovery.

Jeudi 14 novembre 2176 17 h 30

Sas d'entrée du MSV Luciole

 

Samantha regardait s'en aller à ses parents et à sa mère: sa mère en pleurs n'arrêtait pas de faire des signes d'au revoir, un mouchoir au nez, lui dit de faire attention, et de lui envoyer des messages. Ellie faisait de même, lui envoyé des baisers avec la main. Samantha s'essuya les yeux ou des larmes coulaient.

 

_Viande hachée Hé, les NIT_ _Ont_ _réussi à_ _me_ _faire pleurer,_ Pensa-t-elle.

 

Une fois ses parents hors de vue, elle se tournait vers Penny; sa petite amie depuis deux mois: elle avait accepté de se mettre en contact avec elle, mais elle s'est vite rendue compte, que c'était une erreur. This is it to out with Penny, on a tout à fait raison de payer pour les colonies, c'est complètement absurde. Sans compter les voyages pour Horizon, elle ne pourra être permise que tous les six mois, si tout va bien…

Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait accepté de sortir avec Penny; enfin si elle le savait… Penny avait été là pour le réconfort, après avoir été jeté par Sabrina, elle s'était laissée aller, sans véritables sentiments. Et elle n'osait pas lui être avoué, par la lâcheté. Elle la prit par la main et lui dit.

«Allez viens, j'ai l'autorisation de visiter le vaisseau, enfin… Que la zone 1, c'est l'entrée après le départ, mais tu devras être sortie dans dix minutes OK?

\- Bien sûr, je suis, tes bagages sont bien dédiés?

\- Oui, la caisse est à l'intérieur. Mes affaires personnelles sont dans mon sac. Elle souleva le petit sac qui était à son épaule.

Elles passaient les essais de décontamination, et entrèrent dans la zone 1. Les caisses et les renforts étaient positionnés, bien rangés.

\- Où vas-tu dormir? Dis Penny en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, le Lt Stanski doit venir m'informer de… Elle était coupée par Penny, l'embrassant passionnément, l'enquêteur, une personne derrière sa tête et l'autre à l'épaule.

Surprise, Samantha ne réagit pas de suite, alors elle se trouve à sa taille et est retournée le baiser. Elle commença à fermer les yeux quand elle apercevait une silhouette s'approcher; boitant légèrement…

Sam se figea instantanément, et sentit une grosse chaleur envahir ses joues. Sous la panique, elle repoussa Penny plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

 

_Merde! C'est la beauté rousse… E_ _lle est là!_ _Surtout_ _, il ne veut pas montrer que tu es avec quelqu'un, il faut qu'elle croie que tu sois libre… Si elle est intéressée, ce sera un bonus…_

Penny recula, la regardant, perdue.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je t'ai fait mal?

Samantha lui chuchota.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, gaffe!

Penny se retourna pour faire face à une grande femme athlétique : une rousse avec une queue-de-cheval venait vers elles. Elle portait un pantalon cargo bleu et un T-shirt marron. Le cœur de Samantha battait violemment, elle avait entrouvert sa bouche, souriante… La femme s’arrêta à un mètre d’elles, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda Penny et Samantha, s’attardant un peu plus sur elle. Puis elle s’exprima.

– Bonjour ! Je suis le Lt Sh…

Un coup de coude venant de Penny, fit perdre la concentration de Sam, l’empêchant d’entendre le nom de la jeune Lt.

– Aie ! Merde… ! Mais ça vas pas ?

Elle se tourna vers sa petite amie, qui de son côté avait froncé les sourcils et croisé les bras. Elle allait parler quand un fort raclement de gorge la fit se retourner ; voyant la belle rouquine, les regardants, amusée… Son léger sourire s’était transformé en un sourire plus prononcé, en coin. Une vague de chaleur l’envahit, elle était rouge de honte. Se maudissant, de la scène qu’elle et penny montraient.

Puis le Lt vint à son aide.

– Excusez-moi, je cherche une certaine Samantha Traynor, la connaîtriez-vous ?

– C’est moi ! S’écria Sam, levant la main en même temps. Le tout un peu trop fort, et hâtif. Elle gémit, intérieurement, se rendant compte de sa réaction stupide… _Mais c’est pas vrai ! Je suis une vraie nouille, je réagis comme une jeune adolescente… Est-ce qu’à seize ans, on est encore adolescente… ? H_ _eu…_

La belle rousse se mit à sourire plus largement, amusée. Et dit.

– Hum ! Le Lt Stanski, m’a chargé de vous conduire à votre espace personnel et vous faire visiter le navire.

– Heu ! Oui bien sûr, juste un moment s’il vous plaît. Réussit-elle à dire normalement, rougissant toujours aussi fortement.

Samantha, se tourna vers Penny, l’enlaça dans un léger câlin, suivi d’un petit baiser sur la joue et lui dit.

– Hé bien c’est le moment de partir, au revoir Penny… Je dois vraiment y aller.

Et en même temps, elle la poussa doucement, mais fermement vers la sortie.

– Que….? Mais ? Attend, il faut que…

– Tu dois partir, aller sort avant que ce ne soit plus dur, vite ! C’est l’heure.

Une fois sa petite amie dehors, Samantha inspira fortement, et alla se présenter souriante devant la belle rousse. Et lui dit.

– C’est bon, je vous suis.

La femme se retourna, montrant son dos. Ses tatouages étaient cachés par le T-shirt. Seul le tatouage de son biceps était visible, il montrait des barbelés qui s’entremêlent. _Très beau,_ pensa Sam.

La rousse se mit à marcher, boitant lentement, lui présentant rapidement et sobrement les endroits du navire.

Samantha écoutait vaguement. Trop distraite par les hanches et les fesses toniques, devant elle… _Elles doivent être aussi fermes que douces… Oui ! C’est_ _sûr_ _…_ Elle se mordit la lèvre… _Mm_ _m_ _h…_ _P_ _asser sa langue sur ses…_ Une voix grave la sortie de ses pensées.

– Nous arrivons à la chambre, je vais vous montrer votre couchette.

La femme entra dans un dortoir, aux lits superposés, avec des casiers à côté. Elle s’arrêta devant un lit vide.

– Voici votre lit, pour tout le trajet, quant à la douche, c’est 5 minutes maximum, pour des raisons d’eau. Des questions ?

– Est ce que Mme Stanski est à bord ? Je devais la voir.

– Oui ! Le Lt est en communication avec Londres, c’est la raison de son absence.

Un bip clignota sur son Omni-outil, elle l’alluma et lut le message. « Et merde ! » Chuchota-t-elle. Sam l’entendit.

– Le Lt Stanski est encore occupé, elle vous recevra dans à peu près cinq minutes, elle s’excuse du retard.

Puis elle se tourna vers un jeune militaire allongé.

– Caporal, pouvez-vous terminer de faire la visite à Mlle Trymore, il ne reste que la salle de détente à lui faire visiter, merci.

– Oui, Lt. Il se leva et attendit Samantha, souriant.

Samantha grimaça, en entendant son nom faussé, déçue : e _lle ne se souvient même pas de mon nom, après cinq minutes…_ _Je ne suis rien pour elle. Mais pourquoi serait-elle_ _intéres_ _sée ? C’est moi qui suis en plein fantasme… Et cela, depuis que je l’ai vue._

_Je… Est-ce que j’ai le béguin pour cette femme ? Merde !_ _Il faut que ça cesse, demain,_ _tu seras sur terre et bientôt à Oxford, loin d’elle. Oubli_ _e_ _là Sammy… Reste le plus loin d’elle,_ _focalise-toi plutôt sur_ _ton arrivé_ _e_ _sur terre, renseigne-to_ _i_ _encore plus_ _sur la ville,_ _sur extranet…_ _Oui !_ _Et elle…_ _Oublie là…_

 

Elle ne fit aucune remarque à propos de son nom.

La Belle Lt se tourna vers elle,

– Bien ! Veuillez m’excusez Mlle, je dois aller au poste de pilotage, je suis déjà en retard ; le caporal s’occupe de vous.

Puis elle lui sourit poliment, et passa devant Sam trop rapidement. Elle trébucha, se reprenant contre l’encadrement de la porte, Posant rapidement ses mains sur la hanche gauche.

Elle poussa un grognement de douleur, suivi d’un juron étouffé ; « et merde ! ».

Sans réfléchir, Samantha se précipita pour la tenir par la hanche, suivit par le caporal, paniquant.

– Madame ! Vous avez besoin d’aide ?

Elle grogna légèrement se redressant, et se dégagea des bras de Sam rapidement et avec énergie. Puis elle fit un geste au caporal.

– Ça va Caporal ! Juste un mauvais pas, c’est bon !

Elle sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et prit plusieurs pilules. Puis elle sortit du dortoir.

De son côté, Samantha était immobile, à moitié étourdie. Elle savait qu’elle avait fait une erreur en la prenant dans ses bras. : _M_ _on Dieu ! Son odeur…_ _Et ce_ _parfum…_ _Mmmh_ _, c’était…_ Elle inspira fortement, fermant les yeux.

– Mlle Trymore ?

Elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux, voyant l’homme devant elle.

– Oui ? Euh… Non c’est Traynor, la bell… Le Lt a mal prononcé mon nom, c’est Traynor.

– Bien, vous venez ? dit-il en montrant la salle de détente.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Un homme et une femme étaient attablés devant une tasse de café, discutant. Après avoir dit un rapide bonjour. Elle s’asseya et posa une question au caporal.

– Dites-moi, pourquoi le Lt obéit au Lt Stanski ? Elles sont toutes les deux Lieutenantes, non ?

– Oh, non ! il y a une différence de grade, le Lt Stanski est 1er Lieutenant et elle est 2e Lieutenant qui est le grade inférieur.

– Ah, d’accord ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, j’étais un peu perdu. Avoua-t-elle. Lâchant un petit rire.

Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

– Départ dans 15 minutes, veuillez vous préparez.

– Oups ! Je dois aller faire des derniers rangements. À plus tard. Et il s’en alla rapidement.

Elle répondit par un léger signe de tête, et un sourire. Elle sortit une tablette et commença ces recherches.

Dix minutes passèrent, quand le Lt Stanski fit son apparition, s’excusant de son retard, et vint s’asseoir en face d’elle, et elles se mirent à discuter.

 

**\--------------------**

 

MSV Luciole

19 h 35

Samantha venait de prendre la douche et se brossait les dents. _Elle n’avait jamais prise une douche aussi froide, comment est ce possible ? Deux minutes d’eaux tièdes et trois froides… Brrr_! Elle frissonna à la pensée, m _ais en m_ _ê_ _me temps ça m’a refroidie au sujet de la belle Lt…_ _Oui !_ _C_ _’est bon_ _maintenant_ _, continu comme ça Sammy, ne focalise plus sur elle._

Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de détente ; en chemin elle résuma : elle devait arriver à Londres, à 17 h 30, si tout allait bien, puis arrivée à Oxford à 19 h 00, le Lt lui avait fourni toutes les informations ; adresse de son appartement étudiant, les lieux importants, et contacts pour son premier mois dans la ville.

 

Elle entra dans le dortoir sans faire de bruit, des personnes étaient allongées, lisant et pianotant sur leurs tablettes, puis elle entra dans la salle de repos. Elle se figea immédiatement : devant elle sur le divan, un homme grand était assis, très beau, les cheveux noirs rasés, en tenue civile décontractée.

Face à l’homme, tournant le dos à Sam, était assise une belle femme noire, à la peau légèrement plus foncée qu’elle, aux cheveux noirs longs en queue-de-cheval haute, portant un pantalon cargo civil et un débardeur gris ; elle était appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise.

Une autre femme au bout de la table écoutait passionnément une discussion, que Sam semblait avoir interrompue. Ils se retournèrent, à son entrée ; elle lança un timide bonsoir puis elle s’assit en bout de table, et sortit un pad, quand son regard remarqua la belle rousse.

Elle était allongée sur le divan, la tête sur les cuisses de l’homme, les jambes sur l’accoudoir, totalement décontractée. Ils tenaient tous une canette de bière, sauf la femme, à la peau sombre, qui avait une petite bouteille d’eau. L’homme jouait tendrement avec la queue-de-cheval de la rousse. Le ventre de Sam se serra, elle détourna le regard, déçue, en colère contre lui.

La rousse reprit la parole ; faisant des gestes en l’air.

 

– Et là ! Le Varren me saute dessus, suivit du Krogan, qui me charge juste après ! Je plonge mon omnilame dans la gorge de la bête, puis je tombe du bâtiment, sous le choc du krogan ; une chute de 30 ou 20 mètres, et au lieu de tomber à plat sur le sol je me chope le bord du trottoir… La hanche fracturée. Voilà ce qui m’est arrivé.

– Whoua ! S’exclama, l’homme, c’est violent.

La femme aux cheveux noirs eut un violent frisson, suivi d’un juron.

– Merde ! C’est… Et elle secoua légèrement la tête. Grimaçante.

– C’était un putain de combat ! Surcharge d’adrénaline, l’excitation extrême… etc.

La jeune femme militaire blonde, était là, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais elle s’exprima.

– Excusez-moi madame, votre armure ne vous a pas protéger ? Et le krogan ?

– J’avais une armure légère d’infiltration, donc pas de protection contre une chute de cette hauteur. Mais heureusement, la barrière cinétique a absorbé la plupart des dégâts, sinon vous auriez une cul-de-jatte devant vous. Quant au Krogan il avait atterri, la tête en première en haut d’un poteau de signalement, lui traversant et éclatant la tête. Elle lâcha un petit rire, j’aurais aimé prendre une photo… Enfin bref ! C’est la dernière chose dont je me rappelle, après c’est le trou noir, avant mon réveil à l’hôpital.

Samantha qui écoutait avec attention, était totalement immobile, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux, fixant le centre de la table, une main tenant un pad toujours éteint.

 

_Elle avait affronté un Krogan, un Varren et fait une chute mortelle et elle_ _en_ _parle comme_ _si elle revenait d’un_ _e séance de cinéma… Mon Dieu un Krogan… Mais il faut être folle pour en combattre un ! Et un Varren, ces cré_ _a_ _tures immondes…_ _Sur elle…_ Elle fit une grimace.

 

Ses pensées furent captées par l’homme qui posait une question.

– Donc tu retournes sur terre pour repos ?

– Repos, rééducation, et d’autres stages d’on je ne sais rien, encore. Les gradés m’informeront le moment venu.

La belle femme à la peau sombre lui répondit.

– Ce ne serais pas dû à ta promotion et au stage N7 ? Tu es déjà N5 n’est-ce pas ? Tu vas peut-être la continuer.

L’homme se redressa légèrement, regardant la rousse les yeux froncés, et il s’exprima étonné.

– Stage N7 ? Promotion ? Qu’est ce que ça veut dire, tu ne m’en as pas parlé.

Samantha tressaillit à leurs paroles.

_Quoi ? Ils se tutoient, tous les trois ? L’homme est-il intime avec elle ? C’est son petit ami ?_ Une vague de tristesse, et de déception passa sur elle _. Merde Sammy, tu vois ! Elle n’est pas pour toi, s’est finie, n’espère plus… Hé mince ! Tu ne devais plus penser à elle ! Tu te souviens ? Contente-toi de profiter de son beau physique, de sa belle voix… Demain ce sera fini._

– Je sais, mais moi aussi je suis dans le flou. Le capitaine a fait une demande, pour une promotion de 1re Lieutenante, ç’a été transmis il y a un mois et depuis plus de nouvelles… Quant à la suite de la formation N7, je n’aurais pas l’état physique voulu, avant longtemps.

Elle déplaça sa hanche gauche pour se mettre à l’aise, et elle grimaça sous la douleur. Elle se mit debout, lentement. L’homme tenta de l’aider, mais elle gifla sa main. Puis elle dit.

– Merde ! La pilule ne fait plus effet !

En même temps elle prit deux autres pilules de sa poche

– Déjà ? Tu en pris deux il y a peine deux heures ? Gémis tristement la brune. Se levant à son tour. « Elles calment réellement la douleur ? »

– Oui ! C’est très efficace, elle efface la douleur, mais l’effet dure deux heures, ce qui est trop court et avec un effet secondaire très désagréable. Dit elle en faisant une petite moue.

– Qui est ? Dit l’homme.

La belle Lt s’étira, et commença à se diriger vers la porte, puis elle dit.

– Une sensibilité du vagin réduite de 50 %, il y a 2 % d’attraper cet effet secondaire, et hop ! C’est pour ma pomme ! Dit-elle d’un ton agacé. Elle se retourna, vers les femmes de la salle, « la première qui rit… » Mais fut coupée.

La femme à peau sombre éclata d’un rire profond et amusé. La jeune blonde cachait son rire avec deux mains sur sa bouche, l’homme avait levé les bras en signe de reddition et secouait la tête, un énorme sourire retenu à ses lèvres.

La rousse athlétique grogna et sortit suivie par l’homme et la femme.

– Marc, Julia suivez moi ! j’ai deux mots à vous dire.

 

Samantha de son côté avait une main sur sa bouche, tête penchée de côté, essayant de cacher un sourire amusé… Quand elle retrouva son calme, elle se redressa, se trouvant seule avec la jeune militaire blonde. Elle regarda l’heure, 19 h 55, bientôt l’heure de se coucher, elle se leva, disant un bonsoir poli, et alla se coucher.

En chemin, elle pensa à l’homme et la femme, elle connaissait leurs prénoms, Marc et Julia ! Mais toujours rien sur la belle rousse. Elle soupira.

 

**\--------------------**

 

MSV Luciole

Dortoir, 21h15

 

Samantha n’arrêtait pas de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, le sommeil avait du mal à venir. Tant de pensées envahissaient son esprit depuis le moment ou elle s’était allongée. Oxford, ses études, sa future vie sociale, sa famille… Mais surtout. _C_ _ette voix grave, ces beaux yeux verts, ce superbe corps athlétique,_ _et ses taches de rousseur… Si mignon_ _ne_ _si sexy…_ Elle se tourna brusquement. _Putain Sammy tu tombes sur une vraie bombe ! Pile ton type de fille et bien sûr elle n’est pas pour toi…_ Elle grogna légèrement, se leva et sortit sans faire de bruit.

 

Dans le couloir elle mit ses chaussures, ses vêtements étaient encore sur elle, elle n’avait pas osé se mettre en pyjama. Puis elle alla se promener, pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Elle arriva dans la soute 3, pleine de conteneurs de toutes tailles, une lumière de basse luminosité lui permettait de progresser, sans problème. Elle se redressa et regarda vers où étaient venus les sons. Ne voyant rien, elle commença à longer le mur, doucement, à petits pas. Des sons de clapotis répétitif, et humide se firent plus persistants.

_C’est moi ou ça ressemble à_ _un_ _doigtag_ _e_ _?_ pensa-t-elle. _Tiens, tiens_ … _Une personne profite de la soute sombre pour se soulag_ _er_ _?_ Un sourire vint à ses lèvres. _Non ! Je ne suis pas voyeuse, je suis simplement curieuse… O_ _ui ! C’est ça…_ Puis elle aperçut une lumière plus forte, juste derrière deux petits conteneurs. Le bruit avait cessé, et un très léger grognement satisfait se fit entendre. Elle se faufila entre les deux caisses et se pencha légèrement, pour y voir plus clair, et elle se figea, bouche bée, les yeux écartés. À cinq mètres devant elle, et à un mètre en contrebas étaient trois personnes, dont la femme de ses fantasmes…

 

La belle Lt était assise sur une le bord d’une caisse. Elle avait la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges d’excitations, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Des perles de sueurs glissaient de ses tempes et son cou ; toujours dans son T.Shirt marron. Ses jambes étaient nues, écartées ; son pantalon et boxer noir autour de ses pieds. Et entre ses jambes, Marc à genoux avait la main entre ses jambes, deux doigts en elle, bougeant lentement dans ses plis humides. Un pouce frottant et décrivant des cercles sur son clitoris ; la faisant, murmurer des mots que Sam entendit comme un imbroglio de jurons. Juste au-dessus, un mince rectangle de poils roux, bien taillé, surplombé le tout.

La main gauche de l’homme caressait sa cuisse musclée, puis se déplaça vers la hanche, pour s’arrêter sur une fesse tonique, la malaxant et la caressant tendrement… Marc, tout en s’activant, regardait la rousse, d’un air attentif et affectueux.

 

À gauche du Lt, se tenait assise, Julia, elle était entièrement habillée, tournée vers la belle rouquine. Elle était en sueur, bouche ouverte et haletante, ses yeux allaient du sexe mouillé de la rousse, à son visage.

Sa main droite frottait avec vigueur son entrejambe, sur le tissu de son pantalon. Sa main gauche massait un sein, tout en serrant un téton dur, qui était apparu sous son débardeur…

 

Samantha n’en croyait pas ses yeux, et sa chance… Elle savourait la scène devant elle, avec excitation. Elle savait qu’elle devait partir, il le fallait… Mais elle ne pouvait pas… Ou plutôt, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur la parcourir, se focalisant dans son entrejambe. Et commença à mouiller, abondamment.

_Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais sammy ? Ça va mal se terminer, et tu vas encore te retrouver rouge et morte de honte, en train de devoir t’expliquer de ta présence ici… Mais… Mais, si tu fais attention, tu peux…_

 

Ses pensées furent coupées, par un léger grognement.

La belle rouquine redressa la tête, en lâchant un grognement frustré, puis elle leva son omni-outil le regardant rapidement, et elle dit d’une voix grave de désir.

– Échec du défi ! 15 minutes passées, et toujours pas d’orgasme. Je te l’avais dit, les effets des pilules réduisent de 50 % la sensibilité de la zone.

– Hé!, merde! foutues pilules! Pourtant tu es si mouillée et si chaude… Je suis sûr que tu n’en étais pas loin ! Dit-il frustré.

– L’excitation est là, mais le plaisir monte très lentement. Alors désolée ! Mais tu m'avais dit, que tu étais capable de me donner un orgasme en 10 minutes, ou moins, rien qu’avec tes doigts, malgré l’effet des pilules c’était, tes propres mots.

– D’accord je te dois 200 crédits. Tu sais que je pourrais y arriver, en remplaçant mes doigts par quelque chose de plus conséquent…

– Ah ! Et à quoi penses-tu ? Car, moi, je ne vois pas… Répondit-elle, un sourcil levé, incrédule.

Julia éclata de rire.

Marc roula des yeux, et la regarda.

– Vous êtes dure les filles.

Et en même temps, il retira lentement ses doigts, des plis de soie humides ; faisant réagir la Lt dans un gémissement tendu, tout en la faisant onduler des hanches. Puis il leva deux doigts mouillés, les montrant à Julia.

– N’est-ce pas un gâchis ? Si près pour rien, il aurait… Il fut coupé par une main prenant vivement et rapidement son poignet.

La femme avait pris sa main pour l’amener devant sa bouche, elle se lécha les lèvres, pour ensuite passer lentement un coup de langue, le long des doigts, tout en gémissant de plaisir ; avant de fermer les yeux de les mettre dans sa bouche, les suçant avidement et proprement, alternants avec le pouce, le suçant et faisant tournoyer sa langue autour…

– Humm ! Tu as si bon goût… Dit-elle en sortant les doigts de sa bouche, en donnant un dernier baiser sur les doigts. Puis elle lâcha la main.

La belle rousse qui venait d’assister à la scène devant elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. La bouche légèrement ouverte.

– Putain ! c’était chaud ! Lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers l’homme et lui dit.

– Euh ! Finalement, je crois que je vais te donner une autre chance, mais, avec la langue, tu prends le défi ?

– Un cunni ? Tout de suite ! dit-il avec espoir. Cinq minutes ?

Julia mit sa main sur l’épaule de la Lt. La regardant avec air de chiot, tête sur le coté, et lui dit suppliante.

– Puis-je y participer ? Aller ! À deux, on te fait venir en cinq minutes promis ! 500 crédits même si je foire. Je t’en prie…

L’homme éclata de rire. Mais fut coupé par la rouquine

– Julia, tu sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas. Alors, arrête s’il te plaît, regarde ou va-t’en. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

– Mince tu es dure. Répondit-elle, boudant.

– Bien, aller Marc, vas-y… Elle écarta largement ses jambes, malgré l’entrave de ses vêtements à ses pieds.

Marc posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et se pencha. La pointe de la langue sortant. Une main se posa sur son front, l’arrêtant.

– Bras derrière le dos ! Pas touche !

Il grogna déçu, il obéit.

Sa langue commença à glisser, sur la fente humide, de bas en haut, lentement. Faisant se cambrer la rousse, tout en laissant échapper un halètement de satisfaction.

Julia, glissa ses doigts en haut du sexe humide de la Lt, pour l’écarter encore plus, elle fut repoussée d’une claque, suivie d’un regard noir de la rousse.

 

 

Samantha revint brusquement à la réalité, quand elle se rendit compte que sa main droite venait de glisser sous sa culotte et commençait à caresser son clitoris. En même temps sa main gauche se posa rapidement sur la bouche, pour y bloquer un gémissement.

_Mon Dieu ! qu’est ce que je fais ?_ _Je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements…_ _Je_ _suis en train de_ _me caress_ _er,_ _en regardant un homme qui lèche une femme,_ _à cinq mètres de moi._ _P_ _ourquoi ça m’excite autant ?_ _Tout simplement parce que ça pourrait être moi à place de ce mec, voilà pourquoi… Puis voir cette superbe femme avec ce corps tonique,_ _ces jambes… Humm ! Mais pourquoi garde-t-elle le T.Shirt ? Ça gâche tout…_

Ses pensées furent coupées par Julia, qui venait de regarder son omni-outil.

– Chiote ! Je suis appelée au poste de pilotage, nous sommes en approche du relai. Je dois y aller.

Marc s’arrêta, sous un grognement frustrée de la rousse, et prit la parole.

– Le relais ? Dans combien de temps ?

– Environ une demi-heure.

– Merde ! je dois aussi y aller ! Dit-il en se levant, le regard triste et désolé vers la Lt.

Elle se releva, le visage rouge mais visiblement en colère.

– Putain ! Mais ce n’est pas vrai ! Vous le faites exprès c’est ça ? Hein ? Oh ! Hé puis merde ! Allez-y.

Marc et Julia s’excusèrent encore et s’en allèrent. Penaud…

La Lt se rhabilla prestement, et prit une bouteille d’eau ainsi qu’une barre vitaminée a coté d’elle, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la soute.

 

Samantha était collée contre le conteneur, totalement immobile, quand Marc et Julia passaient à ses côtés, bruyamment. Et quand elle entend la parole, elle ferme les yeux et cesse de respirer, priant. Quand les pas ne se firent plus, elle respira fortement et commence à sortir de sa cachette. Quand elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts. Devant elle sur le sol, était posé sur une bouteille d'eau et une barre vitaminée. Elle gémit tout en secouant la tête, dépitée, le visage rouge de honte. _Oh mon Dieu! ..._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapitre 3

 

 

Planète Terre.

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Samedi 8 Février 2177

Bar Club, The black Queen

 

 

 

 

 

7 h 05

Samantha, sous un vent matinal et glacial, faisait les cent pas pour ne pas geler sur place. Recroquevillée et frissonnante, dans un manteau avec capuche en fourrure, mains dans les poches. Elle tournait en rond, depuis un quart d’heure déjà, gémissante dans la neige, sautillant sur place, bottines fourrées aux pieds. Il faisait encore nuit. Les passants étaient rares et des coureurs courageux et expérimentés sillonnaient le parc, à 20 mètres de l’autre côté de la route.

 

Sam alluma son pad personnel ; et relit le message de Delphine. Son amie lui avait proposé de la retrouver à côté du parc universitaire, au Bar club, The black Queen, 56 route du parc, à 7 h 00.

_Putain qu’il fait froid… Un froid de canard. Hé mince_ _S_ _ammy, mais qu’est-ce qui t’a prise de venir_ _un quart d’heure_ _à l’avance… Un quart d’heure_ _à_ _te geler, tout simplement pour montrer que tu es sérieuse, à l’écoute. Brr_ _r_! Elle se tourna vers la devanture du pub club : la façade faisait près de 20 mètres, avec deux vitres de huit mètres, et une entrée de chaque côté. Le Bar devait être ouvert, et il y avait une lumière sous une porte au fond. Elle envoya un message à Delphine, lui disant qu’elle était devant le club.

 

 

Enfin la porte du fond s’ouvrit, laissant passer une Delphine galopante, l’air désolé. Elle alluma une partie de la salle, et désactiva le système de sécurité, puis m’ouvrit, me faisant vite entrer en s’excusant.

Samantha entra, reconnaissante, poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Esquivant un robot nettoyeur.

– Mon Dieu, Sam, je suis désolée. M.Daloss, le patron, vient de recevoir à l’improviste, la visite d’une personne très importante. Il m’a demandé d’attendre, dans le couloir. Encore désolée, viens par là, assieds-toi.

Sam alla s’asseoir près de la fenêtre.

– Cinq minutes de plus, et tu aurais eu la plus belle représentation, d’une statue de femme glaçon, devant ton Club. Dit-elle en se frottant les mains, après s’être enlevé ses gants. Ses lèvres faisant la moue.

Delphine lâcha un petit rire.

– Pour me faire pardonner, je t’offre le petit dej, d’ac ?

– Je veux bien, mais je pourrais continuer à bouder.

– Comme tu veux, alors un thé brun, un sucre, et une part de gâteau au chocolat ? Il vient d’arriver, il est tout chaud.

– Ça me va. Répondit-elle en souriant.

En regardant la blonde partir ver le comptoir elle commença à balayer la salle du regard : des fauteuils et divan pour huit, six et quatre personnes autour de tables. Un énorme comptoir, en U au milieu de la salle, des escaliers menaient à l’étage ou était le club et sa piste de danse. L’endroit était grand, moderne et fait pour une population jeune. Avec beaucoup de monde… Elle n’aimait pas quand il y avait beaucoup de monde, elle savait que c’était dû à son manque de confiance en soi, et qu’aux fils des semaines cela ira mieux.

_Est-ce que je vais être capable de faire face à tous les clients, sans paraître stupide ? Sans babiller ? J’ai toujours été à la limite entre le socialement acceptable et le geek absolu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me sentirais hors de mon élément. Je me souviens de mon malaise, le jour où j’ai reçu mon premier prix, du Championnat d’échecs juniors d’horizon, ou mes moments seule dans un coin, regardant les autres élèves à la récré. Plus mémorable encore : le jour où Mégane m’avait demandé de la lécher, en première… Épique. Euh… Non ! ça n’a rien à voir… Hors sujet._

Elle sourit, et sortit sa tablette lisant ses messages.

 

Trois minutes passèrent, et Delphine revint, s’asseyant devant elle, souriante ; posant un plateau garni.

Sam commença à préparer le thé et commença à siroter les mains autour de la tasse.

– Le patron m’a dit que ton cv était bon, il faut juste que tu passes l’entretien avec lui, ne t’inquiète pas il est sympa. La fille, Alba, que tu vas remplacer, va déménager à Madrid.

– Je te remercie encore Delph, c’est vraiment la galère pour trouver un emploi, et j’ai vraiment besoin d’argent.

– Tu es là que depuis trois mois et tu es déjà sans le sou ?

– Pas encore, mais ça arrive à grand pas. Je n’aurai jamais cru que la vie soit si chère, en dehors du foyer familial, et la bourse de l’alliance ne suffit pas. Mais avec le salaire d’une serveuse à mi-temps je crois pouvoir m‘en sortir.

Delphine regarda l’heure.

– Je me demande ce qu’il fout le patron, il y a quatre employés qui attendent les ordres là-bas. Et le bar devrait être ouvert à l’heure qu’il est.

Samantha se tapota le menton, fixant le plafond ; faisant semblant de réfléchir.

– Hmm ! Une femme seule avec lui, et il demande à être seul… Hmm ! Je donnerai bien un avis… Mais non ! C’est peut-être mon futur patron. Dit elle un sourire suggestif aux lèvres

Delphine éclata de rire.

– Mon dieu Sammy tu es complètement folle, Le froid ne t’a pas refroidie à ce sujet, tu es si… quoique… Delphine sourit, vu la femme, je ne dirais pas non ; enfin si j’étais célibataire bien sûr. Se reprit-elle.

Samantha la regarda un air mutin.

– Bien sûr. C’est sûr que Christina ne verrait pas ça d’un bon œil… Elle est si bonne que ça, la femme ? dit-elle, d’un ton taquin et curieux.

Une porte s’ouvrit, suivit de pas et une voix féminine se fit entendre, ferme, mais belle, avec un accent, qu’elle ne reconnut pas de suite.

– Et je ne le redirai jamais assez, faites attention à l’alcool et aux surnombres Daloss, c’est primordial. Les autorités sont pointilleuses sur la sécurité, moi, aussi. Je vous enverrais un videur, spécialisé dans la gestion des flux.

– Bien Madame.

 

Au fond de la salle, sortant du couloir, venait d’apparaître une des plus belles femmes que Samantha avait vu depuis sa venue à Oxford. Elle était grande dans le 1 m 75, mi-vingtaine, peau pâle. Des cheveux d’ébène, tirés en arrière dans un chignon parfait, donnaient à son visage un mélange exquis de force et de beautés. Un maquillage subtil donnait à des lèvres pleines et des yeux clairs un air dur et sérieux. Une écharpe bleue était enroulée à son cou.

Un trench-coat de marque, d’hiver, noir avec capuche, laissait deviner un superbe corps, avec une forte poitrine. Des cuissardes noires et un pantalon bleu, moulaient de longues jambes galbées.

 

_Waouh ! Ça, c’est de la femme._ _Elle a l’air si froide, si dure…_ _Tout à fait mon style… Malheureusement,_ _elle ne sera accessible que dans_ _mes fantasmes… P_ _eut-être dans quelques années ?_ Elle soupira, frustrée _. Tu peux toujours rêver sammy, mais oui, une fille doit rêver,_ _surtout sur ce type de Déesse…_

 

Un skycar se gara devant le Bar.

La belle brune se retourna.

– Bon, je dois y aller, je devrais revenir dans deux ou trois mois. Je compte sur vous Daloss, au revoir.

Et, n’attendant pas que l’homme lui réponde, elle releva sa capuche, et remit ses gants tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ses hanches se balançant, sous chacun de ses pas. Elle monta gracieusement dans le skycar, et s’envola.

_L’homme se tourna et commença à donner des ordres aux employés._

 

_Delphine se tourna vers Samantha._ _Secouant la main, excitée, e_ _t lâcha._

_– Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit, c’est une véritable bombe ! U_ _n grand sourire aux lèvres._

_– Tu connais son nom ?_

_– Dawson, je crois. Depuis que je travaille ici elle vient deux à trois fois par an. Elle gère des bâtiments de ce genre sur toute l’Angleterre ; enfin, c’est ce que je crois._

_– Elle est_ _A_ _ustralienne ?_

_Mais avant, que D_ _eph_ _, ne puisse répondre, elle fut interrompue_ _par le patron._

_– Delphine, aller au boulot ! Tu t’occupes de la réserve, avec Nat. Elle se leva d’un bond._

_Puis il sourit à Samantha._

_– Mlle Traynor ?_

_– Oui, M. répondit-elle en se levant. Et tendit la main,_ _q_ _u’il serra en retour._

_–_ _Bonjour, Mlle, veuillez m’e_ _xcuser du retard._ _Puis il montra le fond de la salle,_ _p_ _ar là_ _je vous prie_ _. Elle le suivit dans le bureau._

 

**_********************_ **

 

_7 h 45_

 

_Sa_ _mantha réussie_ _à_ _franchi_ _r_ _les portes coulissantes_ _du tramway, juste avant leurs fermetures_ _._ _Tous les sièges étaient occupés, et pas un homme ne_ _se leva pour_ _lui laiss_ _er_ _la pl_ _ace._ __Espèces de mufles_ _ _._ _Pensa-t-elle._

_Une émission de variétés_ _étai_ _t_ _retransmise sur_ _des petits écrans._ _Elle se faufila_ _entre les passagers,_ _murmurant des_ _excuses pour se positionner contre la paroi._ Appuyant son front contre la fenêtre, Samantha laissa le balancement rythmique de la rame calmé ses pensées. Elle sortit sa tablette pour se renseigner sur la météo, soudain, une alarme message retentit. C’était Delphine, elle l’ouvra.

 

[Alors. C’est bon ?

[Oui ! Nouvelle serveuse, Lundi, fini le monopole de la séduction et du charme au bar… **J’arrive**!!!]

[ Mdr, Tu ne changeras jamais. Félicitations. Au fait, ne dis rien à Christina à propos de la belle ténébreuse, pas un mot sur elle et sur mon comportement. Elle ne sait rien sur elle, et j’aimerais éviter un tsunami venant d’elle. D’acc ? (yeux de chiot)]

_[Bien sûr, pas un mot, tu as m’a parole.]_

_[Aller je dois retourner au travail, bisous]_

_[++]_

 

_Elle sourit, et continua à lire les informations. Un message d’arrêt pour zone résidentielle universitaire_ _l’alerta du prochain arrêt._

_Elle descendit et alla rejoindre son appartement._

 

**\--------------------**

 

_Dimanche_

 

_18h26_

_S_ _amantha était_ _affalée,_ _sous une couette_ _sur le petit divan, du petit appartement qui lui était alloué._ _Christina son amie et colocataire, se préparait pour sortir avec Delphine, elle attendait sa venue._

_Samantha visionnait, une série de photo sur sa tablette_ _un léger sourire triste aux lèvres_ _. Chris s’approcha d’elle, s’asseyant à_ _ses_ _côtés,_ _regardant_ _à_ _son tour les photos._

_Il y avait une série de photo_ _s_ _d’une belle femme, rousse et tonique, des photos prises en cachette, à la sauvette : prenant un café, marchant un sac sur l’épaule, discutant avec une femme à la peau sombre et un homme, etc. Elle lui prit la tablette des mains,_ _et se leva_ _en_ _la réprimant,_ _secouant la tablette en l’air._

_–Bon sang Sam, tu nous avais promis à Delphine et moi que tu allais_ _e_ _ffacer toutes ses photos, et tout ce qui_ _te_ _relie_ _à_ _elle._

_Sam gémis, rougissante et détourna le regard._

_– Je sais, et j_ _e t_ _’avais dit la vérité, mais c’est dur, elle est si… si… h_ _é mince ! c’est si dur._

_– Elle était ! Pas elle est, tu agis comme si tu la voyais tous les jours, en réel._ _C’est du passé_ _Sam,_ _pense_ _à_ _l’avenir, tu t’accroches à une_ _femme, d’on tu ne_ _sais pratiquement_ _rien, même pas son nom._ _Voilà près de quatre mois que tu es à Oxford, à te morfondre, il faut que tu te bouges, cherche-toi une vraie petite amie, sinon Delph et moi on va s’en charger._

_Sam se leva horrifié._

_– D’accord, je vais me bouger, je te le promets, rends, moi, la tabl_ _e_ _tte._

_– Je veux que tu effaces tout, et maintenant, sans sauvegarde ni transfert. Plus rien ! Elle tendit la tablette._

_Sam la prit et, re_ _s_ _pirant un grand coup, elle commença à tout effacer,_ _fermant les yeux_ _. Puis elle montra l’écran à Chris. Qui en retour la prit dans ses bras en un calin._

_– Je suis si fière Sam, bravo. Tu vas voir, tu vas mieux te sentir maintenant._

_– Oui ! Toujours vers l’avant, vers l’avenir. Répondit Sam,_ _affichant un petit_ _souri_ _re_ _._

_– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?_

_– Non merci, je dois terminer quelques cours, et je tiens à être en forme pour demain_ _, je vais_ _me coucher._ _Embrasse Delphine et_ _amuse_ _z-vous_ _bien._

_Sur ce elle alla dans sa chambre._

 

_Deux heures plus tard_

_Samantha venait de se coucher, après une bonne douche. Elle se mit en boule sous la couette, et attendit le sommeil qui n’arriva pas._

__Donc,__ _ _voilà !__ _ _plus de belle rouquine dure à cuire, c’est fini…__ _ _E__ _ _t la belle ténébreuse du pub ? Non ! Bien sûr que non,__ _ _e__ _ _lle__ _ _s__ _ _ne sont là que pour tes fantasmes__ _ _Sammy__ _ _.__ _ _Pour cacher ta solitude.__ __Tu as l’habitude de flasher pour ce type de filles : belles, à fort tempérament,__ _ _sur__ _ _es__ _ _d’elles,__ _ _athlétiques,__ _ _rousses ou__ _ _c__ _ _heveux noirs. M__ _ _alheureusement, ce genre de__ _ _belles plantes ont toujours plus de cinq ans que__ _ _toi__ _ _, et elles ne s’intéressent pas à une jeune fille timide, venant juste de sortir de l’adolescence. Tu mets la barre trop haute, trouve-toi une petite amie,__ _ _de ton âge, et tout ira bien.__

__D_ _ __’après Delphine, elle a beaucoup de flirts au bar, surtout des garçons, mais aussi des filles…_ _ __Et il y a le choix… On verra bien._ _

 

_Elle finit par s’endormir, le visage triste._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_  
_

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

.

Chapitre plus long que d’habitude, et scènes de sexe lesbien (Premier scène de sexe long de ma part)Vous êtes prévenu (es)…

 

**chapitre 4**

  


**Sandhurst,** **Angleterre.**

**École militaire de l’Alliance** **GB**

**Mardi 18 février 2177**

**Parc de logements privés** **militaire** ****.** **

 

**0** **5** **h** **17**

**Studio de Jane Shepard.**

  


La chambre était plongée dans un silence paisible, une obscurité partielle régnait dans la pièce. Une douce lumière venant du parking entrait par les volets à moitié fermés ; jusqu’au lit. Il n’y avait pas de rideaux à la fenêtre.

Jane dormait, allongée, sur le ventre, nue, le visage dans l’oreiller, bras gauche pendant sur le côté du lit. Elle se réveilla, sentant un bras doux et chaud, enroulé autour de sa taille, bougeait ; glissant sur ses fesses. Elle tourna la tête, en ouvrant difficilement une paupière, la refermant aussitôt sous l’effet d’une sourde douleur, qu’elle sentit irradier le haut de son crâne. _Hé_ _merde_ _!_ gémit-elle en silence. Elle rouvrit doucement ses yeux ; tout en les plissant.

Une belle jeune femme à la peau bronzée, nue, était allongée à ses côtés. Des cheveux châtains et épais encadraient son visage, dans un chaos post sexe. Des lèvres charnues, légèrement entrouvertes, laissaient passer un léger souffle. Jane fixait la fille, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, le cerveau encore brumeux, essayant de se rappeler le prénom de cette fille.

_Plus tard ! Oui ! Après le café… Et_ _des pilules co_ _n_ _tre les maux de tête…_ _Non ! L_ _es pilules en premiers._

Sa bouche et sa langue étaient aussi sèches et rêches, qu’une barbe de trois jours d’un homme… Elle fit la grimace _._ _Une barbe râpeuse entre ses cuisses, trop nulle, ça casse l’ambiance. Beurk !_

Jane bougea délicatement, glissant doucement le bras de la brune sur les draps ; faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Puis elle se redressa, s’asseyant sur le bord du lit. Et en appui sur une main elle se leva sans se presser. Faisant attention aux vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle décida de rester nue, il faisait bon dans la chambre. Elle s’habillera plus tard.

En commençant à aller vers la salle de bains, elle marcha sur un sex-toy, glissant dessus, se rattrapant à temps. _Et merde !_ Elle plissa les yeux, puis elle ramassa le faux pénis, encore vibrant, recouvert de lubrifiant. _Pff ! Mais c’est pas vrai…_ _Q_ _u’est-ce qui s’est passé_  ? Pensa-t-elle sourcils froncés, elle se frotta la tempe, un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Jane l’éteignit et alla le poser dans l’évier de la salle de bains. Avant de jeter un coup d’œil au miroir. Des traces de suçons et de rouge à lèvres étaient disséminées le long de sa mâchoire jusqu’à la clavicule… Elle gémit, mécontente. _Putain !_ _La conne !_ _Je vais_ _encore_ _devoir_ _me mettre du_ _fond de teint,_ _ou_ _devoir répondre aux questions des…_ Une douleur vint agresser ses tempes, la coupant dans ses pensées, elle grimaça. _Putain de matin…_

Elle prit trois pilules et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine, qui donnait sur la chambre salon, du petit studio.

 

Elle bougea lentement, touchant avec précaution les objets qui lui étaient nécessaires pour préparer le café. Elle se sentait comme dans du coton. Combien de verre d’alcool avait-elle bu hier soir ? Pas étonnant qu’elle soit dans cet état lorsqu’elle se réveillait, et cette fille ? Plus tard… Elle commença à réchauffer la cafetière.

 

En attendant, Jane se retourna vers le lit, posant le regard sur l’horloge de la table de chevet, 05 h 25, presque le réveil. Puis elle s’attarda sur le corps bronzé, qui bougeait doucement, sur le lit. _Grande, b_ _eau cul, belles jambes… Belle prise, vite que je me souvienne_ _d_ _es évènements d’_ _hier soir._ Un sourire en coin apparut à ses lèvres.

Elle devait faire gaffe à ne pas la réveiller, en espérant que son invitée, la laisse tranquille encore vingt minutes, le temps de savourer son café, et de reprendre ses esprits.

Jane se tourna vers la fenêtre, fixant à travers le volet entrouvert, le parking, couvert de neige ; encore vide. Pensive.

Une fois le café chaud, elle prit une tasse, y mettant un sucre et but une gorgée. Soupirant de plaisir.

Le goût amer s’attarda sur sa langue, couvrant tous les autres goûts, qui auraient pu encore s’y attarder : le goût du sexe et de l’alcool d’hier soir.

La vie reflua lentement dans son esprit, à mesure que le café faisait son effet. Elle sourit. La mémoire lui revenant par à-coups, lui procurant des délicieux frissons.

 

Une semaine ennuyeuse, seule, des amis (es) non disponibles. Pas le temps pour une rencontre rapide sur un site. Ça voulait dire pour elle, filer dans le bar danse lesbien qui était autour de l’académie, et courir les jupons… À l’affût d’une belle fille.

Et une fois au bar : les boissons, les danses, les filles, les flirts… Une jeune et belle caporale… La suite était moins claire pour Jane. Il y avait eu d’autres boissons, toutes payées par la fille, et elle avait insisté pour cela. La différence de grade ne contait pas ce soir, elles n’étaient que deux femmes, s’amusant et cherchant du plaisir. Elles s’étaient embrassées, des baisés de plus en plus nombreux, l’excitation montant rapidement. Elles décidèrent de ne pas s’attarder au bar, pour aller d’un commun accord, chez Jane.

 

Jane but une autre gorgée de café, toujours fixant le parking. Un sourire plus large apparut sur ses lèvres.

La suite de la soirée n’était pas aussi précise qu’elle l’aurait voulu, mais une chose était sûre, elle avait passé une nuit d’enfer avec la fille.

À cette pensée, un frisson lui parcourut l’échine, suivie d’une vague de chaleur, atteignant le bas de son ventre et plus bas.

Elle baissa son regard vers son entrejambe pour y découvrir d’autres traces de baisers sur ses cuisses et sur son sexe rasé. Elle soupira. Oui la belle brunette était douce et sensuelle, et surtout elle n’avait pas eu froid aux yeux.

Elle ferma les yeux, et commença à se délecter de fragments de souvenirs s’accumulant : des gémissements, des cris, allant de positions en de nouvelles positions, des jouets… Des orgasmes… Beaucoup d’orgasmes. Elle sourit à ces souvenirs.

 

Beaucoup de femmes, et très peu d’hommes étaient passés par son lit. Des amants (es) d’un soir le plus souvent. Globalement elle aimait les femmes. Pour les hommes… C’était… Plus dur. Son désir sexuel pour les hommes était pratiquement nul, ses critères étaient très élevés, sévères et durs : une vraie sélection d’hommes beaux, musclé, soumis, respectant les femmes, et bon dans l’acte sexuel. Et pour être sûr que le désir reste, avant et pendant l’acte, il fallait qu’il y ait une autre femme, bref que ce soit un trio.

Le seul homme actuellement, en qui elle avait confiance était Marc. Sinon il fallait faire de longues recherches sur son site «  _Hélios,_ _Date »_ _,_ pour trouver le bon type.

 

D’après le psy qui la suivait, c’était dû à son expérience d’esclave sexuel. Et que le plaisir, qu’elle pouvait avoir dans l’acte sexuel avec son type bien spécifique d’homme, était sûrement dû à un évènement, de son histoire. Et il fallait continuer les séances pour en savoir plus. Mais c’était secondaire, par apport à tout le reste…

Elle savait qu’elle devait voir un psychiatre. Au début elle croyait qu’elle n’en avait pas besoin, que tout allait bien, mais le Docteur Karin Chakwas lui avait dit, qu’elle devait passer devant un psy de l’alliance, pour ma santé mentale, pour le bien de tous, pour mon avenir, bref pour mon bien-être…

 

Jane ferma les yeux, et redevint sérieuse et triste, sa pensée avait totalement changé.

 

_Hé, oui ! Encore, et encore, toujours revenir dans le passé. C’est si éprouvant et difficile, de retourner dans ces moments chaotiques de ma vie. Putain de passé… !_

 

Un bruit étouffé, venant de la chambre, la sortie de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, mais ne bougea pas, elle respira fortement.

 

Des pas doux et hésitants se rapprochant, se firent entendre, s’arrêtant derrière elle, tout près. Et pendant près de dix secondes, rien ne se passa. Jusqu’à ce qu’un corps chaud se blottisse contre elle. Des bras s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille, suivi de mains caressant affectueusement son ventre et ses abdos. Puis, de douces lèvres, vinrent tendrement embrasser le haut de son épaule,

 

Jane fut surprise par les gestes de tendresse, et se retourna, lentement, lui souriant. Dans la semi-obscurité,

Elle ne portait qu’un débardeur gris, posé à l’envers. Ses cheveux châtains longs étaient en désordre, ses yeux couleur ambre brillaient dans la faible lumière. Un timide sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle était très jolie… Puis elle dit, d’une voix faible, pâteuse, due au sommeil.

– Bonjour. Je… Euh… Dit-elle d’une voix timide.

Jane lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et prit la parole, la regardant dans les yeux, d’une voix douce.

– Je t’ai réveillée ?

– Oh, non ! C’est votre absence qui m’a réveillée, Madame.

– Je croyais que c’était ma présence, qui te faisait rester éveillée, dit-elle, taquine.

La fille tourna la tête rougissante.

– Et rappelle-toi, l’on s’était mise d’accord, pas de vouvoiement, et pas de Madame, jusqu'à la reprise du service.

– Je sais, mais ce n’est pas habituel, c’est étrange de coucher avec un Officier supérieur.

– C’était la première fois n’est-ce pas ?

– Avec un officier supérieur ? Oui !

– Et alors, quel est ton avis ? Méritent-ils l’excellence supérieure qu’on leur attribue ? Tu as la permission de parler librement. Dit-elle, souriante.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Et dit d’une voix faible ; un peu timide.

– Mon Dieu… Vous…Vous êtes sacrément attrayante madame, ainsi qu’exceptionnellement chaude, et vraiment bonne, je reviendrai volontiers… Si vous le voulez, évidemment. Se reprit-elle.

Jane sourit. _Je suis_ _attrayante ?_ _Chaude ?_ _Bonne ? Waouh… !_ _Merci. Mais_ _elle continue à me_ _vo_ _u_ _v_ _oyer, ce ne doit pas être si facile pour elle. All_ _ez,_ _ce n’est pas grave._ _Laisse-la faire._

– Merci ! Répondit-elle. Je m’entraîne tous les jours, pour satisfaire mes filles.

Claire pouffa de rire, très vite couvert par sa main. Essayant de se retenir.

– Pardon Madame.

Jane lui sourit, puis elle prit la carafe de café en lui montrant.

– Tu veux du café ?

– Non, mais, si vous avez du thé, je veux bien. Répondit-elle, allant s’asseoir de l’autre côté du comptoir.

– Euh… je vais allumer la cuisine, attention aux yeux. Elle actionna l’interrupteur.

Elle commença à ouvrir quelques placards, elle tomba sur une boîte en carton, Lipton, thé vert. _Oui !_ _Le thé de_ _Julia… Super._

– Du thé vert, ça te va ? Dit-elle, en tendant le bras vers la jeune fille.

– Oui, c’est parfait. Encore merci.

Jane, commença à chauffer de l’eau, préparant la tasse. Elle put voir dans le reflet de la vitre la fille, qui avait son regard fixé sur ses fesses, sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle lâcha un petit soupir, et descendit du siège. En disant.

– Il est 5 h 35 je vais commencer à m’habiller.

– Tu pus le sexe, tu ferais mieux d’aller vite prendre une douche, dit-elle, en montra la porte de la salle de bain. Tu as le temps, ce sera beaucoup mieux que la douche collective de la caserne, et devoir t’expliquer, sous le harcèlement de questions des copines. Mais pour les suçons, je ne peux rien faire, désolée.

– Oh ! Merci… Je vais faire vite. Dit-elle, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

 

Jane hocha la tête, puis elle commença à couler l’eau dans une tasse, y posant le sac. _Voilà, bientôt prêt, pour_ _… euh…_ _?_

Elle fronça les sourcils, s’efforçant de plonger dans ses souvenirs, pour faire jaillir de sa mémoire le prénom, qui lui faisait honteusement défaut.

_Raquel ? Non. Clara ? Jennifer ? Merde ! J’ai oublié son prénom… Je vais lui demander son numéro et son adresse mail, en lui demandant son prénom et nom, et hop ! Une fille sacrément douée au lit, chaude et jolie, à disposition. Voilà ! Tout simplement._

 

6 h 07

 

Devant la porte du studio de Jane.

 

– Encore merci, Caporal Claire Garder, merci pour cette superbe soirée et cette nuit torride. _Claire, oui ! C’était son prénom._ _Elle_ _lui avait_ _donné ses numéros et noms._

– C’est moi qui vous remercie Madame, merci pour tout… Et surtout, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler.

– Vous pouvez y compter, caporale, soyez toujours prête.

Claire, se mit au garde-à-vous, et dit.

– Toujours disponible pour vous, Madame !

Jane rit.

– Repos ! Caporal, vous pouvez disposer.

Claire s’approcha, et lui donna un léger baissé, sur les lèvres et s’enfuit vers un taxi qui l’attendait, pour rejoindre sa caserne.

Jane secoua doucement la tête, soupirant. Puis elle alla rejoindre les quartiers de l’école militaire, pour prendre son poste et continuer ses derniers jours de stage de Lt.

Tout en marchant, elle regarda l’adresse, d’une carte de visite noire et grise, que Claire lui avait glissée, avec plein d’enthousiasme à son sujet. [Bar club, The black Queen, 56 route du parc, Oxford]. Claire y allait souvent, c’était son club préféré, et elle lui conseillait. Elle mit la carte dans sa poche.

 

 

************************

 

 

Oxford

jeudi 20 février

Bar lesbien. L Galactique

 

21 h 17

La salle du bar était à moitié pleine, des enceintes diffusant de la musique. Au centre, assise sur un des tabourets du comptoir, Samantha Traynor, fixait son verre de jus d’orange, n’osant pas bouger ni se retourner.

 

« Samantha ? »

– Hé ! Sam, tu m’entends ?

Elle sentit des doigts, tapotant son poignet. Et au lieu de réagir, elle dit.

–… Elle… Elle est toujours là… ?

Abby, la gérante du bar, qui préparait deux verres de whisky pour des clientes, jeta un coup d’œil derrière l’épaule de Sam, vers la table, où une belle et mystérieuse cliente était entrée il y a vingt minutes. Elle avait commandé un verre de vin, et, après avoir tourné son regard autour de la salle, ses yeux s’étaient arrêtés sur Samantha, qui était assise au zinc..

– Toujours là, murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle.

Sam déglutit, sa tête se rétractant lentement dans son manteau, tapotant nerveusement son verre, qui était resté plein, depuis que le regard de la belle femme avait croisé le sien. La faisant se retourner rougissante, et se focaliser sur son verre. N’osant pas regarder dans le grand miroir en face, de peur de croiser son regard.

Une serveuse vint chercher les whiskys, lançant un sourire moqueur à Sam. Puis s’en alla, secouant légèrement, la tête.

Samantha prit une petite gorgée de jus d’orange, comme pour se donner du courage. Avant de dire.

– Est-ce… est-ce qu’elle regarde toujours par ici ? Murmura-t-elle.

– Toujours, et plus particulièrement toi.

Samantha laissa échapper un léger gémissement de désespoir.

Abby roula des yeux.

– Sam, chérie, s’il te plaît, soit forte, va lui parler, elle te regarde depuis qu’elle s’est assise. Elle ne te quitte pas des yeux, tu lui plais, c’est sûr. En même temps, elle posa devant Samantha, une petite tablette, ou une vidéo, en direct de la caméra de sécurité de la salle, montrait la belle femme : la trentaine, grande, cheveux châtains en chignon, yeux bleus, peau hâlée, et très beau corps, le tout dans un tailleur-pantalon gris. Le style femme d’affaires.

Samantha soupira et prit une longue gorgée de jus d’orange, vidant le verre.

– Elle est loin de ma ligue… Cet oiseau est dans les hommes, elle est hétéro, c’est sûr. Et même si elle est dans les femmes, pourquoi s’intéresserait-elle à une brindille comme moi. Elle a la trentaine et j’en ai dix-sept ; elle n’est bonne que pour les fantasmes, pour moi. Marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle repoussa doucement le verre vide et faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir ces yeux sur elle malgré le déni, ces yeux perçants et ce petit sourire.

Elle déglutit, sentant ses joues se rougir à chaque pensée qui passait, elle releva sa capuche, se couvrant au maximum la tête.

– Tiens, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas une petite livraison pour moi ? Le verre vide fut enlevé et échangé par un verre de vin, comme celui que la femme avait commandé. Son verre est presque vide, vas-y !

Samantha sourit.

– Tu es vraiment folle.

– Allez, bonne chance.

Sam respira profondément, puis attrapa le verre et se dirigea vers la belle brune.

Abby souriait, secouant la tête. Elle ne perdait pas une miette de la scène devant elle, tout en nettoyant le comptoir.

 

Sam, rougissante, se présenta à la femme qui l’accueillit avec un large sourire. Mais qui gardait le silence.

– Heu… Bonsoir, Madame, j’ai remarqué que votre verre était presque vide, alors si vous acceptez, je viens vous en offrir un autre… À moins que vous ne vouliez, autres choses… Je peux… Elle fut coupée, par la belle brune qui lui prit le verre des mains, et lui dit.

– Je m’appelle Crystal, et merci pour le vin. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, j’aimerais vous parler, si vous avez un moment.

Elle avait une belle voix.

– Oui bien sûr. Avec plaisir. Répondit-elle avec un large sourire, mais très tendue.

 

Abby regarda avec attention Sam et la femme, tout avait l’air de bien se passer…

Dix minutes passèrent, en discussions, frôlements de mains et sourires. Et une Samantha songeuse, de plus en plus excitée.

 

Enfin Sam, se leva et vint rapidement au comptoir, pour parler à Abby.

– Tu peux m’ouvris la salle de danse ? S’il te plaît ? dit-elle presque dans un murmure, gênée et en même temps excitée.

Abby haussa les sourcils, surprise.

– La salle de danse ? Mais pourquoi ?… Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Qu’est-ce que… dis-moi, que ce n’est pas, ce à quoi je pense… Que lui as-tu dit ?

Samantha se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le visage écarlate, et baissa la tête, avant de dire.

– Elle n’est que de passage à Oxford, elle part pour le Japon à minuit. On ne peut pas aller à son hôtel, car le temps d’y aller et de euh… Enfin, tu vois, elle serait en retard à l’aéroport, manque de temps. Elle releva les yeux.

Abby croisa les bras et regarda Sam dans les yeux.

– Tu lui parles depuis dix minutes, et hop ! Tu es déjà partante pour du sexe ? Merde, Sammy, tu la connais à peine. Et tu veux que je t’ouvre la salle de danse, pour un coup rapide ? dit-elle, d’un ton grave. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Sam ?

– Tu l’as bien fait pour Mathilde et Jen, allez, Abby… Dit-elle, d’un ton suppliant, lui faisant, des yeux de chiots.

Abby ferma les yeux, et passa sa main dans les cheveux. Les yeux de chiots de Samantha étaient son point faible.

– Eh ! merde ! Et elle ! dit-elle, en montrant du menton la femme qui sirotait son vin sereinement. Elle est d’accord ?

– Bien sûr qu’elle est d’accord. Alors c’est bon ? dit-elle souriante, pleine d’espoir.

Abby fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit une carte magnétique.

– Tiens, ça ouvre la porte, fais attention, elle est encore en travaux et tu nettoies après, compris ?

Samantha, hocha la tête et prit rapidement la carte et se pencha, pour lui placer un bisou sur la joue.

– Merci, Abby, vraiment merci… Puis elle se retourna et alla rejoindre la femme, l’entraînant vers le fond de la salle. Vers la salle de danse.

Abby, les regarda partir, soupirant. Dans le même temps, elle remarqua une femme, qui avait relevé la tête, au passage de Sam, et de la femme et les avait suivis du regard. La femme était entrée il y a une heure, s’était assise dans un coin, loin des regards. Son deuxième verre de whisky devant elle, pensive : grande, des cheveux noirs tiré en chignon, sous un bonnet en laine gris, la peau hâlée, les yeux marron, belle, avec un visage sévère. Elle portait sous son manteau ouvert, un uniforme de sortie, de l’Alliance. Elle avait l’air seule et déroutée.

 

 

Samantha venait d’entrer dans la petite salle de danse, elle alluma la zone d’entrée. Crystal, s’avança, parcourant la salle du regard : une petite piste de danse, des divans, des tables et un comptoir. Le fond était en travaux, une douce chaleur régnait dans la pièce.

– Il fait chaud… C’est là où tu amènes toutes tes amantes ?

– Oui ! C’est un de mes endroits pour mes conquêtes. Elle Mentit, sourire séducteur aux lèvres. « Pour la chaleur, c’est sûrement pour les ouvriers, dans la journée.

Samantha s’approcha, lui prit la main et tira la femme vers une banquette. Puis elle se retourna, se mettant face à elle, tête baissée, s’entremêlant les doigts, nerveuse. Puis elle dit, d’une voix basse.

– Bon, hé, bien voilà… On est seules. Je… Heu… Je peux aller vous chercher du vin, si vous voulez…

– Tu veux m’enivrer ? Pour profiter de moi ? Répondit Crystal, ronronnant, petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sam se mit à secouer la tête.

– Non, bien sûr que… Puis Samantha, releva légèrement la tête sourcils froncés. Vous vous moquez de moi, hein ? C’est ça ?

La femme ne répondit pas, mais lui prit le menton de sa main gauche, sa main droite se posant sur sa hanche, puis elle se pencha, capturant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Sam ferma les yeux, gémissante, agrippant sa nuque pour la retenir et lui renvoyer son baiser. Elle couina, lorsqu’elle sentit les mains de la femme, serrer fortement ses fesses, dessus son manteau. Puis Crystal s’écarta, posant son front contre le sien.

– Es-tu sûre que tu le veux ? Ce n’est que…

– Oui, je sais, du sexe rapide, mais je vous l’ai dit, c’est bon pour moi, il n’y a pas de problème. Puis elle l’embrassa, avec plus de fougue. Lui faisant bien comprendre sa détermination.

Au bout d’une vingtaine de secondes, la femme la poussa doucement et commença à enlever son manteau, en souriant.

– Enlevons nos manteaux… Et le reste… Dit-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin, à ses lèvres.

Elles commencèrent à se déshabiller, rapidement, posant manteaux, vêtements, pantalons et chaussures. Gardant leurs sous-vêtements. Sam portait une culotte rouge sexy et un soutien-gorge noir, la femme, un string dentelle, et un soutien-gorge de même style. Samantha saliva, prête pour la suite…

… _Mon Dieu… Je n’y crois pas… Je vais enfin faire l’amour avec une vraie femme… Une trentenaire… L’expérience, la fougue, et tout… Oh, oui ! Et tout le reste…, waouh, j’espère que ce n’est pas un rêve._

 

Ils restèrent là immobiles, se regardant dans les yeux, puis Crystal se rapprocha, assez près pour que leurs seins se touchent.

Elle ferma ses deux mains sur sa taille, l’encerclant, pour la serrer contre elle dans un baiser passionné. Sam ferma les yeux, et répondit positivement à la poussée d’une langue sur ses lèvres, quelle laissa passer, et gémit lorsque la langue de la femme, dansa avec la sienne, pendant de longue seconde.

 

Des doigts caressant les muscles souples de son dos, vinrent dégrafer son soutien-gorge, le faisant glisser au sol.

 

Soudain, la langue disparue pour laisser place à des baisers, picorant sa mâchoire pour se déplacer le long de sa gorge. Samantha gémissait, les yeux fermés,sous les doux assauts, tandis que la femme plantait des baisers chatouilleux, le long de sa clavicule. Traçant son chemin sur la douce peau, de couleur caramel. Samantha, se trémoussait, gémissante, contre le corps chaud de la femme, essayant désespérément de défaire de ses doigts tremblants, le fermoir du soutien-gorge en dentelle.

 

_Merde ! Sammy… Assure, ne gémis pas comme une adolescente, sois forte ! Fais bonne figure et… Oooh… Mon Dieu…_ Ses pensées explosèrent, sous l’effet d’un violent frisson, qui venait de descendre le long de son corps, jusqu’à son bas-ventre.

Sous l’effet de caresses et de baisers bien placés.

Sam haleta quand Crystal reprit son exploration. Ses doigts déterminés caressaient avec assurance la courbe de la taille de Samantha. Une main entra sous sa culotte, malaxant ses fesses. Tandis que des doigts caressaient un sein. Samantha s’accrocha aux épaules de la femme, juste au moment, où une langue passa sous un sein, le léchant, avant de remonter à l’auréole brune. Sa respiration s’arrêta, quand la langue de Crystal s’attarda sur un téton dur, le feuilletant, tandis que deux doigts pinçaient l’autre. La faisant couiner, avant de lâcher un grognement de plaisir.

_Mais reprends-toi ! Tu agis comme une gamine là ! De la volonté Sammy, mince ! Maîtrise-toi ! Respire… Expire… Eh, merde ! Non !… C’est trop… C’est Impossiiii… Oooh… Chiotte !_ Un autre frisson l’enveloppa, s’attardant sur son noyau sensible. Cette fois, c’était sûr, sa culotte était foutue.

La langue, laissa le téton, pour tracer une ligne humide le long de son ventre, s’arrêtant au nombril, pour lui donner quelques piques de la pointe de la langue. Puis Crystal se redressa, et se pencha au niveau de sa joue. Lui murmurant, d’une voix grave.

– Es-tu sûr de ça ? « Douceur ». Elle appuya sur le mot Douceur, pour bien se faire comprendre. Puis elle l’embrassa légèrement sur la joue, avant de prendre son lobe entre les dents et le tirer. « Je ne serai pas gentille Douceur, je ne vais pas être douce… ».

Samantha frémit, en entendant, son pseudo du site de rencontre. Et laissa échapper un petit gémissement et ferme les yeux.

_Mon Dieu, ça y est ! Mon premier sexe, en tant que soumise… Enfin ! J’y suis… J’attends ça depuis si longtemps, je le prends même c’est du sexe rapide, ça vaut bien une petite culotte foutue… c’est quand même dommage… Si peu de temps._

– Je sais, haleta Sam. Je… Je suis prête, Madame.

– Bien ! Alors, allons-y.

La femme, se recula gardant bien son regard sur Sam, et tendit son bras, pour enrouler fortement ses doigts autour de la natte de Sam, qui grogna sous l’effet de la brûlure, la forçant à la suivre juste devant le divan. Elle lâcha la natte, et baissa son string, très lentement, faisant apparaître un sexe humide, partiellement rasé, un rectangle de poils noirs au-dessus.

  


Crystal, s’essaya au bord du divan, écartant largement les jambes et pointa le sol entre ses pieds.

– À genoux ! ordonna-t-elle, fermement.

Sam s’agenouilla entre les jambes de la femme, levant les yeux vers le visage de la femme et le sexe appétissant… Elle se lécha ses lèvres, prévoyante…

Crystal tapota ses cuisses, l’autorisant à toucher.

Elle posa ses mains sur les cuisses, les caressants, tendrement, les écartant encore un peu. Les yeux de Crystal se plissèrent, et elle saisit la mâchoire de Sam avec ses doigts, fermement.

– Tu dois obéir à tous mes ordres ! Et tu ne te touches pas, à moins que je ne te le dise compris ? Et dernier point, tu ne me pénètres pas ! Tu ne te sers que de ta langue ! Entendus ?

Samantha hocha du mieux qu’elle put, avec son menton dans la main de la femme.

  


Crystal, la fixa un instant, avant que la main sous sa mâchoire ne glisse dans ses cheveux, agrippant fermement la natte, pour tirer sa tête en avant, entre ses cuisses. Sam est surprise, mais elle se reprend vite, trouvant rapidement son chemin, dans cette zone qu’elle connaît si bien.

Des poils courts et doux rencontrent ses lèvres et son nez, elle glissa la tête vers le bas, respirant le parfum doux de Crystal. Son humidité rencontrant d’abord son menton, puis ses lèvres. Elle sortit la langue…

Crystal laisse échapper un petit soupir, lorsqu’elle sentit la langue de Sam, se poser sur le bas de son sexe, ouvert, pour remonter lentement le long de sa fente, zigzagant, jusqu’au clitoris… Pour y clapoter plusieurs coups de langue, sur la pointe du bourgeon sensible, faisant gémir la femme.

Ses doigts se déplacèrent des cuisses aux plis humides, les écartant. Facilitant l’accès.

Samantha fit redescendre sa langue le long de la fente humide, jusqu’à la base du sexe, pour y plonger sa langue, remontant lentement vers le clitoris, feuilletant les plis lisses… Grognant de plaisir. Son goût était un mélange de sel avec une pointe de douceur acide.

… _Hummm ! Trop bon… Pas de_ _bê_ _tises sammy, applique-toi, qu’elle_ _s_ _oit fière de toi…_

Sam ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la fierté, devant toute l’humidité abondante qu’elle provoquait. Elle excitait la femme, c’était sûr.

La langue arriva au clitoris gonflé. Ses doigtsse mettantde chaque côté du capuchon,tirant dessus, décalottantle clitoris. Elle pointa la langue, et commença à feuilleter le petit paquet de nerfs sensible, sentant immédiatement les cuisses de la femme, se contracter de chaque côté de son visage. Suivi d’un gémissement guttural. Une main serra, sa tête.

– Oh ! Oui ! Douceur… Comme ça… tu es une bonne fille.

Inconsciemment, sa main droite se déplaça entre ses cuisses, où elle est si chaude et mouillée, qu’elle dégoulinait le long de ses cuisses à travers le tissu de sa culotte.

Soudainement, Crystal lui releva la tête, tirant sa natte, la fixant du regard, la peau brillante d’une couche de transpiration, la respiration haletante.

– T’ai-je dit que tu pouvais te toucher ? Siffla-t-elle, et Sam senti son cœur s’emballer devant le ton sombre de sa voix, lui faisant tordre son ventre.

Samantha avala, et se lécha les lèvres pour y prendre toute l’humidité, accumulée. Puis elle secoua la tête du mieux qu’elle put avec les doigts de Crystal, toujours autour de sa natte.

– Non, Madame, pardonnez-moi… Je suis débutante, je… Sa phrase fut interrompue, par un bruit de respiration forte, suivit d’un faible gémissement, venant de l’entrée.

Elles se tournèrent simultanément vers le bruit.

Une silhouette noire attire leurs attentions, et le visage de Sam tourne au rouge foncé, quand elle se rend compte qu’une personne… C’est une femme, à moitié caché derrière un pilier mural, était entrée dans la salle : elle était jeune, la vingtaine, un bonnet gris couvrant des cheveux noirs, la peau mate, grande et belle. La femme avait le manteau ouvert, découvrant un uniforme militaire. La main gauche pinçant un téton à travers le tissu, tandis qu’elle se doigtait de sa main droite, dans le pantalon. Les yeux fermés, visage rouge.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle s’arrêta brusquement, rouvrant grandement les yeux, la bouche ouverte d’effroi. Son regard croisa les leurs, ses mains toujours là où elles s’étaient arrêtées.

Un long silence remplie la salle. Sam, détourna le regard, et prise de panique essaya de se lever, mais une main ferme l’empêcha de se lever, la maintenant à genoux. Le visage rouge de honte.

La femme retira sa main de son entrejambe, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Crystal lui fit un petit signe de tête, et lui montra le côté vide du divan. La belle militaire sembla hésiter, puis elle s’avança doucement, les scrutant, méfiante, pour venir s’asseoir à leurs côtés, se tenant droite, ses yeux allant de Sam à Crystal. Puis elle s’exprima, d’un ton doux légèrement gêné, mais ferme.

–Hum !… Veuillez m’excuser de vous avoir déranger… Puis je vous regarder ?

Crystal sourit et regarda Samantha, droit dans les yeux. Pour lui demander.

– Peut-elle rester, Douceur. ?

Sam Hocha doucement la tête. Le visage en feu.

… _Mais… Mais, qu’est-ce que je suis en train de faire… Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Suis-je devenue une perverse ? Merde !… Je ne maîtrise plus rien, je n’ai jamais été, aussi excitée que maintenant… J’ai mon bourgeon et mon vagin en feu, depuis que cette belle militaire est là…_

Crystal se retourna vers la jeune femme, sourire aux lèvres.

– Voulez-vous participer ?

Non, merci… Je… euh… Je ne suis pas active, je vais regarder.

Crystal fronça les sourcils.

– Vous êtes voyeuse ou passive ?

La belle militaire sembla embarrassée, tourna son regard vers la piste de danse, pensive ; puis retourna ses yeux dans ceux de Crystal, et dit.

– Une amie m’a dit que j’étais Bicurieuse… Et passive, voilà, mais si ça pose un problème je… Crystal leva la main.

– Non ! Non aucunement, pardon pour la question, nous allons continuer, n’est-ce pas Douceur ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Samantha. Aller au travail.

Samantha reprit le léchage du clitoris, et des plis, sous les yeux avides de la militaire, qui, au bout de quelques minutes, glissa son pantalon et son boxer, montrant un sexe entièrement rasé et rose. Puis elle commença à se masturber, tout en se caressant la poitrine, sans aucune pudeur.

Pendant plus de quinze minutes, des gémissements et des cris de plaisirs entrecoupés par des encouragements, et de bruits humides, résonnèrent dans la salle.

Soudain Crystal grogna, et dit à Sam, d’une voix rauque de désir.

– Ça suffit, suce-le, et vite j’y suis presque. Gémit-elle une voix essoufflée

Elle se penche, écartant les plis dégoulinants de désirs, et enveloppa ses lèvres autour du bourgeon en feu, le suçant fortement et goulûment, tout en le feuilletant frénétiquement du bout de sa langue. Les cuisses de Crystal se referment sur son visage. Elle n’arrêta pas, suçant encore plus le clitoris, fermant les yeux, dans la concentration totale du travail bien fait…

Crystal, les yeux fermés, cambrés, tremblait légèrement, tout en poussant de forts gémissants d’extase…

  


Samantha leva les yeux vers le visage de Crystal alors en pleine jouissance, yeux fermés, bouche ouverte, souriante, dans un nuage orgasmique. La main dans sa natte se détendit. Sam passa de petits coups de langue, le long et autour du sexe luisant, le nettoyant, en profitant pour placer des baisers le long des cuisses, puis elle s’assit, s’essuyant du dos la main sa bouche et son menton. Et attendit, en espérant que la faveur lui serait rendue et qu’elle ne sera pas laissée à elle-même.

Elle osa porter un léger coup d’œil vers la belle militaire.

La belle femme était avachie contre le dossier, les fesses sur le bord du divan. Son débardeur était levé au-dessus de sa poitrine, montrant une peau hâlée, des abdos et un corps tonique. Son soutien-gorge sportif était partiellement baissé, laissant apparaître des plaques d’identité militaire. Son pantalon et boxer, formaient un tas à ses pieds, autour de ses bottes.

Elle fixait Samantha, les pupilles dilatées de désir. Deux de ses doigts, frottaient avec vigueur son clitoris. Son autre main massait un sein, caressant du pouce un téton brun, dur. Aucun bruit ne sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, à l’exception d’un halètement rapide.

_Elle réussit à se maîtriser ? Comment fait-elle ?… À sa place, je serai en train de gémir et me trémousser, incapable de me retenir… Non ! Pire, j’aurai déjà joui… c’est évident. Elle est belle… corps tonique et…_

  


Le corps de Crystal se relevant, la fit sortit de ses pensés

– Bon travail douceur, encore un manque d’expérience, mais tu te débrouilles bien pour ton âge.

Samantha la regarda, fronçant les sourcils, très irrités. Crystal n’y fit pas attention et se tourna vers la belle militaire. Et lui dit d’une voix encore rauque de plaisirs.

– Mlle, si vous le désirez, vous pourriez donner de l’expérience à cette jeune petite salope, elle ne demande qu’à apprendre. Et par la même occasion, vous pourriez ainsi me donner votre avis sur ses capacités ? Je pourrais alors la couvrir d’éloge sur son profil de sa page…

La militaire qui avait arrêté de se masturber, s’exprima, intéressée.

– Quelle page ?

Elle se tourna vers Samantha, qui avait le visage cramoisi et un air horrifié.

– Douceur, veux-tu lui donner le nom du site, et ton nom… Si tu le veux bien sûr. Pour qu’elle puisse donner son avis

Les mots sortirent sans retenue.

– Hélios Date, j’y suis sous le nom de « Douceur d’Horizon »

_Mon Dieu je suis folle ! Je… Je ne la connais même pas… Mais Crystal aussi tu ne la connaissais pas… Pas avant ce soir. Même si elle avait lu ton profil… C’est trop chaud…_

– Voilà ! Alors qu’en dites-vous ? Envie de tester sa petite, mais frétillante langue ? Ses timides, mais douces lèvres ?

– Hé ! Et si je ne veux pas ? Répliqua Sam. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je me moque de se que tu veux, tu m’obéis ! Tu te rappelles ? À moins que tu ne veuilles tout arrêter ?

Samantha baissa la tête, mettant ses bras le long de son corps.

– Oui, pardon… Euh, non ! Je… Je me rappelle, et non, je veux continuer.

– Et vous belle militaire ?

– Je veux bien… Mais je ne suis pas prête pour lui retourner le plaisir, il faut qu’elle le sache.

– Je crois qu’elle l’avait devinée, et pour son plaisir je m’en occupe…

Crystal alla derrière Sam et la poussa entre les jambes de la militaire, qui écarta encore plus les cuisses, prévoyante, malgré l’entrave des vêtements autour de ses pieds. Ses yeux focalisés sur Sam, haletante.

_Mon Dieu ! Un trio… Avec une autre belle femme… bien tonique… Mmmh ! Rien que pour moi…_

Un pic de chaleur alla s’ajouter à son bourgeon déjà en feu. Suivi d’un volumineux filet d’humidité, venant de sa chatte en chaleur, coulant le long de l’intérieur de ses cuisses, sous l’effet de la pensée.

  


Samantha se lécha les lèvres. Puis elle posa ses mains de chaque côté des hanches et se pencha, posant sa langue juste au-dessus du clitoris, sans le toucher et commença à glisser sa langue vers le haut, suivant le bord des abdos sculpté de la belle militaire. La belle femme se cambra et lâcha un gémissement sourd, et prévoyante, elle enleva son soutien-gorge.

Sam remonta sa langue jusqu’à la courbure ferme des seins, pour les lécher chacun leur tour. Une de ses mains vint caresser le ventre musclé. Ensuite ses lèvres enveloppèrent un téton, l’aspirant dans un premier temps avant de le lécher, faisant siffler la militaire. Ses doigts vinrent s’occuper du téton dur de l’autre sein, le pinçant. Son regard fut attiré par un prénom sur les plaques d’identité militaire, branlantes, « Ashley », les plaques bougeaient trop pour qu’elle puise voir le nom de famille.

_Ashley… c’est beau…_ et elle se remis à taquiner les tétons.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la belle militaire lui releva la tête, d’une main douce, mais ferme, avant de l’embrasser dans un baiser féroce,

Un petit bruit de surprise s’échappa de la bouche de Sam, mais elle ne s’y opposa pas. Elle passa ses mains autour de la taille de la militaire et rendit le baiser avec enthousiasme. Mais elle fut vite submergée par la férocité et la domination du baiser et de la langue. Puis la belle femme rompit le baiser et lui rendit sa liberté.

Sous l’effet de l’excitation supplémentaire du baiser, Sam baissa son visage entre les jambes musclées. Se mettant à lécher l’intérieur des cuisses, pour ensuite traîner sa langue, le long des plis humides et enflés de la belle militaire. Elle en profita pour poser deux doigts sur la fente, appuyant légèrement, et regarda la réaction de la femme. Un léger sourire, l’accueilli, suivi d’un hochement de tête, la rassura. Elle glissa doucement, mais facilement les deux doigts entre les murs lubrifiés et chauds. Elle sentit les muscles intérieurs se serrer autour de ses doigts, et commença à faire des va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapides.

Dans le même temps, elle attrapa le clitoris entre ses lèvres, l’aspirant fortement, avant d’en lécher la pointe. Puis elle ajouta un doigt…

– Putain ! Oooh ! gémit la militaire, se cambrant violemment, et poussa un long gémissement. Sam sentit une main sur tête, l’appuyant contre son sexe, lui disant de ne surtout pas bouger.

Alors que Sam continuait méticuleusement à travailler avec sa langue et ses doigts ; elle sentit sa culotte glisser le long de ses cuisses pour être enlevée. Puis des mains l’incitèrent à se mettre à quatre pattes, jambes écartées, les fesses en l’air. Elle laissa faire, se concentrant sur le bourgeon gonflé entre ses lèvres ; essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre…

Samantha sentit une main se poser sur sa fesse gauche, suivie d’une langue humide, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner. Lui donnant de petits coups de langue, dans le creux des reins et sur le coccyx. Sam couina, et se cambra sous l’effet du plaisir. La langue lécha sa fesse droite avant de descendre vers l’intérieur de sa cuisse, donnant de petits baisers, avant de remonter vers le sexe humide, par petits à coups.

 

Crys utilisa deux de ses doigts pour frotter la chatte trempée de Sam. Avant de les glisser sans effort, dans les plis chauds et humides. Sam était serrée, mais elle était capable de bouger ses doigts. Puis elle commença à pomper, son autre main caressant et malaxant une fesse. Samantha laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur, étouffé dans le sexe de la belle militaire.

  


_Oh, Mon Dieu ! Je..Je vais être prise en sandwich. Entre deux femmes forte... C’est trop… Trop chaud… Trop bon, Oh oui !…_ Elle pousse un grognement de plaisir, et accélère les coups de langues sur le clitoris ainsi que le mouvement des doigts _. Je ne maîtrise plus rien, et c’est bien… Si bon.._

 

Au bout de deux minutes, Crys se pencha, et sortit la langue pour la glisser entre les lèvres humides,la léchant en profondeur, la langue faisant des cercles le long et entre les plis. Puis elle sortit ses doigts des murs chauds et mouillés, pour venir caresser le clitoris de Sam. Elle sursauta, et grogna

 

Samantha enfonça sa bouche dans la chatte de la militaire, sa position entre les deux superbes femmes lui faisait tourner la tête.Elle se recula, se cambrant au maximun et écartaun peu plus ses jambes avant de mettre son cul en l’air, le secouant dans l’extase. Sam appuya un peu plus sa tête contre son sexe, le jus des plis était étalé sur ses joues et son menton, qu’elle lécha avec avidité…

 

– Hmmf !… Hmmf ! En quelques minutes Samantha commença à perdre le contrôle, le plaisir était top fort. Elle avait du mal à tenir, elle perdait pied… Elle allait bientôt venir. Elle pouvait le sentir dans tout son corps.

 

A moitié consciente, elle laissa sa langue vagabonder vers le bas, passant tout en léchant, le périnée pour s’attarder sur l’anus. La belle militaire sursauta, et se figea sous la caresse de la langue, et poussa un lourd grognement, pressant la tête de Sam entre ses cuisses, sous l’effet de la libération de l’orgasme. De petites secousses parcouraient son corps.

  


– Alors ? Tu aimes ça, petite mangeuse de chatte ? grogna Crys, qui commençait à haleter, ses doigts frottant et pinçant le clitoris en feu de Samantha. « Bien sûr, petite salope… Bien sûr, que tu aimes ça… le goût d’une chatte débauchée, une bonne chatte dégoulinante… Samantha lâcha un long grognement, sous l’effet des paroles. Juste après ses paroles Crys glissa une langue frétillante le long des plis humides de Sam, et lui donna une claque sur une fesse

alors ? Tu te mets toujours à quatre pattes pour ceux qui le demandent ? Pour tous ceux qui veulent s’amuser avec ton mignon petit corps ? Toujours prête à rendre service ?

L’effet de ses dernières paroles fut immédiat.

  


Un violent orgasme la submergea, la faisant crier. Elle se redressa légèrement, avant de s’écrouler sur la cuisse de la belle militaire. Elle chercha à taton une prise, et sa main en trouva une autre, croisant leurs doigts.

  


************************

  


22h35

Samantha venait de finir de nettoyer la salle de danse, et actionna le système d’aération. Elle s’assit un moment et ferma les yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle sortit, referma la porte et rendit la carte d’ouverture à Abby. Lui promettant de tout lui dire, mais pas maintenant, car elle était très fatigué.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


 

 

  



	5. Chapter 5

  


 

 

**_NDA:_ _Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS._ **

**Julia Wiles**  : (lesbienne). Civile. Amante et amie de Shepard. Propriétaire d'une compagnie de transport, travaillant avec l'Alliance. Amoureuse de Shepard.

**Mark**   **Burkett** : Civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres de sport et de massage. Amoureux de Shepard.

**S** **ophie Lacroix** : (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et participante dans le même régiment que Shepard.

**Claire** **Garder**  : (bisexuelle). Militaire. Caporale, dernière conquête de Shepard ... Très attirée par Shepard, mais nous ne nous sommes pas trompés.

**Ma** **c** **ha Mircovitch**  : (bisexuelle). Militaire. Cheffe. Assistante personnelle de Jane Shepard. Elle est le béguin pour Jane, ainsi qu'une très grande admiration.

. ************************************************ ************************************************* *************.

 

Chapitre 5

 

 

 

Londres, Angleterre.

Vendredi 21 février 2177

Quartier résidentiel

Villa, de Julia Wiles

6 h 05

 

 

Jane Shepard sortir de la douche et finir de s'habiller. Elle se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres: Julia avait fait attention, elle ne lui avait pas laissé tomber la longueur de la gorge et de la mâchoire, bonne choisi; pour ceux de la clavicule… cela allait. Elle regarda son annulaire gauche; fixant l'anneau en or, secouant légèrement la tête souriante. Elle arrangea son chandail et s'enroula dans une file d'attente. Jane retourna à la cuisine pour prendre deux tasses de café fumantes et à imprimer à la chambre.

 

Elle entra dans la chambre, a ouvert la porte pour la lumière de la cuisine et a peu la chambre. Puis elle se dirige vers le grand lit. Elle posa les cafés sur la table de chevet, poussa de coté les godes vibrants éteint et alluma la radio, baissant le son. Puis Jane se jette sur le bord du lit et se retourne vers la gracieuse forme nue de Julia, couchée sur les draps. La couette recouvrant la moitié de ses jambes.

 

Jane en profita, to laisser glisser son regard sur le beau corps, allongé sur le ventre: la _peau_ _couleur caramel_ _luisait, sous les restes de l'huile de massage._ _C'est_ une tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, disparaissant sous un fouillis de cheveux noirs. The one of the face of the head.

 

Jane tendit le bras, caresser de sa main les fesses toniques, avant de passer à un ongle de la colonne vertébrale, faisant gémir et frissonner Julia; lui donnant la chaise de poule. Puis elle donna une petite claque sur une fesse. Avant de dire.

«Debout belle paresseuse! c'est l'heure. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Tu as du café sur la table de chevet. »

\- Mnngh _,_ _Julia_ _Grog_ _na des Incohérences,_ _d_ _« Une_ _voix Légèrement_ _ensommeillée, et le dos Tourna lui._

Julia grogna quelque chose, avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller, cherchant à tâtons la couette pour se couvrir.

\- Et arrête de bouder, ce qui est fait est fait!

Puis au bout d'Une Vingtaine de secondes, Elle _les encore un peu yeux Flous,: se leva doucement_ _fils_ _COU ET_ _SA_ _machoire_ _ETAIENT_ _Couverts de suçons,_ _s_ _es_ _cheveux_ _noirs_ _ébouriffés,_ _descendaient les_ _directions Dans les toutes ses._ _L_ _e_ _de les Circonstances_ _TYPIQUES D'une_ _nuit_ _de sexe_ _Agitée._ _Elle fixa ses yeux sur Jane, qui mettait ses bottes. D_ _os à elle._

_Julia s'approcha et_ _l'étreignit,_ _enroula_ _nt des_ _ses soutiens - gorge de sa taille Autour, se juin principal Sur une cuisse posant, l'sur fils Autre Ventres, les caressants. Puis elle lui donna_ _de_ _Tendres Baiser_ _s_ _sur la nuque, avant de_ _pos_ _er_ _sa tête_ _contre_ _son fils_ _épaule_ _._ _Puis elle_ _dit,_ _sur un ton de reproche_ _._

_-_ _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas épousée?…_ _Dit-elle, gémissante._ _Pourquoi pas moi?_

_Jane roula des yeux et soupira._

_\- J_ _ulia, je l'ai déjà dit… c'est un faux mariage, c'est pour une mission_ _qui_ _…_

_\- Mais pourquoi Mark, et pas moi? Moi_ _aussi_ _je t'aime!_ _La coupa-t-elle._

_Jane écarta les bras de Julia, doucement, mais fermement, et se leva pour se mettre face à elle, elle a pris la tasse de café et commence à le siroter, les yeux dans ceux de Julia. Puis elle lui dit._

_\- Boi_ _de_ _la café tonne, ça va_ _réveiller_ _ton brain, Pour que tu me dises , plus de ... de connerie-toi sur Rappelle quoi l'sur Se Etait MIS_ _es_ _d'accord ... toi et moi._

Julia détourna le regard et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant une tasse de café, et se mit à boire. Mais ne répond pas.

Jane a répondu à sa place.

\- Nous avons un accord entre Julia, the one of as my as a new penetration and sex, je ne peux pas t'en donner plus, tu le sais et tu l'as accepté. Et c'est très bien, si tu veux en savoir plus, je ne peux pas t'en… Elle était coupée.

\- C'est bon ! j'ai compris… arrête! répondre-elle, en colère, et frustrée. Elle reposa fermement la tasse de café sur la table de chevet. Puis elle reposa les yeux sur ceux de Jane. Shepard à s'asseoir sur le bord, se penchant doucement sur son épaule et sa hanche. Jane se laissa aller sur le bord du lit, continuant à siroter son café, curieuse de la suite.

\- Allez, assieds-toi! Tu ressembles à un Matriarche Galarienne!

Puis elle se dirigera vers la salle de bains avant de revenir avec un maquillage, et de s’associer autour des cuisses de Jane.

\- Attend Julia! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Chut, tu as vraiment besoin… rappelle-toi, tu as un rendez-vous.

\- Bien, mais que les yeux.

\- Et les lèvres!

Jane soupira.

Julia sourit et commença le travail.

Une vingtaine de secondes passées, seule la musique de la radio était comprise; avant que Julia ne reprenne la parole.

\- Alors pourquoi lui, et pas moi? Fronçant les yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas lâcher, hein?

Julia secoua la tête.

\- Réponds!

Un couple de femmes mariées aurait plus attiré l'attention qu'un couple normal. Et Mark s'est tout de suite porté volontaire, il a accepté d'être mon mari et…

\- Faux mari! répliqua Julia.

\- Oui, faux mari… Donc, il connaissait les grandes lignes de la mission, et il l'a accepté. L'état majeur a accepté son implication, mais en dehors de toutes ses actions. Il m'accompagnera donc, pour cette mission.

– Tu peux m’en dire plus sur la mission ? Julia venait de terminer un eye-liner, et commença l’autre.

– C’est secret, Julia ! Tu le gardes pour toi, sinon plus de sexe… Couic ! Jane la regarda, un air grave.

Julia leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.

– Bien sûr, je ne suis pas si folle.

– Donc en gros… je dois détruire une base qui sert de ravitaillement et de transit, pour les trafiquants de drogue et d’esclaves. C’est une mission d’infiltration, et de destruction. Mark me sert de couverture, si l’on se renseigne sur nous, nous ne serions qu’un couple marié en voyage de noces, faisant le tour des colonies. Les services secrets nous ont fourni une bonne couverture. Mark restera à l’hôtel pendant tout le reste de la mission.

Julia arrêta son travail de maquillage et regarda Jane, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, horrifiés.

– Tu vas infiltrer et détruire une base seule ?

– Non, un groupe m’attend sur place, je dois en prendre le commandement. C’est une mission pour mon statut N7, l’état-major m’a donné cette mission et je dois la monter, choix du groupe, stratégie, etc. Tous mes choix ont été approuvés, maintenant je dois la réussir.

_Julia termina le maquillage et prit la main gauche de Jane, exhibant l’alliance._

_– Pff !… Elle est moche, moi, je t’aurai offert une alliance avec plein de diamant_ _s_ _._

_Jane_ _ne rép_ _o_ _ndit pas._ _E_ _lle venait de_ _se concentr_ _er_ _sur les informations_ _venant de la radio,_ _qui_ _indiqu_ _ait, qu’_ _un grave accident bloquant la_ _M3 menant à l’école militaire de Sandhurst. Elle souleva Julia pour l’ass_ _e_ _oir sur le lit, et_ _commença à mettre sa veste en jurant._

_Julia fronça les sourcils._

_–_ _Q_ _ui a-t-il ?_

_\- La M3 is_ _fermée d'origine répandrai accident_ _,_ _et la M4 par la is bloquée neige,_ _je vais_ _Être_ _créancier de la M Prendre_ _25 et la A3_ _et_ _je ne ai m_ _ê_ _me pas le taxi Appelé_ _et, merde!_ _je vais être en retard à Sandhurst,_ _et en plus j'ai_ _un rendez-vous_ _avec les_ _Gradés._ _Et pour couronner le tout, je dois passer chez moi pour les vêtements propres._

_Jane alluma son omni-outil_ _s’applique à appeler un taxi_

_\- Tu peux prendre une de mes mot si tu veux._

_Jane s'arrêta et la regarda, surprise, mais un grand sourire apparut sur son visage._

_-_ _L'antigrav ou à roue._

_Julia se leva et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres._

_\- Qu'importe, celle qui a fait plaisir,_ _mais à votre place je choisirais l'Antigrav, elle est plus sûre pour la neige et le verglas._ _Elle se leva, prenant_ _Jane, par l'attente et vers le_ _vestibule,_ _ou elle_ _prit une clé USB dans_ _un meuble_ _et la lança à Jane, qui l'attrapa sans problème._

_-_ _Merci._

_\- Fais gaffe ma belle,_ _fais attention à toi._

_Jane_ _ne répond pas. Elle_ _mit_ _son manteau_ _et ses gants_ _,_ _et se dirigea vers la porte ou elle retourna,_ _donnant un baiser affectueux à Julia,_ _un_ _vant de dire._

_-_ _Alors c'est sûr, on ne te verra pas ce soir_ _?_ _T_ _u es en Sûre?_ _T_ _u ne pas te faire Peux Remplacer?_

_\- Hé, non, une livraison pour Arcturus, en urgence… Je devais être au vaisseau à 11 heures,_ _c'était prévu avant ton invitation, désolée._ _Dit-elle tristement. «J'aurais tant aimé être avec vous, et surtout empêcher de faire un peu trop le coq. »_

_-_ _Sophie prépare une soirée, pour fêter ma_ _promotion au grade d’_ _étoile_ _et_ _ma remise de l’étoile de Terre_ _, je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez libre lors de la soirée. Je t'enverrai les invitations dès que tout sera prêt._

_-_ _Oui, je sais, elle m'en avait déjà parlé, c'est pour dans deux semaines… c'est ça?_

_-_ _c'est ça, alors fais attention à ton agenda. Puis elle lui donna un dernier baiser sur le devant, et sortit tout en prenant le casque, en direction du garage. Julia lui ouvrit la porte._

_Deux minutes plus tard, une superbe moto-antigravure survolait le sol d'un mètre,_ _dans la nuit et le froid._

  


_*********************_

  


Zone de non-droit

Banlieue NE de Londres.

6 h 45

  


Héléna Feron, venait d’ouvrir la porte du bureau, deux gobelets de cafés à la main. David était en pleine communication téléphonique, il lui fit signe de rentrer et de ne pas parler, elle avança, lui montrant le gobelet de café fumant avant de le poser sur la table. Elle examina la pièce : des chaises, une table et des casiers. _Très sommaire,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers l’homme au téléphone : David Rieder, très grand, châtain, encore avec son manteau. Il gérait la mission d’ont elle était en charge.

Puis elle se tourna, jetant un coup d’œil à travers la vitre, laissant son regard voguer vers l’extérieur : l’endroit avait à peu près 80m², sans étages ; c’était un ancien hangar, pour véhicules de transport. Il avait été transformé en un espace de stockage et de garage : la moitié était occupée par descaisses, des paquets et quelques petits conteneurs. Le tout enfermant de la Technologie, des armes, drogues ou autres.

Près des grandes portes coulissantes, dans un conteneur ouvert, cinq jeunes filles adolescentes portant toutes un manteau, étaient assises. Elles étaient menottées et bâillonnées, les yeux dans le vide… Droguées.

Héléna fronça les sourcils.

_Mince ! Des esclaves ?… De futures prostituées ? Eh, merde ! Le gang continu dans ce trafic ?…_

Elle se retourna pour faire face à David, irritée. Il avait terminé sa communication et commençait à siroter son café, il la regardait d’un œil songeur.

– Pour qui sont ces filles ? dit-elle en montrant le conteneur derrière elle.

David avala sa dernière gorgée, et soupira.

– C’est une commande du commanditaire de Fabiani , ça n’a rien à voir avec la mission qui nous préoccupe.

– Son commanditaire ?  Le contrebandier galactique ? Donc elles sont bien destinées pour être esclaves, n’est-ce pas ? Esclaves sexuels, quelques parts dans la galaxie et, vu l’apparence et l’âge des filles, leurs futurs ne vont pas sûrement pas être très agréables… Je croyais que le gang ne faisait plus dans la traite d’esclave galactique ?

– Moi aussi, moi aussi… Écoute  Héléna ! Je n’y suis pour rien, d’accord ! alors, ferme-là, ou va te plaindre auprès du boss. Maintenant pouvons-nous passer au sujet du jour ?

Héléna ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Essayant de se calmer.

_Calme-toi, merde ! Bien sûr qu’il n’y est pour rien… Et je n’y peux rien. La demande d’esclaves humains était en fortes hausses, surtout les filles et, bien sûr les crédits sont prioritaires… Comme toujours._

– Oui!

– Bien, tout est près ? Tout se passe comme prévu ?

– Oui, c’est bon ! Mais je recommande d’attendre Fabiani. Je n’aimerais pas à avoir à tout répéter. Il devrait être là non ?

– C’était lui que j’avais au téléphone, il ne devrait plus tarder ; il a été ralenti par la météo.

On frappa à la porte. « Entrez », dit calmement David.

Un homme à la peau hâlée glissa sa tête de côté.

– Il est là chef.

– Fais-le entrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fabiani entra. Il était brun, petit, mais alerte, un bonnet gris sur la tête et emmitouflé dans son manteau. Il avait un petit sac à l’épaule et un gros gobelet de café dans sa main. Il les salua, chacun d’un hochement de tête.

– Rieder ! Feron ! Désolé pour le retard.

– Salut Fabiani ! répondit David.

Héléna ne lui répondit que d’un signe de tête, pleine de mépris pour cet esclavagiste.

– Avant de commencer… Ce sont mes filles dans le conteneur ? Demanda Fabiani.

– Oui, elles sont arrivées hier soir, vous avez dû recevoir leurs bilans de santé, je vous les ai envoyés avec le reste. Elles correspondent à vos critères.

Héléna serra les dents. Avant de lâcher, d’un ton cassant.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer? Vous savez? La mission! J'ai un rendez-vous dans vingt minutes, avec mes hommes et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

David la regarda d'un air dur.

\- Oui, asseyez-vous et commençons.

David et Fabiani prirent chacun une chaise, Héléna resta debout. Tablette à la main.

\- Nous vous écoutons, Mlle Feron.

\- Tout est prêt, les hommes qui ont joué leurs rôles, qui ont été vérifiés et que nous avons répété. Je vous ai envoyé tous les rapports concernant la mission.

\- Vous êtes responsable de l'infiltration et du suivi? Questionna Fabiani.

\- Oui je serai sur place, suivant la cible, toujours en contact avec les hommes, les prévenants des évènements. Tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Vous avez une idée de l'heure de départ du club et si elle sera seule?

\- Non, le club ferme à minuit et le night-club à 4h, nous avons donc fait une grande fourchette de temps pour gagner et l'amener ici. Si elle est seule? D'après mes sources, elle a dansé avec sa petite amie après son service, donc tout se jouait entre minuit et 4h00; s'il y a des imprévus, je vous partie en ferais… Voilà!

\- Pour moi tout est bon, qu'en dites-vous, Fabiani? Dit David.

\- Idem, mais encore ne pas oublier, que c'est une mission très importante, mon commandant veut absolument cette fille. Bonne chance Mlle Feron.

\- Bonne chance Héléna.

\- Merci, bon j'y vais, au revoir.

Puis, elle se retournera pour rejoindre ses hommes et femmes.

  


*********************

  


_École militaire de_ _Sandhurst_

_Bureau de la prêt à Jane Shepard._

_6_ _h_ _50_

Macha venait de poser sur le cintre de la petite salle de bains, l’uniforme bleu d’officier neuf, sous housse, ainsi que la chemise et le pull et aligna les chaussures cirées à talon plat. Elle balaya du regard l’ensemble, satisfaite. Puis elle repassa devant le bureau de Shepard, où elle y avait posé deux paquets précédemment. : Deux paquets, dans leurs emballages poste, avec, à peu près, la même taille. Ils avaient passé tous les protocoles de sécurités, un venant de la citadelle, l’autre de France. Sans aucune indication de leurs contenus.

Macha se mordit la lèvre, pensive, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle poussa les paquets de côtés et prit un petit paquet cadeau dans sa main pour le poser au centre, suivi d’une boule qu’elle mit juste dessus, bien en vue. Puis elle balaya la salle de ses yeux ; satisfaite, elle sortit pour rejoindre son bureau.

  


La C _hef_ _fe_ _des opérations :_ _Ma_ _c_ _ha Mircovit_ _c_ _h,_ _assistante personnelle_ _blonde aux yeux bleus_ _de_ _Sh_ _epard,_ _sirotait son café devant ses PC, tapotant et analysant les données devant elle. Elle regarda_ _encore une fois_ _l’heure ;_ _une dizaine de fois depuis 7h00,_ _e_ _t fronça les sourcils._

__7 h 14, Shepard n’est toujours pas là… P__ _ _resque un__ _ _quart d’heure__ _ _de retard, étonnant…__ __S__ _ _a belle héroïne__ _ _était__ _ _toujours en avance H__ _ _abituellement__ _ _.__ _ _J’espère qu’elle n’a pas eu un accident.__ _ _En deux mois, elle__ _ _n’avait jamais eu de retard, elle était__ _ _même__ _ _t__ _ _oujours arrivée__ _ _avec__ _ _cinq à dix minutes__ _ _d’avance.__ _Elle secoua la tête._ _ _Non ! Il ne lui est rien arrivé, p__ _ _eut-être, qu’elle a eu une nuit chaude… et agitée…__ _Elle arrêta le travail et fixa l’écran, pensive…_ __O__ _ _ui ! c’est ça !__ _ _u__ _ _ne nuit ardente…__ _Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre à la pensée de sa belle et tonique Lieutenante et bien sûr, héroïne de l’alliance ; en pleine action, avec_ _une… Ou plusieurs_ _…_ _Ma_ _c_ _ha_ _f_ _ut_ _tirée_ _de ses pensées par_ _des_ _pas_ _déterminés_ _et rapides,_ _s’approchant._ _E_ _lle leva la tête, c’était Shepard._ _Elle laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement._ _Et se leva, p_ _rête à la_ _saluer, sourire aux lèvres._

_Shepard venait vers elle_ _,_ _l_ _es yeux fixés sur elle_ _,_ _le_ _front plissé,_ _étonnée_ _… L_ _a fourrure de sa capuche, ainsi que son manteau_ _noir_ _, était couverte de flocon_ _s_ _de neige._

_Un sac de sport était suspendu à son épaule ; un casque de moto_ _à_ _l_ _a main._ _Ses cheveux_ _étaient un vrai fouillis, le port du casque avait partiellement défait sa queue-de-cheval ;_ _faisant tomber_ _des m_ _èches_ _de cheveux, de chaque côté de son visage, lui donnant_ _à la fois un_ _air_ _de jeune adolescente mutine et… craquante…_

_Ma_ _c_ _ha_ _la_ _salua_ _d’un geste précis._

_« Bonjour L_ _ieutenante_ _»_

_Shepard s’arrêta devant le bureau et rendit le salut._

_–_ _C_ _heffe_ _Mircovitch_ _? P_ _ourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_ _Le C_ _hef_ _Carina ne devai_ _t-il_ _pas vous remplacer,_ _pour cette dernière journée?_

_\- Oui,_ _M_ _adame, mon_ _afféterie_ _a_ _vos_ _Côtés,_ _c_ _'_ _is_ _bien_ _terminé hier soir,_ _Mais le chef de Carina a eu un Problème, et le Major_ _S_ _teinmeier m'a_ _Fait_ _chargée de Votre Gérer journée à DerniÃ¨re_ _Sandhurst._

_-_ _J_ _usqu'à la fin de la cérémonie?_

_\- Oui._

_\- vous n Mais »_ _ê_ _tes en plus sous mes Ordres dirige, ne est-ce pas._

_-_ _C'est cela, techniquement je suis sous les ordres du major._

_Shepard eut un petit sourire._

_\- Heureuse de vous revoir, nous n'avons pas pu nous dire au revoir hier._

_\- Le plaisir est partagé, Madame._ _Répondit-elle sourire aux lèvres._ _Je vous apporte_ _du café?_

_\- O_ _ui merci, à tout de suite pour le briefing._

_Shepard se retourna pour diriger dans son bureau._ _Quand_ _Ma_ _c_ _ha_ _s'écria_ _._

_-_ _Oh mon dieu!, J'oublie d'oublier,_ _j'ai déposé_ _votre uniforme de cérémonie, il est dans la salle de bain, et il_ _y_ _a deux fois qu'il est de l'extérieur, ils ont franchi sans problèmes la sécurité._

_Shepard lui fit un signe de tête et rentra dans son bureau._

_Cinq minutes_ _plus tard, Ma_ _c_ _ha, une tasse de café à la main, et un datapad dans l'autre._

_Elle regarda rapidement le bureau: ses cadeaux étaient ouverts et le contenu posé au bord, l'un à côté de l'autre. Les deux paquets ont été défaits, mais on avait été refermé. Une écharpe en soie bleue, noire et dorée de la marque Hermès était posée au milieu du bureau. Elle posa la tasse de café sur le côté_ _du pc allumé._

_Elle se tourne vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain._

  


_Shepard_ _Était d_ _os à-elle, le_ _visage au_ _miroir, en le train de se changer, Avec les affaires Qu'elle Avait apportées Dans sac de fils_ _(_ _standard uniforme_ _)_ _:_ _Elle Était pied nu,_ _fils pantalon Avait was Changé, fils Mais haut Était nu ,_ _le_ _soutien-gorge de sport noir,_ _était posé sur le bord du lavabo. Les_ _tatouages et les muscles_ _de son dos ondulant sous ses gestes._

_Ma_ _c_ _ha_ _ne pas bougea, de ce qui concerne le fils laissant_ _errer_ _le temps du corps athlétique; des fesses jusqu'au dos_ _et la_ _tonique, pour aller à ses bras musclés, elle appréciait grandement la femme devant elle…_

_"Mircovitch?"_

_Elle sursauta à_ _l'appel de_ _s_ _sur nom, et se reprit; se concentrer sur le mur de la salle de bain, où elle a rencontré le visage de Shepard;_ _qui la fixait, dans le miroir, sourire en coin._

_\- Oui Madame?_

_-_ _J'aurais besoin de votre aide_ _,_ _cheffe._

_Ma_ _c_ _ha avala et s'approcha de_ _S_ _hepard._

_\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?_

_– Je voudrais que vous_ _examiniez_ _ma nuque et mon dos,_ _pour_ _relever_ _toutes_ _traces de rouge à lèvres, suçons_ _ou autres… J’ai rendez-vous à 10 h 20, pour un bilan de santé avec le Dr Tiers,_ _et_ _pour mon malheur il fait partie de mon régiment, donc je ne voudrais pas_ _qu’il découvre certaines traces, qui_ _pourraient être un sujet_ _à plaisanterie_ _s_ _futur_ _es_ _et_ _ragots._ _Elle passa à Ma_ _c_ _ha un gant humide par-dessus son épaule. Enlevez tout ce que vous pouvez. »_

_–_ _Je vais faire au mieux, Madame._

_Ma_ _c_ _ha_ _se pencha pour être au bon niveau, puis elle_ _partit à la chasse aux quelques traces de rouges à lèvres, qui parsemaient le dos et les omoplates. Elle faisait attention, de ne pas trop ê_ _tre distraite, par les tatouages de la superbe rose, le long de la moitié de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu’à la base de la nuque, et le code-barre entouré de myriades d’étoiles montant vers la nuque, sur l’omoplate gauche. À_ _l’_ _Omoplate droite_ _,_ _un tatouage du logo de l’Alliance ; avec un N sans chiffres au-dessous du logo de l'alliance._

_M_ _a_ _c_ _ha se mordit la lèvre._

__Mince !__ _ _Elle__ _ _est__ _ _trop sexy… Tou__ _ _s__ __ces__ _ _tatouages… Ces su__ _ _ç__ _ _ons et traces de lèvres… C’était une nuit__ _ _ardente, c’est sur…__ _ _Elle fronça les sourcils.__ _ _Eh, merde !__ _ _Tous ces mois à flirter avec elle, toutes ses allusions, ces jeux d’attirances, etc. Tout ça, pour__ _ _rien, t__ _ _out était trop codifiés… Règlementés… N__ _ _e pas se retrouver au moins une fois, inviter à une soirée à ses côtés,__ _ _et__ _ _sans__ _ _que cela n’__ _ _enfrei__ _ _gne__ _ _la fraternisation.__ _ _Tous ces mois perdus…__ _ _Foutue fraternisation !__

_P_ _endant une trentaine de secondes, le silence régna, coupé par quelques frottements sur la peau_ _. Puis Shepard parla, d’une voix plus douce que la normale._

_– Je vous remercie pour les cadeaux, une boule_ _anti stress_ _, en forme de tête de Butarien,_ _j’avoue que_ _c’est bien trouvé, ainsi que le coussin massant. Merci._

_–_ _Ce n’est rien, madame, j’étais s_ _û_ _r_ _e_ _que ça vous plair_ _ait_ _, surtout le Butarien._ _Répondit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_Il y eut un_ _moment_ _de silence, puis Shepard se retourna_ _vivement et_ _sans avertissement_ _, prenant par surprise la cheffe, qui,_ _toujours penchée_ _en_ _avant,_ _se retrouva le visage à quelques centimètres des_ _seins_ _nus_ _de sa Lieutenante._ _Prise de panique, et de gène, elle recula trop rapidement,_ _trébuchante,_ _lui faisant_ _perdre_ _l’équilibre._

_Deux bras_ _fort_ _e_ _t rapide_ _se posèrent_ _autour de sa taille et son épaule_ _, Shepard_ _venait de la rattraper, l’emp_ _ê_ _chant de tomber à la renverse ;_ _puis elle fut_ _aussitôt tirée_ _vers le haut et retournée,_ _dos contre_ _le lavabo, face à Shepard…_ _Ma_ _c_ _ha était haletante, rouge de honte._

_« Je…_ _Je_ _suis désolée, Madam_ _e. E_ _t merci, je… »_

_–_ _Non ! C’est de ma faute, j’aurais dû vous prévenir avant de me retourner… Pardon._

_Shepard recula lég_ _è_ _rement,_ _retirant ses mains du corps de Ma_ _c_ _ha, avant de lui_ _pre_ _ndre_ _s_ _es mains dans l_ _es_ _siennes,_ _son regard_ _droit dans les yeux de la Cheffe._

_Puis shepard prit la parole, d’une voix basse, sensuelle._

_– Je n’ai malheureusement pas prévu de cadeaux pour vous Mlle Mircovitch, o_ _u du moins si, mais je devais vous le remettre hier, mais l’on ne s’est pas vu_ _et ce cadeau et chez moi._

_–_ _Ce n’est pas important Mada… Ma_ _c_ _ha fut coupée et rendue silencieuse par deux doigts sur sa bouche._

_Elle se pencha au niveau de l’oreille,_ _et lui chuchota._

_–_ _Vous m’avez offert deux cadeaux ; d_ _onc_ _pour me rattraper,_ _Je vais aussi vous en proposer deux._

_Le premier, est un ensemble_ _avec_ _d’_ _autres_ _plus petit_ _,_ _ayant_ _chacun un usage bien spécifique_ _, ils sont toujours_ _en_ _ma_ _possession_ _et ne me quittent jamais… Je peux vous_ _les_ _l’offrir tout de suite,_ _pour que vous en découvriez_ _tous les joies et plaisirs…_ _Mes conquêtes en ont toujours dit le plus grand bien… Vous m’a_ _viez offert des_ _cadeaux de relaxations,_ _les miens_ _… S_ _ont eux_ _aussi, très relaxants…_

_Elle en profite pour souffler dans le coude à la crème, en faisant frémir. Puis elle reprit .._

_Au Quant_ _de_ _u_ _Xième,_ _il va also_ _Certainement vous plaire_ _,_ _et, par le plus de grand des hasards,_ _il_ _e_ _de_ _t en ma ACTUELLEMENT de possession._ _G_ _de_ _la CE à vous ..._

_–Grace à moi?_

_\- Oui, il est dans les paquets que vous avez posés sur mon bureau, celui de la citadelle._

_\- Oh!_

_-_ _C'est un cadeau d'une amie, je ne pourrai donc pas vous l'offrir, mais nous_ _pourrons la_ _faire découvrir,_ _tous_ _les_ _effets_ _… E_ _t_ _sensations_ _… Q_ _u'en dites-vous Mlle Mircovitch? dit-elle chuchotant a son oreille, d'une basse._

_Ma_ _c_ _ha,_ _les_ _yeux grand ouvert, rouge de l'honte et de l'excitation n'en revenais pas._

__Seigneur, cette voix…_ _ __Elle me propose du sexe? C'est bien ça, hein?_ _ __…_ _ __Je ne rêve pas? Mais si ça ne l'est pas?_ _ __Elle ne me parle pas de chocolat là! Hein?_ _ __Putain,_ _ __mais c'est quoi alors c_ _ __es_ _ __cadeaux?… Eh, m_ _ __erde! essai de reprendre le contrôle de ton cerveau,_ _ __réfléchi! C'est_ _ __trop chaud là!…._ _ __M_ _ __erde d_ _ __u_ _ __sexe Avec_ _ __Shepard ..._ _ __Chiotte! ma culotte_ _ __est_ _ __déjà mouillée…_ _

_Elle_ _fermait les yeux et_ _tournait la tête, pour ne plus avoir_ _à_ _faire_ _face à la belle rouquine,_ _qui était troublée tant_ _et qui était_ _magnifique, vert dilatés, presque noirs._ _Et par un effort de Volontè ultime,_ _Elle_ _réussit à_ _s'exprim_ _er_ _, Dans un Presqu'île_ _Murmure_ _, d'un_ _ton_ _rauque de désir._

_-_ _Je ne pas Crois Que la fraternisation,_ _Soit en accordance with vo_ _s_ _cadeau_ _x_ _Madame._

_Elle sentit le chef de Shepard saisir son menton, pour l'obliger à regarder, bien en face._

_-_ _Vous n'êtes p_ _LUs_ _sous mes, vous Ordres Avez par le Été Major détachée_ _Verse - moi de la LORs Suivre et cérémonie ma Gérer Dernière journée. Vous n'appartenez pas à mon unité et à 17h00 tout sera fini, je quitterai_ _Sandhurst_ _et nous ne nous réverrons sûrement plus jamais. Il n'y a donc pas d'étractions… Alors, pour terminer avec tout ça, je voudrais savoir si_ _maintenant!_ _Là! Je parle à la cheffe des opérations Mircovitch… Ou à la belle_ _et désirable_ _Ma_ _c_ _ha,_ _pleine de désir… A_ _?_ _Qui ai-je devant moi?_

_\- Une Femme qui fils wants cadeau_ _et vite ...!_ _Et Une Cheffe Qui_ _désir_ _se faire baiser, par sa belle et sexy_ _Lieutenante_ _!._ _Ma_ _c_ _ha rouvrit_ _l_ _e_ _de_ _l'yeux, Dans l'horreur, h_ _Aleta_ _nte._

__C'est moi qui ai dit ça?… Mon Dieu!_ _ __J'ai demandé à Shepard de me baiser?… Mais_ _ __qu'est-ce que_ _ __je_ _ __fais?_ _ __Putain de saloperie de fabuleux fantasme… C'est sûr, j'ai perdu ma pensée de…_ _

_-_ _J '_ _ai_ _entend_ _u_ _your request-Chef_ _fe_ _et je_ _vais m'_ _appliqu_ _er_ _à Satisfaire vos Attentes._

_Shepard la retourna, face to mirror, on allume au bord du lavabo._ _E_ _lle sentit de main_ _sur ses_ _hanches et ses jambes,_ _se faisant pencher_ _puis se_ _traîner en arrière, la cambrant; mettant en évidence ses f_ _esses._

_-_ _Je reviens, lévite NE boug_ _ez_ _pas, Reste_ _z_ _Comme_ _vous êt_ _es. Chuchota Shepard à son oreille. Elle frémit sous le souffle._

_Sa Lieutenant_ _e_ _alla fermer la porte,_ _ouvrant_ _et_ _fouilla_ _nt_ _dans quelque chose,_ _qui ressemblait à un paquet_ _, puis_ _éteignit la lumière du bureau,_ _avant de_ _rev_ _enir, pour se placer juste_ _derrière elle._ _E_ _lle sentit des mains_ _effleurer_ _ses cuisses, avant de_ _venir caresser ses fesses. Puis elles descendirent le long des jambes, se positionnant sous la jupe, pour caresser les cuisses, recouvertes de bas noir._

_«_ _Nous ne serons pas dérangés, à quelle heure est mon prochain rendez-vous ? »_

_– 7 h 45, Madame,_ _briefing de la journée à la salle… Elle fut coupée par une petite claque sur une fesse._

_– Bien, nous avons une vingtaine de minutes… largement le temps, pour_ _vous faire apprécier_ _vo_ _s_ _cadeau_ _x_ _._

_– Merci,_ _bien Madame._

_– La jupe_ _crayon_ _vous va bien,_ _cheffe. Est-elle bien pratique en hivers,_ _par ce froid_ _?_

_–_ _Avec…_ _Avec des bas chauffants, il n’y a aucun problème, Madame.… Et j’a_ _ime_ _les jupes. Répondit-elle,_ _d’une voix pleine de désir._

_–_ _Bien, bien…_ _car_ _j’a_ _pprécie_ _les filles qui en portent…_

_Ma_ _c_ _ha sentit_ _d_ _es mains_ _prendre_ _l’ourlet de sa_ _jupe,_ _pour_ _la_ _re_ _lever_ _en douceur,_ _dévoilant progr_ _e_ _ssivement ses jambes_ _gainées_ _et_ _un tanga_ _noir en dentelle_ _._ _Une_ _bouche pos_ _a_ _un baiser sur une fesse, avant_ _que la jupe ne soit_ _plié_ _e_ _à sa taille_ _._ _Pendant ce temps, M_ _ac_ _ha_ _était_ _rest_ _ée_ _immobile, penchée_ _à l’avant_ _; yeux fermés… Respirant fortement._

_– Écartez les jambes. Lui ordonna Shepard._

_Elle obéit immédiatement._

_-_ _Très bien Cheffe, prête pour le_ _1_ _er_ _c_ _adeau?_

_\- O_ _h_ _! Oui!_

_-_ _Oui_ _qui_ _?_

_Ma_ _c_ _ha gémit, remuant légèrement ses fesses._

_-_ _Oui, madame!_

_-_ _Bien,_ _Cheffe,_ _c_ _ommençons._

Macha arborait le plus grand sourire qu'elle a jamais eu.

_Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela se produi_ _se_ _… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous… Sauf…_ _sauf,_ _dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, bien sûr… Je me fais baiser par_ _Jane Shepard_ _… La belle et dur à cuire Watson Shepard …_ _L'héroine d'Elysium…_ _Waouh_ …

Shepard se mit à genoux derrière Macha, appréciant au passage le galbe délicat de ses fesses, moulant dans un tanga noir en dentelle. Elle était le tissu humide et le glisser, caressant de la peau qui a précédé le tissu. Sa langue descendit le long de la fesse, jusqu'au pli du liseré du bas noir, le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle prit le temps de caresser la peau pâle, l'embrassant et la léchant.

Puis, en quelques secondes, la culotte glisse le long de ses jambes pour être enlevé, avant d'atterrir dans sa poche.

  


Macha arborait le plus grand sourire qu'elle a jamais eu.

_Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela se produise… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous… Sauf… sauf, dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, bien sûr… Je me fais baiser par Jane Shepard… La belle et dur à cuire gouverner Shepard… L'héroïne d'Elysium… Waouh_ …

  


Shepard se mit à genoux derrière Macha, appréciant au passage le galbe délicat de ses fesses, moulant dans un tanga noir en dentelle. Elle prit le tissu humide et le fit glisser, en même temps elle caressa de la langue la peau qui suivait le tissu. Sa langue descendante, le long de la fesse droite, jusqu'au liseré du bas noir, le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle prit le temps de caresser la peau pâle.

La peau de Macha sentait la rose, le reste d'un gel douche parfumé.

Puis, dans quelques secondes, la culotte glisse le long de ses jambes pour être enlevé, avant d'atterrir dans la poche de Shepard.

  


Macha était maintenant totalement offerte, les jambes écartées, fesses nues en l'air. Figée dans l'attente, essaiant de ne pas chanter à ce qui allait suivre ...

Shepard glissa on the front of the fesse right, alternant les baisers et les petits coups de langue sur la douce peau. La langue s'arrêta juste au début de la journée des filles.

  


Ses mains se posèrent sur chacune de ses douces fesses, les écartant, exposant le trou rose plissé qui attendait son attention, puis elle se pencha ; elle entendit Macha respirer fortement. Jane planta quelques baisers et coups de langue sur les joues douces et pâles puis sans donner à Macha le moindre indice de ce qui allait arriver. Jane glissa une langue frétillante entre les fesses, et commença sa descente. Macha sursauta de surprise, et serra le lavabo en poussant un cri de surprise suivi d’un long et fort gémissement d’allégresse, avant de relever la tête, les yeux fermés.

Jane en entendant l'engouement de Macha continua à la lécher. Sa langue se déplaça en zigzag, courant de long en large et de haut en bas du magnifique cul, frôlant brièvement de petits cercles l'anneau sensible, mais sans s'y attarder, la taquinant… qui elle savait faisait enrager ses amantes. Macha grogna, de frustration, a déclaré sur l'effet de l'irritation.

_Oh, mon Dieu! Shepard me lèche, lèche mon cul… Oh mon Dieu… C'est trop… Oh oui!…_ Elle poussa un grognement de plaisir. Merde _! Pourquoi elle s'arrête? Non, non!_

\- Madame… Madame! Ohhh! Vous… S'il vous plaît… Mmm

Jane relève la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Chut, Patience cheffe, lâchez-vous, profitez de tout. Puis elle plongera entre les joues, langue en avant;

Elle adorait les grognements et les gestes que faisait Macha, c'est l'excitée. Shepard glissa deux doigts entre les plis humides de Macha, avant de venir masser le clitoris, en petits mouvements circulaires. Macha lâcha un long gémissement avant de rouler pour mieux suivre le mouvement des doigts. Un flot de mouille sur les doigts agiles de Jane.

Macha était trempée, sa chatte dégoulinée de désir et de luxure. Elle sourit.

«C'est moi ce que tu fais mouiller cheffe? ... Fantasmez-vous sur moi depuis longtemps? »

__Dieu__ _ _,__ _ _oui.__ _ _p__ ensa Macha

\- Oui! Madame…, exalta-t-elle d'un ton rauque.

\- Vous aimez ça n'est-ce pas, Mircovitch? Vous faites bouger le cul par votre supérieur… je vois que cela à l'effet… grogna Jane, haletante, ses doigts frottant toujours le clitoris en feu de Macha. La petite secrétaire, qui fantasme sur sa supérieure, la petite secrétaire lubrique. »

\- Ass… Ahh! Assis… Assistante personnelle Madame, Nng!… Pas secrétaire. Really-elle péniblement à répondre.

Juste après ses paroles Jane s'attarda encore quelques secondes sur la rosette, the brossant of the pointe of language, on gémir la cheffe, avant de continuer la descente. Puis, elle s'est glissée dans une langue étrangère des plumes humides de Sam, et lui a donné une claque sur une fesse.

\- Donc! Vous êtes toujours passé votre cul en l'air, en bonne assistante que vous êtes?… Donc c'est ce genre d'assistance Cheffe? Toujours mobilisable pour assister vos supérieurs?

Macha lâcha un long grognement.

Puis Jane continue à la lécher, feuilletant le long et l'intérieur de ses pétales humides, en petits, mais rapides coups de langue. Shepard pencha la tête pour accéder au clavier, le prenant et le serrant entre ses lèvres, le passant fortement devant lui, passe quelques coups de langue sur la pointe. Tout en continuant avec les doigts.

En quelques minutes, Macha commença à perdre le contrôle, l'excitation, le plaisir, tout était trop fort, elle avait du mal à se concentrer… Elle allait bientôt venir. Elle pouvait sentir dans son corps, elle ouvrait la bouche pour prévenir, mais elle se figea…

Shepard sentant les spasmes de l'orgasme arrivant, elle, pinça le clitoris.

Macha se raidit, instantanément. Elletenta désespérément de s'accrocher au lavabo, une vague de plaisir secret, son corps, la sous-marin, dans un long cri d'extase guttural. Macha sentit in a flou total, insight on the bâillonnant, étouffant son cri.

Macha essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils restent fermés, incapables de les ouvrir. Le plaisir été trop fort…

Masha glissa le long du lavabo pour s'affaler sur le sol, soutenu par Shepard. À l'instant où elle a été retrouvée, Jane attendait, assistée contre le bureau, aussi parfaite qu'elle était toujours. Elle se releva doucement, sa taille, ses mouvements ralentis après l'effet orgasmique.

«Vous êtes venus rapidement Cheffe, beaucoup trop rapidement…»

\- Vous êtes la cause madame. Répondit Macha petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Certes… ça va aller?

\- Oh oui! Encore merci madame.

\- When the deuxième cadeau, elle est retournée est un strapon violet sans harnais en forme de U. «It's a model with a petit champion biotic, ondulant autour of… elle ne put finir, un bip d'urgence se remettre attendre sur l'omnioutil de Macha.

Elle s'excusa et l'alluma. Et mit un doigt à son oreille. Sourcils froncés, sérieuse.

\- Oui Major… bien sûr… tout de suite Monsieur, je termine avec La marque Shepard et je vous rejoint, Monsieur. Elle ferma l'appel, et se retourna vers son lieutenant.

«Le _Major_ _S_ _teinmeier,_ _moi demande de rejoindre, le plus tôt possible, je crois que…»_

_\- C'est bon Cheffe, il semble que nous ayons terminé, et il n'y aura pas de secondes… Elle regarda le double gode et soupira. Dommage… Allez, revenons au bouleau._

_Trois minutes plus tard, Shepard était assise derrière son bureau, Rhabillé, la Cheffe Mircovitch, en face, maquillage refait._

 

_«7 h 45,_ _b_ _riefing_ _de la journée, salle des officiers_ _N ° 2 au premier étage_ _»_

_«_ _8 h 30,_ _r_ _endez vous Avec le Docteur Chakwas au_ _Club Bar_ _Black Queen»_

_\- Chakwas_

_«_ _9 h 15, ren_ dez vous chez le coiffeur»

«13 h 00, rendez-vous avec le lieutenant commandant Addison dans votre bureau»

Jane Sourit

«13 h 30, préparation et maquillage pour la cérémonie

\- Passons la cérémonie etc,

\- bien madame.

«17 h 30, Aîkido» j'ai reçu un message de Madame Tayson, le cours de saxophone de demain est annulé, des problèmes personnels, elle est désolée.

\- Voilà Madame, je dois y aller, Jane se leva et suivi Macha jusqu'à la porte.

\- Un plus tard cheffe Mircovitch

Macha se mordit la lèvre et se tourne vers la belle rousse

\- Avez-vous vus ma euh… Ma culotte?

Jane haussa un sourcil.

–Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez parler.

\- Oh… Je vois, hé bien, à plus tard madame. Ah! L'écharpe est magnifique, vous avez bon goût. Elle salua Shepard et sortit.

Jane s'approcha de son bureau et prit l'écharpe, l'enroula autour de son cou, avec soins. Songeur, nostalgique.

_Magnifique, bon go_ _û_ _t ..._ _Comme vous Mlle Dawson, vous ... Comme_ un sourire aux lèvres, à la belle repensant ténébreuse d'Oméga, l'Qui Sauvée Avait. En sacrifiant sa vie.

  


  


  



	6. Chapter 6

**NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS, les plus récurrents.**

**Delphine ziegler**  : 18 ans (lesbienne), civile. Meilleure amie de Samantha. Travail à plein temps au Black Queen. En couple avec Christina Pieters.

**Christina Pieters**  : 19 ans (lesbienne), civile. Amie et colocataire de Samantha, étudiante en graphisme à Oxford. En couple avec Delphine.

**Mark**   **Burkett** : 26 ans (hétéros) civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres de Spa de sport et de massage. Amoureux de Shepard.

**Sophie Lacroix** : 23 ans (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard.

**Nancy shepard** : 22 ans (lesbienne), sœur jumelle de Jane (voir [Prologue à Oméga.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926206/chapters/26954577)) très grièvement blesser, se remet lentement.

 

 

Chapitre 6

 

** SUITE DE LA JOURNÉE DU VENDREDI 21 (du chapitre5) **

 

  


Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Vendredi 21 février 2177

Bar Club, The Black Queen

 

Réserve du Bar

7 h 35

Samantha Traynor était venue au bar club, dès l’ouverture, pour parler à son amie Delphine de son expérience avec les deux superbes filles, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir, elle ne tenait plus en place…

Delphine avait arrêté l’inventaire des boissons, et s’était retournée ébahie vers Samantha, qui était assise sur une caisse, balançant doucement ses jambes : elle était toujours dans son manteau, capuche baissée, et gants dans la poche ; sac en bandoulière. Sam avait les joues rouges d’embarras, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, mais son visage était rayonnant.

Delphine s’approcha lentement vers elle, les yeux plissés.

« Attends ! Tu te tapes une belle trentenaire, et une jeune militaire tonique… Et ?… C’est tout ??? Un trio, deux chaudasses, pour toi seule, une chaude soirée… Et rien ?…

Puis d’un ton moqueur, elle reprit les mots de Samantha, en essayant d’imiter l’accent anglais de Samantha, reprenant et abrégeant ses mots, tout en faisant des gestes désinvoltes, dans le vide.

« J’ai fait l’amour avec deux superbes femmes hier soir, c’était super… Mon premier trio, une sublime femme d’affaires trentenaire, et une jeune militaire chaude et musclée, voilà, voilà… C’était bon… »

– Je n’ai pas dit, « voilà, voilà », et que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

 

– Mais les détails Sam ! Tous les détails, je veux que ton trio d’hier soir soit gravé dans mon cerveau, les gémissements ! Les Cris ! Les descriptions des mouvements et actions des langues, doigts et… Merde Sam ! Tout !

Samantha tourna la tête sur le côté, fixant le sol, les joues encore plus rouges. Avant de s’exprimer d’un ton bas, presque un murmure.

– Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Delph, mince !… C’est gênant, tu sais… C’est que c’était très chaud là-bas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout te raconter.

Delph fronça les sourcils, et s’approcha, avant de lui taper le torse avec l’index.

– Je ne rigole pas Sam, je ne vais pas te lâcher, pas avant de tout savoir, et Chris, non plus… L’avertit-elle, sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Samantha redressa la tête, avec un air horrifié.

– Chris ? Tu ne vas pas lui dire, n’est-ce pas ? S’écria Sam. Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue, et je ne te parle même pas de son action sur les réseaux sociaux, si elle sait pour hier soir ; je vais devoir fuir Oxford, ou peut-être la terre… Ma réputation détruite. »

 

Delph se retourna et commença à faire les cent pas, fixant le sol, lançant ses bras en l’air en de petits mouvements de colère.

– Avoir un trio à ton âge, merde ! C’est fou ! Tu as 16 ans, et déjà un trio… J’ai 18 ans et j’attends toujours pour ça, Chris ne veut pas en entendre parler… Putain ! Et en plus une trentenaire, merde !

 

– Aller raconte-moi, comment tu les as rencontrées, ou cela s’est passé, l’ambiance, etc. Et ne t’en fais pas pour Christina, tout restera entre nous, je sais qu’elle est un véritable danger sur les réseaux. Tu es mon amie, et tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais.

 

Sam fronça les sourcils, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Les yeux posés sur ses bottines, pensive

– Tu veux que je te raconte tout ? Ici, maintenant ?

– Ouaip ! Je continue l’inventaire, et tu me racontes l’Orgie.

– Delph !

– Allez, lâche le morceau ! On a tout le temps, tu commences les cours à 9 h 00 c’est ça ? Sam hocha la tête. Alors, vas-y, et si tu ne peux pas terminer, je te verrai cet après-midi quand, pendant ton service, on trouvera un temps mort ou pendant le repos. Puis elle commença à scanner les étalages.

Samantha soupira et commença à raconter son expérience, le visage rouge d’embarras, essayant de ne pas croiser les yeux brillants de Delph, excitée par l’histoire ; un énorme sourire sur le visage.

 

15 minutes plus tard.

– Tu as pris des photos des filles ? Demanda Delph.

– Non, seulement une de la trentenaire, Crys.

– Montre-la-moi ! Et rapidos !

Sam sortit sa tablette et montra la photo d’une superbe femme, brune, à moitié nue ; en train de remettre son tailleur-pantalon. La photo avait été prise discrètement.

Delphine gémit en la voyant.

« Et tu dis qu’elle t’a remarquée sur ton site de rencontre ? »

– Oui, elle avait lu mon profil, mes désirs, et demandes, mais avait été sur une autre, et le hasard, la amenée au L Galactique, ou elle m’a reconnue et op !

– Quel site ? Tu es sous quel nom ?

– Je l’ai effacée.

– Des conneries ! Après une telle rencontre, je peaufinerai, et valoriserai mon profil sur le site, pleine d’espoir, pour renouveler les rencontres et expériences.

Samantha ne répondit pas et Delph n’insista pas.

– Tu n’as pas de problème avec ça et t’a petite amie ?

– Ma petite amie ? Qui ça ?

– Penny, d’horizon…

Sam ferma les yeux et inspira.

– Et mince ! Penny… Chiotte !

– Ne me dis pas que tu l’avais oubliée ? Oh mon Dieu ! Si !

– Penny n’est pas vraiment ma petite amie, et il va falloir que j’éclaircisse l’état de notre situation avec elle, et que nous mettions les choses au point.

– Ça ne doit pas être facile d’aborder le sujet, hein ?

– Tu peux le dire… Je n’arrête pas de repousser ce moment, je profite de mon éloignement avec elle, et sa méconnaissance de ma vie privée, pour ne pas aborder le sujet… Je suis une vraie lâche.

– Non, tu appréhendes seulement la discussion, tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal c’est ça ?

La porte s’ouvrit empêchant Sam de répondre. La tête de Palya la nouvelle gérante du Bar Club apparu, et dit.

– Delphine ! J’ai bes… Samantha ? Que fais-tu ici, si tôt ? Ton service n’est-il pas à 15 h 00 ?

– Je passais par là alors j’en ai profité pour venir dire bonjour.

– Ah, bien. Delph, il y a de plus en plus de clients, et Marie n’est pas encore là ; j’ai besoin de toi en haut, fais vite. » Avant de repartir.

– J’arrive !

Elle se tourna vers Sam et lui sourit.

– Allez on remonte, mais ne crois pas que j’en ai fini, j’ai encore des tas de questions à te poser plus tard. Et elle commença à se diriger vers la porte.

Samantha roula des yeux, et suivit Delph.

Après avoir passé la porte, Delphine se tourna vers Sam tout en marchant. Et lui dit.

– Tu viens toujours danser ce soir ?

– Oh oui ! Je suis chaude bouillante, prête à m’éclater à fond, j’ai vraiment envie d’y être.

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle du Bar.

– Oh ! Je vois… Tu es sur les starting-blocks pour la chasse à la nymphette, hein ? Chaude bouillante ! comme tu dis…

Sam roula des yeux, et secoua la tête ; dépitée. Avant de répondre.

– Tu vas la fermer, tu ne… Sam se figea, la bouche grande ouverte ; stupéfaite. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient une cliente, qui s’apprêtait à s’asseoir.

Delphine s’arrêta et posa une main sur l’épaule, inquiète.

– Ça va Sam ? Qu’y a-t-il ?

Samantha ne répondit pas, à la place, elle leva la main pour montrer la jeune rousse, qui venait de s’asseoir. Delph regarda dans la direction montrée. Et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Cette fille ? Tu la connais ?.

Samantha s’agrippa à son bras. Haletante, et elle lui murmura.

– Mon Dieu, ce n’est pas possible… C’est… C’est la fille du transport, tu sais celle qui m’a amenée sur terre…

– C’est elle ? Tu en es sure ?

Sam hocha la tête.

« Elle est déjà passée hier, à 8 h 30

– Quoi ? Elle est déjà venue ?

– Oui, bon, allons-y, allons la voir de plus près.

– Delph, puis je te demander un service.

– Bien sûr.

…

 

Nancy enleva son manteau, et le posa à ses côtés sur le divan. La température du bar était bonne, puis elle regarda rapidement autour de la salle, elle se sentait bien. Elle appréciait l’ambiance et le mobilier ; puis elle prit la _Tablette de menu électronique,_ _et commença_ _à faire son_ _choi_ _x_ _._

_Une douleur fulgurante émergea dans sa tête, avant de se propager_ _sur les côtés_ _. Elle sursauta et gémit sous l’effet de la_ _forte_ _douleur : elle se massa les tempes,_ _avant de sortir de son sac des cachets, et de les avaler rapidement._ _Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le menu, avant de s’apercevoir que sa main droite commençait à trembler._

__Hé, merde ! Pas maintenant… Je ne vais p_ _ __as_ _ __tenir longtemps comme ça, vite que les cachets fassent effet. Jane ne doit pas me voir comme ça, non ! Ça fait la troisième fois en moins de d’_ _ __une semaine_ _ __… La crise arrive, je rentre ou j’attends Jane ?_ _ __Pourquoi suis-je venue si tôt ?_ _ _Elle regarda l’heure_ __, 7 h_ _ __50_ _ __. Trois quarts d’heure à attendre… Mon Dieu ! Vite que Karin arriv_ _ __e, elle pourra me donner des conseils._ _

_Son mal de tête commença à se calmer, rendant la douleur plus acceptable, sa main n’avait plus que de petit à-coup._

_Un appel de Karin_ _C_ _hakwas se fit entendre, sur son omnioutil, elle_ _appuya sur son oreillette._

_« Bonjour Karin »_

_– Bonjour Nancy, j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour le rendez-vous, Jane ne pourra pas venir, pas_ _ce matin, elle à des contretemps dus aux évènements de la journée, elle est désolée, mais elle nous verra lors de la cérémonie._

_–_ _Hé merde !_

_– Ou es-tu_ _là ?_ _._

_–_ _Au Black Queen, prête pour le petit dej_ _._

_– D_ _éjà ?…_ _Ça va ?_

_–_ _Bof ! m_ _al de tête fulgurant, etc.,_ _mais_ _ça c’est calmé, là c’est bon, et bien je crois que je vais rentrer._

_– N’hésite surtout pas à m’appeler si ça s’aggrave._

_– Je te rappelle,_ _à plus._ _Elle coupa l’appel et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains._

__Je me lève à 6 h 45, beaucoup trop tôt. Pour me préparer, pour être parfaite pour Jane, je suis si fatiguée, manque de sommeil._ _ __Une crise naissante…_ _ __Des krogans se batt_ _ __ent_ _ __dans m_ _ __on cerveau_ _ __, et Jane ne vient pas…_ _ __P_ _ __utain de journée de merd_ _ _e !_

 

 

 

_Sam avait fini de mettre l’uniforme du bar et alla_ _chercher_ _le plateau qu’elle avait commandé à Delphine._

_« Tu es sur de se que tu fais ? S’enquit Delph._

_–_ _Non, c’est ça, le problème… Je ne sais même pas si j’aurai le courage de l’approcher à moins d’un mètre, et encore moins de lui parler, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance…_

_–_ _Courage ? Chance ? Mais qui a t-il avec cette belle nana ?_

_– Plus tard_ _D_ _elph, plus tard._

_Elle prit le plateau,_ _et_ _l’examina :_ _un_ _Cappucino,_ _un morceau de_ _t_ _arte au citron et deux pains au chocolat._

_« C’est ce qu’elle a pris hier ? »_

_–_ _Exactement le même menu, bonne chance._

_– Merci, j’en aurai besoin là._

_Samantha inspira fortement, avant de se diriger vers l’arrière de la belle rousse : e_ _lle avait une chemise blanche avec_ _par_ _dessus un pull sans col gris, et un pantalon noir,_ _avec des chaussures marron._

 

_Sam progressa lentement,_ _essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible._ _A_ _rrivant_ _à moins de cinquante centimètres,_ _elle s’arrêta_ _pour se calmer, et en profita_ _pour_ _examiner_ _la belle inconnue._ _La belle rousse_ _avait terminé une_ _communi_ _cation,_ _avant_ _de_ _se pench_ _er,_ _et_ _mett_ _re_ _la tête_ _dans ses mains,_ _dégageant la nuque._ _Elle aperçut sur la nuque qui venait de se dégager le haut d’un tatouage représentant une rose._

_Son cœur battant la chamade,_ _Sam se fouetta mentalement._

__Allez v__ _ _as-y ma belle,__ _ _tu peux le faire…__ __Ça ne fait que quatre mois, depuis la dernière fois… Elle se souviendra peut-être de toi… Seigneur, faites qu’elle se souvienne de moi. Go !__

 

 

Nancy décida de prendre un petit-déjeuner ici, et prit le menu.

_Je me nourris, je rentre et_ _h_ _op !_ _A_ _u lit!_

Ses pensées furent dérangées lorsque qu’un plateau, avec un petit déjeuné complet fut posé sur la table ; juste devant elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une des jolies serveuses qu’elle avait aperçus, plus tôt. Elle regarda la serveuse : Une belle jeune fille, le visage rougissant, entre 16 ou 17 ans ; une peau bronzée avec de longs cheveux noirs, en une longue tresse. De beaux yeux ambrés, avec un timide, mais joli sourire, quoique actuellement crispé. Ses mains serrant une tablette contre son torse, sur son torse. Les doigts tremblant légèrement. Son regard était focalisé sur un des ingrédients du plateau.

_Hum… Très Attractive._

Nancy redressa son torse mettant en avant sa poitrine, et cacha sa migraine derrière la façade d’un visage neutre, puis elle donna à la jeune fille un regard interrogateur.

« Je n’ai pas encore commandé… »

La serveuse sourit, rougissante, et secoua la tête, n’osant toujours pas la regarder.

_Étrange._

– Su… Sur… Sur la maison. Mademoiselle. Réussit-elle à répondre timidement. _Ses yeux_ _étaient toujours_ _f_ _ocalisés sur_ _un point sur_ _la table._

Nancyfutsurprise.

_– Oh_? Eh bien, euh… Merci beaucoup… Et que me vaut ce privilège ?

Samantha ne répondit pas, son esprit avait vagabondé… Ailleurs. Ses yeux se déplacèrent légèrement vers la poitrine de la belle rousse, sans bouger la tête.

_Mon Dieu qu’ils sont beaux… 85c ?… Oui, comme dans sa mémoire, sur le vaisseau… Une belle poitrine ronde et ferme, de celles qui tiennent bien dans la main, hmm… Dommage qu’ils soient couverts par le pull…_

« Mlle ? Pouvez-vous relever vos yeux ? »

Samantha sursauta sous l’effet de la voix et d'une main gauche s'agitant devant elle. Ou elle put y voir une alliance en or, à l'annulaire. Un violent coup au ventre frappa Sam. suivit d'une boule au ventre.

_Que… Quoi ? Ce… C'est une alliance ? Elle est mariée ? Non, non ! C'est pas…_

Un claquement de doigts la fit sursauter, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

– Oh ! Euh… Oui ? Excusez-moi. Répondit-elle, le visage cramoisi, recadrant rapidement son regard sur le cappuccino. Vous avez un beau pull, vous savez ? »

Elle se gifla mentalement avant de fermer les yeux de honte. Se rendant compte de se qu’elle avait dit.

_Et m_ _erde ! Espèce de gourde… Pense avant de parler._

Nancy, haussa un sourcil, et souffla.

– Et pouvez-vous répondre s’il vous plait.

– Je vous demande pardon, je n’ai pas entendu.

– Que me vaut cette attention, expliqua-t-elle, en montrant le plateau. Petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Samantha gémit intérieurement, elle n’avait pas de plan au-delà de lui offrir un petit-déjeuner, elle commença a paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

– Je… Je ne… bégaya t-elle.

_Mon dieu Sammy ose ! Vas-y ! Tu n’auras sûrement pas une autre occasion, pour faire sa connaissance… Eh puis merde pour l'alliance..._

Et après une seconde d’hésitation, elle fit un clin d’œil à Nancy avant de s’enfuir rapidement, à l’arrière du Bar, vers la remise.

Le visage écarlate. Le rire de Delphine se rajouta à sa honte.

  


Nancy fronça les sourcils ; surprise de l’action de la jeune serveuse, ou plutôt de la jeune fille… Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois… étrange, timidité ? Elle haussa les épaules, et regarda le plateau, une serviette en papier était posée à côté de la tasse ; un numéro y était écrit au stylo, pas de noms…

_Nancy_ _jeta un dernier regard vers le fond du bar,_ _où avait disparu l’étrange fille,_ _puis sur l’autre serveuse derrière le_ _comptoir, qui essayait de retenir avec difficulté_ _son_ _rire. Elle grimaça, ne comprenant pas totalement la situation. Une blague ? Un flirt timide ? Un défi ?_ _Elle_ _soupira_ _, p_ _eu importe,_ _puis_ _elle comme_ _nça à entamer le petit dej._

_M_ _ais_ _elle continua à_ _réfléchir._ _L_ _a serveuse était attrayante,_ _elle allait y penser._ _Elle enregistra le numéro, b_ _ien sûr,_ _elle avait_ _des besoins…_ _Des envies…_ _Mais malheureusement  ce n'était pas possible, pas dans son état_ _,_ _elle_ _secoua légèrement la tête faisant attention à sa douleur aux tempes._

__Non !__ _ _Je ne peux pas, pas dans mon état, et puis je ne suis que de passage à Oxford.__ _ _Ne pas donner__ _ _à__ _ _cette fille de faux espoirs,__ _ _et toutes ces crises qui m’épuisent tellement… Non pas d’aventure,__ _ _je ne peux pas… Elle soupira, tristement.__ _ _P__ _ _lus__ _ _de sexe, depuis quatre ans…__ _ _D__ _ _epuis que j’ai repris connaissance,__ _ _à l’hôpital… Ç__ _ _a__ _ _me manque t__ _ _ellement__ _ _…__ _ _Je n’ai droit qu’à__ _ _du sexe solo, qui me donne un orgasme,__ _ _mais__ _ _toujours suivit d’une crise ou d’un__ _ _e__ _ _violent__ _ _e migraine__ _ _, pendant des heures… Eh! merde ! Putain__ _ _de__ __s__ _ _aloperie de blessure…__

_Elle regarda le numéro_ _pensive_ _et sourit_ __..._ _

__Peut-être que Jane serait intéressée… O_ _ __h oui ! Elle le sera…_ _ _Elle sauvegarda le numéro et écrivit à sa sœur, puis lui envoya le numéro._

_Puis elle se reprit et termina le petit-déjeuner._

  


_Delphine frappa deux coups avant d'entrer dans la réserve._ _Et elle se dirigea vers une Samantha assise, derrière deux caisses, les genoux contre le torse, le visage dans ses mains._

_« Elle est partie Sam, tu peux revenir._ _Je t'ai rapporté tes vêtements_ _»._

_–_ _Surtout n_ _e te moque pas ! Pas de_ _sermon, ni reproche… Mon Dieu… Je n’ai jamais été aussi honteuse. J’ai tout foiré. Dit-_ _elle_ _Gémissa_ _nte._

_–_ _Les sermons, les critiques et les reproches ce_ _sera pour plus tard, pour l’instant tu devrais_ _te rhabiller, et_ _te dépêcher_ _pour tes cours._

_Samantha se leva lentement,_ _et prit ses vêtements avant de commencer_ _à_ _changer_ _ses vêtements de serveuse_ _._ _Puis elle posa la question, qui lui brûlait les lèvres._

_–_ _Elle a pris_ _l_ _a_ _serviette,_ _celle avec le numéro_ _?_

_–_ _Non, mais el_ _le l’a enregistré,_ _et_ _elle n’a rien laissé._

_–_ _Et e_ _lle n’a rien dit ?_

_–_ _Si, elle est venue me voir juste avant de partir,_ _pour me_ _demander si par hasard j’avais une photo de toi, et je lui en est transférer une._

_– Quoi ? Elle a demandée un_ _e_ _photo ? Couina Sam, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_–_ _Eh oui !_ _Tu as la cote on dirait._

_Une vague de fierté et de joie submergea Sam._ _Puis elle fronça les sour_ _c_ _ils._

_– Qu’elle photo ?_

_– Peu importe._

_– Ah non ! ça a son importance… C’était une belle photo au moins ? Pas celle où je tire la langue ou celle où je fais le French cancan ou…_

_– Sam !_ _Grouille-toi_ _! Et_ _non,_ _c’était une photo simple de ton visage._

_– E_ _t elle n’a rien dit d’autre?_

_–Non, simplement un merci pour le cadeau,_ _et un_ _bon_ _pourboire._

_Sam plissa les yeux. Suspicieuse._

_– Tu_ _n’inventes rien hein ?_ _Tout est vrai ?_

_–_ _B_ _ien sûr que tout est vrai, je n’oserai pas te mentir sur la femme de tes rêves_ _! Allez, bouge-toi !_ _Au fait sur la serviette, il n’y avait pas ton prénom… Tu l’as oublié ?_

_S_ _am se figea, et gémit, secouant légèrement la tête._

_– Je suis une vraie nouille ! Mais quelle conne je suis !_

_Delphine lâcha un petit rire, avant de la prendre par les épaules, l’attirant vers la sortie, tout en la réconfortant._

  


_D_ _ix minutes plus tard,_

_Samantha_ _attendait à l’arrêt du tram_ _._ _Se demandant si elle devait parler à Delph de l’alliance, qu’elle avait vue au doigt de la belle rousse._

__Non ! Pas maintenant, elle serait capable de me critiquer pour flirter avec une femme mariée. Elle n’aime pas les aventures avec des filles déjà prises… Selon elle, ça amène des crises et des tas de problèmes…_ _

_Elle regarda pour la dixième fois si elle avait_ _reçus un appel… Toujours rien._

  


_********************_

  


Bar Club, The Black Queen

__22h35_ _

_1_ _ er  _ _étage, devant la porte du club et_ _s_ _a piste de danse._

_Samantha attendait l'ouverture de la salle_ _du club_ _, appuyée contre la rambarde._ _S_ _es yeux_ _se mirent à balayer_ _l_ _e flot de personnes_

_qui commençait à arriv_ _er_ _en contrebas_ _._ _Deux_ _videurs à_ _l’entrée du Bar faisaient le tri,_ _l'un avec une tablette à la main_ _;_ _tandis que l'autre_ _donna_ _i_ _t_ _des bracelets_ _aux entrant_ _,_ _l_ _aissant une longue file en attente sur le trottoir._ _La_ _foule majoritairement de jeunes, trépigna_ _ient devant et en haut_ _des marches du_ _Bar_ _C_ _lub :_ _le club pouvait recevoir entre_ _200_ _et_ _3_ _00 personnes,_ _et le quota de 60 % de filles devait être respecté_ _._ _Elle souffla._

_Elle e_ _ssaya_ _encore une fois_ _de ne plus penser aux évènements d_ _u_ _matin,_ _et de la belle rousse…_ _En pure pert_ _e._ _E_ _lle regarda_ _pour la énième fois_ _ses messages…_ _T_ _oujours rien,_ _e_ _lle soupira._

__Tu es trop impatiente Sammy, de la patience…_ _ __Mais p_ _ __eu_ _ __t-être_ _ __que tu ne l’intéresses pas finalement ?_ _ __?_ _ __Voilà pourquoi elle ne t’appelle pas…_ _ __Non ! Sinon elle n’_ _ __aurait pas enregistré ton numéro, et demandé une photo… Alors,_ _ __arrête d’y penser,_ _ __et_ _ __amuse-toi, éclate-toi ! Tu es_ _ __ici ce soir_ _ __pour t’amuser, avec Delph, et Chris. Mais qu’es_ _ __t_ _ __-ce qu_ _ __’_ _ __elles font ?_ _

_Sam les chercha du regard, en bas, ou elle trouva Delphine, en train d_ _e donner_ _un dernier coup mains aux serveuses,_ _et Chris qui essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule_ _,_ _dans les escaliers, en s’excusant_ _. Delph_ _ine_ _remarqua Sam et_ _lui_ _leva un pouce avant de lui montrer trois doigts,_ _lui disant_ _d’attendre_ _encore_ _trois minutes._ _Soudain, son regard s’attarda sur l’un des deux clients auquel Delph s’adressait. …_ _Il s’agissait de l’homme du vaisseau !… Elle en était sure : bel homme, grand, cheveux rasés noirs, et bien bâtit aux épaules larges. Elle en était sûre,_ _elle connaissait son prénom,_ _il s'appelait… Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, Mike ? Max ?... Marc ! Oui ! C'était lui !_ _Marc,_ _l'homme qui était très proche de_ _la_ _rousse, et qui l'avait doigté et léché… Elle fit une grimace en repensant à la scène._

__Un homme doigtant et léchant une femme__ _,_ _ _beurk__ _…_ _ _Un homme__ __n'aura jamais__ __autant de dévotion__ _,_ __de tendresse__ _,_ _ _d'amour__ __ou__ __de__ __passion__ __dans__ __se genre d__ _'_ _ _act__ _ _e__ _,_ _ _qu'une__ _f_ _ _emme__ _…_ __Moi je lui aurai montré à ce Marc comment donner__ _ _à__ _ _une si belle femme un orgasme en moins de cinq minutes… C'est sur.__

_Elle tapa du plat de la main sur la rambarde, en colère._

__La belle__ __rousse aurait__ __dû__ __laisser cette…__ __Julia__ _?_ _ _Oui__ _,_ _ _c'est ça__ _…_ _ _Cette Julia,__ __totalement__ __désespérée__ _,_ _ _elle aurait dû__ __prendre__ __la place de ce Marc,__ _ _ce gars trop imbu de lui m__ _ _ê__ _ _me__ _…_ _ _Seules les femmes savent y faire avec d’autres femmes__ _._ _Elle grogna de dépit._

_Elle se secoua et se concentra sur l’homme et la femme en face de lui, encore dans son manteau,_ _elle ne la connaissait pas_ _: une jeune femme dans la vingtaine passée, jolie, cheveux châtains courts._

_Marc_ _parla à Delphine avec un_ _large sourire , faisant un large signe de sa main,_ _qui_ _f_ _it_ _rouler des yeux la femme en face. Delph lui fit un petit signe de t_ _ê_ _te et alla poser son tablier, avant de monter les escaliers vers elle et Chris qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés._

_Q_ _u’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Juste après la venue de la belle rousse ?_ _Elle lui avait donnait l'adresse ?_

_Elle se tourna vers_ _la blonde_ _qui venait d'arriver à côté de Chris,_ _avant de_ _l'embrass_ _er_ _._ _Sam attendit quelques secondes_ _les laissant terminer, puis elle_ _posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres._

_« Qui est-ce ? »_ _D_ _emand_ _a-t-elle_ _à haute voix_ _pour couvrir le bruit de la foule._ _._

Delphine se tourna vers elle.

– Qui ça ?

– Oh, l’homme, là-bas, avec la brune, répondit t'elle désinvolte en hochant la tête vers le couple assis sur le divan.

– C'est Marc Burkett, tu ne le connaît pas ?

– Non, je devrais ?

Delph se tourna vers Chris, surprise. Avant de répondre enjouée.

  


– Mais bien sûr que tu le devrais, c'est le propriétaire du seul centre de spa à Oxford, massages, soins du corps, bains… Mmm ! Tout ça, quoi ! Le centre Burkett Spa, tu n'y es jamais allé ?

– Euh… Non, pas trop les moyens.

– Il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de toi… n'est-ce pas Chris ?

Christina ouvrit son omnioutil et commença à pianoter.

– Je prends tout de suite un rendez vous pour trois, pour samedi prochain.

Le sujet de Marc commença à lui échapper, elle essaya de recibler le sujet.

– La brune avec lui c’est sa femme ?

– Sa femme ? Non, justement il attend sa femme, c’est pour ça qu’il n’a rien prit, il m’a dit qu’elle ne va pas tarder.

Soudain Christina s’écria, euphorique.

– Ça y est ça ouvre ! C’est parti pour le délire… Et l’éclate à donf ! Et elle prit les mains de Delph et Sam les entraînants dans la boîte de nuit.

  


  


_Suite de la soirée_ _du vendredi 21 au (_ _au_ _chapitre_ _7_ _)_

  


  


_Si vous avez une remarque, avis ou critique, n’hésitez pas à me le faire connaître._ _Encore Merci._

  


  


  


  


  


  


 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

_**NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS, les plus récurrents.** _

_**Delphine ziegler** _ _: 18 ans (lesbienne), civile. Meilleure amie de Samantha. Travail à plein temps au Black Queen. En couple avec Christina Pieters._

_**Christina Pieters** _ _: 19 ans (lesbienne), civile. Amie et colocataire de Samantha, étudiante en graphisme à Oxford. En couple avec Delphine._

_**Mark** _ _**Burkett** _ _: 26 ans (hétéros) civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres de sport et massage. Amoureux de Shepard._

_**Sophie Lacroix** _ _: 23 ans (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard._

****************************************************************************************************************.

 

Chapitre 7

 

**SUITE DE LA JOURNÉE DU VENDREDI 21**

 

 

 

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Vendredi 21 février 2177

 

**Bar Club, The Black Queen**

**2** **3 h 17**

 

Sophie passa la porteet se dirigea rapidement vers un divan à quatre places, qu’elle avait réservées.Elle s’assit lourdement, puis fit signe au couple à l’entrée de venir la rejoindre.

Jane venait d’entrer dans le club avec Marc à ses côtés avant de se diriger vers Sophie. Marc passa un bras autour de sa taille et l’attira contre lui. Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude discret, qui lui fit relâcher son étreinte, sans la lâcher.

  


Il faisait chaud à l’intérieur du club, la musique y était encore faible, suffisamment pour ne pas crier pour se faire entendre. La lumière tamisée était relaxante, elle souriait intérieurement en découvrant la grande piste de danse, les sofas, divans et les tables basses où étaient installés plusieurs groupes, et puis le bar plus loin avec, déjà, un attroupement autour. La faible luminosité et les jeux de lumière rendaient l’ambiance envoûtante qu’elle adorait.

Le couple s’assit sur le divan. Sophie se leva et se pencha pour leur dire.

« Je vais chercher le champagne, vous voulez d’autres boissons ? »

— Une bouteille de vodka, pour moi ! Peu importe la marque ! S’écria Marc.

— Pourquoi du champagne ? S’étonna Jane.

Sophie roula des yeux, et Marc lâcha un petit rire.

— Pour fêter ta promotion et ton titre, idiote ! Et que cela se fasse dans le plus gros délire possible ! Yaou !

— Mais Julia n’est pas là, et je lui est promis que nous fêterions cette journée tous ensemble et… Sophie la coupa, un doigt sur la bouche.

— Je sais, je sais ! Mais là c’est entre nous trois, Jane… Marc et moi voulons vraiment célébrer cette journée… Ta journée !… Ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

Jane réfléchit un instant, sourit et répondit.

— Une bouteille d’extra-martini, ça ira bien pour un cocktail avec la vodka.

Sophie leva un pouce et se dirigea à travers la salle pour passer la commande. Jane avec le bras de Marc autour de ses épaules s’enfonça dans le divan pour observer davantage le lieu. Avant que ses yeux ne s’arrêtent sur un groupe, à quinze mètres environ, juste en face. De l’autre côté de la salle.

  


Sur ledivan en face, un groupe de trois filles, entre et 16 et 20 ans environ, elles semblaient être en pleins débats… Une fille brune aux cheveux courts était, sur les cuissesd’une blonde aux cheveux longs, elles avaient une discussion vive, avec une fille aux cheveux longs noirs, coiffés en natte. Cette jeune fille avait la peau couleur caramel, elle semblait être plus jeune que ses copines. Elle écoutait ses amies tête baissée, tout en hochait doucement la tête.

_Elle_ _portait une robe bordeaux courte, qui dévoilait les épaules et bras, chaussure à talon ai_ _guille_ _court._ _Ses mains posées sur un petit sac noir, sur les genoux._

  


_Jane_ _se pencha un peu en arrière pour mieux la distinguer,_ _prit sa tablette, l’alluma, et glissa ses doigts dessus avant de choisir une photo,_ _avec un texte dessous, qu’elle relut :_

_[_ _ _re ! coucou ! C’est encore moi !__ _ _J’espère que tu as reçus la photo de la jeune fille__ _ _…__ _ _C’est__ _ _une petite fleur toute fraîche que j’ai rencontrée au Black Queen.__ _ _C’est une serveuse__ __et__ _ _elle m’a draguée… Mais comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas__ _ _(pas dans mon état).__ _ _Alors comme tu vas au Club ce soir peut être qu’elle sera là ? J__ _ _e crois qu’elle est prête pour être butinée…__ _ _Bonne chance__ _ _à elle, bien sûr ! La pauvre !!! Donne-lui une chance, elle à l’air d’être adorable. Bises__ _]_ _:_ _)_

_[_ __Nancy._ _ _]_

_[_ __Ta sœur qui t’aime._ _ _]_

_Elle secoua la tête, puis_ _elle compara_ _l_ _a photo_ _avec la fille en face d’elle…_

__C’est bien elle,_ _ __alors_ _ __pourquoi pas ? Juste_ _ __pour_ _ __voir_ _ __si tout ce que me dit Nancy sur elle est vrai… I_ _ __l me semble que j’ai déjà-vu cette fille… Mais ou?_ _

  


_Soudain la jeune fille se tourna vers elle, croisant son regard, avant de tourner rapidement la tête en la voyant lever les yeux vers elle,_ comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent vers Jane et éclatèrent de rire, se moquant de la fille à la peau caramel. Puis elles se mirent à lui parler sérieusement, semblant la réprimander. La jeune fille en face visiblement stressée hochait la tête, et elle sembla respirer fortement.

Sophie revint avec le seau à champagne et trois verres qu’elle posa sur la table.

— La vodka et le martini vont suivre. Elle servit la champagne. Puis elle se leva suivit de Marc et ils levèrent leurs verres. «Pour l’instant, célébrons notre héroïne ! Hourras! Hourras ! hourras!

Jane arrêta de penser à la jeune fille, et se concentra alors sur le verre qui venait d’être déposé devant, elle le leva et remercia ses amis et but une gorgée rafraîchissante. Sourire aux lèvres.

_Oui ! Profite de la soirée et arrête de penser…_

  


Divan de Samantha.

« Voilà comment tu dois te comporter avec elle, en fille désinvolte, indifférente. Montre-lui que c'est à elle maintenant de faire le pas… Tu lui as déjà fait comprendre que tu t'intéressais à elle, alors, maintenant attend quelle vienne à toi, si elle s'intéresse à toi elle viendra ! » Termina de dire Delphine, d'une voix ferme, en s'adressant à Samantha. Chris approuva d'un hochement de tête.

– Joue la fille forte et sûre d'elle, et si elle ne vient pas à toi ou qu'elle ne te montre aucun retour concret, alors arrête de te focaliser sur elle. Ajouta Christina.

— Vas chercher les boissons et reviens et vois ce qui se passe… si elle ne réagit pas, tu vas danser, Aller ! Go ! Va à la chasse !…

Sam se redressa, inspirant fortement, et leur sourit.

— Merci les filles, merci à vous.

Delph leva un pouce et lui fit un clin d’œil.

Elle se retourna, s’apprêtant à aller chercher les boissons, et jeta un regard vers le divan de la belle rousse qui venait de se lever, lui tournant le dos, parlant avec l’homme… Marc. Elle portait un chemisier bleu ciel, un jean noir moulant ses belles fesses et ses longues jambes tonique. À ses pieds, des chaussures plates noires. Ses cheveux étaient en queue-de-cheval, une écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs, était enroulée autour de son cou.

Samantha se lécha les lèvres, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la rousse…

  


Divan de Jane.

« Comment ça, je dois boire que trois verres ? S’écria Marc. Mais on s’en fout on prendra un taxi, je reviendrai chercher ma voiture demain, mais ce soir je tiens à m’amuser ! Pas question de me limiter à trois verres! »

— Marc ! L’on s’était mis d’accord, tu es venu avec t'on auto et moi en taxi, et tu as accepté de me raccompagner. Répliqua Jane.

— Mais un taxi serait sur ? Non ?

— Je dois me rendre dans deux zones, qui sont en dehors de l'espace aérien des Skytaxi, et je compte sur toi pour m'amener sur place en bonne santé.

— Et pourquoi pas Sophie ?

— J’ai rendez-vous avec ma sœur à Southampton, elle arrive de Paris à 4 h 00, je dois aller la chercher. Désolée, mais je t’avais déjà prévenu Marc…

— OK ! OK ! Il leva les mains en signe reddition, avant de prendre la main de Jane et de lui dire.

— Est-ce que ma sublime épouse me fera le plaisir de m’accompagner sur la piste de danse ?

Soudain, l’homme pencha légèrement la tête de côté pour regarder derrière Jane. Elle se retourna, pour voir la jeune fille avec la natte noire, presque à son niveau. Elle avança, sourire aux lèvres avec les joues rouges. La fille passa à ses côtés et lui donna un petit coup de hanche. Et lui dit, d’un ton sensuel et badin.

— Désolée ma belle, il faut que je passe.

Avant d’accélérer le pas et de se diriger vers les toilettes, sans se retourner.

 

Jane haussa un sourcil, amusée et intriguée. Par l’action de cette belle jeune fille.

— Eh ! Et cette danse ? Reprit Marc.

— Je te suis, mais pas touche ! Prévient-elle

Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse qui se remplissait et commencèrent à danser.

Sophie regardait le couple, un verre aux lèvres, amusée…

  


  


**Toilettes des filles**

  


« OK ! OK ! Calme-toi, calme-toi »

Samantha se regardait dans le miroir des toilettes. S _on cœur_ _cogné_ _sous sa poitrine et elle dut déglutir comme pour vérifier qu’elle était encore_ _consciente_ _. Complètement figée_ _par ce qu’elle avait fait._ _Sa façon taquine de lui lancer « Désolée m_ _a belle_ _,_ _il_ _faut que je pass_ _e »._ _et son coup de hanche… Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de le faire_ _avant, sans la stratégie de Delphine._

_Samantha était si fière d'elle. Mais un évènement venait assombrir son action._ _Elle secoua la t_ _ê_ _te, dépitée, par_ _c_ _e qu’elle avait entendu_ _._

_«_ _Est-ce que ma sublime_ _épouse_ _me fera le plaisir de m’accompagner sur la piste de danse_  ? » « Ma sublime épouse » « épouse»…

C’est ce qu’elle avait entendu… Le mot maudit… C’était donc la belle rousse de son cœur qui était la femme de ce Marc ?… Eh Merde ! Elle frappa sur le bord du lavabo sous l’effet de la colère. _Je suis maudite!_

_Elle est mariée ! Hétéros ! Donc, pas pour toi, tu sais comment ça finit avec ce genre de fille… Elle restera donc ton fantasme._ Sam fronça les sourcils _. Mais… pourquoi a-t-elle pris ton numéro ? Et demander une photo de toi à Delph ?…_ Elle secoua la tête. _Ne pense plus, suis simplement la technique de Delphine et Chris, et arrête de te poser toujours les mêmes questions, et de pleurnicher._

Elle se passa de l’eau sur le visage. Elle savait dans le fond qu’elle allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Enfin, stupide… Ce sera à la belle rousse d’en juger après tout.

Elle inspira, puis sourit au miroir et s’aperçut qu’elle avait enlevé une partie de son maquillage. Elle gémit de dépit. Elle allait être obligée de demander de l’aide à l’une des filles à côté d’elle. _Pff ! La soirée commence mal…_

Après avoir pris une dernière grande inspiration, elle recula, remit ses cheveux en place, puis sortit ; se dirigeant vers le bar.

« Re Elton, humm… heu… »

Le barman leva un sourcil en attendant que la petite brune commande quelque chose. Il termina de servir un couple puis se tourna complètement vers Samantha.

— Oui Sam, je te sers quoi ?

— Euh, je ne suis pas sûre en fait… tu prendrais quoi, toi ? si tu voulais offrir un verre à quelqu’un ?

— Quelqu’un que tu apprécies vraiment très bien ?

— Oui, voilà !, et que j’aimerais connaître un peu plus… Répondit-elle, rougissante.

— Peux-tu me montrer cette personne, ou le numéro de son divan ? Elle se retourna et réfléchis un instant.

— C’est le divan A3.

Elton se pencha et pianota pendant quelques secondes.

— Champagne vodka, et martini, voilà la commande pour ce divan… Il réfléchit un instant, avant de dire, toujours penché sur son écran. « La rousse ou la brune ? »

— La rousse.

Il hocha la tête, puis il se retourna et commença à mélanger des boissons, puis il se retourna et lui servit deux verres remplis d’un gros cocktail fleuri.

— Euh… c’est quoi, ça ? Interrogea Sam.

— Prends ça comme un cadeau de la maison. Ça pourrait lui plaire et pour te donner du courage. Sam prit un air étonné et lui demanda horrifiée.

— Quoi ? Tu la connais ??

— Non ! non !… Pas personnellement, mais enfin même un aveugle pourrait la voir, elle avec un homme, non… ?"

— Hum… Ouais, mais bon… Sam se gratta légèrement derrière la tête.

Elton poussa les cocktails vers elle.

— Tiens, c’est idéal pour ce genre de scénario… Encouragements de la maison, tu en auras besoin… J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Sam soupira en baissant les épaules tout en se relevant du tabouret

— J’aimerais le savoir Elton, j’aimerai…

Elle prit les verres.

— Merci, Elton, merci pour les verres. Le serveur lui répondit avec un grand sourire, et Sam s’éloigna vers le divan A3.

__Oh, mais merde,__ _ _Sam__ _ _, à quoi tu penses !…__ Elle se dépêcha de s’asseoir avec son groupe, qui stoppa la conversation pour la regarder, surprise.

— Hey, tu en as mis du temps, toi ! On t’a vue la frôler et te diriger vers les toilettes, tout se passe bien ?

Chris lui donna un petit coup sur l’épaule avant de remarquer les deux verres que son amie venait de poser sur la table à toute vitesse.

— Euh… deux verres ?… Questionna Delphine.

— C’est pour qui, ce verre Sam ? Demanda Chris, qui s’était à nouveau assise sur les genoux de Delph.

— Euuh… Comment dire… je crois que j’ai agi un peu vite en fait…

Delphine ne put s’empêcher de pouffer légèrement.

— Mais enfin Sam, tu pensais l’offrir à une belle rousse athlétique ou bien on doit tous se partager le verre ?

— Non non, je… bah je pensais lui offrir, mais je n’avais pas bien réfléchi au fait que cette personne n’est pas vraiment venue seule en fait… Je ne sais plus ce je fais, ou si c’est bien…

Elle se racla la gorge en s’enfonçant dans son siège, sentant son visage s’échauffer en un rien de temps.

— Tu parles de l’homme ou de la femme ? S’écria Chris. Qu’est-ce que tu as appris ? Elle se retourna pour scruter la salle, en plissant les yeux.

— Delph ! Sam lui attrapa le bras pour qu’elle se retourne.

— Oh, mais… ce n’est pas qu’un petit coup de cœur pour que ça t’embête autant ! S’exclama Christina en tapant dans ses mains tout en se tortillant sur les genoux de Delphine, toute excitée.

— Non, mais arrêtez ! elle va se douter de quelque chose là ! Gémit Sam, désespérée…

Sam ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, lorsque Delphine poussa Christina de ses genoux pour venir s’asseoir à ses côtés.

— Bon alors, c’est qui… ? Elle la regardait avec cette bienveillance qu’elle avait toujours, surtout quand il s’agissait de Sam. C’était toujours elle qui s’occupait de la raccompagner chez elle après une soirée trop arrosée, ou bien quand elle avait un coup de déprime.

Sam lui indiqua d’un mouvement rapide de la tête l’endroit où se trouvait la rousse et Marc. Puis elle gémit sur un ton désespérée.

— Le problème, c’est l’homme qui est à ses côtés… C’est son mari.

Après avoir discrètement regardé, Delphine hocha doucement la tête en observant Sam.

— C’est la femme qu’il attendait en bas ?

Sam hocha la tête.

— Bon… Je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle soit… Comment dire… La blonde chercha ses mots, mais n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

— Je sais oui… Elle n’a pas l’air gay… mais ça ne veut pas dire que peut-être…

— Non non, bien sûr… mais enfin, effectivement, aller lui proposer ce verre maintenant n’était pas la meilleure idée, je pense…

Sam eut un léger sourire en cachant son visage.

— Hmm je sais oui… mais je n’ai pas réfléchi je te dis… je l’ai croisée et… J’essaye d’être un peu plus entreprenante, comme tu m’as dit d’agir avec elle…

Delphine pouvait voir que son amie était déjà bien partie, mais qu’elle était véritablement tombée sous le charme de cette fille. Elle la regarda à nouveau. On ne pouvait pas nier sa beauté, c’était vraiment une fille superbe, physiquement bien faite. Elle comprenait Samantha…

— Écoute Sam, attend de voir si elle se retrouve seule à un moment… ou plus à l’écart de son mari peut-être… ? La piste de danse serait parfaite !

Sam lui sourit.

— Oui tu as raison, d’accord… je vais attendre qu’elle soit seule.

— Bien quant à moi je vais chercher les boissons, qu’est-ce que je vous prends ? Questionna Chris, s’apprêtant à partir vers le comptoir.

—Un French martini ! S'écria Delph.

— Une Pina colada pour moi !

  


**Une heure plus tard**

  


Jane venait de revenir à son divan, s’écroulant dessus, pour reprendre son souffle… Marc rigola depuis la piste de danse, se moquant d’elle, elle lui répondit par un doigt d’honneur. Une heure de danse, se lâchant totalement sur la piste… Là, elle avait besoin de respirer un peu… Sophie était à deux mètres à gauche, discutant joyeusement avec un homme. Elle prit une gorgée de son verre et laissa dériver ses yeux à travers la salle, pour voir la petite brune qui était incitée par la blonde à rejoindre la piste de danse, ou elles commencèrent avec ses amies, à se déhancher sur la piste.

Jane se déplaça sur le divan pour avoir une meilleur vue.

Deux des filles s’embrassaient tendrement tout en dansant, elle rigolaient toutes les deux, sous le regard moqueur de la petite brune.

Elle pouvait la voir depuis son siège, elle bougeait dans tous les sens, comme si elle était seule. Elle lançait et balançait ses bras et ses jambes, et par moment elle dansait avec les autres filles, se frottant à elles, avec ce petit sourire…

Jane ne la quitta pas des yeux, son regard glissant plusieurs fois sur la jeune fille, appréciant grandement son corps… Elle but une autre gorgée de son verre, et continua à l’observait du coin de l’œil.

__Bon sang__ _!_ _ _q__ _ _ui__ __est-elle, il__ __me semble la connaître__ _…_ _ _Mais__ _ _d’__ _ _où__ _?_ _…_

_E_ lle fronça les sourcils. Marc vint la rejoindre, s’asseyant à ses côtés, et lui posa une question. Elle se retrouva tirée de ses pensées et, lorsqu’elle eut fini de lui répondre, la petite brune avait pratiquement disparu, apparaissant de temps en temps dans la masse des danseurs…

_Mais merde…_ _Q_ _ui_ _est_ _cette fille ?_

_Un étrange sentiment la parcourut… Un début de senti_ _ment de non-maitrise._ _Et e_ _lle n’aimait pas ne pas savoir…_

  


  


_ **Beaucoup plus tard !** _

  


Deux heures passèrent sans que la belle rousse ne soit seule plus de quelques secondes, sur le divan ou sur la piste de danse. Elle était soit avec ce Marc, soit avec la femme.

Jusqu’à ce que Marc et la brune aillent danser ; la rouquine ayant refusé de les suivre.

Elle se pencha et attrapa les deux verres.

— Tu y vas ? Bien ! Bonne chance Sam. Allez ! tu peux le faire ! Lui dit Delph un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Sam hocha la tête ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

Mais Sam était déjà debout et se déplaça en direction du groupe de Jane.

Chris la suivit du regard, avec de grands yeux, avant de secouer la tête, une main sur le front…

— J’espère que je ne vais pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère, Samantha Traynor…

Sam avançait vers le divan A3, fixant la table basse.

__Ok,__ _ _oui comme ça…__ _ _Vas-y__ _ _Sam__ _ _my__ _ _,__ _ _avec__ __grâce et__ _ _talent, comme d’habitude, et__ _ _tout se passera bien,__ _ _nickel.__ _ _A__ _ _près tout il n’y a absolument aucune raison que ça se passe mal, t__ _ _u__ _ _arrives, tranquille,__ _ _décontractée…__ _ _Et puis tu n’as qu’à dire que__ _ _tu as un__ _ _verre en trop… Que…__ _ _euh__ _ _…__ __Que__ _ _voilà quoi !__ _ _Et donc ce serait dommage de gaspiller h__ _ _ein ?__ _ _… En même temps c’est la vérité,__ _ _donc voilà je vous l’offre… Pourquoi ? Parce que vous me plaisez ? Que vous êtes belle ?__ _ _Non !__ _ _Il faut que je trouve__ _ _une bonne__ _ _raison, et vite…__

_Sam_ tenta de paraître la plus décontractée possible, et assurée, en s’avançant de la table basse. Elle releva la tête, pour voir deux hommes qui semblaient être des fêtards, être en discussion avec la belle femme qui semblait être irritée. Les trois étaient debout.

Samantha s’arrêta et plissa les yeux.

Ils étaient apparemment en pleine discussion. Mais Jane tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sam sentit ses joues chauffer, mais ne se démonta pas. La belle rousse lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés. Samantha sentit son cœur battre la chamade, et continua à avancer vers elle. Un sourire se forma automatiquement à ses lèvres.

__Vite ! Quoi dire ?_ _ __Euh, salut… non, non…_ _ __B_ _ __onsoir_ _ __M_ _ __adame ?_ _ __! Non ! non non… ça_ _ __fait gourde_ _ __… hmm…_ _ __J’ai remarqu_ _ __ée que vous étiez seule_ _ __? Sérieusement… ? Je vais passer pour quoi ? Reprends-toi, ma_ _ __fille_ _ __! Ah ! ça_ _ __y_ _ __est j’y suis, faut que tu dises quelque chose sinon ça deviendra bizarre…_ _

Sam ferma les derniers mètres pour arriver à un mètre, prêt de la table. les yeux verts ne la quittaient pas. Sam alternait entre son visage, son corps, puis ses jambes, puis son visage à nouveau parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

_Waouh_ _ _…__ _ _elle est vraiment… elle est vraiment… Ces yeux… ils__ _ _sont si beaux,__ _ _deux émeraudes__ _ _, légèrement en amande__ _ _c’est…__ _ _de beaux yeux__ _ _…__ Puis elle regarda la table.

Sam y déposa le verre juste devant Jane, sans même s’en rendre compte. Et la regarda à nouveau.

Un beau sourire se forma, sur son visage. Elle ne quittait pas Sam des yeux, Puis elle montra le verre.

— C’est pour moi ?

— Euh oui !… Bonsoir, j’ai pensé que… Bafouilla Samantha.

— Eh ! Les filles, l’on peut vous rejoindre ? Insista un des hommes qui se positionna à côté de la rousse.

— Non ! Dégagez ! répondit-elle sans se retourner. Continuant à faire face à Sam.

— Pourquoi on ne te plaît pas ? Attends de… Il hurla sous l’effet la douleur.

L’homme fit l’erreur de glisser sa main sur son cul. Sans jeter un coup d’œil en arrière, elle prit le poignet et le tordit, le hurlement de douleur de l’homme fut facilement avalé par la musique assourdissante. En même temps, elle lui fit une clé de bras plaquant son bras contre son dos. Son bras gauche passa sous sa gorge serrant fortement.Puis elle retourna l’homme face à son collègue.

— Dois-je répéter ? Dégagez ! Foutez le camp ! Elle se pencha au niveau de l’oreille, alors mec ! Qu’as-tu à dire à ton collègue ? susurra-t-elle, d’un un ton calme

Marc et la femme brune venaient de la rejoindre, se mettant de chaque côté de la rousse.

En même temps deux videurs arrivèrent.

— Lâchez le Mlle ! Vous tous reculez !

Elle fit une grimace et poussa l’homme vers son ami.

Les videurs se placèrent entre eux.

— Bien ! Que se passe-t-il ?

— Harcèlement ! Attouchements et gros con ! répondit Jane, d’un ton méprisant.

Bien ! Suivez-nous les gars, et pas de résistance. Un videur poussa les hommes vers la sortie, sous la surveillance de son collègue.

Samantha était figée, la bouche grande ouverte. Estomaquée. Elle ne savait que faire…

— Besoin d’aide ? Questionna la brune à la rouquine.

— Non ! ça ira. Laissez-moi quelques secondes. Puis elle se tourna vers Sam, et lui sourit. Désolée pour ce chamboulement, revenons à notre sujet…

— Par… Pardon ? Elle remarqua en même temps le regard de la brune et de Marc sur elle.

— Vous savez ? Au sujet du verre que vous m’avez offert…

_—_ _Oh ! Euh_ … Eh bien, j’avais commandé un verre en trop pour mes amies et moi. Enfin. Je veux dire, on n’a jamais de verre en trop parce que ce serait stupide d’avoir commandé un verre en trop pas vrai ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre et se gratta à nouveau la tête en se tortillant, d’un pied sur l’autre. Elle avait terriblement chaud, ses joues étaient en feu, et elle se sentait ridicule, inutile. Soudain le regard de Marc la quitta, pour se tourner vers la brune pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, d’un air ironique.

Mais la belle rousse continuait de la regarder avec ce regard qui la transperçait, et ce petit sourire qui en disait beaucoup, et peu à la fois, mais que Sam ne parvenait pas à lire. Parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes.

La rousse de répondit pas, et posa une autre question.

— Eh donc ?

— Donc, euh… Comme aucune de mes amies ne voulait de ce verre, je me suis dit qu’il ne fallait pas le gâcher… Ce serait… Enfin ce serait…

— Dommage.

Sam releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux à nouveau.

— Oui. Dommage c’est ça… Ses joues rougirent encore plus. Heureusement La lumière tamisée ne le révélait pas trop.

_Merde ! Sammy tu es pitoyable… Mais dis quelque chose… tu y es là. Montre-lui que tu l'intéresses, fais lui un signe._

Jane attrapa le verre, puis mit la paille entre ses lèvres tout en s’asseyant et s’enfonçant dans son siège, jambes croisées. Elle but une gorgée puis reposa le verre. Elle ne dit rien. Mais hocha la tête.

— Très bon, merci pour le verre.

_C'est tout ? Merci pour le verre ? Bon j'ai compris…_

— Bon… Je ferais mieux d’y aller alors… Passez tous une bonne soirée… Sam savait que c’était foutu… Elle s’était loupée, elle avait complètement paniqué et avait grillé toutes ses chances d’approcher cette inconnue qui lui plaisait tant, et pour couronner le tout il eut l’interaction de ses connards de mâles machos qui avait totalement cassé l’ambiance…

_Elle tourna les talons et s’empressa de_ _retourner vers ses amies, qui avaient suivi toute la scène, mais elle s’arrêta à mi-chemin et après quelques secondes elle se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Pour s’étourdir et tenter d’oublier pendant un certain temps, le fiasco de cette soirée, et cacher à ses amies, les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues…_

  


**Divan de Jane**

  


Elle aurait pu lui dire de s'asseoir ? C'était le moment idéal de parler avec elle et en savoir plus… Mais Marc aurait immédiatement remarqué quelque chose, elle dévoilait déjà assez son intérêt pour la jeune brune. Elle se tourna vers Marc, qui la regardait avec une drôle de tête.

— Quoi ?

Il eut un petit sourire avant de lancer un regard à Sophie, puis il se mit à pouffer.

Jane leva les yeux aux ciel. Et prit une autre gorgée.

— A chaque soirée, sortie, boite etc. Tu te fais draguée… Et les prétendantes sont de plus en plus jeune à ce que je vois… Marc continua à rire doucement et but une bonne gorgée de vodka.

Sophie s'approcha.

— Une conquête potentielle ?

Jane se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais elle ne nia pas. Puis elle reporta son regard vers la jeune fille, qui dansait furieusement au milieu des autres danseurs.

_Il y a quelque chose de spécial chez cette fille. Je dois savoir._

_—_ _Je vais danser, laissez-moi, je veux être seule. Ordonna-t-elle, à ses amis qui acquiescèrent._

_P_ _uis elle_ _se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse._

  


 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 

 

 

 

 

**SUITE DE LA SOIREE DU VENDREDI 21 ET MATIN DU SAMEDI 22.**

 

 

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Samedi 22 février 2177

Club, The Black Queen

 

2 h 07

 

 

Samantha, se fraya un chemin sur la piste de danse, poussant et se faufilant entre les danseurs, jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve un peu d’espace pour s’installer, elle ferma les yeux et laissa la musique l’envelopper ; puis elle se mit à danser, se lâchant totalement sur la piste de danse, en toute liberté.

la musique se répercutait sur les murs, s’enfonçant dans le creux de ses os ; la remplissant de cette envie de danser, de se balancer, d’oublier… Et de se rapprocher des filles qui étaient de plus en plus proches, et de danser avec elles en suivant le rythme erratique de la musique. Les lumières stroboscopiques bleues mettaient en évidence les tissus humides de la sueur collant à la peau, ainsi que la chair exposée sous les chemises, les robes et les jupes courtes, les corps étaient recouverts d’une fine couche de sueur, tandis que les corps compacts se pressaient étroitement, les uns contre les autres.

Elle oscillait lentement sur la piste de danse au gré de la musique, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, elle voulait oublier pour quelques minutes… Ou plus si possible, elle voulait se débarrasser pour un temps, de la profonde tristesse et de la vive douleur en elle.

 

Ça ne faisait même pas trois chansons sur lesquelles elle dansait et elle était déjà en sueur, c’était surtout au niveau de la tête que ça la gênait ; même avec une natte, sa nuque et son front se sont retrouvés trempés en quelques minutes au niveau des racines, au moindre effort.

_En même temps, ça veut dire que je me dépense_ _non ?_ _… Et ça…_ _je prends !_ pensa-elle.

Elle lança un petit sourire à une brune mignonne, qui venait de lui lancer un clin d’œil, tout en se trémoussant lascivement en face d’elle.

Puis une ombre avec un haut roux passa rapidement derrière elle et attira son attention avant de disparaître dans la foule. Son cœur manqua un battement.

__Elle ?__ _ _Non ! c’est un effet de lumière…__ Elle soupira _._ _ _Calme-toi Sammy, voilà que tu__ __commences__ _ _à__ _ _fantasmer sur des ombres avec une nuance de roux,__ _ _mon Dieu…__ _ _je dois__ _ _vraiment__ _ _voir un docteur et vite !__

Elle secoua la tête et reprit la danse, essayant de suivre la brune mignonne devant elle, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus au fil des secondes et de la musique.

  


Soudain des mains glissèrent autour de sa taille, tandis qu’un corps se pressait contre son dos et ses fesses, se déplaçant avec elle suivant le _rythme_ _de la_ musique. Elle sut que c’était une fille car il n’y avait pas de bosse entre les jambes de la personne derrière elle… Une main glissa sur sa hanche, elle s’en moqua et profita de la douce sensation.

Elle ne connaissait pas la fille qui se frottait contre ses fesses, mais elle aimait ça. Samantha jeta un coup d’œil à la main gauche sur sa taille etses longs doigts aux ongles courts non vernis avec à l’annulaire… Une alliance !… Elle tressaillit à la vue et glissa rapidement ses yeux aux chaussures et au pantalon, de la fille derrière elle.Ils correspondaient à ceux que la chaude et idiote rousse portait.

Un violent frisson parcourut son corps, et son cœur s’accéléra tel un lapin.

_Merde ! elle est derrière moi ! Elle me tient et se frotte contre moi…_ Elle voulut se retourner, mais se reprit rapidement.  _Mon Dieu… non ! Continu à danser, calme-toi Sammy reste zen surtout pas de connerie et profites-en. Montre-lui que tu apprécies son contact… Joue l’hameçon et l’appât… C’est sûr là tu l’intéresses ! Donc ça veut dire que je me suis trompée à son sujet ? Elle jouait donc la désinvolte, tout à l’heure_ … Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Elle se colla contre elle et rejeta la tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux,rentrant en contact avec l’épaule de celle qui était derrière elle et essaya de se prélasser dans ce corps tonique, qu’elle désirait tant… Si près d’elle… Dans le même temps, une main caressa sa hanche et le haut de sa cuisse, glissant de plus en plus ; laissant une vague de chaleur entre ses jambes. Elle respira fortement, essayant de se ressaisir.

 

Un menton se posa sur son épaule, et des lèvres vinrent frôler son oreille avant de souffler dessus, la faisant frissonner.

_Merde ! Elle sait y faire…_

Soudain une voix sensuelle et légèrement rauque se fit entendre à son oreille la faisant encore une fois frémir.

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà vue en dehors de ce lieu, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

— Non. Répondit-elle, mais sans en dire plus.

_Bien jouer Sam ! Fais-la mijoter, ne pas trop lui en dire, moins elle en saura plus elle restera…_

— Non ? alors pouvez-vous me dire où nous nous sommes déjà vus ou rencontrer ?

Samantha sourit, réfléchissant à une réponse adéquate, quand deux bras s’enroulèrent autour de sa nuque suivie de lèvres se posant goulûment sur les siennes… Elle gémit a son contact et rendit le baiser, mordant la lèvre et posant ses mains en retour sur la taille.

_Oui ! Enfin !… Elle a enfin ouvert les yeux… Voilà ce n’était pas si difficile, oui ! Profite de… Mais ?… Des bras sur ma nuque, et toujours des mains sur ma taille et ma hanche ?…Oh, non ! Merde !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, désemparée et affolée, pour apercevoir la jolie brune qui dansait devant, en train de l’embrasser, les yeux fermés. Et commençant à se frotter contre elle.

Dans le même temps, elle sentit les mains de la rousse qui se retiraient de son corps, tandis que le corps derrière elle se détachait d’elle.

_Oh ! Non !, non ! p_ _as ça !_

Samantha repoussa la brune devant elle, puis se retourna brusquement pour voir la belle rousse, un air de surprise sur son visage les sourcils plissés en train de reculer. La rouquine leva les bras dans un air d’excuse.

— Désolée je croyais que… enfin non, bref je vous laisse, et merci pour la boisson passez une bonne fin de soirée. Avant de disparaître dans la foule des danseurs… Sa phrase fut à peine audible, mais Sam l’entendit.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose et essaya de la retenir, avant d’être saisi par le bras, et retournée par la brune, le visage en colère.

— Hé ! Je suis là !

— Merde ! tu as tout fait foirer, pourquoi m’as-tu embrassé ? cria-t-elle, en colère. Se retenant de l’insulter.

_Et merde ! espèce de conne !_

— Pourquoi ? Je ne t’intéresse pas ? Tu as pourtant semblé aimer le baiser…

— Je l’avais enfin accrochée… Je l’avais presque, eh merde ! Lui cria-t-elle.

La fille croisa les bras, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— Quoi ? cette fille ? Elle s’excitait en se frottant sur ton cul c’est tout, et vu la nana tu n’es vraiment pas son type, espèce de conne…

Sam se redressa sous l’insulte et tendit un doigt menaçant vers la brune.

— Non, c’est pas vrai ! elle m’a parlé et nous commencions une discussion avant que tu ne… Sam s’arrêta brusquement, et fronça les sourcils.

_Mais pourquoi je parle avec elle ? Pourquoi je lui réponds ? Alors que je devrai être en train de rattraper ma Princesse… Princesse ? Chiotte ! Je dois retrouver ma princesse, et vite._

Samantha fit un signe des bras disant que la discussion était terminée, puis elle se précipita vers le bord de la piste de danse, pour essayer de la retrouver.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à sa dernière pensée.

_Princesse… Ça sonne bien… C’est mieux que rousse ou rouquine… Allez ! Va pour Princesse… Ma Princesse…_

  


Sa Princesse était introuvable sur le bord de la piste ; elle se dirigea vers le divan où elle la retrouva : elle était debout face à une femme en uniforme, en pleine discussion. La femme se tenait droite et tendit une photo et un stylo à sa Princesse ; elle était grande et belle, peau hâlée et cheveux noirs en chignon…

_Mais ? Que… Mon Dieu !… La belle femme bi curieuse passive du trio d’hier soir… Asher ? Non… Ashley ! oui, c’est ça ! Mais que fait-elle là ?_

Samantha se rapprocha, mais pas trop près ; juste pour avoir une idée de la discussion, et avoir une meilleure vue. Elle se positionna derrière un pilier mural, se faisant discrète.

La belle rousse, écrivit quelque chose sur la photo et lui rendit, Ashley se mit au garde-à-vous et salua en disant quelque chose. Sam en entendit une partie, malgré la musique. Il faut dire que la musique venait de passer à un mode slow… Au son plus doux.

— C’est un honneur Madame, vous êtes un exemple pour moi, encore merci…

La rousse roula des yeux en faisant un signe d’arrêter les formalités.

— Repos soldat, nous sommes hors service alors veuillez profiter de la soirée, détendez-vous et un conseil… La prochaine fois que vous venez en boîte n’y venez pas en uniforme. Et, terminant ses mots, elle lui tendit la main que la brune serra avec plaisir, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Reçus madame, bonne soirée. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et se dirigea sur la piste de danse.

À ce moment Marc et la femme brune qui les accompagnaient vinrent à ses côtés, la femme lui tendit un verre de vin puis lui chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils hochant légèrement la tête.

— Bien j’y vais.

Sur ces mots, sa princesse alla prendre son manteau sur le divan, et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

Samantha fut prise de panique.

_—_ _ _Qu’est-ce q__ _ _u’elle ?__ _ _…__ _ _Oh mon Dieu ! O__ _ _h, n__ _ _on ! N__ _ _on__ _ _, n__ _ _on__ _ _, n__ _ _on__ _ _!… Elle__ _ _ne__ _ _va quand même pas partir maintenant !__ _ _Nous__ _ _… N__ _ _ous n’avons dansé que quelques__ _ _secondes__ _ _, et pas vraiment encore parlé__ _ _! Et__ _ _son__ __souffle dans__ _ _mon__ _ _oreille__ _ _?__ _ _Ses__ _ _caresses…__ _ _Ainsi que__ __s__ _ _es frottements contre ses fesse__ _ _s__ _ _?__ _ _S__ _ _es__ _ _questions__ _ _?__ _ _Elle ne peut__ _ _tout de même pas__ _ _me laisser comme ça quand même. !__

_Elle se dépla_ _ç_ _a rapidement vers la sortie_ _ne voulant_ _pas_ _que la soirée se termine maintenant ; elle devait v_ _ite_ _rattraper sa belle princesse._

La belle rousse était en train d’ouvrir la porte quand elle tourna la tête, comme si elle l’avait entendue venir ; leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle fronça les sourcils puis eut un petit sourire avant de lui faire un clin d’œil, et secoua légèrement la tête, comme si elle était amusée, puis elle sortit.

Samantha s’arrêta net, et resta là, immobile, la regardant sortir les yeux écarquillés.

_Un clin d’œil !…. Elle m’a fait un clin d’œil !_ Elle se secoua la tête pour essayer de retrouver son esprit.

— Chiotte ! Tu ne vas pas t’en sortir comme ça ! S’écria-t-elle. Désemparée et en colère.

Elle se mit à courir et ouvrit la porte…

  


Sam s’arrêta en haut de l’escalier pour apercevoir la salle de bar au trois-quarts vide. Une dizaine de personnes se reposaient, discutaient, ou s’embrassaient en dehors de la salle de danse. Elle remarqua de suite sa princesse, qui venait de se mettre à l’écart, adossée au bar, en train de regarder vers l’extérieur ; un verre de vin à la main. Elle caressait de sa main gauche son écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs.

Sam commença à descendre, se dirigeant d’un pas faussement nonchalant vers la belle femme. Elle eut un petit frisson ; la salle était fraîche comparée à la salle de danse surchauffée.

Sam vint s’adosser à côté d’elle, et suivit le regard de la rousse au-dehors, n’osant pas croiser son visage. Elle n’osa rien dire, ou plutôt elle ne savait que dire…

Elle sursauta quand sa princesse parla.

— Re. ! Dit-elle, avant de prendre une petite gorgée de son vin.

_Réponds Sammy… Vite ! Et montre-lui que tu l’intéresses…_

— Hé bien… Euh… oui, re !… Vous êtes vraiment rapide vous savez, il est difficile de vous suivre… Vous devez savoir que je ne connais pas cette fille… Elle s’est jetée sur moi telle une furie, et… Comment dire, je… Sam ne savait plus quoi dire.

Jane eut un léger sourire, puis elle lui tendit le verre de vin.

— Un peu de vin ? Il est vraiment très bon.

Sam se tourna vers elle surprise, et prit le verre. Elle le tourna pour poser ses lèvres sur la petite trace sur le bord, ou sa belle avait posé ses lèvres. Savourant le léger goût.

— Merci, dit-elle en lui rendant le verre. En même temps ses yeux rencontrèrent son visage.

_Qu’elle est belle !_ _Ses yeu_ _x_ _si_ _magnifiques, hypnotisant._ _Vert clair_ _… Enfin non pas_ _clair… Émeraude ! Oui ! C’est ça… Émeraude,_ _ça sonne mieux._ _Et ses taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes_ _et son nez_ _… Mon Dieu, elle est trop craquante… Et… et ses lèvres pulpeuses… Seigneur…_ Elle se lécha les lèvres et se mordit la lèvre, à la pensée de toutes les possibilités d’action de cette bouche…

— Je vous demande pardon ? Jane fronça légèrement les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_Mon Dieu… Elle est encore plus_ _mignonne_ _… !_ _Mais ?_ _Merde !_ __Q__ _ _u’est-ce que__ _?_ _Elle sortit de son état de fascination._

— Hum quoi ? J’ai… J’ai dit quelque chose ?

Sa princesse lui sourit, de ce petit sourire en coin si sexy…

— Non, rien… rien du tout… Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, avalant une autre petite gorgée. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_Samantha fronça les sourcils._

__Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé là ?__ _ _Qu’est-ce__ _ _j’ai__ _ _dit ?__ _ _Mais bon sang__ _ _Sam…__ _ _Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive là ? Tu ne vas pas te laisser démonter par cette… par ce__ _ _tte bombe__ _ _que tu n’aurais jamais imaginé re__ _ _n__ _ _contrer un jour, et encore moins qu’__ _ _elle__ _ _te lance un clin d’œil,__ _ _ou__ __quelle se frotte contre tes fesses… Sois__ _ _Zen__ _ _S__ _ _ammy__ _ _! Joue__ _ _la__ _ _tranquille.__

_Elle_ _inspira_ _un grand coup,_ _s’apprêtant à_ _la questionn_ _er_ _sur un ton_ _décontracté, ou essaya de le faire._

— Alors hum… Je ne vous ai jamais vue au Black Queen ?…  C’est la première fois que vous venez ? Sam gémit intérieurement, et ferma les yeux… Découragée.

_W_ _a_ _ouh ! Bravo_ _Traynor_ _!_ _P_ _athétique_ _. T_ _u_ _as déjà fait mieux sérieux ! On se reprend là !_

— Oui, c’est la première fois que je viens ici. C’est Marc qui a choisi… ou Sophie… enfin bref, c’est un bon club, il me plaît bien, ça change des grosses boîtes… Elle prit une gorgée de vin, le gardant un instant dans sa bouche le faisant passer d’une joue à l’autre avant d’avaler, puis elle se remit à fixer l’extérieur.

_Samantha fronça les sourcils._

_Fais chier. C’est qui, ce_ _ux_ _-là ?…_ _Ah oui !_ _Marc !_ _c’est le mec qui est en boîte_ _et Sophie c’est sûrement_ _la belle brune…_ _Marc…_ _Son…_ _Elle devait savoir_ _une_ _bonne_ _fois pour toutes…_

— Marc…, c’est… c’est un ami ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

— Mon mari. Répondit-elle, sans détour ; sur un ton neutre. Elle détourna son regard de l’extérieur, pour venir se poser sur Sam.

_Sa réponse fut comme un coup au ventre, refroidissant_ _Samantha aussi sec_ _._

_Ouche._ _Ça fai_ _t_ _mal,_ _merde, Sam ! Tu_ _devai_ _s_ _t’y_ _attendre !… T_ _u_ _aurai_ _s_ _du le voir venir, mais non !_ _Tu restais encore accrochée_ _dans l’espoir qu’elle soit encore… Encore quoi ?…Célibataire ? Lesbienne ? Attirée par moi ?… Et chiotte ! Arrête de rêver… De_ _f_ _antasmer._

Elle baissa la tête, et réussit à bredouiller.

— Ah !… Heu, je vois…, et c’est… enfin je veux dire… Il a l’air sympa, il doit être… Elle se figea sous l’effet d’une main chaude se posant sous son menton, tandis qu’un pouce se posait sur ses lèvres. Un frisson passa sur elle au contact de la peau douce et chaude. La main leva le menton pour qu’ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux… Le pouce commença à effleurer ses lèvres, les touchant à peine… Hésitant…

Pendant quelques secondes, elles restèrent là immobiles, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, intensément… Semblant chacune attendre quelque chose de l’autre.

Puis soudain Jane se pencha et l’embrassa.

Un violent frisson secoua Samantha quand elle sentit les lèvres tant convoitées, se poser sur les siennes, dans un baiser affamé. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de pousser un gémissement guttural… Un gémissement de plaisir et de besoins…

Son corps était saisi de petits spasmes comme quand son excitation et ses désirs étaient trop forts… Trop intense.

_Chiotte !_ _U_ _ne culotte de foutu…_ Réussit-elle brièvement à penser, avant tout oublier et de plonger dans une délicieuse brume de béatitude…

Le monde alentour avait disparu, il n’y avait plus que sa princesse et elle. Une bulle s’était formée autour d’elles…

Sam entoura les bras autour du cou de sa princesse, l’attirant fortement, comme si elle avait peur de la perdre et plaqua ses lèvres un peu plus fort contre les siennes. Les baisers étaient doux mais ferme…

Une langue vient caresser sa lèvre inférieure, elle y répondit en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche. Une langue s’y faufile, cherchant la sienne sans douceur… Agressive. Samantha répondit aussitôt, mêlant sa langue à la danse pour caresser la sienne.

Elle avait un goût de vin et une légère saveur sucrée. Ses lèvres étaient telles qu’elles avaient imaginé… Douces et agiles.

Elle inspira fortement.

Son odeur était un mélange de sueur, d’un léger parfum floral, mélangé à un reste de senteur de shampoing.

_Mmm ! Que c’est bon !…_ __Touche-la,_ _ __s_ _ __ens-la,_ _ __g_ _ __oûte-la._ _ __Oui, vas-y_ _ __!_ _ __Ooooh ! Oui !_ _ _Je veux que ce baiser ne finisse jamais._

Une main s’enfouit dans ses cheveux,griffant son cuir chevelu ; électrisant son corps. Samantha instinctivement se plaqua contre le comptoir pour s’y appuyer, ses jambes commençaient à trembler…

  


Jane continuait à jouer avec la langue de la fille la dominant totalement. Elle l’avait coupée en plein milieu de ce qu’elle allait raconter, mais peu importait. Cette fille était spéciale, elle l’intriguait et lui plaisait. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette étrange et belle jeune fille aux yeux noisette, à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux noirs. Elle devait lui parler… Après elle verra.

Elle arrêta le jeu de langue, et prit la lèvre inférieure de la belle brune, entre ses dents tirant légèrement ; faisant gémir la jeune fille. Puis elle la relâcha et recula légèrement.

Pendant quelques secondes, Samantha, les yeux toujours fermés chercha la bouche qui avait disparu ; lançant dans le vide de petits baisers… Désespérée.

_C’est fini ? Oh, non ! Non ! non ! Ça ne peut pas ! Pas maintenant…_

Samantha ouvrit les yeux, sa tête tournait, sous les effets des émotions et de l’excitation réunis.

_W_ _aouh !_ _mais…_ _mais…_ _juste_ _encore quelques_ _seconde là, j_ _uste_ le temps de me reconnecter à la réalité _. C’était… c’était… W_ _AOUH_ _!!!_ _quoi !_

Sam la regarda, haletante. Essayant difficilement de retrouver ses esprits, le visage en feu, les pupilles dilatées.

— Ce… C’était… Un doigt se posa sur la bouche lui disant de se taire.

Sa princesse la regardait fixement, les yeux verts étaient à moitié sombres sous l’effet de l’excitation. Elle semblait réfléchir, hésitante…

Puis elle prit la main de Sam et l’attira pour aller s’asseoir dans un coin à une table. Et se pencha, pour lui dire franchement et sans détour.

— Que veux-tu ? De l’amour ? Une liaison ? Que cherches-tu ? Car je tiens à t’avertir je ne pourrais pas te donner tout ça…

Samantha ne s’attendait pas que ce soit aussi rapide, ni aussi franc… Ça manquait de romantisme de tendresse, d’amour… Tout ce qu’elle put faire est de hocher bêtement la tête. Avant de répondre.

— Oui je sais votre mari… Je ne veux pas troubler votre ménage… Et si le baiser était de trop, alors je vais mettre fin à mes pathétiques tentatives de charme et de flirt… Finit-elle de dire avec un petit sourire à moitié taquin et triste.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche s’apprêtant à répondre mais le referma immédiatement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, plongeant ses yeux droits dans ceux de Sam, d’un regard intense.

— Serais-tu partante pour du sexe ? Du sexe occasionnel ? Il n’y aura aucun problème avec mon mari ou mon couple, je peux te le jurer… Dit-elle en souriant. Cela ne sera qu’ente toi et moi, aimerais-tu cela ?

Sam avala difficilement, baissa les yeux et hocha la tête rapidement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Des milliers de papillons commençaient à voleter dans son ventre.

— Oui ! J’aimerai bien… Je serais vraiment folle de refuser une telle demande venant d’une femme aussi belle que vous…

— Écoute-moi bien, j’aimerais bien te revoir pour que nous puissions parler, pour au moins terminer la conversation pendant la danse, et peaufiner et planifier nos rendez-vous futurs. Mais avant tout cela tu dois en savoir plus sur moi et mes attentes et désirs sexuel.

— Il n’y a pas de problème, je suis très ouverte tant que cela n’implique pas les hommes… les… Elle fut encore coupée par un doigt devant sa bouche.

— C’est justement de cela que je veux parler, je suis sur un site de rencontre ou tu pourras tout savoir sur mes demandes, désirs et attentes. Tu jugeras par toi même et si tu as des questions et si tu es vraiment intéressée alors contacte moi. Et si tout vas bien nous pourrons commencer.

Elle regarda le poignet de Sam.

Tu n’as pas d’omni ?

Sam secoua la tête.

— Pas ici, pas assez sexy avec la robe.

Jane se leva et courut derrière le bar et y fouilla quelque temps, puis revint avec un post-it et un stylo. Elle écrivit dessus avant de le tendre à Sam. Qui le prit

— C’est le lien du site ''Elios Date'', c’est un site de rencontre pour les personnes qui sont près de chez vous, inscris-toi et va sur ce lien il te mènera directement sur ma page et mon profil. 'Fatale' est mon pseudo. Remplis bien les conditions et… Et vois.

Elios _Date ? On est sur le même site… Pseudo-Fatale ? Fatale… C’est bien son genre de pseudo… Ça lui va bien…_

— Bien, d’accord. Alors… Euh… on se tutoie ?

— Oui ! Il n’y a aucun problème… Ah ! Oui, j’allai oublier, pas de noms et prénoms de famille, l’on ne communiquera que par nos pseudos. Mais tu verras cela sur mon compte… Je tiens que nous restions anonyme. Tu peux m’appeler Fatale. As tu une idée de pseudo ? Pour que je puisse savoir qui tu es ?. Elle la regardait avec cette même intensité qui maintenait continuellement Sam chaude.

Un bip d’alerte apparu sur son omnitech.

— Désolé je vais devoir y aller.

_Quoi ? Déja ? Hé merde !_ Sam fut attristée.

— Vous… Euh, tu dois partir ?

— Oui, Marc et moi devons partir.

Samantha se raidit. Et dit d’un ton irritée.

— Vous allez, euh… vous savez ?

Fatale haussa un sourcil et redevint sérieuse.

— Tu es trop curieuse… Ce que nous allons faire ne te regarde pas… si tu veux qu’il y ait quelque chose entre nous deux, et que cela dure, tu devras rester en dehors de ma vie. N’oublie pas, ce ne sera que du sexe…

— Désolée.

Fatale se leva et commença à se diriger vers le club.

_Donne lui ton pseudo, vite !_

— Euh, pour mon pseudo se sera'' Douceur d’horizon ''. s’écria t-elle.

fatale s’arrêta sans se retourner.

— Douceur d’horizon ! Beau pseudo… Je t’attends sur le site. Bonne fin de soirée Douceur…

  


**03h07**

Trois jeunes filles avançaient guillerettes, sur le trottoir en face du Black Queen. Elles se dirigeaient, vers l’arrêt du tramway à 100 m de là ; Légèrement éméchée…

**«** Alors vous vous embrassez et hop ! Vous sortez ensemble… Comme ça ! » S’écria Delphine en claquant les doigts, un air médusé sur son visage.

— Avec la langue ? Et tout ? Questionna à son tour Christina, curieuse.

Sam rougit, et rabattit un peu plus sa capuche chapka. Puis elle marmonna d’une voix à peine audible:

— Mince ! Arrêtez les filles… Seigneur je n’aurais jamais dû vous en parlez… Mais pourquoi je vous parle de mes histoires ?

— Parce que tu ne peux t’empêcher de raconter tes exploits, et parce que nous sommes tes amies. Répondit Delph, naturellement.

— Alors tu réponds ? Insista chris.

Sam grogna.

— On n’est pas encore ensemble, on doit se revoir pour mettre les choses au point… Mais ça semble bien parti.

  


  


  


Delphine fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Dépitée.

— Tu te rends compte Chris ! Seize ans, à peine arrivée de sa colonie lointaine, une petite chatte esseulée et apeurée, et pfouu ! En moins de quatre mois elle lève une gradée dure à cuire de l’alliance… Qui plus est une sacrée bombe, de plus de vingt ans… Dure à cuire… Sans parler du trio… c’est fou !.

Christina se tourna vers sa petite amie, avant de se retourner vers Sam, la regardant d’un air surpris… étonnée.

_—_ Un trio ? Avec toi Sam ? Quand ? Avec qui ? C’est vrai Sam ?

_Samantha gémit rougissante et accéléra le pas._

_—_ Merde ! Delphine je t’avais dit de te taire ! Lança t-elle, en colère.

_S_ am arriva à l’arrêt et remarque la femme qui était avec sa princesse au club…Sophie ! Oui c’était elle :

 

Elle attendait le tramway, appuyée contre la paroi, lisant une tablette. Elle jeta un petit coup d’œil aux nouveaux arrivants, suivit d’un petit signe de tête et retourna à son écran.

_—_ Alors ? J’attends ! S’écria Christina. Croisant les bras. Ses yeux allant de Sam à Delph.

— Plus tard Chris, pas ici il y a quelqu’un… Murmura Delph. Je te raconte tout plus tard. Pardon Samantha, c’est l’alcool…

Sam s’assit et resta immobile, elle commença à examiner la femme du coin de l’œil, quand une autre femme arriva et se positionna à côté de Sophie : elle était grande, dans un long manteau gris foncé, une capuche cachait son apparence et ses cheveux.

Quelques seconde plus tard deux hommes vinrent se placer à leurs gauche. Silencieux et très sérieux. Un lourd silence se fit…

Samantha alla commencer à ouvrir le dialogue avec Sophie, pour tenter d’en savoir plus sur Sa princesse, ou du moins essayer. Quand une navette civile arriva, s’arrêta devant l’arrêt puis les portes s’ouvrirent, faisant apparaître deux homme cagoulés, pistolets à la main.

— Mains en l’air toutes !

La grande femme sortit elle aussi un pistolet ainsi qu’une matraque électrique menaçant Sophie. Les hommes à gauche firent de même.

Christina hurla, recevant instantanément un coup de matraque électrique qui la mis a terre. De suite secouru par Delph.

— Monter toutes vite ! Allez !

Un des hommes poussa Delphine, et prit Chris sur ses épaules et monta dans la navette suivie des filles… Qui étaient violemment poussées dedans.

La navette repartit.

  


  


**_J’apprécie vraiment les critiques_ _et (ou) suggestions_ _. Je pense que c’est très important,_ _j’aimerais qu’il y ait_ _plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose qu’un auteur a mis ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes_ _(ou moins)_ _sur votre journée pour leur faire savoir ce que vous pensiez._ ** _Merci !_** _En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment._**

  



	9. Chapter 9

  


_Chapitre 9_

  


  


Banlieue NE de Londres.

3 h 55

_Navette._

  


Les filles avaient été mises au fond de la navette, sous la menace d’un homme armé. Leurs sacs furent regroupés à l'avant et fouillés.

Samantha, apeurée et tremblante, était assise à l’arrière avec à ses côtés Sophie. Devant elle, Delphine avait Christina dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux : des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

La femme s’approcha et pointa un pistolet sur elles.

« Mains sur la nuque !, taisez-vous et ne bougez pas !. » Ordonna-t-elle. Puis elle fit un signe, disant à quelqu’un d’avancer.

Un des hommes s’avança, et couvrit leurs bouches d’un ruban adhésif. Puis il leur dit d’un ton ferme et menaçant.

— Restez assises ! Ne bougez pas, obéissez aux ordres et il n’y aura pas de problèmes ! Compris ?

Delph, Sam et Sophie hochèrent la tête, Chris qui recouvrait à peine ses esprits, lâcha un petit gémissement.

L’homme hocha la tête, puis il s’en alla vers l’avant de la navette. Faisant un petit signe, à la femme et lui chuchota quelque chose.

Avant d’avancer et de se mettre en face d’eux.

  


_—_ Vous deux ! Là ! Dit-elle, en désignant Delphine et Christina, qui avait repris ses esprits. « Approchez-vous ! on va vous fouillez. » Puis elle montra l’avant de la navette leur montrant où aller.

Une fois sur place la femme commença à les fouiller, les dépouillant des possibles pads, tablettes, et omnitech.

Pendant ce temps, Samantha, qui était restée immobile, tremblante de peur, remarqua un mouvement venant de Sophie à sa droite, elle tourna ses yeux vers elle : Sophie venait d’enlever discrètement le petit bijou qui était autour de sa petite queue de cheval, appuya dessus et le fourra rapidement dans son pantalon et sa culotte. Sa main farfouilla quelques secondes, elle fit une petite grimace et ressortit sa main, la remettant derrière sa nuque.

__Qu’est-ce que ? Elle s’est fourrée_ _ __le_ _ __bijou dans la chatte ? Mais… Q_ _ __ue fait_ _ __…_ _

Sophie se tourna vers elle, lui lança un regard menaçant : un regard, lui demandant de ne rien dire… Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête, lui montrant qu’elle avait compris.

Soudain, une voix forte se fit entendre.

— Vous deux au fond ! Venez ici ! Appela la femme.

Puis ce fut leurs tours d’être débarrassé de leurs appareils électroniques, avant qu’on ne mette à chacune un bandeau. Trop serré de l’avis de Samantha. Leurs poignets furent attachés avec un bracelet électronique.

Elle entendit un homme s’approcher, puis une petite piqûre sur son épaule. Puis une main ferme la poussant sur le sol.

En même temps, elle entendit le pilote dire à la femme qu’il y avait un changement d’ordre et de destination, elle jura.

Quelques secondes plus tard

La navette s’arrêta une fois, faisant descendre des hommes.

Rapidement les yeux se fermèrent, trop lourds, suivis d’un engourdissement du corps avant de perde connaissance. Les larmes aux yeux.

  


  


_Vaisseaux cargo_

_MSV Kalik_

  


Les cils de Samantha flottaient. Son corps et son esprit étaient lourds, si engourdis qu’il lui était difficile de les déplacer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait plus de bandeau. Mais sa vision était encore très floue, des restes de l’effet du somnifère.

_Putain ! Mais qu’est-ce que ?_

Elle commença à se relever avant de s’asseoir, le corps encore embrumé de sommeil et de fatigue . Les mains toujours menottées dans le dos, elle s’appuya contre une paroi froide. Samantha ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras, puis elle posa le front dessus, fermant les yeux, essayant de sortir de son engourdissement cérébral.

Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi patraque… ai-je trop bu ? Sexe trop poussé ?… Non, je ne me saoule jamais avant… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé… je…

Puis elle recouvra progressivement la mémoire. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était qu’elle avait été enlevée et droguée, avant de tomber dans le sommeil. Elle haleta fortement, puis une forte montée de stress et de panique la submergea.

__Ok ! Calme-toi Sammy, respire fort__ _ _et__ _ _lentement__ _ _, ne panique__ _ _pas__ _ _. Tu…__ _ _tu__ _ _es encore vivante et en bonne santé…__ __pour l’instant… C’__ _ _est le plus important.__ Elle sentit des larmes venir rapidement _. Non ! Non ! Ne pleure pas, merde ! Ne te laisse pas aller à la panique…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un léger coup contre la paroi venant de l’extérieur.

Elle redressa la tête et regarda autour d’elle. C’était un espace glacial et sombre ; elle cligna des yeux à la faible lumière venant de petites ampoules clignotantes, d’un chauffage d’appoint posé au fond de la cloison. La paroi dans son dos était lisse et froide, et un petit courant d’air frais venant de l’avant la faisait frissonner. Cela ressemblait à un conteneur, mais elle n’en était pas sûre. Elle n’arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit autour de la pièce. La pièce était sombre. Et ses sens étaient encore embrouillés.

Soudain elle sursauta, lorsqu’elle sentit quelque chose sur sa cuisse, suivit d’un bref mouvement à sa droite qui frôla son épaule avant de s’immobiliser.

Elle se tourna aussitôt, pour apercevoir une vague silhouette sombre avec de longs cheveux. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un manteau, fixant le sol sans bouger.

Soudain devant elle à droite, de l’autre côté de la paroi un reniflement et une petite toux se fit entendre, lui faisant prendre conscience qu’elle n’était pas seule. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur l’emplacement d’où venaient les bruits.

De vagues silhouettes sombres apparurent dans la pénombre, elles étaient assises et immobile…

Elle ne put rien dire à cause du bâillon.

__Delphine ?__ _ _Chris ?__ _ _Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?…__ _ _Ses parents__ _ _Papa... maman, je suis désolée… J’aurais dû vous écouter. Me concentrer sur les études,__ _ _et rien d'autres…__ _ _ne pas sortir à chaque occasion…__ _ _et faire attention__ _ _aux fêtes et__ _ _boites de nuit__ _ _.__ Elle laissa ses armes coulées _ _.__ _ _Pardon.__

_E_ lle calma sa respiration et attendit quelques minutes ; prenant le temps de se concentrer pour mieux entendre et comprendre son environnement.

Elle put ainsi entendre des bruits de respiration lents et calmes ; il y avait beaucoup d’autres personnes dans ce conteneur…

Samantha cogna plusieurs fois de l'épaule la fille à ses côtés, sans réactions.

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre de l’extérieur : des appels, des ordres, des bruits de machines et de véhicules en mouvement attirèrent son attention. Elle écouta attentivement pendant quelques secondes : c’étaient des ouvriers travaillant autour de conteneurs pour les charger, dans des vaisseaux cargo… Soudain, il y eut une secousse puis le conteneur se souleva et tangua légèrement avant de se déplacer sur une longue distance. Elle était dans un spatioport… Elle en était sure…

_Puis l_ _e temps pass_ _a_ _… combien ?… Elle ne_ _sut;_ _une_ _heure_ _? Deux ?_ _Les restes du somnifère,_ _l_ _a fatigue, la peur et_ _son_ _esprit_ _brumeux_ _lui faisaient_ _perdre_ _s_ _e_ _s_ _sens,_ _l’emp_ _ê_ _ch_ _ant_ _de penser sereinement._ _Le conteneur_ _fut_ _pos_ _é_ _et rangé,_ _puis_ _le silence se fit._ _Au bout d’un certain temps, l’adrénaline des évènements étant retombée, elle sentit une brume anesthésiante envahir_ _son cerveau_ _._

_Les paupières de Sam dev_ _inrent_ _lourdes,_ _a_ _vant de s’endormir…_

  


  


  


**Brighton**   
**Sussex**   
**Sud de Londres.**

**Luxueuse Villa bord de mer, d'Andrew Materson**

**Salon**

**3 h 33.**

  


Malgré l’heure tardive et le froid ambiant, une bande d’une dizaine de jeunes fétards(es) avait allumé un grand feu sur la plage, à 35 mètres en face d’une villa luxueuse.

  
Le salon était vaste, la moitié de la pièce possédait une  _large baie vitrée,_ donnant sur une plage derrière une route et une haie en contrebas. La baie vitrée était visible de tous les baladeurs et fêtards sur la plage. Mais elle était actuellement floutée par un système de teinte.

  


À l’intérieur, juste derrière le vitrage, de douces lumières sombres tamisées, diffusait un agréable voile sombre, qui sublimait les corps et semblait effleurer les murs, et les meubles alentour. Une douce musique d’ambiance participait à créer une atmosphère parfaite.

  


Adossé à un pilier, entre la baie vitrée, était appuyé un homme, nu, jambes légèrement écartées. Sa tête rejetée en arrière ; gémissant et marmonnant un prénom ; d’une voix emplie de bonheur. Entre ses jambes, une superbe femme accroupie s’activait avec fougue.

  


« Mon Dieu Myriam… » Gémit-il.

L’homme baissa ses yeux sur la magnifique femme entre ses jambes, qui stimulait talentueusement son érection. Il lui caressa tendrement ses longs et soyeux cheveux noirs. Sachant à quel point il était un homme chanceux… vraiment très chanceux.

  
Et glissant dans sa béatitude, il repensa aux deux dernières heures passées…

  
… À 1 h 25 Myriam l’avait appelée pour savoir s’il était libre et partant pour du sexe. Andrew avait tout de suite accouru à l’appel de Myriam Dawson. Elle voulait avoir quelques heures ou une nuit de luxure… C’était à elle de voir… et de décider.

Il savait qu’il devait faire attention, et ne pas la décevoir, s’il voulait qu’elle n’aille pas voir ailleurs.

Et après qu'Andrew se soit appliqué avec plaisir à lui donner de multiples caresses et deux orgasmes, Myriam maintenant lui rendait la pareille.

  
Accroupie entre les jambes d'Andrew, Myriam suçait avidement une bite de belles tailles, tout en le pompant de sa main droite dans le même rythme… Ses beaux yeux bleus, dilatés par le désir, ne le quittaient pas du regard. Ses lèvres, toujours en mouvement autour de son sexe, affichaient un petit sourire de prédatrice.

Il frissonna sous le regard.

La main gauche de Myriam passa derrière lui pour commencer à lui caresser une fesse musclée, avant d’y enfoncer ses ongles. Il frissonna sous la piqûre, mais ne céda pas à son toucher ; essayant de rester droit et immobile, telle une statue… Il savait qu’elle aimait ça.

  
Myriam s’activait goulûment et avec talents sur la bite. Le suçant, et le léchant tout en faisant tournoyer sa langue le long de l’érection. Elle se pencha sur le côté, pour garder le mouvement de sa langue agile le long et autour de son érection.  Andrew gémit, puis détourna le regard sur les beaux cheveux noirs brillants, tandis qu’elle continuait à aller et venir le long de son sexe palpitant.

Lentement elle se retira, ne gardant que le gland dans sa bouche, le frottant à l’intérieur de sa joue et contre ses dents. Tout en le tétant entre ses lèvres, lui léchant la couronne, avant de l’aspirer goulûment…

  
Sous la sensation, Andrew gémit de désespoir, jetant sa tête en arrière ; tout en tirant une poignée des doux cheveux noirs. Puis il grogna fortement, tandis que Myriam accélérait le rythme de sa succion.

_Putain… une vraie succube ! Mmm. Si elle continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…_

Soudain, elle lui prit ses testicules dans sa main, pour les caresser tendrement, avant les tirés et les serrer, délicatement, mais avec fermeté. Andrew sentait qu’il n’allait pas continuer à tenir longtemps sous les assauts continus de la bouche et la langue de Myriam.

— My… Oooh !…Myri, attend… Gémit-il déstabilisé.

Heureusement elle se calma, le laissant reprendre un peu de contrôle…

Elle commença à le masturber, tout en lui donnant des baisers et des coups de langue, sur l’intérieur des cuisses, et la hanche, passant par les testicules pour aller sur l’autre cuisse.

Puis elle prit son verre de vin sur le sol, et versa quelques grosses gouttes de vin sur le gland et le long du sexe.

Et, toujours les yeux fixés sur lui avec toujours son petit sourire malicieux ; elle ouvrit la bouche et se pencha, prenant le gland gonflé dans sa bouche. Avant de recommencer à le sucer et le feuilleter de sa langue pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle le glissa lentement dans sa bouche, tout le long de sa queue ; en l’aspirant fortement.

Andrew gémit vivement, avant de lâcher un fort grognement d’appréciation…

— Oooh ! Myriam, mon Dieu… Mmm !

_Putain !…_ _Ce qu’elle est bonne…_ _Elle sait y faire,_ _oh oui…_

  


Dans le même temps, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Myriam et poussa son visage contre sa bite. Elle y répondit avec engouement, en le caressant de petits, et rapides coups de langue sur toute la longueur…

Alors qu’elle s’activait sur son sexe, Andrew se mit à l’admirer d’en haut.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa belle et forte poitrine : Ses mamelons roses étaient dressés et durs comme de la pierre. Puis son regard glissa le long de son corps, de ses hanches. Et remarqua que la main gauche de Myriam s’agitait entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts humides et agiles pompaient vigoureusement et profondément en elle ; tandis que son pouce frottait avec vélocité son clitoris. Elle retira ses doigts pour les glisser le long de ses plis, les caressant en de rapides zigzags. Laissant tomber des gouttes de son plaisir, dans une petite flaque de plus en plus grande sur le carrelage.

**\----**

Les minutes passèrent ; la musique ambiante était entrecoupée par de nombreux bruits de gémissements, de succions, de petites claques, et de caresses.

Puis, alors qu’elle le suçait, elle sentit une suite de contractions de plus en plus proche. Elle sut qu’elle devait être moins enthousiaste, et le laisser souffler…

Myriam le retira de sa bouche, en un petit pop sexy. Faisant jaillir une superbe bite luisante, qu’elle prit tout de suite en main pour la pointer vers le haut, tout en le pompant. Puis elle se pencha et frotta le sexe contre sa joue, avant de se pencher pour aspirer chacun des testicules lisses dans sa bouche ; les suçant avec passions. Puis elle passa quelques coups de langue sur chaque boule, avant d’y déposer quelques baisers…

  


_Mmm…_ _oui,_ _toujours d’aussi_ _belles couilles…_ _fermes_ _,_ _chaudes_ _et_ _douces…_ _que du_ _bonheur…_

  


Ensuite elle remonta le long de l’érection, l’embrassant et le léchant, avant de s’arrêter sur le dessus du gland gonflé. Elle accéléra la masturbation, et donna un petit coup de langue sur la fente, avalant les gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

  


_Mmm… toujours aussi bon goût…_ _j'ai fait un_ _b_ _on choix..._ _belle_ _queue_ _… longue et_ _épaisse…_ _comme je les aime. Ç_ _a fait toujours plaisir de la re_ _trouver_ _…_ _Et il me donne toujours deux orgasmes…_ _J’_ _ai_

_finalement fait_ _un bon_ _choi_ _x_ _en choisissant Andrew_ _._ Pensa-t-elle, en passant quelques coups de langue, tout en continuant à le pomper.

Mmm… Je crois que je vais encore le garder quelque temps…

  


La main d'Andrew envahit ses cheveux, les tirant d’un geste tendre dans un geste d'avertissement. Elle sut qu’elle devait arrêter de le faire souffrir… Il avait du mal à se retenir, mais ne voulait apparemment pas jouir dans sa bouche.

Il lâcha un fort gémissement.

— Nom de Dieu… Nngh ! Myriam, si… si tu continues comme ça, je vais jouir…

Elle le provoqua une dernière fois en lui léchant doucement la couronne de son gland, puis enroula ses doigts autour de son membre et le caressa. Lui pressant légèrement ses boules.

— N’était-ce pas l’idée de base ? lui répondit-elle, un sourcil levé, souriante et taquine.

En même temps elle lui donna un dernier coup de langue sur le bout de son pénis, léchant le liquide salé qui s’en échappait. Puis elle posa son sexe contre sa joue se frottant contre lui. Elle arrêta de le

masturber ; pour venir caresser de ses doigts ses cuisses…

— Pas… pas comme ça… Je veux te prendre, j’ai envie de toi…

— Ah ?… Et comment me veux-tu ? Tu ne veux pas jouir dans ma bouche ? Le questionna-t-elle, surprise.

— Je veux te baiser contre la vitre… Voir ton beau corps, sur fond de lumières de la mer et du feu sur la plage… À la vue de tous…

Myriam se leva et se plaça face à la baie vitrée ; son attention fut tout de suite attirée par l’activité sur la plage… Intriguée, elle caressa doucement de la main gauche la vitre. Pensive…

— Contre la baie vitrée, hein ?… Face à la plage, vue de tous ?… Humm… comme une _putain de_  rue ?C’est ce que tu veux ?… c’est comme ça que tu me vois ??? Dit-elle en tapotant un doigt sur ses

lèvres pulpeuses,songeuses… le regard fixant les fêtards sur la plage..

  


Andrew ne répondit pas, car cela ne ressemblait pas à une question ou une réponse pour lui. Mais plutôt comme une discussion interne… un monologue à voix haute.

  


Il savait que l’exhibition excitait Myriam… cela l’excitait énormément. Pour lui ce n’était pas le cas ; il n’était pas du tout exhibitionniste, mais, en se concentrant sur Myri et son corps, il pourra rester

assez concentré pour lui donner du plaisir… et la faire jouir. Il voulait lui plaire avant tout…

  


Elle se pencha, prenant une gorgée d’un verre de vin posé à ses côtés, et dit.

— Va mettre un préservatif, presto !… Et enlève le mode teinté de la baie vitrée… puis viens me baiser contre la baie vitrée. Dit-elle, d’une voix basse et rauque. Son ton ressemblait plus a un ordre qu’à une demande. Les yeux toujours tournés vers la plage.

« Besoin de stimulations pour le préservatif, Monsieur Materson ? » Le questionna-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête de côté.

Le sourire d'Andrew et de son érection lui confirme qu’il n’en a nullement besoin. Il se précipita pour prendre une capote, et essaya trop rapidement de la mettre, en ayant du mal… sous l’effet de l’excitation.

Il grognat.

— Lubrifiant ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas besoin, dépêche-toi.

Myriam se pencha, et s’appuya sur la barre transversale de la vitre. Elle se cambra, soulevant et mettant en évidence son beau cul en l’air, et écarta les jambes.

Andrew se positionna derrière elle, tenant une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton.

Le voile sombre de la baie vitrée disparut pour devenir transparent…

Andrew derrière elle, ne put s’empêcher d’admirer encore une fois ce corps de top-modèle : cette douce peau, ses seins volumineux, mais toujours fermes, gardant leurs formes. Les tétons fièrement érigés et durs. Ces cheveux noirs et soyeux… Bref tout dans cette position ne peut que la rendre si chaude, avec ce cul et cette chatte lisse, et luisante ouverte en l’air…

Il s’accroupit…

  


Myriam elle, le cul en l’air et les jambes écartées, attendait. Le regard fixant les fêtards, dont certains s’étaient déjà tournés vers eux…

  


Soudain, elle sentit des mains se poser sur une de ses fesses et une cuisse, juste avant qu’une langue virevoltante ne plonge en elle. Surprise, Myriam sursauta et gémit de bonheur sous l’effet de la langue, tourbillonnante entre ses plis lisses et trempés. Puis la langue se déplaça pour venir caresser en de petits cercles intenses, son bouton gonflé en fusion.

  


— Ooh ! Putain Andrew ! qu’est-ce… Nngh ! Hé Merde… Gémit-elle, en essayant vainement de se concentrer sur des mots compréhensibles.

_Mmm ! Dieu, son goût… Mmm. Un vrai délice…_

Son goût était un mélange léger de sel naturel et une autre saveur plus fruitée, mais indéfinissable. Il leva le capuchon de son pouce et vient feuilleter le clitoris, la faisant grogner dans un pur plaisir… Andrew sent ses cuisses se contracter de chaque côté de son visage. Un flot de jus s’écoulant sur son visage…

« Merde Andrew… Nngh ! Arrête !

Il se détacha, donnant quelques baisers sur les lèvres gonflées et se releva, souriant, en se léchant les lèvres.

  


Il se plaça bien derrière elle, et de sa main il aligna son érection avec l’ouverture de Myriam et pressa doucement le gland entre les plis, juste devant son entrée. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

  


Quand le gland trouva la moiteur chaude de sa chatte, Myriam poussa un petit soupir.

  


Puis sans attendre, il glissa en elle, d’un mouvement doux, mais ardent jusqu’à la garde. La sensation du sexe épais étirant ses parois la fit grogner et haletait fortement ; elle serra ses mains sur la rambarde : des mots incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche, en un léger murmure.

Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, les laissant s’habituer à la nouvelle sensation. Il inspira fortement avant de ressortir partiellement, ne laissant que le gland en elle. Puis il la pénétra, et commença à la marteler par des coups profonds et vifs.

Mmm… putain, oui !… Comme ça, vas-y !… Elle se lécha les lèvres de satisfaction…

Myriam roula des hanches, pour bien se positionner autour de la bite qui la remplissait.

Il haleta et poussa un peu plus en avant ; ses mains et doigts creusaient et caressaient les belles fesses ainsi que ses hanches.

Soudain, un intense frisson d’excitation parcourut le corps de Myriam, tandis qu’un afflux soudain plus important de jus humidifia ses parois… Ses yeux venaient de voir des fêtards sur la plage faisant des signes dans leurs directions, certains (es) d’entre eux, commençants à se, rapprochaient…

Elle serra la barre plus fort, écarta les jambes et se cambra un peu plus.

— Plus fort ! demanda-t-elle soudain, d’une voix rauque, emplie de désirs. « Vite ! »

Andrew gémit.

— Mmm…, tu es incroyable… articula-t-il difficilement, se mordant la lèvre. Sa voix était basse et tendue.

Il commença vivement à accélérer le rythme, la pilonnant plus agressivement. Myriam poussa un long gémissement, et commença à claquer ses fesses contre lui dans le même rythme.

Le claquement des deux corps dans la salle devint rapidement prenant et terriblement érotique. Couvrant la musique ambiante, la laissant dans l’oubli.

Des gémissements, des respirations fortes et des mots luxurieux, s’entremêlèrent, pendant quelques minutes.

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien… tout était si parfait… Andrew accéléra encore plus, sachant que cela le fatiguerait rapidement… se focalisant sur Myriam.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer très longtemps.

Le regard de Myriam fixait toujours les fêtards, qui étaient maintenant immobiles, derrière et sur le mur du jardin. Prenant des photos et certains(es), se masturbant discrètement…

Myriam retira une main de la rambarde, pour venir frotter avec frénésie son clitoris.

Andrew sentit de plus en plus fréquemment de fortes contractions autour de sa bite, c’était de plus en plus intenable, Elle allait bientôt jouir et lui avec. Andrew donna quelques coups plus rapides et plus durs ; il en était sur, il allait bientôt venir…

Myriam sentit qu'Andrew avait changé de vitesse, accélérant en de rapides coups et plus fort.

Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir venir avec lui… ou presque. Elle accéléra la cadence de son cul, tout en faisant rouler ses hanches. Son propre orgasme arrivait, une brume de plaisir commença à l’envelopper, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer pour le retenir… Mais… tout ça ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles pour penser. Elle pensa à se laisser aller à l’orgasme. Surtout quand les coups de bites, le cognement et le roulement de son cul étaient rythmés, avec le bip insistant d’une alerte…, c’était agaçant… troublant…

Un… un Bip ?… j’ai, j’ai entendu un bip ? pensa-t-elle, elle se força de se reconnecter à la réalité ambiante ;son esprit encore dans la brume du plaisir montant.

Eh , merde ! Non ! pas maintenant !…

Elle secoua violemment la tête, pour retrouver un peu de clarté d’esprit.

C'était le bip insistant d’un appel d’urgence prioritaire, venant de son iPad sur le divan. Près de ses vêtements.

Se reconnectant à son esprit elle retrouva rapidement ses réflexes.

— Stop ! Ordonna-t-elle

Il s’arrêta de la marteler, mais resta encore en elle. Haletant et confus.

— Qu'est-ce… Que…

— Stop, arrête ! Ordonna-t-elle en le repoussant.

Puis elle se retourna et se détacha d'Andrew, le poussant doucement, mais, fermement, glissant son érection hors d’elle, avec un frisson et un soupir. Puis elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l’incitant à se taire. Puis elle se déplaça vers le divan, prit le Pad l’alluma et s’assit. Ayant quand même la présence d’esprit d’activer seulement l’audio.

[« Madame Dawson ? c’est Marland. Auriez-vous un moment ? C’est vraiment urgent. »]

Andrew, qui avait réactivé le mode floutage de la baie vitrée, s’était déplacé vers le bar, pour remplir deux verres de vin, visiblement très irrités…

La voix reprit.

[« Madame ? êtes-vous là ? »] l’homme semblait inquiet.

Elle se secoua encore la tête, pour accélérer le retour à la réalité, et avec un soupir, elle se résigna et actionna la touche parler, et répondit.

Elle mit sa main devant la bouche, et s’éclaircit la voix, essayant de paraître groggy et distraite. Ce qui n’était pas difficile ; étant encore sous les effets de l’activité sexuelle et des phéromones…

— Hum !… Désolée, oui je suis là. Je vous écoute !

[«  Je suis désolé, Madame, est-ce que je vous ai réveillés ? »]

Myriam regarda Andrew.

— Quelque chose comme ça, qui a-t-il ?

Marland, prit quelques secondes pour répondre, et quand il prit la parole, il semblait légèrement embarrassé.

[« Mlle Dawson, nous venons d’avoir une alerte, venant du centre des vidéos de sécurité du black queen et… »]

— Un instant.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac prenant et plaçant son oreillette. La discussion devait rester personnelle.

— Je vous écoute.

[«  Nous venons d’être avertis d’un enlèvement à un arrêt de tram, à cinquante mètres du Black queen. Mlle Delphine Ziegler ainsi que trois personnes de sexe féminin ont été enlevées, Mlle Samantha Traynor, la nouvelle serveuse est parmi les victimes. »]

Myriam se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

— Enlèvement préparé ?

[« Oui, Madame, il s’agit clairement d'un enlèvement préparé, une navette sans plaque, des agresseurs déjà sur place en attente. Par contre nous recevons un signal d'alerte, venant du véhicule qui nous permet de le pister,  ah ! M Tédo voudrait vous parler, mais il n'arrive pas à vous contacter »]

  


— Bien, passez-le-moi, et envoyez-moi tous les enregistrements et données, et prévenez, qui vous savez.

[« Bien madame »]

Elle mit rapidement son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie, et juste avant de sortir elle se tourna vers Andrew. Qui silencieux et adossé au bar, sirotait un verre de vin.

— Désolée, affaire importante… c'était vraiment très bien et bon, je te rappelle… lui dit-elle d'un ton désolée , petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

Il lui leva son verre, en signe d’au revoir, et de compréhension.

Elle sortit et courut vers son skycar, et décolla, tout en continuant à parler et donnant des ordres…

_[«_ _Une équipe de quatre hommes sera disponible dans une demi-heure_ _Madame,_ _pas moins_ _,_ _désolé. »_ _]_

_—_ Bien Tédo soyez prêt, mode 5, je viens vous chercher.

_[«_ _Bien Madame je vous attends. »_ _]_

  


  


  


**_J’apprécie vraiment les critiques_ ** **_et (ou) suggestions_ ** **_. Je pense que c’est très important,_ ** **_j’aimerais qu’il y ait_ ** **_plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose qu’un auteur a mis ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes_ ** **_(ou moins)_ ** **_sur votre journée pour leur faire savoir ce que vous pensiez._ ** _****Merci !** ** _ **_En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment._ **


	10. Chapter 10

**NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS, récurrents.**

**Delphine ziegler**  : 18 ans (lesbienne), civile. Meilleure amie de Samantha. Travail à plein temps au Black Queen. En couple avec Christina Pieters.

**Christina Pieters**  : 19 ans (lesbienne), civile. Amie et colocataire de Samantha, étudiante en graphisme à Oxford. En couple avec Delphine.

**Mar** **c** **Burkett** : 26 ans (hétéros) civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres de sport et massage. Amoureux de Shepard.

**Franck Tédo :** 40 ans, fidèle bras droit pour les missions et garde du corps de Miranda. (compagnon de «[ Prologue à Oméga ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12628874/1/Prologue-%C3%A0-Om%C3%A9ga)»)

**Sophie Lacroix** : 23 ans (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard.

 

************************************************************************************************

  


  


  


_ Chapitre 10 _

  


**P** **our comprendre pleinement la fin de chapitre il serait judicieux de lire**[ **Prologue à Oméga.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926206) Pour mieux comprendre le lien Miranda et Jane.

**ATTENTION ! Scène de Viol / Non Con.**

  


**Vaisseaux cargo**

**MSV Kalik**

 

**5 h 35**

 

Le temps passait, et Samantha attendait dans le noir et le froid. Avec ce même silence monotone et oppressant, entrecoupé par de faibles bruits alentour : Les bruits de toux, des reniflements, et de

faibles murmures venant des autres personnes dans le conteneur.

Elle n’arrivait pas à penser correctement ; la peur et le stress embrouillant ses pensées. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était menottée, ce qui rendait la situation pire pour se gratter… L’obligeant à se

contorsionner dans des positions qu’elle n’avait pratiquées que dans le sexe.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par l’ouverture de la porte. Elle se tourna vivement pour être immédiatement aveuglée par une vive lumière entrante ; la faisant gémir, ainsi que les autres

filles.

« Hé, merde ! » lâcha-t-elle faiblement.

Elle baissa la tête pour s’habituer à la forte luminosité. Une grande silhouette traversa le conteneur, en donnant une bouteille d’eau à chacune des filles. Puis elle vint s’accroupir devant elle : c’était une

Asari, aux yeux et à la peau bleu clair,en vêtements civils. La mâchoire et la joue gauche étaient traversées d’une large balafre, enlaidissant son beau visage.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille d’eau, qu’elle prit rapidement, buvant avec avidité. Étant morte de soif.

« Merci » remercia-t-elle timidement. En terminant.

Une main fraîche et sèche lui releva le menton et toucha sa joue. Puis une lumière vive orange passa sur son visage avant de descendre le long de son corps. L’Asari prit une oreillette dans une poche,

l’alluma et lui posa derrière l’oreille.

  


Puis la femme se releva et s’exprima, d’une voix féminine, mais dure.

— Humaine ? L’interpella-t-elle, d’une voix ferme ; une main secouant son épaule, suivi d’une tape sur la tête.

Samantha frémit.

_Elle m’a mis une oreillette avec un traducteur… Oui, sinon je ne pourrais pas la comprendre._

Comme Samantha ne réagissait pas, l’Asari répéta.

— Gamine, tu m’entends ? Tu me comprends ?

 

Un fil de panique la gagna, faisant accélérer son cœur, tel un pivert.

— Oui ! Oui ! Je vous entends et je comprends. Répondit-elle rapidement en hochant la tête.

— Bien, lève-toi et suis-moi, surtout pas de faux gestes, un garde sera derrière toi.

Samantha se redressa difficilement, aidée par l’Asari, avant de la suivre dehors. Elle jeta un regard rapide aux autres filles : elles étaient toutes assises, habillées d’un large manteau, jeunes, à moitié

amorphes. Les yeux de deux filles qui la regardaient sortir étaient vitreux… Drogués.

_Delphine et Chris ne sont pas là… et pas de trace non plus de cette… Sophie…_

Une fois sortie du conteneur, elle se mit à suivre la femme à la peau bleu ciel, tandis qu’un homme se mettait derrière elle, lui emboîtant le pas. L’Asari portait des bottes, pantalon à poches moulant

ses belles fesses, et une veste de cuir marron. Ils se déplacèrent à travers un long couloir, vers une porte. En marchant, elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle : c’était bien l’intérieur d’un cargo, de taille

moyenne. Des conteneurs, des caisses de toutes tailles, des câbles et de nombreux sacs, ainsi que quelques véhicules, etc., le tout bien trié et rangé.

  


Une fois la porte passée et fermée, l’Asari renvoya l’homme, et demanda à Samantha de la suivre, vers une salle à droite. Avant d’y entrer ; elle entendit des sanglots, des paroles d’hommes fermes, et

le choc de coups sur un corps, un cri, suivi de gémissements. Cela venait de derrière une porte à gauche du couloir.

Samantha frémit et eut un moment d’arrêt. Sentant son sang se glacer…

L’Asari la tira à travers la pièce, ou elle était entrée.

— Ne fait pas attention, suis-moi ! ordonna-t-elle, en lui montrant où aller.

 

C’était un petit dortoir, avec des lits superposés et casiers à côté. Au fond, une petite salle avec une table et des chaises. En passant, elle put voir un Butarien couché, qui avait baissé son pad, se

mettant à la regarder intensément de ses quatre-yeux.

Elle frissonna et détourna vivement le regard.

 

_Un Butarien ? Mince ! C’est la première fois que j’en vois un, en vrai… Oh, mon Dieu !, ce n’est pas bon… Je n’aime pas leurs yeux, leurs regards… elle fit une grimace qu’est-ce qu’ils sont laids !_

 

Sur une autre litière, un homme baraqué lisait une tablette, sourire aux lèvres ; il ne réagit pas à leurs passages. Ils avaient des vêtements civils, et étaient armés de pistolets.

 

Arrivée devant la table l’Asari lui détacha ses poignets du dos

— Ne bouge pas laisse toi faire.

La femme à la peau bleue lui retira son manteau, et referma les menottes, les mains devant.

 

Ensuite elle alla prendre une pochette posée sur le coin de la table, en sortit un Pad et un petit cube, et s’assit.

« Assieds-toi », lui ordonna-t-elle, en lui montrant la chaise à ses côtés. Elle obéit.

l’Asari lui prit un doigt et le piqua avec le boîtier, lui prenant du sang. Puis elle l’analysa.

Samantha inspira et trouva le courage de parler. D’une voix douce, et timide.

— Pardon, madame, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ou suis je ? Où sont mes amies ?

— Tais-toi !, coupa fermement la femme balafrée, « tes amies vont bien… Si tu ne veux pas plus d’ennuis, tais-toi, réponds simplement aux questions que l’on te pose, et obéis… Compris ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

L’Asari inspecta les résultats.

— Hum, Asthmatique… et allergies bénignes… Tu as des vaccins coloniaux en toi, d’où viens-tu ?

— Je viens de la planète Horizon, et pour l’asthme, je prends des…

— Peu importe.

Elle commença à tapoter rapidement sur le Pad

Une femme brune avec chignon court entra. Elle portait un mélange de vêtements civils et militaires, un holster avec un pistolet à la ceinture.

— C’est bon ? Elle est prête ? dit-elle, visiblement irritée. Montrant Samantha du menton.

— Juste quelques secondes, je termine son dossier médical.

 

_Samantha porta son regard sur la femme brune puis l’Asari. Essayant de comprendre._

_Dossier médical ?… Pour qui ? Pourquoi ?…_

 

— Grouille, j’aimerais quitter le vaisseau au plus vite… Je viens d’apprendre qu’un véhicule de mon groupe avait accosté, je vais aller voir ce qu’il se passe… En plus, il y a une navette de la douane qui

va bientôt accoster, dans 15 à 20 minutes

L’Asari fronça les sourcils, travaillant sans quitter les yeux du Pad, continuant à tapoter l’écran.

— Encore ? Pourtant lors de leur dernière inspection tout s’est bien passé. Nous allons bientôt avoir l’autorisation de quitter la zone terrestre.

— D’après ce que j’ai appris, ils reviennent pour avoir quelques clarifications avec le pilote, qui les attend aux sas… Ou quelque chose comme ça… ils ne reviennent pas pour inspecter le vaisseau.

L’Asari hocha la tête, et termina d’inscrire des données sur le Pad. Puis prit une photo de Samantha, et tenditl’appareil à la femme.

— Voilà, elle est à toi.

— Merci, allez ! On y va.

Elle prit le bras de Samantha et la tira, la forçant à se lever, avant de la pousser devant elle vers la sortie. Elle l’amena dans un petit bureau à moitié vide : Il y avait plus que quelques caisses et une table

au milieu, avec, dessus, des Pads et une bouteille d’alcool fort à moitié vide.

Un Butarien en civil, avec un pistolet à la hanche, entra juste après eux, sans un salut ; pour aller se positionner derrière les caisses.

 

Elle le regarda arriver avec dégoût, et lui annonça sur un ton de mépris.

— Voilà la seconde fille, lui dit-elle, elle lança le Pad sur la table. « Toutes les informations sur elle sont dedans. »

— Bien ! laisse-moi tranquille, tire-toi !

La femme poussa doucement Samantha sur le sol, contre le mur.

Elle se pencha au niveau de son oreille, et lui chuchota.

— Surtout, ne bouge pas ! Compris ? Et surtout obéis, c’est pour ton bien… Désolée.

 

Sam hocha la tête, apeurée et encore plus inquiétée par les mots de la brune.

La femme brune porta un dernier regard méprisant à sa droite, vers le Butarien. Puis elle sortit de la pièce, secouant la tête en marmonnant des insultes.

 

Samantha entendit le bruit d’une serrure,suivi d’un rire profond. Soudain elle vit l’extra terrestre aux quatre yeux, venir vers elle : traînant par les cheveux une femme nue vers elle, avant de la mettre à genoux, juste à ses côtés.

C’était une femme, mince et athlétique, avec une peau hâlée, les cheveux châtains courts.

_Mon dieu…, c’est… c’est la femme du club et de l’arrêt du tramway… Sophie ? Oui Sophie…_

Elle était totalement nue, ses vêtements jetés en un tas sur le sol, à l’autre bout de la salle. Sur sa bouche un double anneau gag, la forçait à garder la bouche ouverte. Sa poitrine nue exposait ses petits

seins, qui se soulevaient, rapidement sous l’effet d’une forte respiration. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient toujours attachés dans son dos avec une menotte électronique. Des traces de coups étaient

visibles sur son visage et sur son corps…

La créature aux quatre-yeux se mit en face d’eux, et les regarda, un méchant rictus sur ses lèvres.

« Je m’appelle Tresk, je suis votre nouveau maître et propriétaire. » Déclara-t-il d’une voix rauque. « Je viens de vous acheter. Et vous allez m’obéir et me servir à partir de maintenant. » Il regarda

attentivement Samantha et lui sourit.

Elle détourna le regard, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Et ses yeux commencèrent à s’humidifier.

Il se pencha et prit son menton entre sa main, la scrutant attentivement.

« Humm jeune, jolie, endurante et bien faite… Tu vas être très rentable. »

Il se releva et se tourna vers Sophie. La pointant du doigt.

« Mais, toi, tu es mon meilleur investissement… Tu vas me rapporter une fortune à toi seule. »

Sophie grogna et leva le menton dans le défi. Grognant des insultes, à travers de son gag. Le Butarien pour toute réponse se rapprocha.

«D’après ton dossier et tes plaques à ton cou, tu es un officier de L’Alliance… Une chienne supérieure de l’Alliance.Je suis sûr qu’avec un uniforme de l’alliance,tu auras encore plus de succès lors de tes

futurs jeux… Nos troupes sont avides des femmes de l’Alliance, surtout les officiers… »

  
Puis un sourire ressemblant à un rictus apparu largement sur ses lèvres. Et il commença à défaire sa ceinture, puis il baissa son pantalon avec le caleçon, faisant jaillir, une bite en érection. De couleur

brune, de taille moyenne et large, une forte odeur émanait du membre viril. Il la plaqua contre le visage de la femme.

Samantha de son côté, recula brusquement dans l’effroi, grimaçant fortement dans le dégoût, en voyant le membre virilà à peine cinquante centimètres à ses côtés. Elle détourna le regard.

« Toi ! Regarde, c’est un ordre ! » ordonna-t-il à Sam. « Sinon tu prends sa place… » Grogna-t-il ironiquement. Il lui tira les cheveux, la redressant et tournant la tête vers lui et son sexe.  
  


Samantha hocha la tête, et sentit son ventre se serrer, un relent de vomi remonta à sa gorge. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« Bien » puis il se retourna vers Sophie.

« Les officiers sont supposés donner l’exemple, alors… quel genre d’exemple vas-tu me montrer ?Allez, allons-y ! »

Tresk, tira les cheveux de Sophie et forçad’un coup son pénis dans la bouche sans défense. Et commença à faire des vas et viens, déplaçant et frottant son gland dans la bouche. Avant de glisser plus loin dans sa gorge…

Le Butarien lâcha quelques gémissements de bonheur, un sourire, rictus aux lèvres.  
  


_Ne vomis pas Samantha…_ _S_ _urtout pas. Tu as déjà vu des_ _tas de_ _vidéos_ _ou il_ _y_ _avait_ _des_ _femme_ _s qui faisaient_ _une_ _fellation, c’était plutôt excitant… T_ _u sais comment c’est…_ Elle détourna son regard sur

l’arrière des cheveux de Sophie. Un peu de bile monta à sa gorge. Il y avait une différence entre le sexe en vidéo et la réalité…  
  
Sophie gargouillait, sous l’assaut du membre épais, violant sa bouche et sa gorge. Des filets de salive coulaient le long de son menton avant de tomber sur la poitrine de Sophie. Le Butarien remuait

activement sa bite de plus en plus fermement dans sa bouche. Il alternait entre des accélérations et des mouvements lents. Ses quatre yeux étant fermés ; grommelant de plaisir.

Samantha renifla.

_Alors c’est ça… je vais finir esclave… Prostituée_ _pour des hommes_ _…_ _Oh,_ _Mon Dieu…_

_E_ _t ça_ _va_ _être mon tour après,_ _je vais_ _ê_ _tre violé…_ _Mais pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?_

Maintenant, ses larmes coulaient librement, et en abondances le long de ses joues.  
  


Cela dura encore plusieurs minutes. Les vas et viens du Butarien dans la bouche de Sophie, se firent de plus en plus en plus insistants. Ses grognements se faisant plus fort.

Puis, Tresk, haletant et en pleines actions, réussit à grommeler.

« Je voiston regard,pute de l’Alliance…Si ton regard pouvait tuer, je serais un tas de cendre maintenant. » Dit-il en riant. « Cela ne te plaît pas, hein ? Mais je m’en moque, car à partir de maintenant tu

ne seras là que pour le plaisir des autres… »  
  


Tresk ferma les yeux, penchant sa tête en arrière en grimaçant ; sa respiration s’accélérant. Puis, il poussa un fort grognement tandis qu’il accélérait dans la bouche de Sophie.

« Vous êtes si bonne à cela, femelle humaine… comme les Asari… » Il tira un peu plus sur les cheveux.  
  
Puis il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder Samantha. Et lâcha un bref rire.

« Bientôt ton tour »

Puis il s’arrêta, et sortit son sexe de la bouche, pour la frotter sur les lèvres et la mâchoire de Sophie ; pendant une vingtaine de secondes. Puis il remitla bite dans sa bouche, frottant son gland sur la

langue et contre le palais, avant de la replonger dans la gorge, se remettant à pomper, dans un rythme intense et continu.

Il regarda fixement la Lieutenante. Et, haletant fortement, il lui dit,d’un ton méprisant.

« Je me demande combien de fois l’on va devoir te violer et te prendre pour effacer ce regard… Sans drogue bien sûr, c’est si fade avec les drogues. « Ngnnh… Pute de l’alliance, tu es si bonne à cela, tu

vas avoir du succès… »  
  
Soudain Tresk accéléra, avant de s’immobiliser, sa bite enfoncée au plus profond de la bouche de Sophie. Puis dans un grognement guttural, il explosa, expulsant des jets de sperme dans sa gorge.

« Oh, putain, oui !, que c’est bon. » Grogna-t-il.

Soudain il retira vivement sa queue en tremblant, et la pointa sur le visage de Sophie, continuant à envoyer quelques dernières giclées de sperme dans la bouche ouverte, et sur son visage.  
  
Tresk haletait toujours, quand il reprit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, pour faire de toi une bonne petite pute obéissante. Mais ce que je sais, c’est que la colère laissera la place au désespoir, le désespoir à la réalité, la

réalité à la survie et à la soumission… Et c’est tout ce que tu auras à attendre pour le reste, de ta vie de pute. » Puis il lui cracha au visage, plein de mépris.  
  
Il rencontra les yeux provocateurs de Sophie et lui rendit un sourire diabolique.

« Nous allons bien nous occuper de toi, chienne ; tu vas recevoir une bonne formation pour donner du plaisir. Quant à ton tempérament, garde-le… il sera le bienvenu lors de certains jeux de

groupe… » Il éclata de rire. « Mais pour l’instant j’ai une autre vérification à faire. »  
  
Il lui lâcha les cheveux, libérant la tête de Sophie, et rit alors qu’elle toussait, essayant de cracher les quelques gouttes de sperme restant. Tout en cherchant de l’air.

Il en profita pour passer son sexe sur ses lèvres et ses joues, étalant le sperme. Puis il se tourna vers Sam, et pointa sa queue en semi-rigide devant sa bouche.

« Nettoie-la ! » Ordonna-t-il. « Montre ce que tu vaux. »

Sam hoqueta et poussa un cri de dégoût et recula vivement dans la panique, se cognant contre le mur.

— Non, non… non ! Je vous en prie s’il vous plaît… Gémit-elle en détresse.

— Obéis ! grogna-t-il, il se rapprocha, et lui prit sa tresse dans son poing, lui relevant la tête, puis il lui mit sa bite luisante, juste devant sa bouche.

 

Soudain, une voix basse et menaçante se fit entendre derrière le Butarien.

— Tu l’as entendu bâtard puant, elle ne veut pas, non, c’est non !

Tresk se retourna brusquement, portant aussitôt sa main à son holster.

Un choc sourd et violent se fit entendre, suivit d’un fort grognement étouffé, le faisant se plier en deux. Puis un bras le prit par le col, le retournant pour fracasser son visage contre le rebord de la

table, le laissant inconscient. Le visage ensanglanté…

 

Une grande silhouette féminine armée d’un pistolet apparu devant elle. Se précipitant sur Sophie, pour l’aider.

  


La femme avait le visage caché par une cagoule noire, du même type que ses ravisseurs. Ne laissant voir que les yeux. Un jean noir moulait de belles fesses et de longues jambes toniques. Avec à ses

pieds des des chaussures de marche usées.

Elle portait un superbe manteau noir mi-long à capuche de fourrure… Laissant apparaître une écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs de marque Hermès.

Un frisson parcouru Samantha.

_Un manteau noir mi-long serrant un corps tonique ? Une écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs… De marque Hermès ?… Comme celui que portait sa belle rousse… Oh Dieu ! C’était sa princesse !… Elle_

_était là !… Elle était venue les sauver… Me sauver…_

Une vague de soulagement passa dans son corps. Un petit sourire timide et apaisé se forma sur ses lèvres.

La femme se précipita vers Sophie et lui enleva le harnais du gag : elle cracha brutalement et avec dégoût tout ce qu’elle put. Essayant de se débarrasser au maximum, des restes du sperme, et de la

salive souillée.

Jane fouilla le Butarien, en sortit une clé électronique, et ouvrit les menottes de Sophie et de Samantha. Puis attacha le Butarien avec les mêmes menottes, avant de lui mettre le gag. Elle prit aussi son

pistolet et le passa à Sophie sans mot dire…

Une fois debout Sophie se précipita sur la bouteille d’alcool. Elle en but plusieurs gorgées, pour se faire des bains de bouche, se gargarisant violemment et recrachant, plusieurs fois. Puis elle but

avidement de longues gorgées d’alcool pour faire disparaître le goût infect dans sa gorge, vidant le reste de la bouteille. Puis elle donna des coups de pied à la créature au sol. Et soudain elle se jeta

dans les bras de la femme encagoulée, la serrant intensément.

— Surtout, ne dis rien… Ordonna-t-elle, dans un murmure « Je préfère te laisser le commandement, sinon je fais tout faire foirer… Ne dis rien ! Lui rappela-t-elle.

Jane la relâcha et hocha la tête.

Sophie alla rapidement se rhabiller.

Pendant ce temps, la femme se tourna vers Samantha, la fixant d’ _un regard_ _surpri_ _s_ _, et inqui_ _et_ _. P_ _uis elle vint s’accroupir_ _en face d_ _’_ _e_ _lle_ _, et enleva sa cagoule._ _Révélant un beau visage pâle,_ _parsemée de_

taches de rousseur, avec une lèvre légèrement ensanglantée. Et la même queue-de-cheval que lors de leurs séparations.

Le cœur de Sam sauta un battement, avant de se gonfler de bonheur. Son cœur n’avait jamais battu aussi rapidement.

__M_ _ __on Dieu… C’est bien elle… Ma princesse… Ma sauveuse,_ _ __elle_ _ __…_ _

Elle arrêta de penser pour se jeter contre sa sauveuse, se planquant fortement contre elle. Samantha l’encercla de ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces, et posa sa tête dans son cou. Inspira fortement l’odeur enivrant de sa Princesse…

Elle sentit une main lui frotter le dos, puis lui donner des petites claques de réconfort.

Une dizaine de secondes passèrent, avant, que les bras forts la repoussent, doucement, mais avec fermetés.

La rousse la tenait de ses bras, fronçant les sourcils, tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Puis elle la lâcha, enleva son manteau pour le mettre sur Samantha, qui l’accepta avec bonheur.

— Mets-le il fait froid.

— Mais ? et vous ?…

_—_ Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller. Lui répondit-elle d’un ton doux. Le début d’un sourire venait d’apparaître sur ses lèvres.

— Merci, c’est…

La rousse la coupa. Ses traits étaient redevenus sérieux et durs.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? L’interrogea-t-elle. « Tu ne devrais pas… Non, plus tard, oublies… Ça va aller ? Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Samantha hocha la tête, s’essuya rapidement les yeux et renifla.

— Oui ! Bien sûr, comment ne pas… Heu, encore, merci je…

— Bien, à partir de maintenant tu vas suivre tous mes ordres, car on fout le camp.

Sam hocha vivement la tête.

— Oui ! oui bien sûr.

Jane se tourna vers Sophie, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête lui disant qu’elle était prête.

— Rapports, Lieutenante.

— J’ai été enlevée à un arrêt de tram, avec trois autres filles, cette fille était l'une d'elles. Dit-elle en montrant Samantha. « L’on nous a endormis et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. Il y a d’autres filles

dans des conteneurs dans la soute 1, sûrement un trafic d’esclaves… D’après une première analyse, l’équipage est composé de cinq Humains, un Turien, trois fils de Bâtard… Hum ! Trois Butariens, et

une Asari, mais il y a en sûrement plus. Ils sont armés de fusil de chasse, Pm et pistolets. Voilà Madame ! »

Jane hocha la tête.

— De mon côté, j’ai mis hors de combat une Asari, un Turien, deux Butariens et trois Humains.

Samantha intervint. D’une voix timide.

— Juste après être entrée dans le couloir, dans la pièce à gauche, j’ai entendu des signes de violences. C’était un homme qui frappait une femme… Enfin, je crois… En tout cas, c’était bien des bruits de

coups et des gémissements de femmes.

Jane hocha de la tête pensive. Puis elle se tourna vers Sophie.

— Bien ! Lieutenante, vous allez raccompagner cette jeune fille au sas. Marc m’y attend avec une navette de la douane, que nous avons empruntée… Pas de questions à ce sujet. Sophie vois si tu peux

délivrer les filles des conteneurs, fais-toi aider de Marc si besoin. L’alerte a été donnée, la douane, et la police arrivent bientôt, alors surtout, pas de morts ou autres conneries, compris ?. On bloque le

vaisseau, ce sera suffisant. Ah ! Il y avait une petite navette civile à notre arrivée, elle nous a laissé la place pour l’arrimage, mais le véhicule n’est pas loin, fais attention.

— Bien Madame.

Ils sortirent, de la pièce, et se dirigèrent vers la soute 1 et le sas. Jane s’arrêta au début du couloir, et se tourna vers Samantha lui montrant une porte, et chuchota.

_—_ _C’est la porte ou tu as entendu les signes de violences ?_

Sam hocha la tête.

« Bien, je vais voir, quant à vous, direction le sas et faites gaffe !

Sophie vérifia son arme, et prête aux combats elle prit Samantha par le coude, la tirant avec elle. Ensemble, elles entrèrent dans la soute. Juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, Samantha jeta un dernier regard inquiet à la rousse. Qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin, et un clin d’œil.

La porte se ferma…

  


************************

  


_J_ ane secoua légèrement la tête, et soupira, en pensant à sa dernière action…

  


__Mais quoi pensais-tu…__ _ _L__ _ _ui__ __faire__ __un clin d’œil__ __dans un tel moment n’était__ __peut-être pas approprié__ _._ _ _Mais bon__ _,_ _ _si cela peut réconforter la jeune fille__ __à__ __la peau__ __caramel__ _…_

  


Elle se tourna vers la porte : une serrure simple rouge, verrouillée, compliquait l’affaire. Et elle n’avait pas le matériel de déverrouillage avec elle.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière, suivi d’un bip, et la serrure devint verte.

Jane se plaqua, dos contre la cloison, à gauche de l’entrée. La porte coulissa, pour laisser passer un homme cagoulé, très grand, large d’épaules et robuste, avec un pistolet à la main. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Il leva son arme, mais, avant qu’il ne puisse totalement réagir, elle lui attrapa rapidement et fermement le pistolet et le poignet avec ses mains, les tordants vers l’intérieur, dans une prise d’aïkido parfaite, le désarmant. Dans le même temps, elle lui donna un violent coup de genou dans les testicules. Il se plia en deux, dans un cri de douleur guttural, et recula, les mains sur son bas-ventre ; avant de s’étaler sur le sol, se tordant et grognant de douleur.

Jane entra aussitôt à sa suite et claqua sur la serrure pour fermer la porte. Elle s’accroupit immédiatement derrière l’homme ; lui mettant son bras sous le cou, pistolet sur la tempe, en en faisant un bouclier. L’action s’était déroulée avec une rapidité incroyable.

  


Elle aperçut de suite à plus de trois mètres, fond de la pièce dans le coin droit, une femme, aux cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon bas. Elle était accroupie, juste devant deux jeunes filles dans la même position ; leur faisant un bouclier de son corps.

La femme brune pointait vers elle un pistolet, haut devant elle, lui masquant partiellement le visage. Sa main gauche, était entourée d’une aura bleue. Soudain le dôme d’une barrière biotique se forma. Elle venait de créer une barrière biotique.

 

 

_J_ ane lâcha un juron et s’apprêta au combat. Elle se redressa et fit un pas en arrière pour se stabiliser, tout en resserrant l’emprise sur l’homme qui lui servait de bouclier ; lui mettant son pistolet sur la tempe : l’incitant à ne pas bouger. Dans le même temps, elle armait de sa main gauche, un sort biotique de projection.

  


Mais rien ne vint. Aucun coup de feu ni biotique.

  


Jane en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d’œil au reste de la salle. Dans le coin gauche, une table avec deux chaises, au fond contre le mur des casiers avec au sol deux corps : un humain et un Butarien gisaient sans connaissance l’un sur l’autre.

  


Avec calme et sang froid, la femme au chignon noir se leva doucement, méfiante. Se mettant en position de profil. Pistolet et biotique, toujours prêtes à l’action.

Elle était grande dans les 1m70-75, peau pâle, les yeux plissés. Elle portait un long manteau trench gris de marque, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, des gants, et de très longues bottes civiles noires, à talon carré. Le tout étant de haute qualité. Quelques mèches rebelles tombaient de chaque côté de son visage.

Derrière la grande femme, les deux jeunes filles, une brune et une blonde encore accroupies se tenaient par la main. L’une des filles, la blonde, avait le visage très tuméfié et ensanglanté ; pointait-elle aussi un pistolet sur elle, en tremblant fortement. Elle s’écria.

  


« Lâchez-le ! Ou je… » Menaça-t-elle, d’une voix étranglée et tendue.

— Baisse ton arme ! je m’en occupe. Ordonna fermement la femme brune.

Et dans le même temps, la femme abaissa son bras armé pour baisser le pistolet de la jeune fille. Révélant entièrement son beau visage.

__Oh ! merde !_ _ __Cet accent, ce visage,_ _ __m_ _ __ais_ _ __c’est._ _ _Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres._

_— M_ _iranda ?_ _Dawson ?_ _S’écria-t-elle. «_ _C’est_ _vous ?_ _Vous êtes vivante ! Oh ! mon Dieu, vous avez survécu_ _»._

Le regard de Jane glissa le long du corps de la brune. Du bas vers le haut.

__Maudits manteaux… tu caches__ __le plus beau__ _… M_ _ _ais même avec un manteau d’hiver elle est magnifique__ _._ _Mon Dieu, l_ _ _e chignon !… Ç__ _ _a__ _ _lui va très bien__ _,_ _ _ça la rend encore plus dure__ _,_ _froide,_ __redoutable, plus__ _…_ _ _Mmm.__

La femme brune fronça les sourcils à cette interpellation et au regard insistant.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne semblez pas être un contrebandier ? Lâchez votre otage et laissez-nous sortir et tout se passera bien. Les filles et moi voulons simplement foutre le camp de ce vaisseau.

Jane releva sa cagoule, découvrant son visage.

— C’est moi, Jane Shepard, vous vous souvenez ? Oméga, les sœurs Shepard.

Miranda écarta les yeux de surprise découvrant ses superbes yeux bleu profond.

 

— Shepard ? C’est vous ? Mais !… Que faites-vous ici ?…

 

Inconsciemment, Jane releva le menton, se redressa, et gonfla son torse. Puis elle annonça plein de fierté.

 

— Je viens libérer des personnes victimes d’enlèvement sur ce vaisseau. Puis elle montra les jeunes filles derrière Miranda. « Ces filles sont de celle-là ».

— Je viens aussi les libérer.

— Comment, ça, vous venez les délivrer ?

 

L’homme qui était contre Jane s’éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l’attention.

Jane lui enfonça plus fermement la pointe du pistolet sur la tempe.

— Toi, ne bouge pas et tu te tais ! Compris ! ? Ordonna-t-elle.

 

— Shepard, l’homme que vous maltraitez et Franck Tédo, vous vous souvenez ? Mon garde du corps.

— Oh ! Merde !.

Jane relâcha Tédo et le laissa se partir en boitillant vers Miranda. Elle supprima son bouclier, le laissant passer. Il prit le pistolet de la jeune fille blonde, le gardant baissé, montrant ainsi sa non-agressivité.

Jane regarda Tédo en se grattant la nuque.

— Bon, bein pardon, pour le coup dans les… hein ? S’excusa mollement Jane, en grimaçant.

Miranda commençait à aider les filles à se relever, puis, elle leur intima.

— Bien nous y allons, vous restez bien derrière moi et Tédo, compris ? Elles hochèrent la tête, en silence. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane. « Vous nous aidez ? ».

— Ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez rester ici, la police et la douane arrivent. Vous êtes en sécurité.

Miranda se tourna rapidement vers elle, et fronça les sourcils. Puis soudain, elle se rapprocha d’elle. Les yeux de Miranda se posèrent sur ses pieds, avant de remonter le long de son corps pour s’arrêter sur le foulard, avant de la fixer intensément.

 

Jane ne bougea pas.

 

La belle brune s’arrêta à moins d’un mètre d’elle. Posa de nouveau un long regard sur le foulard autour du cou de Jane, puis croisa les bras. Un effluve de parfums et shampoing lui parvint. Elle respira un peu plus fort, en profitant pleinement.

 

__Mmm ! Elle_ _ __n’a pas_ _ __changé de parfum,_ _ __mais elle a changé de shampoing… M_ _ __ais toujours aussi bon. I_ _ __l y a aussi_ _ __une petite odeur de… oh,_ _ __merde ! mais…_ _ __c’est_ _ __une odeur de sexe ?… L’odeur d’une relation sexuelle ?_ _ __Elle a eue une…_ _ __»_ _

 

Une voix avec un accent Autralien la sortit de ses pensées.

— Shepard, nous devons quitter ce navire, sans avoir affaire aux autorités. Surtout, pas de questions, car je ne vous en donnerai pas. « Pouvons-nous passer ? » Ses yeux bleus fixant les verts, attendant une réponse rapide. Son beau visage était impassible.

Jane regarda les jeunes filles.

— Vous voulez la suivre ? Il n’y a pas de problème ?.

La blonde serra la brune contre elle et répondit.

— Christina et moi la suivons, aucun problème.

— OK, comme vous voulez.

 

Jane s’écarta, laissant le passage libre, et s’inclina en imitant une parodie de serviteur, une main sur le ventre, l’autre montrant la porte. Et dit en imitant une voix d’homme.

 

— Par, ici, Madame, si madame le veut bien…

Miranda roula des yeux et murmura quelque chose que Jane ne comprit pas.

 

— Pardon ?

— Rien. Puis elle tourna les filles et Tédo. « bien allons-y, suivez-moi. » Et elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, suivis du groupe. En passant la porte, elle s’arrêta et se tourna vers Jane.

— Dite moi Shepard, est-ce votre navette qui bloque l’entrée à la notre ? Pouvez-vous laisser notre transport prendre sa place, le temps que nous puissions monter ?

— Oh ! c’est votre navette ? Euh, bien sûr je vais donner les ordres pour qu’elle s’arrime, le temps que vous montiez. Elle appuya sur son oreillette et donna les ordres.

— Merci.

Puis Miranda et son groupe reprirent le chemin du sas. Suivi de près par Jane, qui laissait constamment traîner les yeux sur le beau corps de la femme brune, en fantasmant sur les trésors cachés sous le manteau…

 

Arrivant au sas, Tédos fit rapidement monter les filles puis regarda Miranda, et lui dit.

— Je monte ?

— Allez-y, je vous suis. Répondit Miranda, puis elle tourna vers Jane, qui attendait, les bras croisés, dos contre la cloison. Le visage abattu. La belle brune se rapprocha.

— Merci Shepard je…

— Jane ! Appelez-moi Jane… Vous ne croyez pas que c’est plus adapté ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ? Jane déplia ses bras et se rapprocha. « j’aimerais vraiment vous revoir Miri, ainsi que Nancy j’en suis sure, pour vous remercier, pour mieux vous connaître et je l’avoue j’aimerai vous voir plus souvent. Je n’oublie pas Oméga, nos regards nos touchers, nos échanges, il y a quelque chose entre nous Miri vous ne pouvais pas le niez…

 

— Shepard, je vous en prie, n’insistez pas, il faut m’oublier, l’on ne se connait pas, restons-en là.

— Vous oubliez ? Mais comment le pourrais je ? Miranda je…

Miranda leva le bras, lui coupant la parole.

— Myriam, c’est Myriam Dawson.

Soudain Jane lui prit le bras doucement au niveau du poignet, et le baissa vers elle. Miranda la laissa faire.

— Myriam ? Miranda ? Qu’importe !… Si cela vous gêne, je peux vous appeler Miri, cela vous va ?

Dans le même temps, elle lui enleva son gant. Sans que Miranda ne bouge, les yeux bleu presque noir grand ouverts, bouche entrouverte, haletante.

 

Puis Jane lui embrassa les doigts, en de petits baisers. Tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

Toujours immobile Miranda maintenait le contact visuel avec Shepard. Respirant de plus en plus fortement. Miranda croisa ceux de Jane, qui avait prit un regard aux yeux de chiot.

 

— J…Jane, Shepard arrêtez je vous en prie. Il ne faut pas. Supplia Miranda ». 

Entre les baisers Jane lui dit d’une voix douce, implorante.

— Ce n’est peut-être pas le bon moment ni le lieu, mais pouvez-vous me laisser une adresse Mail ? Un numéro ? Auquel je pourrais vous contacter.

— Je… L’on ne doit pas, tout est faux entre nous.

 

Son regard descendit à sa gorge, où était le foulard de marque qu’elle lui avait donnée sur Oméga, pour remonter à sa mâchoire et ses pommettes tachetées de taches de rousseur, pour croiser les yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées. Elles restèrent là à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux, yeux vert émeraude dans des bleus clairs.

 

Soudain Miranda sursauta et se retourna en touchant son oreillette. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Bien ! j’arrive de suite. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane, et lui reprit le gant « les navettes de polices et de la douane arrivent, elles seront là dans deux minutes. Croyez-moi Jane, oubliez-moi, il le faut… Pour nous deux. » Puis elle se retourna et alla rejoindre la navette.

— Hé ! merde ! Jura Jane. En jetant violemment son pistolet au sol.

 

  


  


_**J’apprécie vraiment les critiques** _ _**et (ou) suggestions** _ _**. Je pense que c’est très important,** _ _**j’aimerais qu’il y ait** _ _**plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose qu’un auteur a mis ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes** _ _**(ou moins)** _ _**sur votre journée pour leur faire savoir ce que vous pensiez.** _ **_**Merci !** _ ** _**En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.** _


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Chapitre 11**

 

**Planète Terre.**   
**Portsmouth, Grande-Bretagne.**   
**Samedi 22 février 2177**   
**QG de la police portuaire et douanes.**   
**9 h 37**

 

Samantha, qui venait de sortir de l’infirmerie, avait été séparée des autres filles qui se trouvaient sur le vaisseau ; et attendait, assise devant la table, seule dans une pièce chauffée, une tasse de thé chaud à la main : la salle était meublée d’un divan, d’une table, et de chaises. Un petit déjeuner lui avait été apporté, mais elle avait le ventre noué, trop pour manger. Un agent lui avait dit qu’une psychologue allait bientôt être là. Les autres filles trop droguées étaient restées à l’infirmerie. Mais aucune nouvelle de Delphine et Christina... Elles avaient disparu, elle s’était renseignée auprès des agents, mais ils ne savaient rien.

Elle attendait seule pour être interrogée par la police, en tant que victime et témoin. Elle portait toujours le manteau de la belle rousse, certes trop grand pour elle, mais elle s’en moquait totalement… Il appartenait à sa Princesse, et seul cela importait...

Elle porta le col à ses narines, et inspira fortement en fermant les yeux.

__Mon Dieu ! Cette odeur… son odeur… Et ce parfum… Mmmh, c’est…__  Elle colla un peu plus le tissu contre son nez.

Soudain, venant interrompre ses pensées, la porte s’ouvrit, laissant entrer la femme, qui avait été violée… Sophie. Son visage était tendu, fermé, grave.  
Samantha se leva, eut un petit sourire, mais resta silencieuse.

Sophie la salua d’un signe de tête et se dirigea dans sa direction. Elle s’arrêta, à un mètre devant elle et lui dit.  
« Vous allez bien ? »  
— Oui, ça va aller, merci.  
— Bien, puis elle montra le manteau « je viens chercher quelques affaires, »  
— Oh, oui bien sûr et, elle s’apprêta à déboutonner le manteau, mais fut interrompue, par la femme.  
— Non, gardez-le, ça ira.  
Puis elle glissa une main dans la poche droite pour en retirer un Pad et une boîte de gélules vertes : elle put y voir marquer : Novacétol.  
Samantha fronça les sourcils.  
__Oh ! merde ! j’avais son pad dans la poche… Chiotte ! J’aurais pu en savoir plus sur elle… Non ! Non, non ! ce n’est pas bien de fouiller son Pad… Mais… juste un peu ?… Pour en savoir un plus sur elle ? Mais au fait, que devient-elle ?...__

— Vous avez des nouvelles de la princes… Euh de la dame rousse ? Notre sauveuse ?…  
Sophie ne répondit pas ; elle mit les objets dans sa poche et se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir.  
— Je garde le manteau ?  
— Oui, on viendra le chercher plus tard, au revoir et faites attention à vous. Puis elle lui fit un geste d’au revoir et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule.  
Samantha remonta un peu plus le manteau, portant le col à son nez, puis elle ferma les yeux, et inhala en excès l’odeur, de sa sauveuse ; cela la rassurait.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

Samantha venait de terminer son thé, quand elle entendit des bruits de discussions animées venant du parking.  
Elle se leva pour aller voir à la fenêtre.  
« Oh mon Dieu ! s’écria-t-elle. En se plaquant contre la fenêtre.

 

En bas dans la cour, venait d’apparaître sa princesse. Elle avait les mains dans les poches d’un nouveau manteau et fronçait les sourcils, visiblement irritées. Elle était accompagnée de deux hommes, officiers de l’Alliance, et une femme… Sophie. Ils se déplaçaient vers une navette de l’Alliance qui attendait portes ouvertes.  
Samantha aurait voulu ouvrir la fenêtre pour l’interpeller, mais elle resta là immobile ; qu’aurait-elle dit de toute façon, à part merci… Et l’Ambiance du groupe n’était pas à l’interruption.

Les deux officiers avaient des manteaux militaires bleus, avec des galons dont elle ne saurait dire le grade. Celui à côté de sa rouquine était un grand homme noir, dans la quarantaine qui la sermonnait. La rousse regardait fixement la navette et répondait en haussant les épaules, tout en répondant par de petites phrases.  
Derrière eux, Sophie et l’officier se contentaient de les suivre, en silence.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la navette, l’homme noir les laissa passer, et rentra en dernier et sourit en secouant la tête. Puis la navette décolla pour se perdre dans les nuages, sous le regard déprimé de Samantha.

Elle alla se rasseoir à la table. Soudain, sur un coup de tête en pensant aux dernières actions de Sophie, elle se mit à fouiller et tapoter ses poches extérieurs : Elle y trouva un paquet de mouchoirs et des oreillettes avec lecteur mp3 intégré. Qu’elle posa devant elle.

__Yesss ! Oh, oui ! je vais savoir quel genre de musique elle aime… Génial !_ _

Elle plongea sa main droite dans sa poche intérieure et en retira : deux dessous de verre, une carte de visite et une serviette, où étaient écrits des numéros de mails et textos et autres, avec noms et prénoms…  
Samantha soupira, dépitée.

_Pfff... Évidemment… croyais-tu être la seule en chasse_ ? Elle regarda les prénoms.  _ _Deux hommes, deux femmes… Putain, les mecs, pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas tranquille ?… Ça me donnerait plus de chance…__

Elle continua la fouille, pour en sortir deux préservatifs XL au chocolat. Un tube spray transparent de lubrifiant au goût de fraise, de 25 ml, visiblement déjà utilisé. Et un petit paquet ouvert de lingettes nettoyantes et désinfectantes.

Samantha fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

__Ouais ! Ouais, bien sûr…__  Elle secoua la tête, et la rejeta en arrière, passant sa main sur le visage, désespérée.  _ _Tu t’attendais à quoi Sammy ? Tu te fais des films Sam… Et tu sais que les fantasmes ne sont pas la réalité tant que ce n’est pas arrivé…, ce qui est toujours le cas. Mets-toi bien en tête qu’elle est Bi et que tu devras faire avec… Et merde ! Maudits garçons, ils ne pensent qu’à ça !__

Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux autres affaires.

__Des numéros… Des noms… Des préservatifs et du lubrifiant… Le parfait kit pour un coup rapide avec des…__  soudains, des images vinrent instantanément se greffer en elle ; des scènes de sa belle rouquine, dans des positions hautement sexuelles, toutes hétéros, avec un et plusieurs hommes. Une chaleur apparue entre ses cuisses.

Elle sursauta et se donna une forte gifle, pour se sortir de ses pensées impies. Suivi d’un pincement de son poignet pour l’accélérer.

__Mais ?, mais  ?… Oh mon Dieu ! qu’est-ce que… pouah !…_ _

Samantha connaissait la force de son imagination, mais elle fut étonnée par la netteté et la violence érotique des images. Tout cela lui était tout à fait étranger… et si excitant.

__Merde ! Je fantasme sur ma princesse en train de se faire prendre avec des hommes ?… En regardant des préservatifs ?… Mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Suis- je une voyeuse ?._ _

Elle frappa sur la table et se leva subitement, lâchant une volée de jurons, en secouant vivement la tête.  
Puis elle se mit à faire les cent pas, se forçant à penser à son enlèvement ; essayant de chasser de sa mémoire les images de sexes précédentes…

__Mais pourquoi l’enlèvement vient-il en second dans mes souvenirs, et pourquoi cela ne me touche-t-il pas plus ? Malgré la brutalité des évènements ?… Serait-ce dû à la présence de sa Princesse ?_ _

Soudain, venant à son secours, la porte s’ouvrit, laissant entrer une policière souriante… Et mignonne.  
— Mlle Traynor ? La psychologue est arrivée, veuillez me suivre, je vous y conduis. Elle porta ses yeux sur les objets sur la table.  
Samantha rougit violemment et, en deux larges mouvements de la main, elle réunit rapidement les objets, pour les ranger vite fait dans sa poche droite.  
— Euh ! Oui, oui, je vous suis.

 

Cela dura plus de trois heures : la psy, le passage devant les agents, etc.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

**(Une semaine plus tard)**   
**Planète Terre.**   
**Berlin, Allemagne.**   
**Samedi 1er mars 2177**   
**Penthouse du couple Markt, 33e étage.**   
**Chambre**   
**4 h 45**

La chambre était grande, une douce lumière rouge tamisée éclairait partiellement la pièce. Une faible musique d’ambiance, ainsi qu’un faible ronflement venant du divan, se faisait entendre… Presque inaudible.  
Elle était allongée nue, sur le ventre, sur un large lit défait, partiellement couverte d’un drap bleu ciel. Son ventre et ses seins reposant sur le matelas, ses bras sur les oreillers. Sa volumineuse chevelure sombre couvrait son visage, ses épaules nues et les oreillers.  
Son corps frémit.  
« Mmph ! »  
Miranda se réveilla, avec un léger gémissement, des petits pics de douleur aux tempes ; augurant un mal de tête carabiné.  
Elle leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux vers la source de son réveil, le regrettant aussitôt ; une vive lumière pulsante venant de l’alerte de son Pad l’agressa violemment. Elle lâcha un fort gémissement et plongea sa face dans les oreillers et leva la main sur la table de chevet, essayant de saisir à tâtons le maudit appareil. Déplaçant divers objets, elle mit ses doigts dans un bol de lubrifiant, s’en couvrant généreusement les doigts. Elle grogna et jura d’irritation, étouffée par le coussin.  
Elle réussit enfin à saisir le Pad, cacha le point lumineux et le mit sur pause. Puis elle resta là, immobile un certain temps, dans la même position, maugréant silencieusement. Essayant de trouver un peu de lucidité.

Elle sentit la chaleur de quelqu’un d’autre allongé à ses côtés, ainsi qu’une jambe entre les siennes et un bras enroulé autour de ses fesses. Puis elle se retourna doucement ; de grosses mèches de cheveux noirs glissèrent sur un visage aux traits anguleux, qu’éclairaient deux yeux bleus ensommeillés. Tout en essayant de ne réveiller personne (ce qui semblait être toujours le cas, malgré les gémissements de son réveil…) elle fit délicatement glisser la main sur ses fesses et écarta la jambe qui était entrent les siennes ; puis se leva, en jetant un coup d’œil à la personne au lit.  
Elle sourit.  
Elena Markt… La belle blonde à queue-de-cheval dormait toujours : les yeux étaient toujours fermés, les lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes sous l’effet d’un souffle régulier. Miranda sourit aux multiples souvenirs de la soirée chaude d’hier soir qui lui revenait.

En se déplaçant vers le salon, elle ramassa un peignoir bordeaux, qui traînait au sol ( ayant une un parfum et une odeur d’homme). En le mettant, elle aperçut Daniels Markt… le mari : entièrement nu, affalé sur le divan, visiblement ivre, ronflant légèrement. Un préservatif, toujours en place autour de son sexe mou. Sur la table basse, des bouteilles d’alcool à moitié vide et des verres… et autres choses…  
Elle secoua doucement la tête, ce qui lui donna quelques pics douloureux. Puis elle sortit, traversant le salon vers la cuisine.  
_…_ _ _Vite ! de l’eau et du café !… Et faire disparaître cette bouche sèche, et surtout me réveiller…__

Miranda but trois verres d’eau, et, en préparant son café, elle alluma son Pad pour visionner ce qui avait déclenché l’alerte.

De [SGEC. Secteur 1]  
À [Myriam Dawson]

Document confidentiel.

Dawson.  
1 : Nous vous informons que Mlle Ziegler Delphine et Mlle Pieters Christina sont bien arrivées et prises en charge par nos services. Mlle Ziegler a accepté suite aux évènements de continuer son engagement auprès de Cerbérus. Mlle Pieters est en discussions, pour rejoindre notre organisation.  
Vous n’êtes donc plus responsable du dossier de Mlle Ziegler.

2 : Voici les renseignements obtenus suite à l’enquête menée : il s’agit d’un vaisseau de contrebande, et de transport d’esclave humains.  
Important.  
Sujet sur l’enlèvement de Mlle Ziegler.  
Le Butarien reste toujours silencieux.  
Un certain Isaac Fabiani capturé sur le vaisseau, était le commanditaire d’un certain Butarien nommé, Priet Pelek, esclavagiste et contrebandiers. Ce Priet Pelek a remonté votre identité sur terre, et votre liaison avec le Black Queen. Un contrat d’enlèvement a été mis sur Mlle Ziegler qui, travaillant sous vos ordres, a été ciblée pour être enlevée. Pour avoir plus de renseignements sur vous. D’après ce Fabiani, son commanditaire, Priet Pelek cherche visiblement à se venger de votre personne. Fabiani n’en sait pas plus.  
D’après nos services, il s’agit bien de Priet Pelek, rencontré lors de votre mission sur la Station Oméga, en 2170.

3 : Une enquête est en cours au Black Queen ; Suite au contrat de travail de Mlle Ziegler, et de Mlle Traynor en ce lieu. Mais pour l’instant aucun danger de possibles remontées. Votre couverture a été avertie, elle est prête pour les auditions.  
Faites attention à vous.  
Salutations.

Miranda ferma le message et alla se verser du café dans une tasse , le sucra et sortit de la cuisine.  
« Priet Pelek », dit-elle, à voix basse, tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient instantanément.  
_…_ _ _Une chambre d’hôtel sur Oméga… Trois femmes… Sirène, Chakwas, et elle. Cette femme, Sirène qui lui avait appris que Priet Pelek, était le Butarien, d’on Jane Shepard avait crevé les yeux, lors de la partie de sexe. Donc il voulait toujours se venger… D’elle ? De Jane ? Je vais demander aux services de renseignements de Cerbérus, pour en savoir plus…__  
Miranda, drapée d’un peignoir pourpre un peu trop grand pour elle, traversa le salon, d’un pas encore endormi. Elle contourna le piano et le canapé en L, pour se positionner devant la large baie vitrée, embuée. Elle frotta la vitre, faisant apparaître en contrebas la ville de Berlin et ses multiples lumières multicolores. Cette vue l’apaisa, et elle se laissa aller, mettant de côté pendant quelques instants, ses pensées stressantes…

Elle resta là quelques secondes, appréciant les couleurs de la ville. Jusqu’à ce que son regard soit attiré par deux voitures aériennes de la police, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle les suivit jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient hors de vue.  
Ses souvenirs lui revinrent, avec des questions pleins la la tête, le regard fixe, pensive.

« Shepard… Jane Marie Shepard… Que faisais-tu sur le vaisseau ? Seule ?… Cela avait-il un lien avec le Butarien ? Avec moi ?… Ces pensées s'étaient transformées en murmure, un souffle, qui embua l'épaisse baie fenêtre où elle se tenait.

Elle leva sa main droite et du bout de l’index, traça un J et un S, puis Jane Shepard. Elle sourit tendrement, en pensant aux mots de la belle et vaillante rousse têtue…

__« il y a quelque chose entre nous Miri, vous ne pouvais pas le niez »__  
__« Vous oubliez ? Mais comment le pourrais je ? »__  
__« Miri… Elle m’appelle Miri »__  
Elle soupira.  
__Oublie-la ! Ne la suis plus, elle est dans l’Alliance, donc un danger pour Cerbérus… Et pour elle… Tu n’aurais pas dû suivre la cérémonie… La suivre…__  
Les souvenirs lui revinrent.  
Elle se souvint des images… Vendredi 21 février 2177… La cérémonie avait été diffusée sur l’ANN et les autres chaines infos.  
Miranda ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller aux souvenirs.  
… La cour de l’école militaire de Sandhurst.  
Au milieu de la cour, bien droite, au garde-à-vous, et saluant ; se tenait une splendide Jane Shepard, dans un uniforme bleu de cérémonies, chignon bien fait. Visiblement très émue…  
Elle sourit à ses souvenirs…  
__L’uniforme lui va vraiment très bien… avec ce béret sur la tête… Et ce chignon… Elle était si sexy…__  
Tout autour, des tas de civils et militaires. Le maire de Londres, des membres du gouvernement terrestre. Cinquante soldats en rang aux garde-à-vous, une vingtaine d’officiers, et d’officiers supérieurs de tous rangs.  
Devant elle, cinq officiers supérieurs, un Capitaine, un Commandant, un Lt commandant, et un vice-amiral. À droite du vice-amiral, un grand homme noir : le Lt commandant David Anderson ; parrain de Jane et Nancy, tenait le coussin ou étaient posées les décorations. Il était lui aussi très ému, et fixait intensément Shepard. Une immense fierté dans ses yeux.  
l’Amiral Hackett. Se tenant devant Jane Shepard, lui parlant, puis lui retirant ses anciens galons de 2e Lt pour lui mettre ceux de 1er Lt, avant de la saluer. Puis lui accrochant deux décorations : celle de la bravoure et de l’honneur, à côté des autres décorations, déjà, sur son torse ; celles du courage et du mérite. Puis il la salua.  
Puis, sous l’hymne de L’Alliance, les hourras et les applaudissements venant de toute la cour, l’Amiral prenant la fameuse étoile de Terra, parlant à Shepard et la lui passant autour de son cou. Puis sous les acclamations, des soldats se précipitant sur Jane la soulevant et la jetant en l’air par trois fois. Sous les hourras de ses compagnons d’armes. Jane riant à tout va.  
Elle aurait juré qu’elle avait pu voir des larmes sur son visage empli de bonheur.

__Oh oui ! Elle se souvenait… c’était si intense, si émouvant.__  Elle devait reconnaître que l’Alliance savait rendre ses cérémonies poignantes.

Des bruits de pas nus, étouffés, se rapprochant se firent entendre derrière elle, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle resta les yeux fermés, redressa la tête. Mais ne se retourna pas.

Les pas, doux et hésitants, s’arrêtèrent derrière elle, tout près… Et pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Les effluves des restes de parfum et de sexe vinrent taquiner ses narines. Elle sourit, reconnaissant de suite la source…  
_…_ _ _Elena… son parfum… et son odeur.__  
Une main vint lui enlever la tasse de café, et son Pad pour les posés sur le piano. Elle laissa faire.  
Puis elle sursauta, sous l’effet d’une main lui écartant ses cheveux ébouriffés, lui dégageant la nuque. Elle ne bougea pas.  
Miranda poussa un gémissement, sous l’effet de baisers se posant le long de sa nuque, et de l’épaule ; déclenchant un frémissement incontrôlé le long de son corps. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, donnant meilleur accès…  
Dans le même temps, des mains s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille ; pour se poser sur la ceinture de son peignoir. Dénouant et tirant sur le cordon.  
Ayant défait la ceinture, Elena ouvrit le peignoir, le faisant glisser progressivement. Tout en lui embrassant le cou et l’épaule. Puis sa langue glissa le long de son cou, remontant jusqu’à l’arrière de l’oreille. Avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l’oreille, déclenchant chez Miranda un frémissement incontrôlé le long de son corps. Elle inspira fortement, et dressa sa poitrine, ses tétons érigés et durs.  
Puis dans un souffle, la jeune femme blonde lui chuchota . Avec un accent allemand.  
« Ummh ! Des Frissons ! Des Gémissements ! Sourire aux lèvres ! Yeux fermés ! Seriez-vous près de l’extase Mlle Lawson ?… Ou encore sous le choc postorgasmique ? Suis-je si bonne à cela ? Ronronna Elena, taquine, tout en lui mordillant l’oreille, et son cou.  
Miranda resta silencieuse. Mais haussa les épaules.

Son peignoir venait de tomber au sol, l’exposant entièrement nue, dans la semi-obscurité, telle une déesse. Les lumières extérieures se mouvant sur son corps.

Elle sentit le corps chaud d’Elena se blottir contre elle. Qui, sans attendre, commença à moudre ses hanches contre son dos et ses fesses. Miranda pouvait sentir le sexe, chaud et, humide de la belle blonde sur ses fesses… Et ses tétons durs contre son dos. Elle se cambra pour faciliter les mouvements… Une forte chaleur et des pulsations entre ses jambes lui confirmaient que son désir était totalement revenu. Elle se plaqua un peu plus contre elle.

Puis, des bras s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Une main venant caresser affectueusement son ventre, plat. Tandis que des doigts se glissaient le long de son sexe, entre ses plis humides, commençant à la caresser. Dans le même temps, de douces lèvres embrassaient tendrement son cou et le début de la mâchoire. Miranda gémissait sous les douces caresses, et écarta les jambes, tandis qu’un autre frisson la parcourait.

Entre les baisers, Miranda réussit à articuler. D’une voix rauque.  
— Je t’ai réveillée ?  
Elena secoua doucement la tête et lui mordilla la gorge, faisant grogner la brune plantureuse. Puis lui chuchota.  
— Il n’est même pas 5 heures, depuis combien de temps es-tu debout  ? Elle termina, en pinçant le clitoris de Miranda. Qui se cambra sous l’effet, avant de pousser un long et vigoureux gémissement d’extase.  
— Oooh ! Nnngh ! Mon Dieu, gémit-elle. « Mmm ! Espèce de salo… »  
— Tss, tss, tu n’as pas répondu… Alors combien ? La coupa-t-elle, reprenant ses cercles sur le bourgeon gonflé de Miranda. En même temps, la main sur son ventre se déplaça pour venir masser son sein gauche. Puis roula le téton érigé entre ses doigts.  
— Oh, merde ! Mmm ! Env… Environ… … Di... Dix à quinze minutes lâcha-t-elle rapidement, haletante. Elle inspira fortement, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle.  
— Tu te réveilles avant cinq heures ? Après la soirée et la nuit que nous avons passées ? Comment fais-tu pour être aussi en forme ?  
La belle brune appuya ses hanches contre la main agile. Et répondit.  
— Pourquoi t’inquiètes-tu ? Je me régénère bien plus rapidement, tu devrais le savoir.  
Elena s’arrêta net, et retira sa main. Sous le mécontentement de Miranda.  
— Euh ! Pourquoi t’arrêtes-tu ? La réprima-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. Tout en essayant de remettre la main de la blonde sur son sexe en feu, entrouvert.  
Lentement, Elena s’éloigna d’elle et lui tendit la main. Miranda fit la moue, et prit la main en souriant et se laissa conduire vers la chambre.  
— C’est vrai ! j’avais oublié t'es... Facultés de récupération… Aller ! Viens me le confirmé au lit, et vite ! Il faudra aussi que tu me donnes le secret de ta régénération.  
En entrant dans la chambre, elle se tourna vers son mari endormi sur le canapé. Elle grimaça.  
— Je suis vraiment désolé pour Daniels, il devrait vraiment faire attention à ce qu’il boit avant de faire l’amour.  
— Oui… Euh, est-ce que lui et moi avons… Je n’ai aucun souvenir...  
Elena pouffa, se retenant de rire. Puis haussa des épaules.  
— C’est qu’il ne sait presque rien, passer ; on s’est couchés, des bisous, caresses puis il t’a léché, tu l’as sucé en retour. Il a mis un préservatif puis il s’est effondré. On l’a couché sur le canapé. Après avoir vérifié s’il allait bien…  
— Ah, oui ! ça y est !, je me souviens… début d’une soirée de sexe, très burlesque…

Elena prit le visage de Miranda en coupe entre ses mains, ses yeux errant sur son visage.  
— Mon Dieu ! Il ne sait pas ce qu’il perd… Tu es si belle. Chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant une joue.  
Puis soudainement, elle se jeta sur Miranda. Elle lui passa les mains sur la nuque et l’attira contre elle, pour l’embrasser fougueusement. La brune plantureuse lui rendit le baiser, avec fougue. Elles s’embrassèrent, encore et encore, tout en se déplaçant progressivement vers le lit. Pour d’autres aventures, qui seront susceptibles de réveiller Daniels…

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Traverse de l’Attique**   
**Colonie libre de Sterne**   
**Lundi 3 mars**   
**6 h 27**

Shepard accroupi derrière des murs d’habitation, bien à l’abri, ouvrit son omnitech. Elle visionna les données, puis porta un doigt à son oreille.  
« Ici Rouge ! à étoile 1 et 2, à vous !  
— Étoile 2, je vous écoute.  
— Nous arrivons bientôt à la zone d’évacuation, dans environ 5 minutes, soyez prêt.  
— Étoile 2, reçu. Étoile 1 et 2 en chemin.  
Shepard se leva, fusil d’assaut prêt-à l’emploi. Elle inspecta la zone devant elle, puis fit signe au groupe derrière elle d’avancer.  
Le groupe de militaires et de civils avançait discrètement, parfois, se dissimulait, ou accélérait quand tout allait bien. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à la zone sauvetage.  
Shepard avançait lentement et difficilement, soutenant d’un bras une Capitaine blessée, qui boitait. La femme en retour s’accrochait à elle, haletante et gémissante, un bras autour des épaules.  
La femme trébucha, emportant Jane, qui réussit à se ressaisir, avant de la redresser, fermement.  
— Toutes mes excuses pour cela Madame. Et en finissant ses paroles, elle la prit par la taille et la souleva, pour la jeter sur son épaule. Puis elle se mit à courir, le plus vite qu’elle pouvait vers la navette.  
— Lâchez-moi, je peux le faire ! Protesta faiblement l’officier blessé.  
— J’en suis sûre capitaine… Nous verrons cela à la navette.  
Le groupe arriva à la zone où attendaient les navettes. Les civils montèrent sous la protection des militaires, avant d’y monter à leurs tours. Jane monta en dernière.  
Tandis que les navettes décollaient, à un peu moins d’un Kilomètre, les installations ennemies explosèrent en de multiples, mais fortes explosions. Détruisant les puissantes antennes de Com, ainsi que les autres installations stratégiques.  
En vol, un médecin fit le tour des ex-prisonniers, soignant en priorité la capitaine.  
Jane inspecta ses hommes, puis demanda le rapport de la 2e Navette puis elle s’assit, soulagée… Elle laissa traîner ses yeux.  
Tout le monde se soutenait et plaisantait, visiblement soulagé de la fin de la mission. La jambe de la Capitaine était provisoirement bandée.  
__Hmm, sa blessure ne devait pas être trop grave. Tant mieux…__  
Soudain ses yeux croisèrent le regard des deux Asari, qu’elle avait sauvées. Elles n’étaient pas sur la liste des prisonniers qu’elle devait délivrer. Mais elle n’avait pas pu les laisser à leurs terribles sorts. Les deux femmes à la peau bleue souriaient, sans rien dire.  
__La jeune Asari est réellement très mignonne… yeux bleu clair, quelques taches de rousseur… Des sourcils ? Étranges… mais bon, je ne suis pas une spécialiste des Asari…__  
Jane leur sourit, essayant d’être la plus rassurante possible.  
— Ça va aller ? Je me présente, je suis la Lieutenante Shepard. Puis soudain, elle grimaça et ferma les yeux, se réprimandant intérieurement ; en se rendant compte de ce qu’elle avait dit.  
Eh merde ! Non ! Pas de nom, je dois rester anonyme, rappelle-toi ! Tous les hommes d’une unité spéciale doivent rester anonymes…pour leurs biens et celle de leurs familles…  
Elle rouvrit de suite les yeux, pour les fixer l’une et l’autre.  
« Je, euh... je viens de faire de faire une connerie… Je n’ai pas pu retenir ma langue… Mais qui le pourrait avec deux si charmantes Asari plaisanta-t-elle, d'un ton malicieux avec un sourire en coin.  
Les yeux le la jeune Asari s’ouvrirent, aussi large qu’une soucoupe et ses pommettes devinrent bleu foncé.  
Se rendant comte se la stupidité de son allusion Jane se reprit.  
__Arrête c’est sérieux là !__  
Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et redevint sérieuse.  
« Pardon, je euh… Je viens de vous divulguer mon nom et je n'aurais pas dû. Donc je vous demanderais de le garder pour vous, il en va de ma sécurité et celle de mes proches, si il y des représailles… vous comprenez ? Et si vous avez des questions, c’est le moment.  
l’Asari, la plus âgée, hocha la tête, et répondit.  
— Je comprends et ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet.  
— Merci, sinon ça va aller ?

— Oh, oui !, grâce à vous et vos hommes… pour l’instant ça va beaucoup mieux, et, encore merci. Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier Lieutenante. Elle passa un bras sur les épaules la jeune Asari et la serra contre elle. « Nous avons une dette à vie envers vous et vos hommes. Je me nomme Vesa T’Soni et voici ma nièce Liara T’Soni dit-elle en embrassant l’Asari à ses côtés, sur la joue.  
Jane croisa le regard de Liara. La jeune Asari qui ne cessait de la regarder, détourna subitement ses beaux yeux bleu clair. Ses pommettes étaient toujours bleu foncé…  
__Serait-ce l’équivalent du rougissement ?… hmm. En tout cas elle est vraiment mignonne… Elle ressemble à Solly…__  
— Bien ! Nous allons bientôt rejoindre une Frégate de L’Alliance ou vous serez prises en charge. Nous allons vers la citadelle, votre ambassade sera prévenue de votre venu et vous attendra. Elle regarda vers la droite et vit La Capitaine lui faisant signe de s’approcher. « Veillez m’excuser, on m’appelle, et n’oubliez pour le nom… »  
L’Asari hocha la tête, souriant de plus belle.  
Puis Jane se leva et, alla s’asseoir aux côtés de la Capitaine, à deux mètres de là et commença à discuter.  
Tout en dialoguant avec sa supérieure, elle entendit et vue au dessus de l’épaule de la Capitaine, La jeune Asari dire à voix basse.  
— Quand elle a plaisanté au sujet de la langue avec une Asari, tu crois comme moi que c’était sur un sujet sexuel ou…  
— Par la déesse ! Liara mais ou vas-tu chercher ce genre de chose ?… Bénézia se laisse aller… Et comment sais-tu cela ?  
— Sur extranet ma tante… Il y a plein de vidé… Oh non ! par la déesse ! Ce n’est pas se que je voulais dire… c’est.  
Sa tante éclata de rire, la serrant dans ses bras.  
De sa place Jane aperçut la jeune Asari, se mettre le visage dans ses mains. Secouant la tête.  
— Par la Déesse, c’est vrai, tu grandis tellement vite, ne t’inquiète pas tu trouveras tes réponses à l’université.  
Bien plus tard Jane alla s’informer que tout aller bien au poste de pilotage. Elle en profita pour regarder sur l’écran montrant l’espace arrière. Elle y aperçut Liara, qui la regardait de nouveau, ne la quittant pas des yeux…

 

**J’apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour leur faire savoir ce que vous pensiez. Merci ! En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

  


  


  


Chapitre 12

Solly T’Sumi. Âge : 99 ans ( 17 ans humain ) Amoureuse et Amante de Jane Shepard. Elle habite sur la citadelle.  
Fille d’un couple Asari femmes d’affaires sur la citadelle. Elles tiennent une entreprise d’entretien, de certaines Baies d’amarrage. Solly connaît Shepard depuis 2 ans.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

**Planète Terre.**   
**Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.**   
**17 Norham Gardens**   
**Lundi 24 mars 2177**

**7 h 27**

Samantha était revenue d’Horizon, il y a seize jours. Rendant visite à ses parents et sa sœur pour une semaine ; essayant de déstresser et de se remettre temporairement de son enlèvement. Elle avait pris pour excuse le coup de blues dû à l’éloignement de sa famille et de Penny. Elle avait d’ailleurs honteusement menti à sa petite amie ; lui faisant toujours croire qu’elle lui manquait et qu’elle était toujours amoureuse. Par la même occasion, elle avait relancé leur couple mourant ; elle savait qu’elle ne l’aurait pas dû. Et elle s’en voulait énormément.  
Et bien entendu, pas un mot sur son enlèvement…  
Après être revenue à Oxford, elle dut consulter deux fois par semaine un psychologue. Ce qui l’aida énormément et rapidement à se remettre de sa mauvaise aventure. Sa joie de vivre, sa sociabilité et sa bonne humeur continuelle avaient fait place à une Samantha triste ; plus sombre et renfermée sur elle-même.  
C’était dans cet état d’esprit que Samantha essayait de reprendre sa vie en main.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, et la douche pris, Samantha fit le ménage dans ses mails et messages sur son Pad. Puis elle s’habilla rapidement, et prépara son sac pour le rendez-vous au commissariat. Elle s’arrêta devant son PC, le fixant pensivement, et regarda l’heure.  
__Hum, 7 h 27…__  
Oui, elle avait le temps d’envoyer le message mensuel à ses parents. Juste avant de partir pour les cours. Elle fera le ménage dans ses mails et autres dans le pc ce soir.  
Elle s’assit et alluma le PC, activa sa messagerie et commença à pianoter.

Coucou ! c’est moi ! (^_^)  
Papa, Maman, Ellie. Je vous écris juste pour vous dire que je vais bien. Rien d’excitant depuis mon dernier voyage sur Horizon. Mes études se passent très bien, quelques difficultés financières, mais, comme je vous l’ai dit, mon travail de serveuse va améliorer cela. Je viens d’ailleurs de recevoir ma première paie et ouf ! Ça fait du bien, car la vie est chère à Oxford. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous me connaissez, je fais très attention à mon compte en banque. Pour les cours tout se passe bien, pas de problème.  
J’ai rencontré des personnes très intéressantes et agréables avec lesquelles je passe mon temps libre. Après cinq mois à Oxford, je crois m’être assez bien intégrée à l’Université et à la vie de la ville D’Oxford. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, si vous voyez Penny embrassez-la pour moi.  
(Prochain message le 20 avril.)

[ ALERTE ! EXTRÊMEMENT URGENT !!!! ]   
Ma brosse à dents est tombée en panne, je vais l’envoyer à Londres pour réparation ; (il n’y a pas de réparateur pour les Cision Pro Mark 1 à Oxford…). Je n’ai pas les numéros de garantie et celui de l’assurance avec moi. Ils sont dans ma chambre dans mon pad administratif (le rouge ! Tiroir droit en bas de l’armoire). Oui, oui je sais, je l’ai oublié lors de mon départ. Envoyez-moi toutes les données sur mon adresse Mail. Sans la garantie et l’assurance, je n’aurai pas les moyens de la faire réparer. Envoie-les-moi vite ! Car ils vont me les demander, c’est sûr ! (vite ! Car la réparation est chère !…)  
PS : Je viens de m’inscrire au plus grand club d’échecs d’Oxford, « l’OCE… » Hé hé ! ils vont en baver… (et transpirer… :)  
Je vous aime. Bises à tous.  
PPS : N’oubliez pas les documents administratifs.

Samantha envoya le message. En grimaçant.  
Dieu, je suis une terrible menteuse. Elle soupira. Mais non j’ai bien fait… il ne faut surtout pas leur parler de mon enlèvement, sinon ça va être le chaos… Et ils mettront fin à mes études sur terre, c’est sûr et puis zou ! retour sur Horizon illico !…   
Elle tourna la tête vers l’horloge.  
7 h 39  
__Bon ! Allez hop ! Ne pas être en retard au commissariat. Une demi-heure à trois quarts d’heure de route… avant Londres.__  
Elle grogna de mécontentement.  
__Quatrième convocation… Et le déplacement est toujours de ma poche… Cela commence à me coûter la peau du cul… Il faudra que je demande le remboursement de mes déplacements. Bon aller go !__  
En sortant, elle mit les oreillettes MP3 musicales, sans fils de sa princesse. Elle appréciait globalement les musiques et chansons hétéroclites et de tous les styles.

 

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

 

**Londres, Grande-Bretagne.**   
**Lundi 24 mars 2177**   
**Salle de repos du Commissariat central.**   
**10 h 27**

Samantha et Sophie attendaient, assises à une table ; tasses de thé et café devant elles. Elles prenaient une pause après avoir été interrogées depuis 8 h 45. Elles s’étaient un peu rapprochées, à la suite de leurs drames mutuels, et avaient échangé leurs numéros. Mais elles se voyaient et discutaient que lors de leurs auditions, rarement au-delà ; malgré cela, elles continuaient à se vouvoyer. Samantha avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations sur sa princesse. Sophie lui avait fermement fait comprendre dès le début qu’elle désirait ne pas en parler.

Et bonheur suprême, elle avait enfin appris le nom de sa princesse lors de sa dernière audition. Jane Shepard… Jane, elle avait roulé son nom encore et encore dans son esprit et, à voix haute, sur tous les tons… Les savourant tous… Il lui avait semblé avoir déjà entendu ce nom, mais ne se rappelait plus ou…

Samantha porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, et leva ses yeux pour observer la jolie jeune femme en face d’elle. Sophie était entièrement concentrée sur l’écran orange de son omnitech, en train de lire des données.  
Elle la connaissait mieux à présent.   
Sophie était Française, avec ce maudit accent si sexy… (elle adorait tant l’entendre parler.)  
Elle avait entre 20 et 25 ans, dans les 1 m 70 ? Peau hâlée, avec un beau corps. Yeux bleus, et cheveux châtains, très court à la garçonne (elle avait coupé sa petite queue de cheval). Elle avait le grade de 1er Lt dans le même régiment que sa princesse Jane, dont elle était son amie… Un sacré bonus pour Sam, et qu’elle ne comptait pas laisser échapper.  
Sam se focalisa sur son visage.  
__Hmm… Son visage est beaucoup moins marqué par la fatigue, elle a l’air plus sereine ; traits moins tirés, pratiquement plus de cernes, et sa peau moins pâle… elle semble bien se remettre du viol. Enfin, autant que l’on puisse se remettre d’une telle agression.__  
Sam avala une petite gorgée de thé. Elle s’apprêtait à lui poser des questions sur la possibilité d’un remboursement, lors de ses déplacements au commissariat. Quand elle fut coupée net.  
Soudain, Sophie éteignit son omni et claqua des doigts, se souvenant de quelque chose, et se tourna vers Samantha.  
« Au cours de l’interrogatoire, vous avez précisé que vous avez bientôt changé d’adresse ? Aux 17 Norham Gardens ? C’est bien ça ? »

— Oui, depuis samedi. C’est juste au-dessus du parc de l’université, c’est une belle petite maison étudiante, à un étage. Ça me change de la boîte à chaussure de la chambre universitaire… Et enfin une baignoire, vous vous rendez-compte ?. Je vis à Oxford depuis bientôt cinq mois, sans avoir pris un seul bain… C’est dément ! Que des douches. Sam secoua doucement la tête, regard rêveur, et sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Puis elle dit d’une voix basse. « Se plonger dans un bon bain chaud… Mmm, un bon bain chaud, des huiles relaxantes parfumées, avec une douce musique d’ambiance en arrière-fond. » Elle se lécha les lèvres. « Le tout avec un gros verre de jus d’orange et bien sûr un pad en main… ». Prenant soudainement conscience de la situation, Sam se mit à rougir. « Oh, mon Dieu !, pardon, je babille comme une idiote… Je… euh ; donc que voulez savoir sur mon nouveau domicile ? »  
Sophie, qui avait commençait à sourire au monologue de Samantha. Lui répondit.  
— Chercheriez-vous une colocataire ? Car si c’est le cas, j’aurai bien une personne pour vous.  
— C’est vrai ? s’écria jovialement Sam, sourire aux lèvres. « Hé, bien, oui, avec plaisir. J’ai déjà une coloc, mais une deuxième ne serait pas de refus. Je dois avouer que le loyer est assez haut et ça ferait du bien d’avoir une deuxième colo. Qui est cette personne ? »  
— Ma sœur, elle doit venir en programme d’échange universitaire à Oxford. Elle doit arriver dans deux semaines, j’avoue que j’ai beaucoup de mal à lui trouver un habitat qui ne soit pas hors de prix… Les prix à Oxford sont faramineux.  
Sam soupira.  
— C’est le lot de tous les nouveaux arrivants dans cette ville. Hé bien, ce sera avec plaisir, je vous enverrais les données et informations pour la colocation.  
— Je vous remercie Samantha, c’est un vrai soulagement. Sophie lui sourit et avala une petite gorgée de café ; tout en la regardant. « À part ça, vous semblez assez bien surmonter les évènements… Est-ce le cas ?  
Samantha baissa les yeux, fixant son regard sur la tasse entre ses mains. Son sourire avait diminué, mais était toujours là.  
— Ça va, je me sens vraiment mieux, pas de cauchemar ou de crise de panique. Je vois un psychologue deux fois par semaine, ça aide beaucoup. En plus je suis allé voir ma famille pendant une semaine, sur Horizon ; ça m’a fait du bien. Répondit-elle avec une petite voix.  
— Et vous ? vous semblez vous remettre, il me semble…  
— Vous parlez du viol ?  
— Désolé… Je ne voulais pas, je…  
— Non, ça va, pas de problème… Les femmes de terrain de l’Alliance sont formées, ou du moins suivent une formation pour faire face à une telle situation… si par malheur nous étions prisonnières, esclaves ou autres.  
— C’est vrai ? Vous suivez un entraînement ? vous…  
Sophie la coupa sèchement, légèrement irritée.  
— Nous suivons toutes une formation psychologique, pour nous y préparer. Pour savoir comment réagir psychologiquement et physiquement, face à un Butarien, Humain ou autres. Ça aide beaucoup, mais j’avoue qu’il faut être assez forte mentalement à la base.  
— Vous suivez un psy.  
— Non, pas actuellement, mais j’en ai suivi un pendant trois semaines.  
Un silence suivit cet échange de paroles. Puis Sam reprit, se souvenant d’un détail qui lui revenait de temps en temps. Et d’on elle ne trouvait pas de réponses.  
— Lors de notre enlèvement, aux moments des fouilles, vous avez bien mis un bijou venant de vos cheveux dans votre… euh, comment dire… dans votre culotte ?  
— Pas la culotte, c’était dans mon sexe, pour si en cas la fouille était très poussée. Il s’agissait d’un bijou d’alarme anti viol, avec traceur gps. C’est comme ça que Jane a su où nous retrouver…  
Elle ne laissa pas Samantha répondre, et claqua sa tasse contre celle de Sam. En lui souriant.  
— Bon, aller pour un meilleur futur et une bonne santé.  
Samantha hocha gravement la tête.  
Un policier entra, coupant la conversation. Il les prévint que l’audition allait bientôt reprendre. Elles terminèrent leurs boissons et sortirent de la pièce. Sophie lui sourit tout en lui tapotant l’épaule, la soutenant moralement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Citadelle**  
 **Lundi 24 mars.**  
 **Zone Asari**  
 **Bar club :** **Aux trois Pijaks.**  
**13 h 31**

Nabeel, l’hôtesse Asari, derrière le comptoir ; regardait un couple, assis sur un petit divan, devant une table. Le couple révélait une jeune humaine très joyeuse et espiègle, aux mains baladeuses. Face à elle, assise sur ses genoux, bras derrière la nuque de la femme, une jeune et belle Asari. Elles étaient heureuses et frivoles, et n’arrêtaient pas de s’embrasser, et de se murmurer des choses. La femme humaine devait avoir dans les 20 ans, peut être plus : d’après ce qu’elle savait des humains. L’Asari quant à elle semblait être jeune.  
Nabeel fit la moue.  
__Humm… 95 ? 100 ans ? Encore une adolescente… Pauvre petite, encore une qui craque pour une humaine… Bon, il faut dire que l’humaine est belle… Elle sourit. En tout cas, c’est sûr, elles ne discutent certainement pas de politique…__

La femme, était la seule représentante féminine, de la race humaine présente dans le bar aujourd’hui : et presque la seule, depuis un mois déjà. Elle se démarquait donc déjà. Mais elle était plus intéressante que les quelques femmes humaines habituelles. Nabeel n’avait jamais vu une Femme avec des cheveux rouges ou plutôt cuivre. Les cheveux humains la fascinaient toujours autant et, ceux de cette couleur encore plus…. Elle avait un beau corps ; elle pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules ondulés, à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

Sur le divan.  
« Alors c’est vrai ? Tu es vraiment libre ce soir ? Pour une soirée entre nous deux, tes parents sont d’accord ? »  
L’Asari lui donna un petit baiser, puis frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de Jane. Un large sourire aux lèvres.  
— Oui, je suis libre jusqu’à minuit… J’ai réussi à marchander une autorisation… Elle fit une petite grimace. « Ils sont durs quand même… Enfin bref, je suis libre à partir de 17 h à la fin des cours, Le temps de me préparer, etc. Je devrais être prête vers les 18 h 30. J’aimerais bien que tu m’attendes devant chez moi pour que l’on ne perde pas de temps… Enfin quand je dis devant chez moi, je veux dire à une vingtaine de mètres sur le côté, hors de vue de mes parents ; sinon on en aura pour au moins une demi-heure de discussions, et d’explications… »  
Elle termina en embrassant longuement la belle rousse, qui le lui rendit avec fougue…  
Des Bips d’appels prioritaires résonnèrent à son oreillette.  
Jane se retira du baiser.  
— Attend Solly, j’ai un appel.  
— Oh, non !  
— Désolé ma douce c’est un appel prioritaire, je dois répondre.  
La jeune Asari ferma les yeux, visiblement agacée et hocha la tête.  
— Oui, oui, vite réponds.  
Jane ouvrit l’appel.  
— Ici Shepard, j’écoute…  
Solly scrutait attentivement le visage de sa belle amante humaine.  
Jane écouta, d’abord d'un air attentif et sérieux, elle changea d’un coup. Devenant soudain radieuse. Elle ferma les yeux avec un large sourire, disant des mots silencieux pour ne pas être entendue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un clin d’œil, puis leva son bras avec le poing tendu et d’un V des doigts, en signe de victoire. Elle arrêta l’appel et l’embrassa… Fougueusement, et longuement.  
Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.  
Solly haletante, visage empourpré, à moitié étourdi. Avait un large sourire aux lèvres,  
— Waouh ! Ce… c’est… par la Déesse, pourquoi une telle fougue ? haleta-t-elle.  
— Je viens d’apprendre ma nomination au statut N7. C’est génial ! Je dois recevoir mon titre samedi prochain.  
Solly se renfrogna.  
— Où ?  
— Sur terre au Brésil… Euh, c’est un pays… enfin une région… comment dire…  
— Je sais ce qu’est un pays sur Terre Jane… Depuis que j’ai fait ta connaissance, je me renseigne beaucoup sur les humains. Plus que ce que mes cours m’apprennent.  
Elle détourna le regard.  
— Alors, tu vas encore me quitter… Visiblement irritée.  
— Je t’en prie Solly tu…  
— Quand dois-tu partir ? Dit-elle, renfrognée.  
— Mercredi, 13 h 00.  
— Tu ne restes jamais longtemps, quand tu viens sur la citadelle. Bouda la jeune Asari.  
Jane soupira et lui prit le menton dans sa main et retourna son visage, face à elle.  
— Mais ce soir et demain, je suis toute à toi… Profites-en. Lui dit Jane, d’une voix douce, un sourire doux aux lèvres.  
« et pour ce soir si ça tient toujours, je vais te faire oublier mon futur départ… Tu n’auras pas le temps de penser rationnellement… Et tu pourras encore t’entraîner à la fusion… »  
Solly lui sourit.  
— J’attends cette soirée avec impatience. Répondit-elle, d’une voix basse. Ses yeux brillants d’excitations. « Et après 13 fusions, en 23 soirées de sexe intenses en deux ans, je crois n’avoir plus à m’entraîner… » Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux. « Et tu as déjà pu t’en rendre compte. » Ronronna-t-elle en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le nez.  
Jane plissa les yeux, surprise.  
— Tu comptes toutes les soirées et Journées de nos rencontres sur la citadelle ?  
L’Asari se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa mâchoire, en remontant vers les lèvres.  
— Oui, car je ne veux pas oublier tous les moments passés avec la femme que j’aime… Je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçue ce soir.  
Jane se retira des baisers et la fixa gravement, droit dans les yeux. Plissant les sourcils.  
— Solly, non… on avait déjà parlé à propos des sentiments… il ne faut pas que…  
— Je sais, je sais, mais l’amour que j’ai pour toi ne peut être supprimé. Alors je vis avec, même si je sais que je n’aurai pas de retour. Elle soupira et fit une petite moue. « Je vis avec… »  
— Ce n’est pas bon, il…  
Elle fut coupée par un doigt bleu sur ses lèvres.  
— Chuuut ! tu casses l’ambiance. Pense plutôt à ce soir, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas.  
Jane soupira.  
— Bon, bien, tu me le démontreras ce soir alors, car je veux des preuves… Taquina Jane, taquine.

 

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

 

**Terre**   
**Rio de Janeiro**   
**Dimanche 30 mars**   
**22 h 34**

 

Betty et Alberto, célèbres détectives d’une grande agence privée brésilienne ; se tenaient à une vingtaine de mètres de l’entrée principale de l’opéra de Rio de Janeiro.  
Ils avaient été alertés par un indic sur l’identité d’une femme : une femme qu’ils recherchaient depuis un mois. Cette personne se trouvait actuellement à Rio. Mais l’indic l’avait perdu. Par chance elle avait été retrouvée à l’opéra, au cours d’une soirée de musique classique. Betty et Alberto s’étaient rapidement rendus sur place.  
Betty s’était alors faufilée au milieu de la petite cérémonie, postconcert pour repérer la cible. Elle l’avait difficilement reconnu, car elle avait changée d’apparence : la belle blonde discutait avec des hommes et femmes de la haute société. Elle avait pris une photo de la grande femme et l’avait envoyée pour certification. Et après confirmation, elle avait demandé des renforts.  
Ils attendaient donc la sortie de leurs objectifs. Sous le froid et la pluie fine qui tombait depuis quelques minutes et des parfums d’humidité qui planaient au-dessus des trottoirs.

La concernée, sortit enfin du Théâtre, accompagné d’un homme et d’une femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers la zone destinée au taxi. Betty s’attendit à la voir monter dans un taxi, mais il n’en fut rien. La blonde dit au revoir au couple, qui, eux prirent un taxi. Puis elle se dirigea vers une avenue perpendiculaire à la sienne.  
Betty suivit de Alberto, accéléra le pas pour la rattraper.  
« Eh merde ! » lâcha Betty. Elle posa deux doigts à son oreillette. « Melk, ici Betty, vous me recevez ? »  
# Je vous reçois, qui a-t-il ?  
« La cible se dirige à pied, le long de la Rua Evarista da Vega, vers le Quartier général de la police militaire. Je ne peux attendre les renforts, je la suis sinon je vais la perdre. Et rappelez-vous : belle femme, grande 1m73,75, coupe carrée courte, blond vénitien, veste noire, robe d’été, botte et sac. »  
# Bien, n’oubliez pas de signaler régulièrement votre position, nous réunissons les hommes, faites attention.  
Betty fit signe à Alberto de la suivre. Et lui dit en lui montrant la cible du doigt.  
« Nous la suivons, on fait semblant d’être un couple, faisons gaffe de ne pas nous faire remarquer, n’oublie pas, elle est très dangereuse » elle lui prit le coude, se faisant passer pour deux amoureux.  
Il hocha la tête, d’un air grave.  
— Entendu.  
Il était tard, 23 h 07, et les avenues et rues de Rio de Janeiro étaient encore relativement animées selon l’emplacement des magasins, bars ou restaurants. Les parfums de fritures, et aux autres odeurs nauséabondes, se mêlaient aux bruits incessants de la rue. Les grondements des moteurs et le passage des véhicules se combinaient aux brouhahas de la rue et à la musique des bars. Au milieu de tout cela, les piétons et clients déambulaient silencieusement.

Le flot incessant de bruits parasites s’estompa au fil des rues qu’empruntaient Betty et Alberto. En suivant la femme toujours à bonne distance.  
Arrivée au quartier général de la police, la femme y rentra pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis en ressortit ; continuant sa marche, en se déplaçant d’un pas alerte.  
L’élégante blonde portait une petite veste, sur une robe mi-cuisse noire moulante. Des bottes hautes, et un petit sac sur son épaule complétaient sa démarche droite et gracieuse.  
— Ici Betty, elle est sur l’Avenue républica do Paraguai, et se dirige vers le parc Praça. Grouillez-vous pour les renforts.  
# Reçus.  
Elle accéléra le pas, curieuse de savoir où elle se rendait. Elle la vit tourner dans le parc et tourner à une large haie. Seulement, à peine passèrent-ils au niveau du massif d’arbustes qu’un puissant coup de genou percuta violemment l’entrejambe d’Alberto. Il se plia de douleur en lâchant un cri ; avant de recevoir un coup de poignet de pistolet sur la nuque, le mettant ko. Au sol.  
Betty réagit aussitôt : dans un mouvement rapide, elle croisa ses mains sur le côté, stoppa net le pied de son assaillante qui tentait de l’atteindre à la tête. Puis tenta de sortir son pistolet de sous sa veste, mais fut aussitôt désarmée par un coup de poing biotique sur la main.  
Elle fut tirée par le col de l’autre côté de la haie et plaquée contre un arbre. Puis se figea, quand elle vit le canon du pistolet pointé sur elle, juste devant ses yeux : elle leva rapidement les bras en signe de reddition. Leurs regards se soutinrent et Betty fut encore plus surprise par les traits forts, beaux, et bien dessinés du visage de la jeune femme, avec des yeux bleus qui la sondaient.  
Sa peau était hâlée et ses cheveux courts blonds vénitiens.  
Elle était vraiment différente de la première photo qu’elle avait reçue, il y a un mois : la photo représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, et à la peau claire.  
__Bien sûr, elle avait changé d’apparence…__  
La femme jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans les chemins mal éclairés du parc. Puis elle la fixa du regard, les yeux plissés. Et lui dit :  
— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme dans un accent australien. D’une voix calme… Impassible.  
— V… vous nous avez agressés, mon ami et moi, je me suis défendue.  
— Vous me suiviez.  
— Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?  
— À vous de me le dire ! et vite ! Dans le même temps, elle appuya le canon sur son front.  
— OK ! OK !… Je suis détective, j’ai été chargé de vous trouver et de vous suivre.  
— Comment m’avez-vous trouvé ?  
— Un de nos détectives qui suivait une personne au court de la cérémonie N7 est tombé par hasard sur votre identité. Il nous a immédiatement alertés, puis a tenté de vous suivre, mais sans résultat.  
Miranda Lawson, car telle était son vrai nom, tiqua à cette information.  
— Qui vous a demandé de me retrouver ? insista-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus le canon sur le front.  
Betty inspira fortement.  
Putain, reste calme, réponds-lui sinon c’est mal barré. Merde, merde, j’ai tout foiré…  
— Il y a un mois, un certain Altern a contacté chaque grande agence de détectives mondiale ainsi que leurs filiales. Nous avons reçu un avis de recherche d’une certaine Myriam Dayson, ainsi que des photos et descriptions détaillées.  
— Je vois… Jack Altern, directeur de sécurité de la société Lawson… Cracha-t-elle, d’une voix pleine de mépris.  
— Nous pourrions peut-être parler entre personnes civilisées…, et peut-être baisser votre arme ?  
— Ne comptez pas dessus.  
— Mais je…  
Un coup de poing puissant à la tête l’étourdit, suivit d’un violent coup de pied à la rotule, qui la fit tomber au sol en criant. La douleur fut si vive que Betty se mit en boule, en serrant le genou. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que son interlocutrice la frappe et l’immobilise.  
La jeune femme continua de la tenir en joue et lui dit :  
— Vous direz à mon père… Ou plutôt à Altern que… non, cela ne servirait à rien. Considérez-vous privilégier votre ami et vous, car je vous laisse envie.  
Puis sans la quitter des yeux, elle fit quelques pas à reculons et finit par se tourner avant de s’enfuir en courant. Betty la vit disparaître à l’embranchement d’arbres et haies. Elle aurait pu essayer de réagir, la poursuivre, pour sauver la mission. Mais son genou lui faisait trop souffrir, et elle ne pouvait s’y résoudre sans prendre de risque. Elle se tourna en grimaçant pour aller au secours d’Alberto, encore dans les vapes.

Miranda, après une demi-heure de marche à travers le parc, rues et de route en taxi, arriva à son hôtel ou elle commença a préparer ses affaires. Elle devait quitter Rio et la terre au plus vite.  
Tout en rangeant ses vêtements, elle repensa aux derniers évènements.  
Elle avait été inconsciente, elle n’aurait jamais dû venir voir Shepard pour la remise de son statut N7… même en ayant changé d’apparence, elle s’était fait repérer. Elle se réprima à voix haute :  
« Espèce d’idiote ! Et voilà ! Maintenant ton identité est grillée… Enfin non, il semblerait que j’ai été démasquée il y a un mois… Comment ?… Non pas maintenant, je verrais cela plus tard. »  
Pour l’instant, elle devait fuir et prévenir Cerbérus que son identité était découverte. Et surtout déplacer Oriana, car, si son père remontait ses trajets à travers son nom, il finira par remonter à Oriana…  
Elle ferma sa valise, et s’assit sur le lit, pensive. Puis elle prit son pad.  
Puis en hésitant, elle se força à transférer toutes les données, et certaines vidéos et photos de Jane Shepard et de sa sœur à Cerbérus. Pour que les données ne soient pas perdues pour le futur.  
Elle regarda une dernière fois la dernière vidéo qu’elle avait prise, lors de la remise du statut N7 de Shepard. Elle avait réussi grâce à une connaissance à assister à la cérémonie. Au milieu du groupe des autorités civiles. En ayant changé d’apparence…   
Miranda hésita puis envoya la vidéo et supprima toutes les sauvegardes.  
Elle devait oublier Jane et se consacrer à sa sœur et à Cerbérus. Même si elle devait se faire violence.   
Miranda partit pour la Guyane française sur vol privé puis vers la citadelle.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.   
Lundi 31 mars 2177  
Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.  
17 Norham Gardens  
6 h 30

Au centre de la pièce d’un vaisseau. Allongée dos sur une table, Samantha, entièrement nue, attendait… immobile. Elle était légèrement redressée, en s’appuyant sur les coudes, yeux grands ouverts devant elle. En face d’elle se tenaient deux superbes silhouettes féminines : Sophie et sa princesse Jane, debout et bien droite dans leurs uniformes bleus rutilants. Elles venaient juste de lâcher leurs pistolets encore fumants, après avoir supprimé les esclavagistes.  
Sourires malicieux aux lèvres ; les deux femmes avançaient nonchalamment vers elle, en de petits pas. Tout en se déshabillant, lentement et avec efficacités. Elles vinrent se placer, totalement nues, à quelques centimètres d’elle. Leurs regards avides glissaient le long de son corps, avant de s’arrêter sur son visage. Samantha, le corps en feu, avait la bouche et les yeux largement ouverts. Bavant littéralement sur les corps des deux belles créatures…  
Sa belle héroïne rousse lui écarta tendrement les cuisses tout en les caressant. Avant de venir embrasser et lécher l’intérieur des cuisses.  
Entre des baisers et des coups de langue, elle lui dit.  
« Nous voilà douceur, détend toi c’est fini… Tu es sauvée, tu as bien assez souffert, tu mérites une récompense… ». Ronronna la belle rousse, de sa voix basse sensuelle. Petit sourire en coin.  
Sophie a ses côtés, commença à lui caresser tendrement le sein droit, tout en lui léchant le dessous du sein gauche. Puis, entre quelques coups de langue, elle lui annonça d’une voix sensuelle.  
— Oui, ma belle, confirma Sophie avec un large sourire, « tu mérites un bon stimulant. Pour que tu voies l’avenir sous un autre jour. » Lui dit-elle avec son bel accent sexy.  
Et en terminant sa phrase, elles se penchèrent en même temps ; l’une entre ses plis chauds et humides et l’autre sur un téton érigé…

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Oui ! oui ! Enfiiiiin !! Merci, merci… Mmm, vous êtes si bonnes, si gentilles... si belles. Oooh oui ! Mmm… J’en ai tant besoin. »  
Samantha gémissait et se tortillait à plat ventre dans son lit. Lâchant une multitude de mots empreints de ravissement et de bonheur. Jusqu’à ce que son corps se raidisse, et se cambre. Avant de trembler sous le coup d’un orgasme puissant.   
Le Bipbipbip de la première alerte du réveil brisa le nuage sur lequel elle flottait.  
Samantha jura, et en maugréant arrêta difficilement le bip de sa main gauche. Elle ouvrit un œil regardant l’heure, avant de le refermer et gémit.  
L’esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, des brides de son rêve lui revinrent. Elle soupira, et sourit.

__Mmm… C’était vraiment sympa… Comme d’habitude dans ce genre de rêves. Sauf que là Sophie était dans l’action. C’était de plus en plus agréable…__    
Un reste d’orgasme la fit frissonner… Elle laissa passer le bon moment ,affalée sur le drap.   
__Mmm, c’est si bon…__  
Des images lui revenaient progressivement : sa princesse… Jane et Sophie, des cheveux roux et blonds. Des yeux verts et bleus. De beaux corps féminins athlétiques… Mmm. Bref, sa princesse était impliquée entre ses jambes ; caressant intensément de sa langue son clitoris tout en la doigtant. Tandis que Sophie aspirait, et léchait son téton, tout en la caressant. Son corps était en chaleur, et son sexe en feu.   
Elle soupira fortement.  
__Bon aller ! debout ma belle.__

Ce n’est qu’alors, qu’elle remarqua que sa main gauche était revenue sur la veste de pyjama ; caressant doucement l’un de ses seins. Tandis que sa main droite, toujours ensevelie sous sa culotte, effleurait encore son clitoris. Roulant des yeux, elle retourna ses draps pour voir que sa culotte et son pantalon de pyjama étaient complètement trempés, collant à sa féminité comme un papier peint sur un mur.

__Chiotte ! une culotte et un pyjama foutu… Pfff !_ _

Mon Dieu, elle se sentait tellement dégoutante en ce moment, comme si elle avait passé la dernière année dans le caniveau. Agacée contre elle-même pour de multiples raisons de stupidité, elle retira sa main de sa poitrine ainsi que de son sexe trempée afin de s’assoir maladroitement et avec pas mal d’effort, sur le bord du lit.

Samantha se frotta le visage avant de s’arrêter net, et de les retirer vivement. Elle lâcha un fort juron.  
— Hé merde ! c’est pas vrai ! gémit-elle, en grimaçant. Réalisant qu’elle venait de se maculer le visage de son propre jus, qui lui collait à la main. « Bon sang ! je suis maudite ! » Elle grimaça, acceptant le fait qu’aujourd’hui serait sûrement un jour merdique. Enlevant rapidement son pantalon de pyjama et sa culotte mouillées et s’essuya le visage sur une partie sèche du pantalon. Avant de s’essuyer les mains et de jeter le linge au pied du lit.  
Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bains, en traînant les pieds. Elle planifiera sa journée un peu plus tard. De toute évidence, en premier ce sera ; une bonne douche, puis le petit-déj etc. Puis les cours… pour un examen important

Sam alluma la douche, tira le t-shirt pyjama et le jeta au sol avant de se glisser sous la douche. Elle laissa l’eau chaude le savon et le shampoing recouvrir son corps. Et se lava rapidement ; préférant ne pas s’attarder sur ses zones hautement érogènes. Pour ne pas tenter le diable… surtout après un tel rêve.

En tout cas, elle pouvait dire que c’était l’un des plus beaux rêves humides qu’elle n’est jamais faite…   
Et c’était juste, génial.

Avant de quitter la maison, elle laissa un mot pour sa nouvelle colocataire finlandaise… Suvi Anvar.

SUVI !!!  
Et mince Suv !, il ne reste plus de cookie au citron ! tu les as tous mangés !… Je t’avais pourtant averti qu’ils n’étaient que pour moi ! Tu déconnes Suv. Et en plus il ne reste plus de thé Earl Grey ! Mince, il en restait deux, un sachet pour chacune, fais gaffe !! J’ai été obligée de boire du café !…   
( une fois bien calmé… ) Bon… Il reste des brioches au chocolat sous le tupperware rose. Je vais faire les courses en revenant des cours, je préfère les faire ; car tu oublies toujours la moitié des victuailles…  
Sam en colère !

 

7 h 53

Samantha monta en trombe dans le tram, qui mettrait vingt minutes avant d’arriver à l’université. Ne trouvant pas de place assise, elle se plaça dans le coin : s’appuyant contre les barres de maintien. La ville d’Oxford défilait par la fenêtre du tram : scintillante sous le soleil matinal. Le nombre d’usagers était particulièrement dense à mesure que le tram s’approchait de l’université.  
Elle se mit à penser aux plannings de sa journée : 8 h 30: math, 10 h 00: informatique. 15 h 0: Examen très important. Son 1er depuis son arrivée à Oxford. Puis à la fin des cours, les courses, et ensuite… Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle essayerait à ne pas écraser des œufs sur les cheveux de Suvi…   
Samantha ne put résister à l’envie de regarder les superbes fesses, d’une brune particulièrement séduisante : qui venait de s’arrêter dos à elle, en attente de l’ouverture des portes.

La vue des belles fesses la fit repenser à sa belle princesse Jane : elle se mit à imaginer la texture et la sensation des fesses toniques sous ses doigts… et sous sa langue…   
Sam se frotta le visage, essayant de se débarrasser de ces pensées. Mais cela ne l’aida pas du tout. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit soudainement à s’imaginer : à que pourrait être la sensation des fesses de sa belle rouquine, entre ses mains. Cette seule pensée lui envoya une étincelle d’une vague de chaleur et d’humidification entre ses jambes.

__Hé merde ! Merci pour ça, stupide cerveau, j’avais vraiment besoin de ça, soupira Sam._ _

Peut-être qu’elle avait juste besoin de s’envoyer en l’air. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle y pensait, même si elle avait beaucoup de flirt sans signification. Mais ce n’était justement que cela… des flirts sans signification. Sam était quand même, très délicates en ce qui concernait ses partenaires de lit potentiels. Elle ne couchait pas avec n’importe qui.   
Et malheureusement pour elle, peu de filles convenaient à ses critères… Enfin si, mais elle était toutes déjà prises, ou trop âgée, ou ne voulaient tout simplement pas d’elle… Elle pensait sérieusement à élargir ses critères, car ses jouets commençaient à devenir insuffisants par apport à ses besoins. Elle soupira encore une fois.

Par la fenêtre elle vit son arrêt approcher, et se prépara à sortir.

__Ne pas foirer cette journée Sammy, surtout pas l’examen._ _

 

 

**J’apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**

  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Histoire écrite sans Beta lecteur (correcteur)

Mes chapitres ont été effacés j'ai des remplaçants excusez moi si ils sont comme problèmes, et pardon du retard. Merci à toute et tous.

 

 

 

**Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.**

**Lundi 31 mars 2177**

**Nouveau domicile de Samantha Traynor.**

**17 jardins de Norham**

**17 h 33**

 

 

Samantha, très irritée, sort du tram et se dirige d'un pas rapide chez elle: les bras chargés de victuailles, elle tentait tant bien que mal de rester en équilibre. Tout en grignotant une carotte.

Le visage grave, elle n'arrêtait pas de ruminer et maugréer sa colère. Contre elle-même et contre Marie… Car qu'elle avait été laissée à manipuler et à manipuler comme une jeune pucelle lesbienne de 14 ans…

_Espèce de garce…_ Pensa-t-elle, en croquant d'un coup sec à la carotte. _tu vas le regretter Marie… tu payera, je le jure._

Marie MacFerlon… Cette blonde m'a battu pendant 21 secondes. Lors de l'exercice de création et de connexion d'un hologramme d'avatar de communication; à d'autres universités européennes et américaines: 1 h 03 et 03 secondes contre 1 h 03 et 24 secondes.

_Cette_ _garce_ _a_ _triché_ …

Elle soupira en repensant aux évènements.

 

Quelques minutes avant le début d'exercice.

 

Elle se souvient de Marie. Avant de lui montrer le tissu d'un string rouge en dentelle. Qu'elle avait sorti de la poche du chemisier scientifique, alors elle lui avait murmuré, d'une voix sensuelle:

«Je viens de l'enlever, imaginez ma chatte sous ma jupe…» il était passé entre deux jambes par-dessus sa jupe, en se léchant les lèvres. Très subjectif…

Avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, et de s'éloigner en se déhanchant. Sam avait su à ce moment que sa concentration soit d'être ébranlée… Pour très longtemps.

Pendant l'exercice, Samantha et Marie avaient été face à face de cinq mètres. Sam n'avait pas été arrêté de jeter les coups d'œil vers sa rivale, ou plutôt entre ses jambes: que Marie écartée et refermée, périodiquement. Parfois largement parfois légèrement. Mais cela était suffisant pour lui faire perdre 1 à 2 secondes à chaque mouvement des jambes.

«Salope! »Grogna-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être mieux du flirt de cette séduction bi…

 

_Maudite_ _Bi_ _!_ _Elles Pour nous Sont là nos Piquer ... filles_ _P_ _nos activités après_ _l_ _es jeter, le cœur en miettes Pour aller des MECs Retrouver._

Elle se trouvait à côté de Princesse, pour Sam c'était un cas à part… Elle était une seconde carotte et commençait à passer à autre chose. La croquant et la mâchouillant fermement.

En arrivant chez elle, elle ouvrit laborieusement la porte, jonglant avec les sacs et la clé magnétique.

 

Elle entra et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied ferme. Too-lock fermement with the bras into the two-push-ups; Puis elle revint à l'entrée pour déposer les clés, et son sac à main sur le meuble d'entrée. Elle balança ses chaussures dans un coin du couloir, et accrochait son manteau sur la patère murale.

En traversant le salon, Sam remarqua un petit paquet sur la table basse près du canapé, avec une note dessus: le paquet était fermé et le mot était de Suvi.

 

_(Sam, je ne serai pas là ce soir sûrement de retour demain matin… Je serais avec Betty, V, youpi! Ne m'attends pas ce soir._

_Pour les biscuits aux citrons, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Betty, elle n'a pas pu résister. Elle était avec moi hier soir (…), alors que tu étais avec ton club d'échecs, et quand tu retournais. Et si vous aimiez tant les biscuits aux citrons, ne laissez pas le traîner à la vue et à la portée de tous. Ou si tu préfères «_ Au vu et au su de tous».

 

_Quant au thé… typique de ce genre de critique… Bon, d'accord je suis désolée.)_

Sam fronça les sourcils.

_Betty?… Betty… qui est-ce?… Oh, mon Dieu! Betty Gress? La belle cadre trentenaire d'ExoGeni Corporation? Qui était chargé, à Oxford de l'évaluation potentielle, pour le futur recrutement d'étudiants?. Merde, mais c'est… c'est… Ouah. Suvi ne connaissons que depuis deux jours et hop! Déjà au lit?… Hé bien il y en a qui savent ou cherchent. Putain, elle a vraiment du bol… Il n'y a pas un mois et demi. Et comment ça typique d'une Anglaise? ... je me plaint qu'il n'y a plus de thé et qu'elle croit que c'est parce que je suis Anglaise? pfff._

Elle roula des yeux.

 

_Donc_ _ils sont l'amour, pendentif que_ _je_ _massacrais Phili_ _p_ _s aux échecs?_ _Et_ _les petits bruits sourds et les gémissements,_ _c'était du sexe?_ _…_ _Lors de mon retour?_ _Eh mince!_ _Je croyais que c'était un film._ _Si j'avais su je…_ _Hmm, bon,_ _ce_ _ne_ _sont pas des moments perdus pour le flirt avec ce que je vois…_ _et ça marche._

_J'aurais dû choisir l'astrophysique et la biologie moléculaire comme Suvi, ça va plus de filles._ Elle soupira.

 

N ° 358 de L Galactique. Le magazine lesbien le plus sérieux et le plus connu. Elle avait pris l'abonnement sur l'extranet, il y avait une semaine: il avait reçu en cadeau, les trois mois précédés en version papier.

Samantha alla allumer son PC portable, rechercha et musique d'ambiance. Cela lui semble d'être un peu moins.

Puis, elle est le magazine avec elle à la cuisine et commence à lire; posé sur le comptoir tout en rangeant les courses.

Samantha sortit les ingrédients pour faire une tarte au citron. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle recette de lait au lait caillé de Citron sur Extranet; qu'elle tenait à essayer. Elle avait assez d'ingrédients pour faire deux tartes. Pour tout le week-end, pour se détendre; et si cela ne suffisait pas, elle se rabattrait sur le reste de la glace.

 

Puis, alors qu'elle s'attardait un peu trop sur une image d'une belle femme, sensuellement alanguie sur un lit. Samantha laissa échapper à un volume trop important de farine: libérant un grand nuage, qui agressa immédiatement ses narines.

Une crise violente de l'esprit, qui s'arrêtait net, manquant d'air. Son cœur se bat à la chamade, sa respiration s'accélère et elle se sent encore plus oppressée tout à coup.

_La crise d'asthme…_ _O_ _h merde! Vous ne pouvez pas gérer, Réagis_ _vite!_ _!_

__Il faut que je respire__ _!_ Pensa-t-elle, mais rend vite compte qu'elle était impossible: elle sentait ses poumons écrasés, comprimés sous les côtes qui refusaient d'être soustraits, comme broyés sous une charge fictive de 20 kg. Le souffle coupé, incapable de tousser, de crieur ou d'appeler au secours.

Elle se rapproche vivement de la cuisine, courant vers le salon; en fouillant frénétiquement dans la poche de son pantalon, à la recherche de son inhalateur. Elle trouve et l'appli entre ses lèvres, inspirée, retentit sa respiration, jusqu'à 10 et appuyée sur l'inhalateur.

Samantha reprit lentement son souffle, et laissa tomber sur le divan, respirant calmement en essai de se calmer et reprendre ses esprits.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

_Bon, c'est foutu pour la fête ce soir… Un bon bain serait plus judicieux et bon pour évacuer le stress d'une journée pourrie…_ _Oui! Un bon bain… Allez y!_

 

 

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

 

 

Samantha trempa ses doigts, puis la pointe de son pied dans le bain, avant de se glisser dans les eaux apaisantes; en poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Elle prit la télé et alluma la télé en hauteur.

 

Cliquez, clic, clic, clic, Samantha appuyée sur la télécommande, recherchez la chaîne avec un bon programme. Clic… Elle trouva enfin un programme qui lui plaisait: un triathlon féminin, avec de belles femmes aux corps sculpturaux et athlétiques… Pile son type de filles. Elle se positionne confortablement dans la baignoire. À la 3 e phase, lors du parcours à pied, où les corps étaient les plus dévêtus; elle laissa glisser sur son corps.

 

Soupirant de plaisir, elle commence à se caresser le clitoris, en petits cercles fermes. Son regard à moitié fermé suivait avec intérêt, les belles sportives qui couraient sur l'écran. Elle écarta les jambes, passant une jambe, par-dessus un rebord et se cala contre l'autre. De son côté libre, elle pétrissait un sein, frottant du pouce le mamelon dressé.

_Putain, c'est si bon!…._ Elle se lécha les lèvres et scanna le corps des sportives. _Qu'elles sont belles…_

Elle inspira et accéléra le frottement de son bourgeon et lâcha un long couinement de plaisir.

Elle hésitait à chercher l'un de ses fidèles vibromasseurs dans sa chambre.

_Non trop loin…_

Elle se détournait de l'écran, cherchant autour de la salle de bains avec un objet pouvant faire office de gode. N'en été pas de bonne taille ou de forme très pratique; elle décida de s'envoyer et de reporter ses yeux sur les belles nymphes sculpturales. Elle accéléra les cercles sur son bourgeon, le temps qu'il fallait pour donner des coups de pouce au plaisir montant.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur une sportive sportive, avec une queue de cheval, au corps sculptural, qui se transforme en son esprit en une rousse aux cheveux court…

Elle imaginait sans peine sa princesse à la place de cette femme athlétique. Sa bouche et sa langue glissant ses longues jambes, ses cuisses, son ventre tonique… De sa main soulevée son sous-tif sportif pour malaxeur et caresser ses seins fermes et ses mamelons depuis… sa langue se déplacent sous le short et…

Un frisson parcourra son corps, suite à ses pensées salées ...

«Nrrgh… Oh mon Dieu, oui! Comme ça, continue… »

Après quelques secondes de caresses, de frottements et de pincements, elle se mit à onduler et à haleter. Ses gémissements devinrent plus intenses et ses halètements plus rapides. L'orgasme approchant.

Soudain une voix masculine s'exprima. La faisant, sursauter.

«Nous nous retrouvons dans quelques instants après une page de publicité, à bientôt pour les cinq derniers kilomètres. »

L'image de sa belle disparaît, pour laisser tomber au jingle de la chaîne.

«Nooon! Non, non! Eh merde! Pas maintenant! »S'écria-t-elle frustrée et en colère.

Une pub pour un parfum apparu.

Malgré tout, y étant presque, elle tenta d'aller au bout. Elle ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur sa chatte.

Ses doigts frottés de plus en plus vivement son clitoris gonflé; glissant parfois, entre et long de ses plis chaud et humide. Son autre main enfante deux doigts entre ses dents serrées, avant de commencer à pomper dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Mais sans grand effet, c'était brusque of the course ult affectée.

_Trop long!_ _Ça suffit pas!_ Pensa-t-elle _Et merde!_

En gros, elle se leva rapidement, dégoulinante d'eau savonneuse et sortie du bain, se précipitant dans la chambre. Frissonnante, et jurant:

«Merde, merde, merde! Pause à mettre le peignoir la prochaine fois… Chiotte! il gèle! Brrrrr! »

Sam tira and open to open the table of chevet, for a pull in rapidement. Puis toujours frissonnante, elle est retournée, en petit presse vers la salle de bains. Éviter les petites flaques d'eau pour ne pas glisser.

Avant de laisser couler dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, en gémissant de bonheur:

_Mmm_ _m_  ! ... _Hachez_ , _Sam_ _pense à en un Dans la Mettre salle de bains, à_ _portee de réseau ..._ _Dans le sous drawer l'évier ..._ _h_ _u_ _mm, oui bon Endroit_ _... avec du lubrifian_ _t bien sur ..._

 

Elle a été très bien regardée: violette, ressemblant, vague, à un pénis, 16 cm sur 4, dix vitesses de vibration, avec protubérances et nervures vibrantes dessus et tout le long.

_Super, c'est le bon_ _et pas besoin de lubrifiant…_

La pub se termina. Et la voix d'homme s'est faite entendre, et les images des sportives réapparues.

«Bienvenue sur Sport 12 Élite d'Hawaï. Nous sommes dans les trois derniers kilomètres et… »

Samantha, n'écoutait plus, et se remet à la recherche de la belle rousse, qu'elle s'est retrouvée rapidement. On a déjà vu souvent à l'écran, elle était en troisième position, et à deux mètres de la seconde.

Aussitôt, elle saisit l'action et le mode vibreur, avant de glisser longtemps de son clitoris, pendant de longues secondes. Puis elle poussa l'engin en elle, lentement, mais fermement, en gémissant tout le long

_M_ _mm, putain oui_ … _oui comme ça_ …

 

Une fois le jouet bien en place, elle a commencé et rapide, en soupirant de plaisir. Ses yeux à demi fermés étaient à scanner le corps de la sportive rousse à l'écran. En fantasmant.

Samantha agitait vigoureusement le gode, le tournant, le ressort légèrement avant le replonger. En même temps, deux doigts de sa main gauche étaient avec énergie sur son clitoris.   
Les minutes passèrent.   
La salle de bains était remplie de clapets de toutes sortes, de gémissements, de marmonnements, et de mots de satisfaction… En continu.

Le clitoris en feu et la sensation de plénitude dans sa chatte: distendue et massée en continu par le gode vibrant, elle se cabra et explosa dans un long et grand cri.

«Ooohhh oui, oui, oui! Nrrgh, oooh! Sam toujours cambré se figea, et resta un instant dans cette position, en gémissant. Puis elle s'affala dans l'eau: immobile, les yeux fermés, sourire béat aux lèvres. Le corps encore agité par les soubresauts…

 

 

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

 

 

**Lundi 31 mars 2177**

**18 h 37**

 

Sam sortit de la salle de bains dans un peignoir, avec une serviette enroulée sur la tête: encore avec un grand sourire aux lèvres… Elle cherche un fils au salon et la ramena sur son bureau, dans la chambre. Puis elle s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et commença ses recherches, et travaux.

Une fois ses messages triés, elle alla ouvrit le site: «Elios Date», pour la énième fois…

_**Hélios** _ _**Date**_ ****

_[Clic_ _]_

_Samantha_ _appuya_ _c'est_ _avec célérité sur les_ _liens;_ _maintenant très habituée_ _au_ _site._

_Catégorie:_ _Femme l_ _esbienne_ _ou_ _b_ _isexuelle._

_[Clic]_

Elle arrive sur la page de sa princesse…

«  **Fatale**  »

Comme d'habitude, elle s'arrêta un moment sur deux photos3D (non transformées, il y a trois mois) de sa belle. La première photo montrait le visage d'une belle rousse: cheveux longs, coupe aux carreaux, yeux verts, petit nez, taches de bouche et une pulpeuse sexy. Avec petit sourire en coin. La seconde photo montrait dans une salle de sport: en bref et soutien-gorge de sport, légèrement en sueur, les cheveux en file d'attente, dans une pose déhanchée, cambrée avec les jambes écartées. Mains déterminés sur les hanches, pieds nus.

Tout ce que nous avons à faire est un corps féminin magnifique.

Samantha lâcha un gémissement de détresse. Et inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres. Puis elle va tourner la photo 3D, très lentement. Ses yeux errants sur tout le corps, avec avidité; faisant durer le plaisir. Elle soupira.

 

_P_ _utain de corps_ _féminin_ _athlétique_ ... Pensa-t-elle, en se mordants la lèvre ... _Et_ c _ette chute de rênes de rêve, e_ _cé t cul_ , _Mmm_ ... _Mon Dieu_ ... _Et bureaux_ _Abdo_ _s, CE ventre plat_ ... _S_ _eigneur_ ... Inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres. _Mais pourquoi les photos des avatars ne sont pas téléchargeables_ ?… Elle secoua vivement la tête. Bon aller, voyons voir s'il y a du nouveau.

Elle a cliqué sur le lien ouvrant la page de «  **Fatale».**

«Fatale»

[Clic]

[PAGE TEMPORAIREMENT FERME]

 

Salut à toutes.

Mauvaises nouvelles mes gazelles. Pour causes professionnelles et personnelles. Surtout, continuez à bien prendre soin de vous, car je veux être en forme quand je reviendrai… À bientôt mes beautés.

Ps: Vous avez quand même accès à une page, mais sans la messagerie.

 

Samantha, grogna d'exaspération et frappe du bureau principal, en colère. Puis elle s'exclama:

«  **Et merde,** **merde, merde** **! Mais c'est pas vrai! Encore fermé!** …  **Ça fait** **3** **7** **jours** **maintenant,** **c** **hiotte!** **37** **jours** **sans nouvelles…** **Pfff.** »S'écria-t-elle en gesticulant.

 

Elle s'affala dans le fauteuil et le fit tournoyer plusieurs fois sur elle-même. On va aller au tournis… Elle est en pause, elle ne tourne pas vers le siège. Puis, grognant de frustration, elle passa dans les cheveux, et nous nous efforcerons de vous calmer. Quand elle sentit son irritation faiblir, elle se reliait à la page de sa princesse… Elle était sûre de se calmer.

 

[A PROPOS DE MOI: I love a travel in a galaxie) donc souvent indisponible. Je préviens toujours lors de mes retours, d'une semaine à deux jours avant (selon le trajet et le temps de retour).

Prénoms  : -

Nom  : -

Pseudo  : Fatale.

Ethni e  : Caucasienne.

Âge  : 23 ans Taille 1 m 75 Poids  : 60 kg Yeux  : vert Cheveux  : Roux, mi-long. (Voir photo)

Bonnet  : B Mensurations  : 85/60/87 Corps  : athlétique (voir photo) Peau  : pâle (rose clair), avec les taches de rousseur sur les pommettes, le pont du nez et un peu sur les épaules.

Épilation  : totale, sauf maillot ou règne un petit ticket de métro.

Tatouages  : dos, pied, mollet, biceps.

P iercings  : -

Orientation sexuelle  : bisexuelle, à très forte tendance lesbienne. Vers les 65/70% pour les femmes: (estimations personnelles).

PS. Si vous cherchez un partenaire pour le sexe incluant un homme, veuillez aller sur ma deuxième page: catégorie bisexuelle / échangiste, pour en savoir plus.

Je suis une jeune femme qui aime le sexe… Oh, oui! croyez-moi, alors soyez endurante les filles… Très endurante…

 

**Important!** Il s'agit avant tout de plaisir partagé. «  **Que du sexe!** **Pas de sentiments** **!** … »  
Discrétion, rapports protégés, respect et hygiène garantis et exigés.

Je discute toujours avec des partenaires potentiels.

****P**** ** **ratiques**** **:** Sexe lesbien, involving Les Jouets, Jeux de rôle, godes ceinture, anulingus, etc. Je aime le Triolisme et le sexe de groupe (max 6, après, CELA DEVIENT ennuyant.).

De tendance dominante, je pratique le DS / SM soft. Je suis à l'écoute pour les scénarios, jeux et fantasmes.

Ps: Très ouverte pour les défis et les nouvelles idées…

**Pour les rendez-vous.**

Pour le mois de février au 15 mars.

Je recherche une ou deux partenaires plutôt soumis, pour de bons moments de sexe intense mutuel. Les Orgasmes de mes partenaires sont prioritaires. (Si obéissante…).

Si vous êtes déjà, je vous répondrais le plus tôt possible. Merci…   
Pour en savoir plus, contactez-moi. (L'audio, et la vidéo ne seront pas sur autorisations et si entente).   
Écoute et respect garanti.

Vous n'allez pas le regretter…

Si vous avez encore des idées, voyez le forum et les critiques sur mes talents et compétences… :)

 

Samantha poussa un long et fort soupir de frustration en refermant la page.

_Encore fermé…_ _Quand je pense à tout ce potentiel perdu… et merde_ !

 

Désespérée, elle se cala dans son siège, elle posa la tête contre le dossier, espérant vaguement. Elle laissa ses bras ballants et sa tête en arrière. Et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'une minute, Sam se passe dans les cheveux; Grognant de mécontentement et se remit au travail.

 

Page de Samanthaalla sur sa Elios Date et message envoyé à Fatale; qu'elle ouvre parmi tous les autres que Sam lui avait envoyé, elle reviendrait.

Elle soupira et commença à écrire.

[Vendredi 31 mars 2177

_Chère princesse guerrière, héroïne et femme fatale…_

_Si je t'écris, c'est dans l'espoir que tu lises les messages que tu reçois malgré la fermeture de ta page. (ça va faire beaucoup de messages à ouvrir_ …)

_Donc, t_ _oujours suite à la fermeture de ton site_ .

_Hé oui, encore un message, un plus: ta messagerie osée d'exploser quand tu l'ouvres. Enfin bref, si je m'écris pour moi c'est comme si je m'adressais à toi ma princesse. Comme si je parlais et tu écoutais… Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il faut que je fasse, pour ne pas t'oublier, bien que je demande comment je pourrais._

 

_Ta page de rencontre sur Elios Date est toujours fermée, et cela fait 37 jours, depuis le 22 février. 37 jours après que tu m'es libérée, et que la police soit entre nous. Tu as disparu je ne sais où, avec les gens de l'Alliance._

_Aucune idée, des pistes ou une solution pour vous contacter… Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai un jour. J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir. J'ai tellement envie de plus que juste revoir._

_Tout mon amour, Samantha, 37e jours sans toi._

_PS. S'il vous plaît, reviens vite. Ne m'oblige pas à vivre sans toi. Ou plutôt survivre…]_

 

Elle relit son message et l'envoya. Puis, elle se jette un coup d'œil dans sa boîte Mail: parmi tous ses messages, un l'attira tout de suite.

C'était Sophie, avec écrit «Numéro de Jane»

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle ouvrit rapidement le message.

 

_[Bonjour, Mlle Traynor_

_Shepard, m'a demandé de transmettre son numéro personnel. Je suis sûr que cela vous fera plaisir, et que vous ferez bon usage._

_Ps: Bonne chance avec elle; vous en aurez besoin…_

_Sophie]_

Elle se leva rapidement en poussant le siège et fit it-même en sautant et agitant les bras en s'écriant:

« **OUI! Oui! Enfin! »**

Elle s'arrêta et se concentra sur le lien.

_Mon Dieu! Le numéro de Jane… de sa princesse. Elle veut que je l'appelle. Elle ne m'a pas oublié…_

Elle transfère rapidement son numéro et son enregistrement pour ne pas l'effacer par erreur (on ne sait jamais…)

Elle prit son pad et l'alluma…

 

 

**Japon**

**Hôtel de Tokyo**

**Mardi 1 er avril 2177**

**1 h 31**

**Chambre 204**

 

Nancy n'arrivait pas à s'endormir; il faisait chaud, et son mal de tête. Elle regardait l'heure une fois de plus, avec lassitude avant de se lever, nue. Elle se dirigeait vers la baie vitrée déjà ouverte, pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon. Sophie, qui dormait profondément sur l'autre, après une soirée un peu trop arrosée… Une fois dehors, elle s'appuyait sur la rambarde, et se révéle tout. Tokyo, alors fermé aux yeux, et à repenser à quatre jours, précédents…: Ses amis (es) proches; David Anderson, Karin Chakwas, Sophie Lacroix et elle, étaient des lieux pour la cérémonie N7 de Jane. Julia n'étant pas militaire, il avait rejoint la soirée pendant la fête.

Marc Burket les avaient rejoints samedi soir, mais il avait dû le dimanche soir en urgence pour Londres.

Elle aimait bien Marc, car grâce à lui, elle avait un laissez-passer gratuit pour son centre spa; qui lui donnait accès à toutes les options.

Les voyages de Londres à Rio et ceux de Rio à Tokyo, ils étaient totalement épuisés, ils résistent à ses migraines. Heureusement que Karin lui-même avait fait les piqûres pour les maux de tête intense. Karin et David ont quitté Tokyo à 14 heures, pour retourner à leurs postes auprès de l'Alliance, après un dernier repas.

 

Jane et Sophie ont pris cinq jours pour visiter le Japon, et un peu de la Chine. Julia et Nancy les suivis.

_J'espère avoir assez de médicaments, et de crise…_ Elle lâcha un petit soupir. _Mais bon, cinq jours de vacances chez Jane, avec la belle Julie et Sophie, tout en visitant le Japon, ça ne se refuse pas… si le costume de santé, bien sûr…_

 

Elle leva la tête et prit une inspiration profonde en regardant les étoiles à travers le ciel clair. Soudain, un long gémissement, suivi d'une suite de mots à la peine audible et salé se firent entendre. La chambre 203, celle de Jane et Julia… Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Tiens, tiens, tiens… Est-ce que ma sœur est chérie pour_ _elle_ _-elle des folies?_ _Avec Julia? Elle avait dit qu'elle se repose… Petite menteuse…_

Elle secoua doucement la tête; elle voulait savoir qui venait les gémissements… et surtout les causes…

Elle se déplaçait contre le panneau qui séparait les balcons; elle plaqua son oreille dessus et écouta, attentive, les mots qui venaient de la chambre.

«Aller vient ici grosse cochonne, c'est ton tour. »Dit sa voix d'une voix grave, plein de désirs.

Un regard sur lui: suivi des fils de corps se déplaçant sur les draps, les caresses, les soupes douces, et les baisers.

_Putain! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font… c'est chaud… c'est…_

Elle entend un chuchotement venant de Julia pour Jane, qu'elle ne comprend pas; suivi d'un petit rire et d'une réponse amusante à son coeur:

" Comme ça ? ! s'écria Jane, visiblement réjouie «Tu es vraiment insatiable… bien, bon, allez-y! mets-toi en place. »

\- Je peux encore attendre si tu…

\- Non ! Viens vite, c'est ton tour, alors viens ici et laisse-moi faire. Dit-elle à Julia. Puis le son d'une claque sur une fesse se laisse entendre… «Allez hop! »

De petits tapotements sur les draps et sur la chaise se firent entendre; suivi de petits rires et des gloussements. Puis des bruits de baisers.

\- Oh! Mon Dieu, Jane! Tu… (rires). Oooh oui! Mmm. Un long gémissement se fait entendre, soudainement étouffé, puissuivit par desronronnements mutuels de plaisir.

Quelques minutes passées, sous l'écoute attentive et affamée de Nancy.

Des bruits de léchages, de va-et-vient rapide de pénétration humide, de halètements et de gems étouffés dans la chambre… Entrecoupé parfois par une claque sur une fesse.

Soudain un petit cri venant de Jane se passe bien.

\- Aïe! Hé merde! Qu'est-ce que…

\- Oh! Mon Dieu! Désolée Jane je… c'est mon piercing sur la langue, il s'est coincé sous la capuche du clitoris, vraiment désolé, je l'enlève tout de suite. Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Nancy plaqua immédiatement sur une bouche, pour réprimer, ou étouffer un puissant fou rire.

Une fois calme, elle a dit qu'il fallait prendre une décision… Elle a découvert qu'elle savait… et voir  **:** Elle a analysé la configuration du panneau, du balcon et de la rambarde.

 

Le long balcon, continu aux chambres, était barré par un panneau, le tapissé de plantes grimpantes; Qui délimitait les chambres.Elle enjamba la rambarde pour contourner le panneau de plantes, avant d'atterrir sur le balcon de sa grande sœur dévergondée…

Une fois sur place, ils ont créé un groupe et ont commencé à parler de la baie vitrée; légèrement dissimulée dernière petite plante de terrasse. Elle s'avança silencieusement, à petits pas. Le bruit de bouche et vient répétitif, rapide et humide, se firent entendre. De plus en plus persistants, alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

Nancy réprima un pouffement.

_Hum, ça_ _ressemble à_ _un_ _doigté_ _en règle,_ pensa-t-elle, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un léger grognement étouffé et satisfait soi-même. Suivit d'une voix elle aussi à moitié étouffé:

\- Oh merde! Jane c'est… oooh !!! Gémit Julia. Avant de sortir, dans une série de bruit de léchage gourmand et avide; entrecoupé de grognement de plaisir.

Nancy arrive au niveau du montant de la porte coulante, grande ouverte; elle se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil discret et avide dans la chambre…

 

 

 

 

**J'apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c'est très important, j'aimerais qu'il ait plus de lecteurs réviseurs sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, soyez timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) pour que vous puissiez savoir ce que vous voulez. Merci! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Chapitre 14

 

_**Julia** _ _**wiles** _ _:_ _(lesbienne). C_ _ivile. Amante et amie de Shepard. Propriétaire d’une compagnie de vaisseaux de transport, travaillant avec l’Alliance. Amoureuse de Shepard_

_**Nancy Shepard** _ _: Soeur jumelle (cadette)_

  


  


  


_Japon_

_Hôtel de_ _Tokyo_

_Mardi 1_ _er_ _avril_ _2177_

_1 h 31_

_Chambre 20_ _3_

  


Nancy arriva au niveau du montant de la porte coulissante, largement ouverte. Elle se pencha et jeta un coup d’œil discret et avide dans la chambre…

Les gémissements et autres sons de sexe se firent plus clairs et audibles. En bruit de fond, une musique douce et ouatée se faisait aussi entendre. La pièce était éclairée par une lumière douce, venant de la lampe de la table de chevet. Cela donnait une ambiance tamisée, favorisant la détente, la **relaxation** et la sensualité.

  


Soudain, elle aperçut dans le hall d’entrée, une silhouette tournée et regardant visiblement vers le lit, et ses occupantes.

C’était une jeune femme asiatique, sûrement japonaise : entièrement habillée, sac sur l’épaule et veste sous le bras, elle s’apprêtait visiblement à quitter les lieux. Ses cheveux longs bruns, en bataille ; son visage rouge d’excitations montrait une activité passée intense.

  


__Une troisième fille ?… Jane était dans un trio ?? Merde,_ _ __ça ne m’étonne même pas…_ _ __! Mais… et moi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas invitée ?_ _ __Chiotte !_ _ __Il va falloir que_ _ __je lui en parle et, que nous mettions les choses au point à ce sujet..._ _

  


La jeune Asiatique fixait avec envie le lit ; ses mains s’agitaient nerveusement, s’ouvrant et se refermant sans cesse. Les doigts remuaient entres eux, sous l’effet de pensées ardentes. Montrant clairement une bataille intérieure. Elle regarda vers la porte, puis se tourna vers le lit.

Soudain, elle reconnu la fille.

C’était Akami, la jeune Japonaise avec qui sa sœur avait flirté hier soir, sous l’œil grandement irrité, de Julia. Elle était une serveuse du club ou ils avaient fêtée et terminé la soirée. Et qui avait visiblement rejoint sa sœur et Julia…

L’asiatique semblait hésiter, puis elle leva la main en signe d’un au revoir, avant de dire, d’une petite voix incertaine :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je vous informe que j’y vais ; encore merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée les filles, c’était super… encore merci », annonça-t-elle, d’une petite voix, avec un fort accent. Petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

Les bruits de sexe cessèrent. Seul, en bruit de fond, les son caractéristique et humide d'une pénétration avec doigts ; ainsi qu’un objet vibrant continuant son action se faisait entendre : dans un rythme régulier et mécanique.

Puis la voix haletante et rauque de Jane se fit entendre.

— Tu es sûre ? Tu peux encore nous rejoindre, tu sais… Je suis sure que Julia ici présente, (le bruit d’une claque sur de la chair se fit entendre) serais pour…

La jeune Japonaise se mordit la lèvre, et resta  _pensive pendant quelques secondes_.

— J’aimerais aussi, vraiment… mais non, je dois vraiment y aller. Je vous ai laissé mes coordonnées, pour si en cas… 

— Bon, et bien merci de nous avoir rejoins hier soir.

Julia prit la parole. Elle aussi haletante, et avec une voix basse.

— C’était… oooh ! Mmm, gémit-elle, sa phrase interrompu par le travail des doigts taquin de Jane… « Ce… C’était vraiment bon, à plus, peut-être… » Baragouina Julia.

Akami fit un dernier signe de main et de tête, respira un grand coup. Avant de se précipiter vers la porte, pour vite sortir de la chambre.

Nancy sourit et secoua la tête, amusée.

_La pauvre, elle va y penser toute la journée, elle va se ressasser en boucles qu’elle aurait dû rester…_ __Et_ _ __ne l’oubliera sûrement jamais_ _ __. Ça m’étonnerait qu’elle puisse s’endormir rapidemen_ _ __t._ _

Toujours accroupie, elle s’avança et s’inclina un peu plus, en direction du lit et de ses occupantes. __  
  


Des vêtements de toute sorte, ainsi qu’une couette à moitié pliée, parsemaient le sol autour du lit ; ainsi que le dossier d’une chaise et sur le canapé. Les restes du minibar étaient éparpillés à travers la pièce. Les boissons alcoolisées, gazeuses, et de jus de fruits, ainsi que des sachets vides de barres vitaminées, parsemaient le sol et le divan.

  


Pdv Jane.

 

Jane regarda Akami s’en aller avec regrets.

_Dommage… Mais bon…_

  
Elle se repositionna sous Julia, posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour bien se placer. En profitant pour les malaxer. Une fois bien en face des petites lèvres étincelantes et humides, elle se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise. Prête à repartir à l’assaut.

Jane avait permis à sa belle, à la peau caramel, de se mettre dessus, assise sur sa bouche. C’était rare qu’elle laisse quelqu’un sur elle ; c’était une forte marque de confiante à son amante, dans l’acte sexuel. Donc, elle devait faire en sorte que sa belle brune s’en souvienne, pendant très longtemps…

Jane prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur le sexe doux et luisant, à quelques centimètres, au-dessus de sa bouche. Bien qu’extrêmement excitée, elle gardait, comme d’habitude, une parfaite maîtrise de soi. Elle s’était toujours enorgueillie d’être une amante attentive et, attentionnée au plaisir de ses amantes et amants… même celles et ceux d’un soir. Et avec ce qui allait suivre, elle n’y ferait pas exception. Elle déposa une suite de baisers, sur la cuisse et autour des grandes lèvres, sans toucher la fente en fusion ; elle aimait bien la taquiner un peu comme ça…

Elle sortit la langue et leva la tête. Dans le même temps, elle agrippa les fesses ( savourant la fermeté des deux globes sous ses mains) pour les baisser sur sa bouche.

  


  


Pdv Nancy.

De là où elle était, à quatre mètres devant elle : Nancy pouvait voir les deux amantes, toutes les deux nues et enlacées, en pleines actions, dans une position de 69 endiablées…

Elle se rendit compte que son mal de tête, avaient subitement disparu…

 _C_ _’est dément,_ _dès que cela implique le sexe avec une partenaire, le mal disparait_ … _Il faut vraiment que j’en parle à Karin, ainsi qu’au docteur Lang ; en tant que Neurologue ça devrait le mettre sur une piste…_

Elle ne bougea pas, profitant de la superbe scène, qui lui était donnée d’assisté. Automatiquement elle baissa la main, pour prendre un objet fictif, qui était censé se trouver dans son pantalon.

_Eh merde ! c’est vrai… j’ai pas mon pad ! Putain… Quand je pense à toutes les photos et vidéos que j’aurai pu… Et merde !_

Elle regarda vers le balcon, et pensa, pendant une fraction de seconde, à aller chercher son pad, mais elle abandonna rapidement la pensée.

_Chiotte !_

Nancy continua a regarder la scène de sexe et se mordit la lèvre, pensive, puis elle laissa sa main glisser entre ses jambes. Ses doigts commencèrent à frotter sa fente, pour venir sur son clitoris, pour le caresser avec insistance…

  


Dessus, la silhouette sombre de Julia contrastait avec la peau claire de sa sœur, au-dessous. Elles étaient collées l’une à l’autre, se moulant parfaitement. La belle black était penchée, tête entre les cuisses de Jane, qui avait les jambes pendante au pied du lit. L’épaisse tignasse noire de Julia, coiffée en une longue queue-de-cheval ; s’agitait au gré des mouvements de sa langue et de sa tête. En même temps, trois doigts pompaient avec un rythme soutenu, dans la chatte ouverte, luisante et dégoulinante de sa sœur. _  
_ Tandis que de sa main gauche, elle maintenait la cuisse gauche bien écartée, pour avoir un meilleur accès…

À l’arrière, ses hanches se tortillaient sur la bouche de Jane, qui avait sa tête bloquée entre des cuisses musclées. Suivant la fougue de la langue taquine et agile de la rouquine, au-dessous.

Julia retira les lèvres du clitoris, pour s’exprimer :

 _«_ _Mmm,_ _Mon Dieu_ _Jane…_ _tu as une bouche…_ _Mmm,_ _une langue_ _merveilleuse_ _… »_

Pour tout réponse, Jane lui donna une claque sur une fesse.

La brune se lécha les lèvres, et inspira fortement : essayant de contenir l’orgasme, qui montait trop rapidement et replongea sur le bourgeon humide.

  


Nancy déplaça son regard sur la tête de Julia _;_ qui s’activait avec fougue, entre les cuisses bien écartées de sa sœur.

Par instants, elle pouvait apercevoir une langue rose et frétillante, se mouvant avec agilité, entre les plis roses et scintillants ; avant d’aller s’attarder un peu sur le périnée et l’anus. Pour ensuite remonter sur le clitoris, et l’enfermer entre les lèvres, pour le sucer et le lécher goulûment… Le tout sous les grognements, et les gémissements d’appréciations de sa sœur…

_Mon Dieu… c’est… c’est chaud…_

Nancy leva les yeux, et glissa son regard vers la tête de sa sœur ; bien enfui entre les cuisses de la belle black.

  


Dessous, Jane rendait la pareille à Julia avec enthousiasme. Elle pouvait voir sa sœur, serrer et malaxer le cul de Julia, tout en la maintenant bien en place sur sa bouche. Parfois elle lui donnait un petite claque, puis lui caressait les fesses, et les cuisses. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir une partie des cheveux courts roux, qui s’activait avec enthousiasme sur la chatte et le cul de Julia.

  


Parfois, elle pouvait voir la langue rose de sa sœur, changer de position. Pour se faufilait entre les fesses, les nymphes roses et humides, ou sur le clitoris ; et cela au gré de son humeur. Soudain, Jane donna une petite claque sur une fesse brune ; puis elle posa et appuya sa main sur la hanche pour la maintenir bien en place. Elle leva sa bouche pour prendre le clitoris entre ses lèvres, avant de le suçoter passionnément. Dans le même temps de sa main droite, elle positionna un long et large gode vibrant violet, contre sa fente. Elle le frotta le long des plis humides ; puis le glissa en elle, avec une grande facilitée et une lenteur exaspérante. Puis elle le retira à moitié, le remua un peu et actionna les pulseurs ; avant de commencer des va-et-vient rapide et vigoureux.

 

Elle put voir Julia sursauter, en gémissant, et arrêtant ses actions entre les cuisses de sa sœur _._ Gémissante de contentement elle se cambra, pour en prendre plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle secoua la tête et se remit à lécher le clitoris, tout en accélérant le pompage de ses doigts, dans la chatte brillante de sa belle rousse.

  


(Cinq minutes plut tard)

  


Depuis un certain temps déjà, Nancy se délectait du spectacle, tout en se masturbant. Le sol, au-dessous de sa chatte, était couvert d’une flaque de cyprine. Son excitation et son désir étaient à l’extrême ; et elle pouvait sentir inexorablement monter l’orgasme… Elle devait vite prendre une décision…

… Ça y est, elle avait fait un choix. Elle inspira, et se dit qu’elle était folle… mais elle était déterminée a le faire…

  
Soudain, Julia frissonna et écarta ses lèvres du bourgeon gonflé de Jane. Elle releva vivement la tête et la jeta en arrière, les yeux fermés, et laissa échapper un long cri de plaisir. Ses trois doigts, toujours enfuis et trempant dans la chatte de sa sœur, se figèrent. Puis, elle appuya la tête contre la cuisse de Jane et s’écria, d’une voix haletante et rauque, emplie de désirs et de volupté:

« Ooooh…, oui !, oui ! là ! Continue… Ooohhh je viens, je… Mmmm » Puis, elle s’écroula, la tête entre l’aine et le sexe de Jane, tremblante et frissonnante. Se laissant aller dans la plénitude de l’orgasme, en poussant des petits gémissement de volupté…

  


(Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard)

Pdv Julia.

Julia, toujours immobile, émergeait lentement du brouillard post-orgasmique. Des étoiles encore pleins les yeux, haletante, et reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Sous ses hanches, la bouche et la langue agile de sa belle amante rousse s’étaient arrêtées. Jane avait cessé de lécher, et de sucer son clitoris encore sensible, pour la laisser se remettre… À la place, elle lui donnait des petits coups de langue et embrassait ses plis ; ses grandes lèvres et ses cuisses. Tout en la caressant tendrement.

Juste remise, Julia rouvrit les yeux et se remit en position entre les cuisses, s’apprêtant à terminer son délicieux travail. Elle posa un baiser sur le clitoris, et reprit les va-et-vient de ses doigts. Elle écartait la cuisse gauche, quand soudain son regard croisa une silhouette ; qui se rapprochait d’elle à quatre pattes, à moins d’un mètre et demi. Un corps féminin svelte, bien foutu, pale avec des cheveux roux courts…

la bouche entrouverte, langue à demi sortie au-dessus du clitoris gonflé, Julia se figea, estomaquée…

_Nancy ??? Merde ! Nancy !…Mais qu’est-ce que..._

  


  


Nancy qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, s’arrêta net et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, en fronçant les sourcils : lui demandant de ne rien dire. Puis elle la montra du doigt et fit un v avec deux doigts : sortit la langue et la glissa entre, et montra le sexe de sœur ; lui disant clairement de continuer son action. Elle refit le geste.

Julia ne put s’expliquer pourquoi elle accéda à la demande de Nancy. Elle glissa sa langue sur le clitoris et le caressa tendrement, avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres pour le sucer. Pendant ce temps, ses yeux ne quittaient pas la rousse, qui se rapprochait d’elle, tel une lionne. Petit sourire sournois aux lèvres….

  


Nancy arriva entre les jambes de la N7 : son regard hypnotisé par la chatte ouverte, rose et luisante, de sa Sœur ; à à peine une trentaine de centimètres devant elle. Délicatement, elle tira sur les doigts de Julia qui pompaient toujours, et les retira doucement, mais fermement. Puis elle les remplaça par les siens, sans que Jane ne réagisse plus.

  


Elle se lécha les lèvres et fit un geste à Julia ; lui demandant de relever sa tête pour lui laisser la place. La belle black releva la tête, sidérée à ce que la jeune femme osait faire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler…

Mais juste au moment où elle ouvrait les lèvres, Nancy lui prit le menton et l’embrassa avidement, en profitant pour goûter sa sœur… Julia surprise laissa faire, profitant des douces lèvres. Puis la jeune rousse se retira et posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui disant toujours de se taire. Puis elle rapprocha sa bouche de l’oreille et lui murmura :

«Excuse-moi Julia, dégustatrice assermentée de ce sublime dessert, pourrais-tu m’en laisser une part ? Puis je goûter ? »

— Que, quoi ? Répondit Julia, les yeux soudainement devenus ronds, d’une voix extrêmement faible. Que seuls les bruits de plaisirs et les activités de sexe de Jane couvraient.

Nancy sourit.

 _«_ Tu as un si beau cul ! » Lui chuchota-t-elle, avant de venir lui lécher les lèvres, d’un petit coup de langue. 

Puis elle lui fit un clin d’œil et plongea sa langue entre le sexe lisse et ruisselant de sa Sœur… Sous les yeux horrifiés de Julia, qui s’était totalement figée, bouche ouverte…

Cette vision d’inceste, de luxure et de pure débauche, déclencha en elle un violent frisson d’excitation. Une vague de chaleur et d’humidité, se propagea le long de son corps. Déclenchant entre ses plis une coulée supplémentaire de cyprine ; qui s’écoula sur le menton, les joues et dans la bouche de Jane. En recevant le fluide, la N7 grogna avec plaisir, et le démontra avec deux petites claques sur une fesse. Puis, avec un gloussement, elle se remit à lécher avec avidité la fente ardente et ruisselante.

Julia ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, du parcours de la langue de la rousse devant elle. Inconsciemment, elle écarta de ses mains les jambes pour les stabiliser, et laisser à la jeune rousse un meilleur accès…

Juste devant elle, Nancy venait déjà de passer plusieurs coups de langue, entre, et le long des plis soyeux, en grognant doucement de bonheur ; savourant visiblement le sexe rose étincelant. Puis elle commença sa remontée vers le clitoris en feuilletant de la langue, les nymphes soyeuses. Avant de prendre le bourgeon gonflé, entre ses lèvres.

  


Pdv Jane.

Jane pouvait sentir et goûter l’excitation de Julia, qui s’écoulait sur sa langue, et sur son menton. En quelques coups de langue, elle en avala une partie…

_Mmm, cette_ _saveur,_ _toujours aussi_ _riche_ _et fluide,_ _mmm…_

Elle accéléra le va-et-vient du gode, et augmentait la fréquence du mode vibreur. Elle sentit Julia sursauter sous les effets ; avant de poser sa tête sur son ventre, en poussant un gémissement de plénitude.

Puis elle fit tournoyer sa langue sur le clitoris et entre les plis ; avant de laisser la laisser glisser sur le périnée, pour le feuilleter quelques instants.

  


Soudain Jane arrêta son action sur le périnée et essaya de porter son regard vers l’avant, vers son entrejambe… Mais Julia affalée sur son ventre masquait la vue.

Son amante brune, tête posée sur le côté sur son ventre, regard fixe vers sa chatte, haletante ? Gémissante ?… Alors que des lèvres et une langue suçaient et léchaient son clito, avec un souffle chaud soutenu ?… Des doigts qui la pilonnaient, alors que deux mains retenaient ses jambes écartées ?…

Elle repoussa et releva vivement la cuisse droite de Julia, en un mouvement puissant ; la faisant basculer sur la gauche, sur les draps, en un petit cri de surprise. Puis elle se redressa sur ses coudes, et lâcha :

 _« Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ Et se tut instantanément, en voyant la personne entre ses cuisses ; la laissant médusée et sans voix pendant une seconde.

« Merde ! Nancy ? ! Mais que ?… S’écria-t-elle.

Jane se releva et se détacha précipitamment, et chaotiquement de la bouche et des doigts de sa sœur. En panique.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? Oh, hé merde ! Je ne le crois pas, c’est… hé, Merde ! Merde ! »

Elle se frotta les cheveux et se leva, pour aller se mettre en debout, au pied du lit ; bien en face des deux femmes, qui s’étaient assises l’une à côté de l’autre, au pied du lit.

Elle se tourna vers Julia, en colère :

« Putain Ju, mais pourquoi l’as-tu laissé faire » la sermonna-t-elle.

La belle brune à la peau hâlée, qui s’était assise sur le bord du lit, baissa la tête, et détourna le regard. Rouge de gène et de honte.

— Je, je ne sais pas, j’ai merdé…

— Ouais ! c’est sûr ! Réprima la N7

Elle se passa une main sur le visage en respirant un bon coup. Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et ordonna :

« Que personne ne s’en aille ! Je veux des explications… » s’écria-t-elle, avant de fermer violemment la porte.

Nancy laissa glisser son regard le long du corps de sa sœur, avant que la porte ne se ferme.

— Elle a un putain de beau cul… dit-elle d’un ton appréciateur.

— Quoi ? On va se faire engueuler par Jane, et toi, tu regardes son cul ?… Mon Dieu Nancy tu… Elle secoua la tête, et posa ses coudes sur les genoux, avant de mettre son visage entre ses mains. Désespérée et ne sachant plus quoi dire. « putain, mais qu’est-ce que tu as fais ? ! Dans quelle merde tu m’as mise… » gémit-elle.

Nancy lui caressa le coude pour la rassurer :

— Ne t’inquiète pas, tout va s’arranger.

— Parle pour toi, c’est ta sœur… jumelle en plus, tout s’arrange entre vous… mais moi, je pressens une vive réprimande, suivie d’une violente et longue période de sècheresse, avec elle…

Elles entendirent l’eau de la douche couler. Au milieu de multiples jurons et marmonnements…

Nancy se mordit la lèvre et se sentit gênée pour elle.

— Excuse-moi… Bredouilla-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas t’apporter des ennuis. Vous voir en train de faire l’amour m’a rendue folle, m’a embrouillé l’esprit et… je me suis comporté comme une conne, pardon. »

Un lourd silence régna soudain entre eux.

Puis la jeune Shepard se leva, ramassa un drap, et s’enroula dedans avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Bon, ben, à toute, s’enquit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Julia se leva, inquiète.

— Tu t’en vas ? Mais elle nous a dit de rester… tu l’as entendu… et elle veut des explications.

— Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule avec elle, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui je m’en vais, oui, je te laisse seule avec elle, et ne t’en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Elle va parler avec toi, d’elle et de moi, sur notre passé…, tu auras sûrement des réponses, à ce qui vient de se passer. Et s’il y a des problèmes vient me chercher, je serai dans la chambre à côté, avec Sophie. Puis elle fit une grimace. « Hé merde, je n’ai pas le pass, je vais devoir m’expliquer, avec Sophie sous une avalanche de questions… et les explications avec Jane ensuite… Merde ! »

Elle laissa tomber le drap et se précipita vers le balcon. Pour vite aller au panneau et repasser sur le balcon de sa chambre. Ne faisant pas attention aux paroles, et geste de retenues de Julia, qui, affolée, tentait de la retenir.

Une fois de l’autre côté, Nancy passa sa tête à côté du panneau. Frissonnante sous une petite brise venant de la mer.

Elle lui sourit.

— Tu vois ? Tout s’est bien passé… Chuchota-t-elle, rassurante. Puis elle se lécha les lèvres et chuchota :

— Elle a un bon goût, n’est-ce pas ? Dit elle taquine.

Julia roula des yeux, puis lui sourit, avant de lui répondre :

— Exquise, j’adore le goût de sa chatte, de son corps, tout !

— Tu n’es pas la seule… prends garde.

— Je sais, je sais, mais… mince, la douche vient de s’arrêter, j’y vais, souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Nancy lui fit un dernier geste d’au revoir, et alla rejoindre discrètement son lit. En vérifiant au passage que Sophie dormait toujours. En rentrant sous la couette, elle remarqua avec bonheur que sa migraine avait totalement disparu…

  


¤¤¤¤¤¤

  


Julia revint s’asseoir, et attendit le retour de Jane ; essayant de calmer le matraquage de son cœur. Les paroles de Nancy revinrent dans son esprit…

 _Tout va bien se passer… Tu parles !… se faire prendre en plein voyeurisme d’un inceste, laisser faire, tout en en profitant… Je ne sais pas, mais je le sens mal… même si Jane peut être compréhensive, elle demande un minimum de maturité._ Elle soupira. _Putain, J’ai totalement foiré._

Elle releva la tête, en entendant la porte de salle de bains s’ouvrir. Jane apparut sur le seuil, en s’essuyant ses cheveux humides ; vêtue d’un peignoir blanc, bien serré à la taille. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche, une serviette mouillée.

Tout en terminant de s’essuyer les cheveux, elle inspecta la chambre du regard. Puis tout en continuant sa recherche, elle questionna :

— Ou est-elle ? elle est partie ? Dit-elle d’une voix calme, non surprise.

— Oui.

Jane soupira et s’avança vers le lit ; posa la serviette de ses cheveux sur la chaise, et jeta la serviette humide à Julia. Elle l’attrapa en la remerciant, avant de s’essuyer le visage et les mains avec.

La N7 fouilla dans les restes des boissons sur le divan, et trouva une bouteille d’eau à moitié vide. Elle en avala la moitié avant de la tendre à Julia, qui vida le reste.

Pendant ce temps, Jane alla s’asseoir à la tête du lit, contre les oreillers.

Un silence pesant se posa entre elles. Puis Julia prit la parole d’une petite voix :

— Nancy m’a dit, que tu aurais à me parler, pour ce qui s’est passé pour ta relation passée avec elle… enfin quelque chose comme ça. Elle a aussi dit que nous n’avions pas besoin d’elle pour cela. Et si sa présence est requise, elle serait dans la chambre avec Sophie.

Julia dit tout cela d’une voix hésitante, presque timide. Le regard fixant la bouteille entre ses mains, en remuant le reste d’eau au fond.

  


— Viens ici, je vais tout t’expliquer. Soupira Jane, en tapotant sur le lit à son côté, lui montrant, de venir s’asseoir.

Une fois Julia près d’elle, elle commença à parler, sur un ton posé mais grave :

— Tu te souviens lorsque je t’ai raconté mon sinistre périple avec Nancy sur Oméga, en tant qu’esclave sexuelle ?

Julia hocha la tête et murmura :

— oui.

— Lors de mon histoire, je ne me suis pas attardé sur les détails, tu imagines bien pourquoi. Mais après ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure, je vais t’en dire un peu plus. Pendant sept mois Sur Oméga, Nancy et moi avions beaucoup de succès ; parce que nous étions sœurs jumelles, rousses, belles, bien foutues et jeunes. Sur la demande de nombreux client, nous avons souvent dû avoir des relations sexuelles entre nous… Elle laissa aller son regard au loin dans le vide. « De très nombreuses séances de sexe… de toutes sortes ; des plus soft, aux plus abjectes, le tout pour assouvir leurs libidos… Le sexe lesbien incestueux, faisait partit des préférences des clients.

Julia fit une grimace, écœurée et n’osa rien dire.

Jane arrêta de parler et se leva, pour se déplacer vers la baie vitrée. Elle s’arrêta devant, et fixa l’horizon, immobile, le visage dur. Puis elle reprit :

« Pour eux le sexe incestueux faisait partie du sexe soft… »

— Jane tu n’as pas à…

— Laisse je le veux, tu dois savoir… Donc Nancy et moi avons fréquemment baisé et fait l’amour sur demande et commande. Toujours sous l’effet de cette foutue drogue sexuel, alors en vogue sur Oméga. Cette drogue t’excite à mort, elle t’incite à baiser à tout va et sur demande… Mais elle ne t’embrume pas ton cerveau, tu restes consciente de ce que tu fais et de ce que tu subis pendant le sexe. Tu baises encore et encore, excitée comme une folle. Mais dans ton esprit c’est le dégoût et l’horreur, si tu fais ou subit des choses ignobles ; et sans pouvoir rien y faire, sans avoir la volonté d’arrêter… Car tu ne penses qu’à baiser… Et le lendemain, cela te revient en pleine gueule, car tu ne l’oublies pas… Je préfère ne pas t’informer de ce que nous avons dû subir… je ne crois pas que Nancy aimerait que ça se sache.

Depuis notre libération d’Oméga, nous n’avons plus eu de sexe incestueux. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il lui a pris… Je dois lui parler, pour savoir ce qui s’est passé. Pour que cela ne se représente plus.

Jane cessa de parler, immobile face à la vitre, le regard toujours porté au loin.

Un silence pesant régna soudain dans la chambre.

  


Julia se leva et se rapprocha avant de la prendre dans ses bras, l’embrassant tendrement sur l’épaule. Puis elle la retourna, doucement, pour la serrer dans les bras dans un puissant câlin. Le visage de Jane, enfoui entre son cou et son épaule, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et rapide. Soudain, elle sentit une larme tomber sur son cou, qui glissa sur son torse et entre ses seins. C’était la première fois qu’elle sentait sa belle rousse pleurer ; mais une seule goutte glissa entre ses seins.

  


Elle déposa d’autres petits et tendres baisers sur son cou et son épaule, et la tira vers le lit, en lui chuchota :

— Allez, allons dormir, je crois que c’est le mieux à faire.

  


  


  


Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Lundi 31 mars 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

17 Norham Gardens

_18 h 55_

  


Samantha prit son pad et l’alluma, alla dans sa messagerie et regarda longuement le nouveau numéro, avant d’éteindre le pad.

 _Je ne manque pas de courage, non. Je vais juste aller manger un morceau et penser à ce que vais lui dire… pour ne pas dire de connerie quand je vais lui parler…_ Elle grimaça à la pensée _… Mon Dieu_ _surtout pas._

Elle prépara des pâtes à la sauce tomate, et réussit à les manger normalement. Se retenant continuellement d’appeler sa belle rousse. Se focalisant surtout sur comment bien lui parler.

  


  


  


**J’apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de « lecteurs réviseurs (bêta lecteur) » sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**

  


  


  



	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

  


  


Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre mes histoires et chapitres. Encore un grand merci à tous et toutes. Je tiens aussi à m’excuser pour la grammaire très moyenne. Bonne lecture.

  


  


  


Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Lundi 31 mars 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

17 Norham Gardens

_2_ _0_ _h_ _13_

  


Samantha était revenue dans sa chambre, avec une tasse de thé, une bouteille d’eau et quelques biscuits au citron. Vêtue d’un peignoir, elle s’était assise en tailleur sur le lit, pad entre les mains, le regardant fixement ; _en sirotant_   _son_ _thé_ _et_ _grignotant ses biscuits_.

  


Au bout de quelques minutes passées à spéculer et supposer, elle ne put prendre de décision. Elle se leva en lâchant un lourd soupir et se mit à faire les cent pas. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Sam tournait en rond dans la chambre, faisant les cent pas depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes ; pad à la main. Elle s’arrêtait parfois pour frôler du doigt, la touche « envoyer », avant de le retirer aussitôt.

Elle regarda l’heure : 20 h 13.

_Il est peut-être trop tard pour l’appeler_ _?… Elle dort peut-_ _ê_ _tre_  ?… _Non ! Je suis conne, une femme comme elle ne se couche pas à 20 h 00…_ Elle pouffa et secoua la tête.

_Aller Sammy, avoue-le, tu_ _veux tout simplement te trouver un prétexte, pour ne pas l’appeler, c’est tout…_

Elle soupira, et maudit son manque de courage.

Samantha n’osait pas l’appeler, mais elle le devait. Sinon comment pouvait-elle se lamenter à tout va sur sa princesse, et son manque ; et son refus de la contacter…

C’était la troisième fois qu’elle essayait d’appeler Jane… enfin sa princesse, et elle n’avait pas eu la force d’appuyer sur la touche. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle lui dirait ou de ce que sera sa réponse ; et elle stressait à ce sujet. Aller-t-elle babiller ? parler trop vite ? Sa voix ne sera-t-elle qu’un murmure ?… . Pourtant, plus Samantha pensait et plus elle réalisait que Suvi avait raison : elle passait sa vie à l’université, le club d’échec, le travail et la maison. Elle ne sortait pas assez, ou plutôt elle devrait dire qu’elle ne sortait plus. Fini les sorties avec les copines, les clubs, les nigts-club. Et elle devait se contenter que de sexe solo, et de films x lesbiens. Surtout avec les nouvelles vidéos avec la race Asari… Elle lâcha un petit sourire, avant de soupirer.

Son frigo était rempli de légumes, de restes de fast-food et de plats surgelés. Son enlèvement avait bloqué sa vie depuis un mois. Son existence était rythmée par les cours, les tournois d’échecs et les films et séries.

_Je me demande parfois si je devrais reprendre la relation avec Penny, plus sérieusement._

Elle regarda son pad.

_Chiotte, donc maintenant j’appelle ma belle rouquine pour… quoi, déjà ? pour savoir comment elle va ? Que son site est fermé ? Me sortir ? Jouer aux échecs ? M’apprendre à baiser et à me baiser… Dieu, je suis une vraie gourde._

_Je préfère ne pas aller au bout de ma pensée… Oui, il vaut mieux._

  


S’arrêtant devant la fenêtre, elle tira le rideau, leva la tête et jeta un coup d’œil à l’extérieur. Le ciel bleu gris d’une fin de journée était couvert de nuages sombres. Entre les bâtiments, les véhicules volants passaient sans interruption, formant de belles lignes lumineuses. Tout en regardant les véhicules volants, elle prit la bouteille d’eau sur le bureau et en avala une bonne gorgée. Puis,le cœur battant à tout rompre elle prit le pad, inspira un grand coup et appuya sur le numéro. Un léger tremblement venait d’apparaître sur sa main.

  


**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

  


_Hôtel de_ _Tokyo._

_Mardi 1_ _ er  _ _avril 2177_

_4_ _h_ _1_ _5_

_Chambre 20_ _3_

(GB – Japon, 8 h de différence)

  


Une sonnerie résonna dans la chambre. Julia sursauta et grogna avant de secouer Jane, en lui marmonnant d’une voix ensommeillée :

« Réveille-toi Jane, Ton pad sonne »

Puis elle remonta la couette au-dessus de sa tête, avant de s’affaler dans les oreillers. En grommelant.

Jane encore somnolente ouvrit les yeux, très énervés. Puis en jurant et maudissant, elle leva la couette et se leva, passant une main dans les cheveux, légèrement titubante.

— Ptain ! Slaprie de sonnrie ! ! Jsuis en vacance merde ! Maugréa-t-elle, d’une voix pâteuse, engourdie.

Le cerveau encore dans le brouillard, elle eut du mal à définir la provenance de la sonnerie. Elle chercha du regard les alentours, essayant de repérer l’appareil. Elle repéra un pad sur le divan qui continuait à filmer en zone large le haut du pied de lit. Mais c’était celui de Julia… il avait été mis là pour filmer une partie de leurs ébats : elle, Julia et la jeune Japonaise…

Derrière elle, elle entendit Julia ronchonner, avant de l’entendre se déplacer sur les draps. Puis soudain, la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet éclaira partiellement la chambre. Jane éblouit subitement par la lumière s'énervant encore plus, et s’écria :

« Merde Ju, préviens quand tu allumes, tu es pire qu’une gamine… »

Jane se retourna pour la voir prendre un pad (celui de Jane) posé sur la table de nuit, qui lui, filmait la zone de la tête de lit. Elle appuya sur la touche, prenant l’appel et le porta à ses lèvres pour dire d’une voix ferme :

— Ici femme très irritée, si vous voulez parler à une rousse grognon, un instant, je vous la passe... et bonne chance !… **Jane, ici !** **Vite,** **presto** **!** » Dit-elle en tendant et secouant l’appareil vers Jane.

  


**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

  


Oxford

Lundi 31 mars 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

_2_ _0_ _h_ _1_ _5_

  


Une tonalité, une deuxième, une troisième… Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, Samantha pensa à fermer l’appel ; puis un bip de réception se fit entendre, et son écran s’éclaira. Samantha baissa les yeux sur le pad : son écran, en mouvement visiblement déplacé, montrait une vidéo en direct. La caméra montrait un large lit aux draps défaits, un mur beige, un plafond blanc. Le tout éclairé par une faible luminosité tamisée.

_Ho,_ _mon Dieu ! Je suis en mode vidéo, mais je n’ai rien demandé moi ! Merde, merde_ … P _ourquoi ça n’arrive qu’à moi, chiotte !_ …

Samantha fut surprise par la soudaineté de la vidéo, et des images qui défilèrent subitement devant ses yeux, et paniqua.

Elle corrigea rapidement sa coiffure, s’essuya les lèvres avant de passer une langue dessus. Bien que cela ne serve à rien, car elle n’avait pas activé le mode vidéo de son côté…

Puis tout à coup, le visage en gros plan d’une femme à la peau marron clair apparut devant elle : la femme avait de longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et des yeux marron endormis. Elle ne put voir le reste de son visage, car le pad fut déplacé. Et une voix de femme, légèrement ensommeillée et très énervée, se fit soudainement et brutalement entendre. S’exprimant fermement et sans présentation :

# «  _I_ _ci femme_ _très_ _irrité_ _e,_ _si vous voulez_ _parler à_ _une rousse grognon, un instant,_ _je vous la passe_ _et bonne chance_ _avec elle_ _!…_ _ **Jane, ici !**_ _ **Vite,**_ _ **presto**_ _ **!**_ _»_ appela-t-elle.

Une voix lointaine et ensommeillée répondit, en marmonnant :

# — Ouais ! ouais, c’est bon j’arrive…

Puis le pad fut tendu vers Jane en le secouant, caméra vers la rousse.

L’appareil remuait vivement, montrant à tour de rôle une chambre, un lit et des vêtements de toute sorte sur le sol. Puis la vidéo s’immobilisa, montrant le corps Athlétique d’une femme nue, à la peau pâle. La femme avançait dans sa direction, en faisant le tour du lit : Son visage était non visible, car la caméra ne filmait qu’à partir des épaules.

Samantha poussa un petit cri de surprise et de joie : avant de poser précipitamment une main sur la bouche.

_Merde ! mais c’est elle ! Sa princesse ! juste là, c’est elle… Wouah ! nue… oh, mon Dieu… c’est… Wouah !_ Un frisson parcourut son corps, suivit d'une envolée de papillons dans son ventre... 

Elle appuya rapidement sur la touche d’enregistrement, en tremblant, vérifiant à deux fois que l’enregistrement était bien activé. Sam ne pouvait rater cela. Elle ne rêvait pas, elle avait enfin devant elle, le corps de sa princesse, sans devoir passer par des fantasmes…

Bouche ouverte, son regard avide glissa immédiatement le long de la superbe silhouette, sur son écran. Qui était sans nul doute celui de sa belle rouquine.

Le corps était très féminin, grand et athlétique. Ses seins _ronds,_ de taille moyenne _,_ étaient fermes et hauts, avec de ravissants tétons roses. Elle pouvait voir avec délices les abdos, et les muscles des jambes se contractaient à chacun de ses pas. Son corps était couvert de petites traces de rouge à lèvres (visiblement rapidement et partiellement lavé) de suçons ; et des traces de légères griffures parcouraient l’ensemble de son corps. Particulièrement autour des tétons et sur les abdos. Une petite chaleur se glissa entre ses cuisses.

_Wouah ! Elle a dû faire l’amour… Le sexe a dû être intense… combien étaient-elles ?_ une pointe de jalousie et d'amertume la gagna ; des  ressentiments pour cette femme nue à coté sa princesse.

Samantha suivait avec avidité le parcours du corps, en même temps elle ouvrit son peignoir…

Jane tourna le l’angle du lit et s’arrêta à cinquante centimètres du pad et tendit le bras, et dit :

# «  _Passe_. »

Le regard de Sam se focalisa sur la zone entre ses cuisses. Entre ses cuisses musclées, une belle chatte presque lisse apparut. Sur, et autour de la belle fente et sur le haut des cuisses, les restes de traces de rouge à lèvres étaient là aussi visibles. Comme sur les seins et les abdos…

_Putai_ _n, c’est chaud… D_ es images de sa princesse, avec pleins de suçons et de rouges à lèvres sur les zones érotiques, s’imprimèrent dans son cerveau… Sa pensée fantasma aussitôt sur ses fesses toniques, qu’elle imagina couvert de baisers et de petites traces de griffures…

Juste au-dessus, une touche d’esthétisme attira tout de suite son attention. Un petit rectangle de poils roux coupé court, régnait telle une couronne…C’était une petite bande de poils court, de cinq centimètres de long sur un de large ; les poils avaient une longueur de cinq millimètres. Samantha pensa aussitôt à la sensation qu’elle ressentirait, lorsqu’elle passerait le doigt dessus ; avant de descendre sur le capuchon du divin bourgeon frémissant, pour le caresser tendrement…

Son regard gourmand glissa sur la douce fente légèrement entrouverte, ou de discrètes et petites lèvres roses dépassaient discrètement. Elle put aussi apercevoir le capuchon du clitoris, qui était légèrement visible entre les plis…

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Samantha, suivi d’une vague de chaleur humide entre ses cuisses.

_Oh mon Dieu…_ _Rien n’_ _est_ _à jeter sur c_ _e_ _tte sublime_ _créature…_

Sa main gauche vint malaxer son sein, pendant que le pouce caressait le téton. Elle pensait déjà à l'effet de sa langue, frétillante, entre les plis et sur le clitoris… taquinant avec bonheur sa Princesse…

Une vague de pensées, toute luxurieuse se fit jour dans son esprit. Des images de langues, de doigts et de jouets, tous en actions se construisirent dans son cerveau, en voyant cette belle et délicieuse chatte…

Aussitôt, son imagination créa par ajustement, le magnifique cul galbé de sa Princesse… Telle qu’elle l’imaginait…

Samantha se lécha les lèvres.

_Mmm ! Dieu !_

Samantha bavait devant son écran, tout en se pinçant le téton. Elle se délectait sans scrupule de l’image de ce beau corps nu, juste devant elle.

Jane fit un pas en avant essayant de prendre le pad de la main de Julia, qui l’esquiva en levant le bras. Jane soupira et dit sur un ton agacé :

_# « Passe le Julia ! »_

_# —_ _T_ _iens_ _prends_ _! H_ _op, oups désolée !_ _Dit Julia en lançant le pad de côté, par dessus le lit…_

Soudain, l’écran et les images tourbillonnèrent, ne montrant que des images incohérentes et floues, avant d’un choc et de s’immobiliser. Les images montraient le tissu flou d’une chemise et d’un coussin en gros plan, qui masquaient une partie de la vue. Le reste de la vidéo montrait l’accoudoir d’un divan et d’une plante verte. Le pad venait d’être visiblement jeté par-dessus le lit, sur un canapé.

Des voix lointaines et étouffées se firent entendre.

# — _Merde Ju ! T’es chiante ! Tu es insupportable !_ s’écria Jane agacée.

# — _Tu ne disais pas ça quand j’étais sur toi apparemment… Là tu me supporte…_ répondit Julia sur un ton taquin.

En entendants les insinuations des mots de la phrase, l’image de la black sur sa princesse se fit instantanément jour, dans l’esprit de Samantha…

_Quoi ? Quand j’étais sur toi ?… La black était sur Jane ?…_ Une pointe de jalousie monta en elle, vite dissipée par une suite de positions sexuelles. _Oh… Un 69 ? Accroupie sur la bouche ?… Frottage de chatte ?… Mon Dieu c’est fou…_ Sam secoua sa tête, et retira in extrémis sa main qui se glissait discrètement dans sa culotte. Elle se secoua la tête.

_Non pas maintenant, surtout pas… plus tard, oui après…_

Elle se donna une claque sur la joue pour rester un peu plus lucide, etalla s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Une fois assiseelle augmenta le son, et plaqua son oreille sur l’écouteur. Puis, petit sourire aux lèvres, elle resta là, immobile, très attentive à la suite…

Soudain, elle entendit des gloussements, des mots chuchotés et marmonnés ; des petits rires et des bruits de corps à corps et de lutte sur le lit… Le tout entrecoupé de gémissements, de bruits étouffés et de halètements.

# — _Grosse cochonne !_ Taquina Jane, d’une voix rauque, suivit d’une claque sur une fesse.

# — _Pas grosse Jane ! cochonne oui, mais pas grosse… talentueuse, adroite, experte cochonne oui ! Mais pas grosse ! gaffe aux mots Jan…_ _Ooo_ _h, mon Dieu,_ _oui_ _… Mmm tu es si…_

# — _Chuuut ! ma belle, profite_ _en…_

_# — Oooh, Mmm Jane_ _tu es si_ _…_

# — Je sais…

Samantha, oreille collée sur son pad, des images pleins la tête, essayait de ne tout suivre rien perdre.

_Mais qu’est-ce qu’elles font ?… Hé chiotte ! maudite caméra._ Elle soupira de dépit _. Voilà que j’appelle pour parler à ma princesse et voilà que je la vois nue, m’excitant comme une folle. Puis la voilà partie dans du sexe avec une autre femme ; comme dans mes Fantasmes les plus fous… mais là sans images, je suis maudite._

Soudain, elle entendit des gloussements, des mots chuchotés et marmonnés ; des petits rires et des bruits de corps à corps et de lutte sur le lit… Le tout entrecoupé de gémissements, de bruits étouffés et de halètements.

# «  _Grosse cochonne !_ Taquina Jane, d’une voix rauque, suivit d’une claque sur une fesse.

# — _Pas grosse, Jane !_ Répondit Julia, haletante, _«_ _cochonne oui, mais pas grosse… Talentueuse, adroite, experte cochonne oui ! Mais pas grosse ! gaffe aux mots Jan…_ _Ooo_ _h, mon Dieu,_ _oui_ _… Mmm tu es si… »_

# — _Chuuut ! ma belle, profite_ _en…_

_# — Oooh, Mmm Jane…_

Samantha, oreille collée sur son pad, des images plein la tête, essayait de ne rien perdre.

_Mais qu’est-ce qu’elles font ?… Hé mince ! maudite caméra._ Elle soupira de dépit _. Voilà que j’appelle pour parler à ma princesse et voilà que je tombe sur elle nue, m’excitant comme une folle. Puis la voilà partie dans du sexe avec une autre femme ; comme dans mes fantasmes les plus fous. Mais là c’était sans images… je suis maudite._

Pendant plus d’une minute, elle entendit des gémissements, des mots crus, des petits cris et des grognements… Tous de plaisirs.

Soudain Julia haletante s‘exprima :

_# —_ _Ja… Jane ! ?_

_# — Hmm ?_

_# —_ _T_ _on… Oh ! mon Dieu ! Mmm… Attends, arrête,_ _c’est sérieux_ _! haleta-t-elle, en_ _tentant_ _difficilement_ _de_ _s’exprim_ _er_ _._

_#_ _Qui a-t-il ? ça ne plait pas ? je t’ai fait mal ? Dit rapidement Jane, inquiète._

_# — Non, non ! C’est au sujet de ton pad,_ _il est encore allumé sur le divan,_ _tu devrais répondre._ _Va voir si la personne est toujours là, c’_ _est peut-être sérieux._

_# —_ _Je m_ _’en fous, elle rappellera,_ _pour l’instant c’est toi qui es là…_

_# — Jane !_ _s’écria Julia. «_ _Non_ _tu_ _réponds et_ _après_ _on continu_ _e_ _,_ _alors vas-y vite ! »_

_# —_ _tu sais que tu es…_

_Samantha entendit le son d’un baiser couper la parole à Jane, puis Julia parler d’une voix douce :_

_# — Je sais ma chérie, aller va !_

Sam entendit Jane grogner, suivis d’un froissement de draps et d’un déplacement rapide, ainsi que des mots énervés et crus, à voix basse. Elle reporta rapidement ses yeux sur l’écran. Elle entendit un éclaircissement de gorge, avant que le pad ne se lève, et que l’écran ne se tourne. Faisant apparaitre le visage de sa belle rouquine, à une trentaine de centimètres en face à l’écran.

Jane se tenait immobile, les cheveux roux en bataille ; ses yeux loin du pad, fixaient un point invisible à l’horizon. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et faisait la moue, visiblement très irritée. Ses yeux verts encore dilatés sous l’effet de l’excitation, brillaient fiévreusement. Les taches de rousseur sur les pommettes et le nez, lui donnaient un air si délicieux et à croquer. Le début d’un suçon apparaissait sur la mâchoire, ses lèvres et son menton étaient humides… Elle se lécha les lèvres et s’essuya prestement le menton, avant de s’exprimer :

# «  _Ici Shepard, excusez pour l’attente, j’étais… enfin bref je vous écoute_. » Lâcha-t-elle, d’un ton faussement désolé.

Samantha sursauta à la voix rauque, qui résonna comme une bombe, aux oreilles de Samantha.

_Oh merde ! c’est à moi ! Je dois répondre vite ! Pas de connerie Sammy, montre-lui qui tu es. Qu’elle ne soit pas déçue, donne lui envie de te rencontrer ultérieurement. Pas de stratégie inutile comme aux échecs, soit franche et naturelle, sois toi…_ Elle respira fortement et répondit.

— Madame Shepard ? Jane Shepard ?

_# — Oui, qui est à l’appareil ? Répondit sa princesse, d’une voix impatiente._

— Euh, bonsoir Madame, c’est Samantha Traynor, j’ai reçu un message de la Lieutenante Sophie Lacroix ; _vous lui avez demandé de me donner votre numéro n’est-ce pas ?_ alors voilà, je vous appelle… pour en savoir plus…

# — _Samantha Traynor ? La fille du vaiss… du night-club d’Oxford ?_ …

— Oui elle-même, bonsoir.

_# — Juste un instant je vais chercher mon oreillette, ce sera plus pratique._

— Oui bien sûr, faites, pas de problème.

Jane bougea et s’éloigna, l’image changea de plan remuant au grès de ses mouvements et déplacements.

La caméra filma une masse de vêtements sur la table basse. Puis une main commença à fouiller dans une poche de pantalon. Le pad se déplaça, pour être posé sur la table ne filmant que le plafond la moitié de la tête et de l’épaule.

# — _Julia, tu sais où j’ai mis mon oreillette ?_ … Continuant à fouiller les vêtements.

La belle black resta silencieuse.

# «  _Ju_  ? »  
  
Soudain une main tenant une oreillette émergea soudain, passant par-dessus l’épaule en agitant la main.

# — _Le voilà ma belle tête en l’air, il était sur la table de chevet._

# — _Ah,_ _merci_ _!_

La tête de Julia apparue juste après, posant son menton sur son épaule en souriant. Elle déposa quelques baisers dans le cou, puis elle regarda le pad, et fronça les sourcils. Elle tira Jane en arrière, et lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille.

Puis elle réapparut bien en face de la caméra et fit un clin d’œil à la caméra, avant de disparaître.

Le pad fut soulevé pour se retrouver en face de sa princesse : visage grave, sourcils froncés.

# «  _Le pad est en mode vidéo, vous avez tout vu ?… bon, passons, nous en reparlerons plus tard._

La vidéo coupa.

_Hé, merde ! Sammy, merde, merde, qu’est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant que tu t’es fait prendre en tant que voyeuse ? Hé mince ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle va penser de toi ?…_ Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. _C’est la honte._

# « _Mlle Traynor ? vous m’entendez_  ? »

Samantha sursauta, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

— Oui ! oui ! Madame, je vous entends et désolée pour la vidéo je ne…

# — _Ça ira, c’est de ma faute… Bien, pour commencer ne m’appeler plus madame_ _entre nous,_ _ça fait vieille fille._

— Mais vous êtes marié ? N’est-ce pas…

# — _Je ne suis plus marié, c’est fini, paf !_ (un claquement de main se fit entendre). _Me revoila célibataire, youpi ! Libre depuis un mois, c’était… comment dire… une mauvaise idée, pleine de problèmes. J’aimerais que l’on se tutoie si cela ne te dérange pas, comme à la fin de soirée du Night club…_

— _Oh ! Non ! Cela ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire…_ répondit rapidement Samantha, d’une voix ravie.

# — Encore une chose, tu appelles de Londres ?

— _Non, Oxford ? Pourquoi ?_

# — C’est pareil, sais-tu où tu appelles, et quelle heure il est ici.

— Comment ça ?… Oh mince ! Vous n’êtes pas à Londres n’est-ce pas ni en Europe ?… Hein c’est ça… questionna Sam d’une voix basse et inquiète.

# — Je suis à Tokyo, et il est 4 h 25 ici.

— A Tokyo ? Hoqueta-t-elle ! Oh, mon Dieu… J’ai fait une connerie. Gémit Samantha, pleine de détresse. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillées, vous et votre… euh, amie…

# — Ne t’inquiète pas, je devais me réveiller… Elle bâilla, « dans une heure… ça me rappellera la caserne. Mais il fallait que tu le saches, pour si en cas il te venait à rappeler… Je suis en vacances pour 4 jours dans la région. Je visite le Japon et Jeudi la Corée, je devrais normalement être de retour le Dimanche 6 avril. Et tutoie-moi. »

  


**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

  


Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.

Lundi 31 mars 2177

Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.

17 Norham Gardens

_2_ _0_ _h_ _22_

#— _Ne t’inquiète pas, je devais me réveiller… Elle_ _entendit Jane_ _bâill_ _er_ _, « dans une heure… ça me rappellera la caserne. Mais il fallait que tu le saches, pour si en cas il te venait à rappeler… Je suis en vacances pour 4 jours dans la région. Je visite le Japon et jeudi la Corée, je devrais normalement être de retour le Dimanche 6 avril. Et tutoie-moi. »_

Sam se mordit les lèvres, totalement mortifiée.

— Désolée… J’étais un peu angoissée à l’idée de t’appeler, et Sophie ne m’a rien dit pour le faisceau horaire…

### Sam entendit des sons de baisers et des mots murmurés entre sa princesse et Julia.

### # — _Arrête Ju ! Je parle là ! c’est sérieux_. Chuchota Jane irritée.

(# — _Menteuse…_ _)_ _Répondit en chuchotant Julia, en l’embrassant_ _._

#—… _Hmm_ , _B_ _ien, j_ _e_ _…_ _je_ _ne vais pas_ _pouvoir_ _tout_ _te dire_ _maintenant, donc_ _ce que_ _je te propose,_ _c’est_ _un rendez vous pour la semaine prochaine. Ton compte EliosDate est encore_ _ouvert_ _n’est ce pas ?_

### — Oui.

### Elle entendit le son d’une petite brouille physique et un chuchotement de Julia :

(# — Fais vite ma belle, j’ai envie de toi! ).

### # — Chut Ju, je parle, eh!, mince arrête enlève tes mains de là !. Un petit claquement se fit entendre. «  _Sois maudite Ju ! Je… hé mince. » Se plaignit Jane dans un gémissement sourd._

### Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il eut un éclaircissement de gorge, et sa belle rousse parla:

### #— _Euh,_ _Désolée Samantha._ _Bon, j_ _e_ _t’_ _enverrai_ _un message et le_ _lieux du_ _rendez-vous_ _sur ton compte « Douceur d’Horizon », d’accord ?_

— Oui, ça me va.

# — _Je suis vraiment désolée,_ _je suis dans l’obligation de te quitter, une harpie ne cesse de me harceler._ _Dit-elle d’une voix excitée et_ _fébrile._

_(# — Tu aimes ça et tu en redemandes…)_ Pouffa Julia _._

# — Aller, _à plus Samantha !_

Le pad Coupa _._

— Au revoir, répondit Sam en retard. « Au revoir douce princesse », continua-t-elle en soupirant. Puis elle s’appuya contre le mur, respirant fortement et lentement, encore et encore pour se calmer.

Elle était remontée, en colère et… Jalouse ?… Peut-être un peu, elle devait se l’avouer… elle ne devait pas se le cacher. Qui ne le serait pas. Et cette Julia… à cause de cette Ju ! elle n’avait pu parler plus longtemps avec sa princesse. Pour passer du temps à échanger,discuter, etc., elles auraient pu rester des heures au téléphone, alors pourquoi pas ?.

— Eh merde ! s’écria-t-elle en jetant son pad sur le lit. « Soit maudite Julia, espèce de salope ! Pourquoi viens-tu nous interrompre pendant notre conversation… espèce de garce ! » Elle alla s’asseoir sur le lit en tailleur, oreiller contre sa poitrine. Avant de sourire ironiquement.

  


_Toi aussi_ _tu es jalouse Julia,_ _jalouse que ma princesse_ _veuille me voir…_ _qu’elle veuille venir à moi… T_ _u ne le supportes pas_ _hein ?_ _alors tu fais ce qu’il faut pour qu’elle revienne à toi…_ _E_ _t voilà_ _que maintenant_ _elles allai_ _en_ _t se remettre à baiser… À_ _c_ _ontinuer leurs ébats…_ _Si seulement_ _je lui_ _avais parlé dès le début, si_ _je_ _n’avais pas joué à la voyeuse._ Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir _. Quelqu’un_ _m’a_ _envoyé un sort de malédiction_ _lesbien_ _,_ _j’en suis_ _sure…_

  


Elle se releva et se remit à arpenter la chambre, pour calmer sa nervosité.

  


_Oui, j’aurais dû parler: prévenir qu'il y avait la caméra au lieu de jouer à la voyeuse… quoique…Elle pensa a la vidéo de sa princesse nue, son corps si sexy , sensuel si..._ Elle se secoua la tête _._

_«_ Et chiotte ! sammy plus tard _»_ soupira t-elle fortement.

_Elle_ _prit_ _vivement_ _la bouteille_ _d’eau, la_ _porta_ _à_ _sa bouche et_ _en_ _avala de grosses gorgées._ _Tout en b_ _uvant_ _,_ _son regard se_ _porta_ _s_ _ur l’_ _un des_ _tiroirs_ _de l’armoire,_ _qui_ _contena_ _it_ _ses sous-vêtements._ _E_ _lle_ _fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète._

_Sa_ _mantha_ _posa rapidement la bouteille et se précipita vers_ _le_ _tiroir, pour en_ _sortir tout_ _e_ _la lingerie._ _Elle pensa à ce qu’elle dev_ _r_ _ait mettre lors du rendez-vous avec sa princess_ _e._ _Puis elle étala le linge_ _sur le lit, pour_ _en_ _faire l’inventaire ;_ _et_ _fit vite la_ _grimace_ _en regardant_ _le_ _s sous-vêtements_ _devant_ _elle_ _._

__Hm__ _ _m__ _ _!__ __2 strings, 5 shortys, 6 culottes et 2 tangas… ainsi qu’un maillot de bain et__ _ _4__ _ _soutif__ _ _s__ _ _.__ _ _Aucun bien assortit__

_«_ Oh non !  _»_

Dans tout le tas, il n’y avait qu’une culotte sexy, un string et un tanga en dentelle, pour un rendez vous potentiellement chaud… Mais sans les soutiens-gorge qui allaient avec.

__h__ _ _é__ __merde__ _ _! aucun soutient gorge assortit avec une culotte,__ _Jane mérite mieux ;_ _ _je vais devoir faire chauffer la carte de crédi__ _ _t.__ __Bon,__ _ _voyons__ __voir…__ _ _Un ensemble soutient gorge tanga__ _ _en dentelle rouge ou noir__ _ _irait__ _ _bien…__ _ _enfin bref__ _ _je verrai__ _ _lequel command__ _ _er__ __et surtout quel type et couleur…__ _Elle devait assurer lors du rendez vous_ _ _.__

Elle retourna ranger la lingerie.

__Bon pour la commande je verrai demain__ _,_ _ _une__ __fois__ __le__ __stress__ __et__ __la__ __préoccupation__ __passés, et l'esprit plus clair et lucide.__

Elle alla se coucher, et ses yeux se portèrent sur le pad sur le lit : Un sourire se forma instantanément.

__Hmm__ _ _!__ __Je crois que j’__ _ _ai un super-déstressant, enregistré il y a quelques minutes… juste le temps de choisir les bons jouets et boum ! la pluie d’orgasmes… Allez go !__

  


  


  


**J’apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de « lecteurs réviseurs (bêta lecteur) » sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**

  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

 

Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre mes histoires et chapitres. Encore un grand merci à tous et toutes. Je tiens aussi à m’excuser pour la grammaire très moyenne. Bonne lecture.

 

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.  
Mardi 8 avril 2177  
Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.  
17 Norham Gardens  
17 h 20.

Samantha retournait chez elle après ses cours, après avoir passé un bref moment avec des copines dans un bar de l’université.  
Sortant du Tram, elle marcha une quarantaine de mètres, pour soudainement s’arrêter à mi-chemin, devant la boulangerie française. Des gâteaux de toutes formes, de couleurs et de taille, couverts et aromatisés de tous les fruits et chocolat existant ; trônaient dans la vitrine, l’attirant tous comme des aimants. On aurait dû interdire cet endroit, juste entre l’arrêt du Tram, et sur le chemin menant à son domicile. De toute évidence, il avait pour seul but de faire de sa vie un enfer. Apprêt quelques secondes immobile devant la vitrine, en train de se lécher les lèvres ; devant tous ces divins gâteaux, et incapable de résister, elle poussa la porte… Les divines senteurs de pain et de pâtisseries lui vinrent immédiatement au nez, la faisant immédiatement saliver… Il y en avait assez pour remplir une baignoire, ou du moins une table basse et un canapé…  
Son regard se posa sur certains d’entre eux : ceux nappés de crème pâtissière et morceaux de fraises, aux chocolats et aux citrons… Ils étaient tous décidément terriblement sexys. Ils l’appelaient de leurs petites voix, et de leurs effluves de gâteaux tout mignons. Elle pouvait presque les voir lui faire des yeux de chiots, pour l’inciter à les prendre…  
Après être sortie de la boulangerie, elle poursuivit son chemin, une boîte de pâtisseries en carton à la main.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et posa sa veste et son sac à l’entrée. Samantha prit une canette de thé glacé à la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle posa le paquet de pâtisseries sur le lit, puis alla à la salle de bains pour se refaire une beauté.

Arrivant devant le miroir, elle prit sa brosse et regarda l’heure : « 17 h 35 ».  
 _Hum…_  
Hier, elle avait reçu un nouveau numéro avec des mots, sur son compte EliosDate, disant :  
 _« Mardi 18 h 00 à ce numéro. ». Fatale. Ps : Tu dois être en mode vidéo._  
Un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres.  
 _Décidément, sa princesse aimait le mode vidéo… Serait-elle exhib ? voyeuse ?… Plus tard les fantasmes Sammy, plus tard…_  
En tout cas, le message était bref, succinct, sans rien d’autre… Elle avait été déçue… Frustrée. Mais bon il y avait ce numéro et le futur… Elle pensait déjà à la suite…

_Aller, dix minutes pour devenir une beauté ténébreuse… Je dois l’appâter pour qu’elle en veuille plus…_

Elle défit sa natte et se brossa les cheveux, avant d’en faire un rapide, mais beau chignon. Puis elle remit un coup d’Eye-liner, et du rouge à lèvres. Elle tourna la tête, pour vérifier le tout dans le miroir, et fut soulagée de se qu’elle vit…  
 _Tout semble être bon… Sammy, elle sourit, coquine. Elle est le papillon… Euh, non… Elle est l’abeille, oui l’abeille lui va mieux, et tu es le pollen… son nectar._  
Elle regarda l’heure.  
« 17 h 51 »  
— Oh merde ! S’écria-t-elle « déjà ! et chiotte ! »  
Paniquée, elle se précipita pour s’asseoir sur le lit. Puis, elle ouvrit la boîte de carton, pour avoir accès aux objets de ses désirs. Soudain, un sentiment de crainte et de solitude l’envahit, en voyant les délices parfumés.   
Des sombres pensées se glissèrent dans son esprit.  
 _Voilà ce que sera mon futur si l’appel se termine par un fiasco…_ Elle soupira de détresse. _Des soirées sur le lit, seule, en train de pleurer, la chambre pleine de mouchoirs mouillés. Toujours moi, regardant les images et vidéos de ma princesse, en gémissant de détresse, tout en me goinfrant de pâtisseries. Ainsi que de crèmes glacées au citron et chocolat, et de la crème fraîche sucrée, en buvant du thé… Larmoyante en détresse, dans les bras de Suvi…_  
Un frisson la parcourut, la faisant sursauter ; elle secoua la tête et se donna une gifle, pour sortir de ses sombres pensées.  
 _Merde Sammy ! Mais à quoi tu penses ! Pourquoi es-tu si catastrophique, si pessimiste ?…Tu vas lui donner ta voix de séductrice, comme sur la piste de danse, et hop !…. Oui ! Voilà comment agir ! Aller, tu le peux !_  
Elle prit un gâteau à la crème et fraise, avant de le croquer avec délice… Gémissante de plaisir.  
 _Oui ! Imagine que c’est elle… là, à la place de ses gâteaux… de ses délices…_

À 17 h 55 : elle alluma le pad et vérifia que le mode vidéo et audio fonctionnait bien. Puis elle s’assit en tailleur bien droite sur le lit. Elle vérifia le décor derrière, et but une longue gorgée de thé glacé, en profitant pour se rincer la bouche avec. À 18 h 00 pile, tenant son pad devant elle, elle respira un grand coup et appela.  
Une sonnerie, une deuxième, une troisième.  
On décrocha, et une voix féminine austère, mais agréable, commença un discours bien rodé.  
« Bonjour, secrétariat du 21e régiment de Marine, Cheffe des opérations Dress à l’appareil, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »  
— Bonjour, Madame, je désirerais parler avec la lieutenante Jane Shepard, j’ai rendez-vous avec elle et… _Rendez-vous ? Comme un rendez-vous coquin ? Amoureux ?… Oh mon Dieu ! Mais non c’est un rendez vous normal Sammy, arrête de te triturer le cerveau, mais pourquoi pense tu comme ça et mince… Mais la secrétaire pourrait croire autrement… Non, elle ne doit pas croire cela. Elle secoua la tête de dépit. Hé mince ! Réfléchis avant de parler sammy…_  
Elle se reprit rapidement, mal à l’aise et honteuse.  
« Euh, non, non ! Je voulais dire qu’elle attend mon appel, elle m’a demandé de la contacter »…  
La femme répondit sans changement dans sa voix.  
— Qui dois-je annoncer ?  
— Mlle Samantha Traynor.  
— Avez-vous le mode vidéo activé ?  
— Oui.  
— Bien.  
L’écran s’alluma, montrant une très belle et jeune femme, bien droite dans un uniforme bleu de l’alliance. Elle était brune avec un chignon parfait, l’air sérieuse, elle avait une oreillette avec micro prêt de la bouche. Le décor alentour était composés de casiers, d’un porte-manteau avec une veste bleue et un sac accroché sur. Sur le mur, un drapeau de l’Alliance et celui du 21 régiments étaient affichés. La militaire la regarda fixement quelque temps, de ses yeux marron, puis lui fit un petit signe de tête, en souriant.  
— Un instant, Mademoiselle, ne quittez pas.  
Elle se tourna vers un autre écran, appuya sur une touche et pressa son oreillette. Elle salua de la main, et parla :  
« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Madame, Mademoiselle Samantha Traynor désirerait vous parler. Elle dit avoir une demande d’entretien de votre part »  
«… »  
« Oui Madame. » Répondit-elle avec respect.  
La belle Cheffe se retourna vers elle, en lui souriant.  
« Elle va vous recevoir, je vais transférer votre appel vidéo à son bureau. Faites attention, elle est en discussion, elle vous demande de rester silencieuse.  
— Oui, bien sûr.  
— Au revoir Mlle Traynor.  
— Au rev…  
Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de dire au revoir, le décor changea brusquement.  
Juste devant ses yeux, venait d’apparaître ce qui semblait être une petite salle de bureau. Mais sa princesse n’était pas à l’écran. Son cœur s’accéléra.  
Samantha profita de ce moment libre pour lisser sa chemise, se lécher les lèvres, et arranger quelques mèches folles.  
Sur l’écran, à droite, juste devant elle, le haut d’une bouteille d’eau et d’une tasse de café était visible. Un peu plus loin, un siège de bureau avait été poussé contre les casiers. Contre le dossier était posé un coussin relaxant ou massant, elle ne serait le dire. Derrière, contre le mur, une longue série de casiers, avec dessus deux plantes vertes, des pads, posés chaotiquement et quelques babioles. À sa droite, la moitié d’une fenêtre ouverte, laissant voir des bâtiments, tous identiques.  
 _Hum, c’est visiblement le bureau d’une caserne. Pensa-t-elle_

Des officiers passèrent dehors, devant la fenêtre ; ils se tournèrent en faisant un signe de la main, souriant tous à l’intérieur du bureau.  
Soudain, la personne avec qui elle devait parler apparut à l’écran. Shepard se positionna devant la fenêtre et salua les officiers d’un geste de la main. Elle roula sa tête pour soulager ses vertèbres, puis resta immobile, dos à elle, fixant l’extérieur.  
« Oui bien sûr, mais je ne pourrais pas vous les promettre avant samedi, vous comprenez. » Dit soudainement Shepard d’un ton neutre, de sa voix légèrement rauque. Faisant sursauter Samantha.  
 _Zen sammy ! Elle est en communication… surtout ne pas faire de vague._  
Elle en profita pour glisser ses yeux sur le corps de sa Guerrière.  
La Lieutenante Shepard se tenait droite, magnifique et autoritaire dans son uniforme bleu d’officier strict. L’uniforme aux galons et contours dorés, aux courbes arrondies et serrées, moulait superbement son corps.  
 _Mon Dieu qu’elle est belle…_  
Une petite queue-de-cheval, ornait sa belle chevelure rousse, deux petites mèches rebelles, pendaient sur chaque tempe…  
>i>Mmm ! Elle est à croquer… Elle se passa une langue sur ses lèvres, soudainement devenue sèche. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, _et ce cul… Mon Dieu, qu’est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour… Mmm._  
Sam pouvait voir les mains de Jane, serrées entre elles dans le dos, juste au-dessus des fesses. Sa main droite malaxait une boule antistress, qui semblait ressembler à une tête de Butarien. Tandis que le pouce de la main du dessous faisait des cercles sur le poignet.  
 _Elle est nerveuse ? Impatiente ? Anxieuse ? Pire ?_  
Samantha ne savait que faire, à part attendre…  
« Entendu, Je vous enverrais quatre navettes, dix marins et deux chefs artilleurs avec la logistique adéquate. Pour la confirmation, demandez au Capitaine Loxwel, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Envoyez-moi un rapport sur les causes des accidents des navettes… Oui, allez-y, je vous écoute… »  
Juste après avoir terminé les mots, elle se tourna vers l’écran. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.  
Samantha se figea et se redressa encore plus, et sourit en retour.  
Sa princesse se rapprocha du bureau, ne la quittant pas des yeux, avant de lui faire un clin d’œil. Elle tapota son oreillette et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant de ne pas parler. Elle lui indiquait aussi qu’elle était en communication.  
Sam hocha doucement la tête en signe de réponse. Priant pour qu’elle n’ait pas un sourire idiot. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Elle vint se placer debout devant le bureau, pressant toujours activement la boule antistress.  
 _Oui, c’était bien une tête de Butarien._ Sam fut amusé par le choix. _Moi, je verrai mieux une forme de sein en forme de poire à la place, avec un téton érigé… Ce serait plus utile comme déstressant… Mon Dieu Sammy, pas maintenant !_  
Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues par les paroles de sa princesse :  
« Bien, envoyez-moi le rapport complet le plus tôt possible, merci et bonne soirée Lieutenant », dit soudainement la belle officière.  
Puis elle appuya sur l’oreillette et posa la boule antistress. Ensuite, elle s’assit et se rapprocha du bureau ; les coudes posés sur les bras de son fauteuil, et les doigts réunis en clocher contre ses lèvres.  
Jane dévisagea longuement la jeune étudiante brune à la peau hâlée. Impassible, elle l’examinait de ses yeux verts, tel un scanner balayant son visage.  
Samantha avala, n’osant toujours rien dire.  
Jane, pensive, la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, avant de glisser sur le reste de son corps visible. Puis elle s’exprima :  
« Bonsoir Samantha » dit-elle souriante, d’une voix amicale.  
— Bonsoir, Jane, j’espère que je n’ai pas dérangé ?  
— Non, pas de problème, tu es à l’heure, c’est ce qui importe. Soudainement, son sourire disparut, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage devenait grave. « Alors, comment te portes-tu depuis l’enlèvement ? »  
— Je vais bien, je vois un psychologue régulièrement. Grâce à lui, j’arrive à passer à travers sans trop de problèmes.  
Jane hocha la tête, et son sourire revint :  
— Je suis heureuse de l’entendre, et crois-moi, je suis sincère, c’est un sujet que je prends vraiment à cœur…  
Bien, avant de commencer, j’aimerais te poser une question qui me chiffonne depuis le night-club.  
— Oui bien sûr.  
— Il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, ou vues avant le club ? Je me trompe ?  
 _Oh ! Elle ne souvient pas de moi ? Elle ne se souvient pas de la vidéo ? De la navette ?_ Elle eut un petit serrement au ventre de déception.  
— Tu étais sur le vaisseau, « La Luciole » si je me souviens bien, et j’attendais pour une vidéo conférence, et…  
Jane coupa Samantha, en se frappant les cuisses du plat des mains et s’écria :  
— Oui ! Ça y est, ça me revient ! La belle frimousse d’Horizon !  
 _Belle frimousse ? Elle me trouvait déjà belle à l’écran ?_ Son cœur qui s’était calmé s’accéléra de nouveau.  
— Merci. répondit-elle d’une petite voix.  
— Et la voyeuse haletante dans la soute… As-tu aimé ce que tu as vu ? lui dit-elle d’une voix taquine.  
Samantha rougit intensément d’un coup, et détourna les yeux.  
— Tu… Tu m’as vu dans la soute ?  
Jane hocha la tête, petit sourire aux lèvres, ne la quittant pas des yeux.  
— Ta natte pendait sur le côté de la caisse ou tu étais caché, quand tu regardais. Et il y avait qu’une personne à bord ayant une natte brune et aussi longue…   
— Oh ? Bon… bon, bon. Il faut dire que la vue en valait la peine… Dit-elle d’une faible voix. En lui lançant un regard en coin avec un petit sourire. Le tout d’un air taquin.  
— Contente, que le spectacle t’ai plu… Bon, passons aux choses pour lesquelles je voulais te parler. Elle réfléchit un instant, hésitante. « Tu te souviens au Black Queen ? Je t’ai fait une proposition pour du sexe occasionnel. As-tu eu le temps d’y réfléchir ? Si oui, es-tu toujours partante, comme je te l’avais proposée ?… »   
Samantha eut un large sourire.  
— Oui à toutes les questions. Répondit-elle sans hésitations, à sa grande surprise.  
— Bien, alors voilà, si tu es libre, je te propose un rendez-vous pour vendredi soir. Je suis à Oxford pour deux jours. Tu es allé voir ma page sur Hélios Date ? Tu as vu mes attentes et envies ?…   
— Oui, j’y suis allé et ça me va, pas de problème avec.  
— Bien, alors je te donne rendez vous vendredi, à 19h00 au Richard 1er, au 63 St cross avenue, au sud du parc de l’université.  
— Oui je vois, c’est un bon petit restaurant.  
— Nous pourrons parler, et peaufiner notre soirée après le restau. Des questions ?  
 _Soirée après le restau ? Hum, sûrement une soirée sexe…_   
Elle respira fortement et dit :  
— Il y a du sexe après le restau ?  
— Oui du sexe, y a-t-il un problème, demanda Jane, poliment.  
— Oh ! Non, non ! c’était pour être sure.  
Un petit bip se fit entendre, Jane leva un doigt, demandant un moment à Samantha, et appuya sur son oreillette. Continuant à regarder Sam.   
— Oui.  
# — Excusez-moi, Madame, Le Major Tilion se dirige vers votre bureau, je tenais à vous prévenir comme convenu.  
— Eh Merde ! merci cheffe, bien joué. Murmura-t-elle, puis elle coupa la conversation.  
— Désolée Samantha je dois couper la communication, une urgence inattendue et irritante à gérer, à vendredi ?  
— Oui, à vendredi.  
On frappa à la porte.  
— Je coupe.  
L’écran devint noir.

Samantha, large sourire aux lèvres, restait assise sur le lit, immobile, les yeux fixant l’écran devenu noir. Puis elle se leva d’un bond et se mit à crier de joie, à tournoyer sur elle-même, sauter et sautiller, en serrant les poings.  
« OUI ! OUIIII ! ÇA Y EST ! ELLE EST À MOI ! MA PRINCESSE ! RIEN QU’À MOI ! OUI ! VENDREDI SOIR, HOP! HOP !HOP ! OUIIII ! »   
Elle faillit sauter sur le lit pour y sauter, mais se reprit vivement en voyant les gâteaux sur la couette.  
Soudain, elle s’arrêta net, la tête tournante, étourdie : elle venait de penser à certaines choses et son sourire disparut en partie :  
« Chiotte ! » Jura t-elle ! En colère contre elle même.  
Encore légèrement étourdie, elle alla vite remettre ses chaussures, sa veste et son sac. Puis elle revint dans la chambre pour prendre deux gâteaux, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie…

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Oxford  
Mercredi 9 avril 2177  
Le L Galactique.  
Bar discothèque lesbien.   
22 h 37  
Bureau du bar.

« Waouh ! » s’écria Abby ; qui regardait les yeux exorbités les images sur le pad, que lui avait passé Samantha. « C’est une vraie bombe ! »  
Samantha se mordait la lèvre inférieure, en scrutant avec préoccupation les réactions de son amie Abby Kiehl ; la blonde trentenaire propriétaire et gérante du Bar. Abby, les yeux grands ouverts, examinait avec intérêt, les deux photos de la page de « Fatale » ou plutôt de Jane Shepard, du site Hélios Date. Une image montrait une superbe rousse, grande et athlétique à la peau pale : elle était debout dans une salle de sport en prenant une pause, en short et soutient gorge de sport. l’autre photo montrait son visage, avec ses lèvres pulpeuse, ses taches de rousseurs et ses yeux verts.  
— Lis la suite, demanda Samantha « je veux que tu en saches le plus sur elle pour me conseiller. »   
Abby hocha la tete et commença la lecture : Elle parcoura la page de « Fatale » sérieusement, parfois stupéfaite et d’agréablement surprise…   
Puis, son amie releva la tête en faisant la moue, d’un air dubitatif.   
Voyant cela, Samantha s’exprima :  
— Alors ? questionna Sam.  
Abby se tourna vers elle, et la regarda de côté, le front plissé :  
— Tu ne me fais pas marcher, hein ? C’est bien avec cette fille que tu as rendez-vous ? Dit-elle en tapotant l’image de Jane.  
Sam secoua la tête, et sourit :  
— C’est bien elle. Répondit-elle avec fierté.  
— Tu en as d’autres ? tu sais… Hum, comment dire… plus déshabillé ? Lui dit taquine Abby, avec un petit sourire suivi d’un clin d’œil.  
— Non, tout le reste est privé. Répondit Samantha en secouant doucement la tête : rougissant légèrement, avec un petit sourire.  
Abby rendit le pad à Samantha, en la regardant droit dans les yeux :  
— Merde, mais comment fais-tu ? Il y a un peu plus d’un mois, dans la salle de danse de ce bar, il a déjà eu cette femme d’affaires et cette militaire.   
— Crystal et Ashley, corrigea Sam.  
— Qu’importe, et maintenant cette superbe femme… Elle soupira. « Tu commences à t’habituer à papillonner dans le haut de gamme Sam, comment fais-tu ? Surtout avec ce genre femme. » Dit-elle, en montrant le pad de Sam.  
Samantha haussa des épaules faussement indifférentes  
— Peut-être est-ce dû à mon charme et ma classe personnelle ?… Répondit-elle, faussement nonchalante, avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Bon, est-ce qu’on peut revenir à mes demandes initiales ?…   
— Ok,ok, dit Abby d’un air un peu plus sérieuse. « Bien, donc tu as rendez-vous vendredi soir avec cette beauté, et tu aimerais que je te donne des conseils, des suggestions, c’est ça ? »  
— C’est ça.  
— Aller, dis-moi en plus sur cette déesse, comment s’appelle-t-elle ? Que fait-elle dans la vie ? Etc. Autres que ce qui est écrit sur sa page bien sûr...  
Samantha, plissa les sourcils et fixa son regard sur la photo de sa princesse, pensive :  
— C’est dur… Elle s’appelle Jane, 23 ans, elle est Lieutenante dans l’Alliance. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle est bisexuelle, plutôt portée sur les femmes et aime le sexe. Elle et plutôt dominante, sans être dans le bdsm selon ses dires. Elle désire me voir vendredi soir au restaurant, pour que l’on apprenne à mieux se connaître et peaufiner notre soirée… Et moi je n’ai aucune expérience de rendez-vous avec ce genre de femme… plus âgée, forte, sûre d’elle. J’aimerais que tu m’aides, pour que je ne fasse pas foirer la soirée ; ou pire que je ne passe pas pour une vraie gourde et une idiote complète à ses yeux.  
Abby se tut et resta pensive quelques secondes, puis continua :  
— Elle est dans les unités combattante ? en 1er ligne ?  
— Oui.  
— Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?  
— Quatre mois et vingt-quatre jours, depuis mon départ d’Horizon.  
— Waouh ! Tu comptes les jours ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Sammy ?  
— Quoi, donc ?  
— Tu es amoureuse.  
Samantha haussa les épaules et roula des yeux :  
— Ça, je m’en étais rendu compte depuis un bail… Grommela Samantha. « Je croyais que cela était un béguin, mais non… » elle soupira. Sam fit un geste de bras en l’air comme pour chasser des idées. « Bon, alors pour vendredi ? » Déclara-t-elle en se reprenant.  
Abby souriante hocha doucement la tête.  
— Apparament elle veut faire l’amour après le souper, tu es partante ? Il n’y a pas de problème ?   
— Oui, pas de problème.  
— Voilà ce que je te recommande, vu mon expérience et mes amantes passées. Je te conseille d’être toi-même, de ne pas t’inventer une personnalité qui n’est pas la tienne. Et surtout, n’en fais pas trop, si tu lui plais, elle t’acceptera telle que tu es. Et si tu veux la revoir après vendredi, tu as tout intérêt à faire comme je te le préconise. Si elle veut te voir c’est que tu l’intéresses, elle aurait pu voir d’autres femmes, mais c’est toi qu’elle veut… Cela veut dire que tu lui plais ou du moins que tu l’intéresses suffisamment pour qu’elle vienne à toi.  
Samantha fit une petite grimace, l’air soucieuse.  
— Elle m’avait fait la promesse au cours d’une soirée que l’on pourrait se revoir. Elle tient peut-être seulement parole ?  
— Tu veux dire que si elle veut te revoir c’est pour tenir la parole qu’elle t’avait donnée ?  
— Peut-être… dit Sam d’une petite voix, en baissant la tête, dépitée.  
— Alors, pourquoi n’a t-elle n’a pas seulement laissé un message de rendez vous ; pour un coup d’un soir sur ta page de rencontre ? Mais non Sam, elle t’a passé son numéro, tu l’as appelé à son bureau en plein service sur son invitation, et elle t’invite à souper, et pas directement à l’hôtel… Non, non, elle veut te connaître, il y a visiblement quelque chose entre vous.  
Samantha soupira en secouant la tête, puis elle esquissa un sourire, frustrée :  
— Mais non, pas elle, comment pourrait-elle s’intéresser à moi ?… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et releva doucement la tête et regarda Abby droit dans les yeux, les yeux pleins d’espoir. « Tu crois vraiment qu’elle s’intéresse à moi ? » Dit-elle, pleine d’espoirs, les yeux pointés sur Abby. Qui lui sourit tendrement en retour : elle lui prit une main pour la serrer réconfortante, avant de lui dire :  
— Tu peux la contacter ?… Là maintenant tu le pourrais ?  
— J’ai son numéro de pad.  
— Son numéro personnel ?  
— Euh… oui.  
— Samantha ! Tu lui plais. Ça ne fait pas un pli.  
Sam resta un moment le regard dans le vide, les yeux brillants : puis un petit sourire se format sur ses lèvres. Puis elle s’exprima d’une voix faible :  
— Tu crois vraiment que j’ai ma chance avec elle ? Au-delà du sexe ?  
Abby lui tapota la main rassurante.  
— J’en suis presque sûre, il y a quelque chose, une connexion entre vous, d’après ce que tu me dis. Et je pourrais peut-être t’en dire plus si j’avais plus de renseignements sur elle… Tu n’en sais pas plus sur elle ?  
— Non, mentit Samantha.  
Le reste était trop violent et trop personnel d’après elle, et n’avait rien à faire elle dans la conversation actuelle.  
— Bon dommage… Une chose quand même, physiquement c’est une bombe parfaite pour du sexe. En plus d’avoir une superbe silhouette féminine, cette femme a le corps d’une athlète de haut niveau, agile, résistante, etc. Elle eu un sourire lubrique. « C’est le genre de fille que tu n’oublieras pas de sitôt, surtout si elle a du talent et de l’expérience dans le sexe lesbien… Taquina Abby sur un ton espiègle, sourire en coin en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
— Abby ! S’offusqua Sam, rougissante.  
— Bein quoi, tu n’es pas partantes pour trois, quatre ou plus d’orgasmes vendredi soir ? Plaisanta t-elle.  
Samantha se relava vivement et se frappa le front du plat de la main, et leva les bras en signe de désespoir.   
Abby se mit à rire :  
— Bon sang, Sam, quand tu dois passer à l’acte on ne peut plus t’arrêter, mais quand on parle de sexe tu deviens rouge et embarrassée… C’est étrange.  
— Mais pourquoi je suis venu te demander des conseils, se plaignit en boudant Sam. « des recherches sur Extranet aurais été plus…  
Abby la coupa, elle était redevenu sérieuse et fronçait les sourcils soucieue:  
— Sam, fais quand même attention, il a un truc pas net avec cette femme ou je devrais dire avec ce genre de femme… Elle est superbe, d'accord, mais je crois qu'elle peut-être dangereuse pour toi. Surtout pour une fille comme toi.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, une fille comme moi ? Répondit Sam en croisant les bras, menton levé en signe défiance « et dangereuse comment ? »  
— Pour ton innocence Sammy, et ne dis pas le contraire. Tu es certes intelligente, courageuse et charmeuse ; mais trop sensible, passionnée et innocente, ce sont de gros point faible avec ce genre de femme. Elle semble être libertine, bi, etc. bref pas vraiment faite pour toi sur le long terme… Fais attention à toi si tu paris sur le long terme.  
Samantha se rassit et la regarda droit dans les yeux sans rien dire.  
Abby soupira fortement et continua :  
«  Ok, ok, je t’aurais prévenu… Encore une chose, j’aimerais bien la connaître, tu ne pourrais pas l’amener ici. Sam se releva d’un coup en fronçant les sourcils. Abby leva les bras en signe d’apaisement. « Non, attend, ce n’est pas pour… euh ce n’est pas se que tu crois… »  
Sam tendit un doigt menaçant vers Abby, et s’exprima d’une voix haute :  
— Ne t’avise pas ! Surtout pas… Elle est à moi ! Tu entends, rien qu’à moi ! Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te l’amène ici ! Et encore moins que je te la présente après se que tu viens de dire. Dit-elle d’un ton menaçant qu’elle-même se souvenait n’avoir jamais pris, et étonnée de cela…   
Abby, essaya de calmer Son amie :  
— Mais non Sammy ce n’est pas pour…  
Sa phrase fut interrompue par la sonnerie du pad de Samantha.  
Tout en regardant Abby, les sourcils froncés, elle leva la main vers Abby lui faisant signe de ne pas parler. Puis prit l’appareil et l’alluma, en s’éloignant pour se mettre devant la fenêtre.  
« Oui ? »  
— Mlle Traynor ? Samantha Traynor ? Questionna une voix masculine neutre  « Bonsoir Mlle, ici le lieutenant de police Miloshky,  
je vous appelle au sujet de votre amie Suvi… 

 

J’apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de « lecteurs réviseurs (bêta lecteur) » sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.


	17. Troubles et questions. Chapitre 17.

Chapitre 17

 

NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS.  
Claire Garder : (bisexuelle). Militaire. Caporale, dernière conquête de Jane et nouvelle amie... Très attirée par Shepard, mais ne se fait pas d’illusion. Elle est dans le même régiment que Shepard.  
*********************************************************************************************************

Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre mes histoires et chapitres. Encore un grand merci à tous et toutes. Je tiens aussi à m’excuser pour la grammaire très moyenne. Bonne lecture.

 

Londres, Grande-Bretagne.  
Mercredi 9 avril 2177  
Platinium Hospital, londres  
6 h 55  
Samantha, encore très inquiète, venait de prendre une douche rapide ; et s’apprêtait à revenir dans la chambre auprès de Suivi. Elle avait eu l’autorisation (et la chance) de prendre une douche rapide, dans la chambre où était convalescente, Suvi Anvar. La douche lui avait du bien : après une nuit blanche, remplie de stress et de sueurs.  
Hier soir, à 22 H 45.  
L’appel de la police de Londres avait stressé à mort Samantha, puis le trajet d’Oxford à Londres. Heureusement accompagnée par Abby, qui l’avait réconforté tout le long du voyage. Puis le commissariat, et enfin l’hôpital pour rendre visite à Suvi, et la veiller jusqu’à son réveil ; il y a une vingtaine de minutes.  
Une fois bien réveillée, elle commença à lui expliquer sa sortie à Londres, mais elles furent interrompue par une infirmière. Sam, en avait profité pour aller prendre une douche, avec la trousse de toilette que lui avait fourni l’infirmière.  
De retour dans la chambre, Sam remercia encore une fois la charmante infirmière brune pour la douche. Elle avait terminé d’appliquer du médigel sur le visage de Suvi et Vérifiait maintenant des données sur son datapad.  
Elle se tourna et lui sourit :  
« De rien Mademoiselle »  
Sam, soupira de bien-être.  
— Que ça fait du bien… murmura t-elle en s’étirant.  
Sam alla s’asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit, et regarda son amie.

 

Elle était assise sur le lit, dos contre les oreillers, ses yeux fixaient un point sur le sol à sa droite. Elle porta un verre d’eau à sa bouche, qu’elle but en de petites gorgées nerveuses. En évitant le regard de Samantha.  
Son visage couvert de médigel, était contusionné, les yeux tuméfiés. Des hématomes rouges et violets recouvraient sa peau pâle. Un gros pansement était posé sur son œil droit et ses lèvres étaient devenues violettes et gonflées. Sa main gauche était sous un bandage. D’autres contusions étaient parsemées sur son corps, mais elles ne pouvaient les voir…  
Sam se retourna vers l’infirmière qui venait de ranger son datapad, et qui s’apprêtait à quitter la chambre.  
— Excuser moi, quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?  
— Je ne sais pas, il faudra l’avis du Docteur, il passe entre huit et neuf heures ; lui seul pourra le dire.   
_Huit à neuf heures ? Ah quand même, pfff ! je suis crevé, vivement les draps… Pas de cours aujourd’hui, c’est sûr._  
— Merci.  
— Au revoir, Mesdemoiselles, ah oui, votre amie est l’Hopital St Roch, elle va bien.  
— Merci Mlle Répondit Suvi.  
L’infirmière s’en alla en leur donnant un sourire.  
Samantha s’assit sur la chaise à gauche du lit, inspira et parla d’une voix douce.  
— Ton amie ? Bon, continuons : alors hier soir tu étais à Londres avec ?  
— Betty.  
— Betty Gress ? La cadre d’ExoGeni ?  
— Oui, elle est super… elle voulait me montrer quelques lieux chauds à Londres, qu’elle avait repérée avec des amies.  
 _Putain, elle était encore avec la belle cadre trentenaire d’ExoGeni ?_  
— Hum, Bon, donc l’agression d’hier soir est due à la jalousie des gros connards, saouls, machos et lâches…  
— Oui, je t’explique : Betty et moi sommes allés dans un super club au sud du Regent’s Park, l’endroit était bondé de gars et de femmes. Bet et moi étions assise au bar, pour avoir une meilleure vue d’ensemble. De suite, on a remarqué une très belle femme, seule au bar. Elle n’arrêtait pas de se faire aborder par des mecs, les repoussant à chaque fois. Malgré ses refus continuels, et polis, certains de ces hommes continuaient encore et encore. Alors, après un autre refus, Betty et moi sommes partis à la chasse. Et au bout de cinq minutes de blabla et de séductions, elle accepte notre invitation pour un trio. Nous sortons du pub pour une bonne soirée de sexe ; sous les regards ivre et haineux de certains mecs jaloux.  
Suvi, secoua doucement la tête, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, avant de reprendre :  
« Quelques mètres au dehors du bar, je me rends compte que j’ai oublié mon pad sur le comptoir, alors je retourne dans le club, et me précipite au comptoir. Sur place on me tape sur l’épaule, je me retourne, et reçois un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure. Groggy par le choc, titubante, mais toujours debout un mec s’approche me prend par le col et me hurle en pleine face « Salle pute ! Sale gouine ! ». Puis il me donne un coup poing au ventre et s’acharne, me couvrant de coups. Je hurle, demande à l’aide, qu’il arrête, je recule et tombe en me retenant au siège du bar. D’autres coups viennent sur le côté et par-derrière, donnés par d’autres hommes. Je m’écroule, essayant de me protéger des bras, en me recroquevillant. Des coups de pied qui s’acharnent sur tout mon corps.  
Soudain, tout s’arrête. Puis à moitié dans les vapes, j’entends les paroles fortes d’une femme, hurlante, menaçante, ordonnant d’arrêter. Puis les rires et les insultes d’hommes, suivis le son d'une suite de coups rapides, de craquements, et des corps tombants sur le sol. La salle est remplies de cris de personnes. Le corps de mon 1er agresseur s’écroule devant moi, ko, le visage en sang, les yeux fermés. Puis plus rien, le noir… Elle secoua doucement la tête. « Putain de soirée. »  
Samantha lui prit doucement la main.  
— Merde, donc ils t’ont agressée par jalousie, car tu as eu la femme qu’ils n’ont pas pu avoir, c’est ça ? Et une personne est venue à ton aide ?…   
Suvi hocha la tête :  
— Sans la femme qui est venue à mon aide, je ne te dis pas dans quel état je serais actuellement… peut- être même que je ne serais pas ici, mais tout simplement à la morgue…  
— Ne dit pas ça Suv, ne pense pas comme ça…  
—…  
— La femme, tu l’as vue ? Tu connais son nom ?  
— Oui, je l’ai vue mais je ne connais pas son nom, je te raconte : Je reprends mes esprits, ayant mal de partout, totalement groggy, la tête qui tourne. Je suis dans des bras forts, quelqu’un porte mon corps, je me sens légère dans ses bras ; c’est une femme d’après la voix, elle donne des ordres stricts et fermes. Elle me pose doucement sur un canapé et me couvre d’une couverture. Suvi, s’arrêta de parler et remplit son verre d’eau, avant d’en avaler de grosses gorgées, puis elle reprit.  
« Alors j’ouvre les yeux et je vois une belle rousse aux cheveux courts. Elle a les yeux verts et me regarde d’un air soucieux, les sourcils froncés. Son visage pâle, est partiellement couvert de sang, son sourcil gauche et coupé. Elle me sourit et me dit d’une voix douce et rassurante, de ne pas bouger et de rester immobile. Et que les secours arrivent. Elle me dit aussi que mon amie va bien, et que je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter. Je ne réponds pas et me contente de hocher doucement la tête.  
Elle ouvre la boite de secours et en sort un tube de médigel, puis elle se tourne vers moi, me caresse les cheveux, et me dit : « Je vais appliquer du médigel, ça risque d’être froid »  
J’entends au loin des sirènes, puis ma tête tourne et puis le noir, et je me réveille ici…  
Samantha fronce les sourcils.  
 _Une rousse aux cheveux courts ? Yeux verts ? Qui vient en aide ? Au secours ? Hum… Les héroïnes rousses sont tendances ces temps-ci…_  
— Tu te souviens de tout ? Tu as une sacré mémoire dis donc.  
— Très très bonne… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
— Bien sur.  
— Tu peux aller chercher mon pad au club, en attendant l’arrivée du docteur ?   
Sam réfléchit un instant, et trouvant enfin un moyen de passer son ennui, elle accepta :  
— Bon d’accord, donne moi l’adresse l’adresse du Club, je vais aller chercher ton pad et prendre un petit déj.  
— Oh merci oui c’est le « Le Graal » au sud du Regent’s Park, ajoute le nom sur le gps de ton pad.  
Samantha ajouta le nom et quitta la chambre. En sortant de l’hôpital, juste en haut des escaliers, un fort courant d’air la fit frissonner. Elle rajusta rapidement sa veste.  
 _Brrr ! il fait un peu frisquet, c’est normal Sammy, il est encore tôt._  
Elle rajusta ses bas par-dessus sa jupe, en faisant attention de ne pas trop attirer l’attention.  
 _Heureusement que j’ai gardé mes bas hier. Pour la fraîcheur… Hum, ça pourra aller… Aller Sammy, go !_

Elle sortit et alluma son pad et appuya sur le nom du club, elle sourit immédiatement en voyant le lieu. Finalement, elle n’aurait pas à marcher longtemps, le club n’était pas très loin, juste à coté du Regent’s Park. À 450 mètres d’après le gps.  
 _Hé bien, finalement je n’aurai pas à marcher très longtemps, le parc était proche de l’Hôpital, trop facile._  
Sam prit le raccourci que lui avait montré le GPS, via le sud du parc, et se dirigea vers la sortie, à l’ouest. En marchant, elle remarqua que les passants étaient rares. Quelques coureurs expérimentés arpentaient ici et là les chemins du parc, deux amoureux étaient blottis l’un contre l’autre sous un arbre, blottis l’un contre l’autre, avec un mug de café entre les mains. Des oiseaux gris picoraient le sol et le soleil commençait à apparaître au loin derrière les arbres et les gratte-ciel.  
Samantha traversa une grande parcelle du sud du parc et s’apprêtait à sortir de l’espace de verdure. Quand soudain, elle sursauta, au passage de trois véhicules, qui survolaient le parc à basse altitude, juste au-dessus d’elle. Les véhicules en phase descendante s’apprêtaient visiblement à atterrir à 300 mètres plus loin ; derrière une large colline couverte d’arbres. Les véhicules étaient camouflés et bleus.  
 _Houla ! ça surprend… C’était des navettes de l’Alliance… Hum, elles vont bientôt atterrir, il doit y avoir une base militaire pas loin…_  
Soudain, des voix et des bruits de pas de courses venant de derrière attirèrent son attention : elle s’arrêta de marcher et se retourna. Son regard fut de suite attiré par un groupe d’hommes et de femmes, qui se rapprochaient en de petites foulées. Ils faisaient du running, couvert d’un mélange de tenues de sport civils et de vêtements militaire.  
 _Hum… se sont des militaires, d’après une partie de leurs vêtements, et leurs morphologies athlétiques… Je ne dois pas être loin d’une base militaire..._  
Le groupe la dépassa dans la bonne humeur, en riant et plaisantant.  
 _Il faudrait que je pense à faire du footing… pour ressembler à sa princesse ?… Elle réprima un fou rire. J’ai de ces idées loufoques parfois… pfff. Elle secoua la tête. Avoir le corps de sa belle rousse… Mmm, le rêve absolu. Ce n’est pas que je n’aie pas envie de courir… en fait si, c’est tout à fait ça. Je n’ai pas envie de courir, c’est trop fatiguant et il ya trop de sueurs… Beurk._  
Ses yeux suivirent avec enthousiasme, les fesses et les jambes toniques des trois coureuses du groupe. Elle se mordit la lèvre et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle les suivit du regard, jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient prêtes à disparaître derrière des haies et des arbres. À une trentaine de mètres.

_Belle gazelle en tout cas… Elle lâcha un petit soupir. Bon, aller go, fini les distractions._  
Elle allait reprendre la marche, quand elle vit la dernière coureuse du groupe se retourner, et lui jeter un regard par dessus l’épaule ; puis rebrousser chemin, pour courir dans sa direction, en de petites foulées déterminées.  
Méfiante, Samantha s’arrêta, et regarda la femme venir vers elle.  
Elle put mieux décrire la femme au fur et à mesure qu’elle se rapprochait : Elle semblait avoir la vingtaine, de taille moyenne, avec un beau corps féminin svelte. Elle portait un bonnet gris sur la tête, d’où dépassait une queue-de-cheval châtain. Elle était vêtue d’une veste bleue de sport aux marques de l’Alliance, et d’un pantalon noir de sport qui moulait des jambes toniques. Des chaussures de courses couvraient ses pieds.

Arrivée à quelques mètres de Sam, elle ralentit, avant de s’arrêter à un mètre en face de Samantha ; tout en continuant à courir sur place, sueur au front et petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Samantha resta immobile en attente.  
 _Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut ? Pourquoi elle me sourit comme ça ? Hum… en tout cas, elle est sacrément mignonne. Peau hâlée, yeux noisette et une belle bouche pulpeuse… Dommage que la veste gâche tout… J’aimerais bien voir si elle porte un soutif… Même de sport…_  
La joggeuse l’observa un instant, des pieds à la tête, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, avec un doux sourire :  
— Bonjour, ma belle, tu te promènes dans le parc ? La questionna la jeune femme, d’une voix douce, toujours sautillante sur place.  
 _Ma belle ?… Mais… merde répond Sammy, et fais gaffe !_  
— Oh ! Non, non, je heu… Je traverse seulement le parc, vers la sortie sud.  
La belle coureuse fit une petite moue adorable, visiblement déçue :

— Ah, dommage, je croyais que tu étais venue ici pour flirter… Tu sais que le parc est réputé pour ça… Non ? Dit-elle devant le visage surpris de Sam. « Bon et bien voilà, maintenant tu le sais ; pour infos, je fais du footing ici pratiquement tous les jours de 6 h à 7 h. Je suis aussi souvent aux pubs, de l’autre côté de la route en sortant du parc, au sud… Si tu es intéressé, bien sûr… ». Puis elle se recula, tout en courant sur place sourire aux lèvres.  
Une vague de chaleur gagna les joues de Samantha.  
 _Mon Dieu, elle me drague là ? ! Oui, elle flirte avec moi… et elle désire me revoir ?… Waouh ! j’ai la côte auprès des militaires moi…_  
Sam lui sourit.  
— Oh ! Euh, et bien c’est bon à savoir, c’est…  
Soudain, la jeune femme arrêta de sautiller ; et posa sa main sur son oreillette en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, et écouta. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle roula des yeux et mima de la bouche des paroles, visiblement irritée puis elle grommela. « Bien Monsieur, tout de suite, je suis sur le chemin mon lieutenant. » Puis elle coupa.  
« Désolée ma belle, je dois te quitter, mon supérieur est vraiment chiant, mais les ordres sont les ordres… peut être à une autre fois ? »  
— Pourquoi pas, répondit Sam, en souriant « je sais où vous trouvez maintenant, mais je ne suis pas de Londres, j’habite à Oxford, alors je ne pourrais pas venir souvent… »  
— Pas de problème.  
Elle se rapprocha et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Qui figea Samantha, et la faisant encore plus rougir.

Puis Claire se retourna en lui faisant un signe d’au revoir, et commença à s’éloigner en de petit pas. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et lui fit un clin d’œil, avant d’accélérer et de disparaître derrière les haies.  
Samantha toute souriante, se remis à marcher, la tête remplit de pensées :  
 _Hé bien, hé bien… On peut dire que j’ai la côte auprès des militaires depuis quelques mois… bon, ne pas l’oublier, c’est une belle fille… on ne sait jamais. Soudain son sourire disparut, et elle donna un coup de pied dans un petit caillou, irritée. Ne te ment pas Sammy, car après la rencontre avec ta princesse que va-t-il se passer ? Ce ne sera que pour du sexe… Elle ne sera pas ta petite copine… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées moroses, qui étaient revenues et elle accéléra le pas. Chiotte, arrête de penser comme ça !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant le pub « The Graal », qui était malheureusement fermé.  
La devanture faisait une dizaine de mètres, la vitre était floutée ainsi que la porte.  
« Et Chiotte ! Mais c’est pas vrai ! » Lâcha-t-elle, très agacée.  
Irritée, elle prit son pad et se renseigna sur l’heure d’ouverture :  
 _Hum, il est encore trop tôt… Dix minutes à attendre._  
Patiente, elle commença à faire les cent pas devant le club, et repensa à la nuit passée : Suvi, l’agression, l’hôpital… Et la jeune femme du parc et son invitation.  
Samantha plissa son front, pensive.  
 _Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais Sammy… Elle fit une moue incrédule. Tu as enfin rendez-vous, vendredi avec la femme de tes rêves, et voilà que tu penses à une potentielle rencontre, avec une belle inconnue… Certes, elle est bien foutue, mais c’est quand même une inconnue…_  
À une quarantaine de mètres à sa gauche, des rires et de bruits de meubles que l’on déplaçait ; la sortirent de ses pensées.  
Elle se tourna vers la source des sons, et vit une jeune fille qui déplaçait des tables et des chaises à l’extérieur, d’un bar. Un homme, l’aidait en discutant. 

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Claire avait changé d’avis et se rendait au « Blue star » plutôt que retourner au mess de la base. Elle y prendrait un bon petit déjeuner, bien meilleur. Puis elle aviserait une fois sur place du reste de sa soirée, après son service et les quarts de travail.  
Cet établissement, avait beaucoup de succès auprès des militaires du 21 régiments, dont la base était à à peine une centaine de mètres. Le pub servait de lieu de détentes, rencontres, et de danses pour les soldats et officiers.   
Le bar était ouvert, et la jeune et nouvelle serveuse Elis était dehors, et positionnait les tables et les chaises à l’extérieur, aidée d’un client.   
Claire entra et s’assit à une table, en soufflant bruyamment, reprenant doucement son souffle après le running.En attendant la serveuse, elle actionna son Omni-outil et commença à visionner les nouvelles.   
Elle se renseignait sur la météo, quand tout à coup, la porte du pub s'ouvrit et un pas vif et alerte se fit entendre ; lui faisant lever les yeux.  
Jane venait d’entrer et s’approchait d’elle : elle avait les cheveux humides, les traits fatigués, avec un léger bleu sur la mâchoire droite. Ses cheveux étaient humides, et un pansement couvrait son sourcil gauche :

Elle portait un jean bleu et un pull léger gris moulant, avec par-dessus, une veste noire N7 à capuche baissée. À ses pieds, une paire de bottines militaires noire. Les vêtements étaient souillés, parsemés de taches, de divers liquides, tous séchés ; certaines d’alcool, d’autres de sang. Un sac de papier beige pendait à sa main droite.  
— Merde ! Jane que s’est-il passé ?… s’écria claire, en se levant, inquiète.  
La N7 ne répondit pas, et arrivant à sa table elle appuya sur son épaule, l’incitant à se rassoir. Puis elle s’assit en face d’elle, en lui tendant le sac en papier sous son nez, en l’agitant.  
— J'ai acheté des croissants chauds et des pains au chocolat, tu en veux ? La taquina Jane, en souriant, tout en secouant le petit sac suavement odorant.  
 _Mon Dieu, des croissants chauds, elle connaît mes faiblesses… Bon, elle ne veut visiblement pas répondre pour les blessures, et les taches de sangs… Ok, j’essayerai plus tard._   
Claire jeta un rapide coup d’œil au sac puis à Jane, large sourire aux lèvres.  
— Jane, tu es géniale !  
Jane haussa des épaules, petit sourire aux lèvres :  
— Oui, je sais, mais qui puis-je ? c’est dans ma nature…  La taquina Jane d’un ton et d’un air désinvolte, avant de poser le sac sur la table.  
Claire se jeta sur le sac et l’ouvrit avec appétit, laissant échapper l'odeur délicieuse du fumet de croissants chauds. Elle en prit un et le croqua en gémissant…   
— Toi tu sais faire plaisir aux femmes !  
— Hmm, hmm, je sais, on me le dit très souvent… dit avec fierté Jane, en levant le menton, petit sourire aux lèvres.   
— Prétentieuse.  
— Non, pragmatique et rationnelle, je parle en me basant sur du vécu, et tu sais clairement de quoi je parle...   
— Pfff !   
Jane se contenta de sourire, et prit elle aussi un croissant qu’elle porta à sa bouche pour le grignoter. Elle avala le morceau de pâtisserie à demi mâchée, et montra du doigt la serveuse blonde, qui venait d’entrer, en se précipitant derrière le comptoir :  
— Elle est nouvelle ? questionna Jane, en regardant la jeune fille avec intérêt.  
— Oui, Célia est en vacances, elle la remplace, elle fait les ouvertures ; ça fait longtemps que tu n’es plus venu ici, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Hum, plus de deux semaines, tu devras me faire un topo des changements ici.  
— Plus tard.  
— Pauly n’est pas là ?  
— Non, je ne l’ai pas vue, elle est soit derrière, au sous-sol, ou en retard.  
Claire laissa courir ses yeux sur les vêtements tachés, et sur le visage maltraité. Elle soupira, ayant maintenant l’habitude de voir Jane dans cet état.  
— Toi, tu as eu un problème, dit Claire en tapotant doucement la blessure sur son sourcil, couvert de Médigel et d’un pansement. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Où as-tu trainé ?…  »  
Jane soupira :  
— Une bagarre au « The Grall », hier soir.  
— Le Grall ? Le pub qui est à quarante mètres plus haut ?  
— Oui, j’y étais pour un rendez-vous avec une petite beauté… et il y a eu un gros problème.  
— Gros problème ?  
— Une violente agression, trois ou quatre hommes sur deux femmes. Je suis intervenue, ce fut une violente bagarre. Puis interventions de la Police et des secours, j’ai été arrêtée et libérée il y a deux heures ; je dois faire mon rapport au QG dès mon retour à la caserne… Elle fit une grimace. « Je suis sûre que le capitaine ne va pas me rater cette fois-ci… Finis ma prochaine perm sur la citadelle pour…  
Elle fut interrompue par l’apparition de la serveuse, qui venait prendre la commande, tablette à la main. Toute souriante à la vue des femmes.  
Elle était jolie, faisait dans les 1m 65, et âgée de 16 ou 18 ans. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, coiffés en une queue-de-cheval et de beaux yeux bleus. De hautes chaussettes blanches qui montaient à hauteur du genou mettaient en valeur ses jambes hâlées. Une courte jupe plissée à carreaux rouge et vert. Un haut blanc échancré qui moulait une belle poitrine, de taille moyenne. Avec à ses pieds, des chaussures plates noires.  
Elle s’arrêta sur le côté de la table, toute souriante, tablette dans une main, stylo numérique dans l’autre, s’apprêtant à prendre la commande. Ses yeux se déplaçaient sur les deux militaires, mais s’arrêtaient plus longtemps sur la N7.  
— Bonjour, je vous prie de m’excuser de mon retard dit-elle d’une petite voix, en faisant une petite grimace.  
— Salut.  
— Bonjour… Élis, dit Jane après avoir lu son badge, et quelle est la cause de ce retard ? Lui demanda Jane, d’une voix grave et sensuelle, petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Tout en ne la quittant pas du regard.  
Claire fronçant les sourcils aux paroles et au jeu de Jane.  
La serveuse cligna des yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu’une petite rougeur apparaissait sur se pommettes.  
— Euh… Je… Bredouilla t-elle, troublée. C’est que Pauly, la 2em serveuse n’est pas là, et je dois m’occuper de tout… Elle se tourna subitement vers Claire, et lui dit : « Alors qu’est-ce que je vous sers ? » d’une voix encore faible.  
— Pour moi, ce sera un grand café, un verre d’eau et deux autres croissants, lui dit-elle « et ne faites pas attention à elle, elle a passé une mauvaise nuit, et elle ne sait plus ce qu’elle dit… »  
— Faux, je suis toujours lucide et je sais ce que je dis quand je suis en présence d’une jolie jeune fille…  
La jeune blonde se mordit la lèvre, un petit sourire venait d’apparaitre, à l’éloge de la belle femme rousse.  
Jane laissa glisser ses yeux sur elle, avant de lui sourire :  
— Hum, et pour moi, que pourriez-vous me proposer ?… La questionna-t-elle, d’un ton faussement pensif. « Votre numéro de téléphone ou mail me conviendrait parfaitement. »  
La serveuse eut un léger sursaut à la réponse inattendue, surprise, elle détourna le regard et rougit, puis sourit à la réplique pourtant bien ringarde.  
— Euh… bon, bien…ce sera tout ?  
Claire quant à elle leva la tête et soupira en roulant des yeux, la regarda et répondit :  
— Jane, je t’en pris ! Arrête de la tourmenter…  
— Un café avec de l’eau.

La serveuse hocha de la tête et bougea pas, restant immobile tout en écrivant les commandes sur le Datapad, puis elle se retourna, s’apprêtant à partit et dit, d’une petite voix :  
— J’aurais volontiers pris vos numéros à vous deux aussi, dit-elle avant de s’éloigner rapidement.  
Jane éclata de rire en voyant la tête surprise et ébahie de Claire, qui regardait la serveuse disparaître derrière le comptoir, sans les regarder.

— Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille cinq minutes ? La réprimanda t-elle.  
— Je n’y peux rien. Cette fille à un cul qui mérite toutes les attentions du monde… Mmm, oui ! Toutes les caresses, les bouches et les langues du monde. Un petit plan à trois, ça ne te dit pas ?  
Claire soupira fortement en roulant des yeux.  
— Tu es une cause perdue.  
— Absolument. Et c’est parfait comme ça.  
L’adolescente blonde, revient cinq minutes plus tard, pour y déposer leurs commande.   
— Voilà, pour vous Mlles. Elle déposa lentement les commandes, en rougissant. Avec sur leurs serviettes, des numéros étaient écris au stylo.  
La jeune serveuse repartit toute joyeuse ; comme si la journée promettait de bien commencer.  
Jane prépara son café et dit :  
— Il faut que je baise cette jeune fleur.   
— Elle est en train de bosser, Jane…  
— J’aime les défis.   
— Celui-ci me semble un peu compliqué, et ce ne sera pas la première fois, donc ce n’est plus un défis.  
— Peut importe, on pari ?  
— Non merci.  
— Soit cool, lâche toi ! Personne ne t’en voudra de parié pour un truc aussi con et potentiellement agréable…   
— Je n’en vois pas l’utilité.  
— Il n’y en a pas ! Allez, je sais comment te faire plaisir !  
— Ah oui ?  
— Une semaine de boisson gratuite ici, tu m’enverras la note… et trois soirées de sexe ou tu mèneras la danse… 

Elle la regarda avec de grands yeux.

— Tu veux dire que si tu perds, c’est moi qui choisirais le thème et les choix du sexe ? gode ceinture, sextoys, hommes, etc. ?… Et tu seras passive ?   
— Exactement, mais s’il y a un homme n’oublie pas les critères…   
—  Waouh ! C’est vraiment tentant.  
— Et si je gagne…  
— Oui ?  
— Tu deviens ma petite esclave sexuelle, pour trois soirées de groupes de mon choix.  
Claire, surprise, ouvrit les yeux sous l’effet de l’annonce, et fit une petite moue en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse… Puis elle lui tendit sa main que serra en retour Jane.   
— Ok, top là ! soyons folles !.  
— Et luxurieuse ! Lui dit en retour la N7, en lui tendant la paume de sa main droite.  
— Et luxurieuse ! répondit-elle, en frappant de sa paume gauche, en riant.  
Jane lui offre son plus ravissant sourire en coin, devant lequel elle secoue la tête.  
— Tiens-toi prête pour les trois soirées les plus folles et les plus intenses de ta vie ! La taquina Claire.  
— Et toi, tiens-toi prête pour de folles orgies de sexe ! Et des demandes de repos auprès du doc.

Elles rire ensemble de bon cœur, et observèrent la serveuse à une table à quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était en train de servir du café à l’homme qui l’avait aidée dehors auparavant.

— Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ? Comment vérifierai-je que tu ne me racontes pas une connerie ? Je ne vais pas rester planter ici comme un con à t’attendre. Je veux être sûr que tu ne me balades pas !

À cet instant précis, la serveuse se pencha, sans s’accroupir, visiblement plus que d’habitude pour ramasser une serviette tombée au sol. Une magnifique culotte en coton rose à fleurs leur apparut, leur offrant un magnifique panorama de ses superbes fesses, moulée par la culotte. Avant de se relever et de repartir vers le couloir, lentement et en se déhanchant.  
Un long moment de silence régna à la table des deux soldats de l’Alliance.  
Jane posa une main sur celle de Claire, pour attirer son attention.  
— Tu as vu la même chose que moi ?  
— Je crois bien, oui, lui répondit Claire.  
— Eh bien je me laisse quinze minutes, le temps que tu avales ton café et le mien si tu veux, pour t’apporter ces jolies petites fleurs dans ton assiette.  
Jane se leva en engloutissant une dernière bouchée de son délicieux croissant. Elle envoya un clin d’œil à son amie et suivit Elis dans le couloir du café. 

Devant le Grall, Samantha attendait toujours, appuyée contre le montant de la porte. Elle avait mis ses oreillettes et écoutait une radio musicale locale qu’elle trouvait bonne.  
ils étaient en retard ! C’était bien sa veine… Elle regarda l’heure : 10 minutes, que le pub aurait dû ouvrir et toujours rien.

Un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années, qui passait à sa hauteur s’arrêta à son niveau :  
« Bonjour Mlle, vous attendez l’ouverture ? » Dit-il, en montrant la porte du pub.  
— Oui, ils sont retard, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.  
— Je ne crois pas.  
— Ha bon, pourquoi ?  
— Il y a eu un problème là-dedans, hier soir, une violente bagarre avec des blessés graves. L’endroit est fermé pour deux jours. D’ailleurs, il y aurait dû avoir une pancarte prévenant de la fermeture, ils ont dû oublier de la mettre.  
— Fermé ?… Oh non ! Gémit Samantha, dépitée.  « vous êtes sur ? »  
— Ma fille y était, heureusement, elle a pu sortir à temps, elle a vu la police et les ambulances. Le propriétaire a averti de la fermeture pour les deux jours.  
 _Eh merde ! Je suis venu ici pour poireauter depuis plus de dix minutes en entendant que ça ouvre, pour rien… Chiotte !_  
— Désolé, il valait mieux que vous le sachiez, bonne journée. Il lui sourit et continua son chemin.  
Samantha ferma les yeux et respira lentement.   
_Zen Sammy, zen, la guigne cessera bien à un moment… Oui, cool…_  
Elle rouvrit les yeux, légèrement calmés pour voir au loin les tables du bar qui lui était ouvert. Elle décida de se calmer devant un bon thé et quelques pâtisseries… Elle se dirigea d’un pas alerte vers le « Blue star ».

 

J’apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de « lecteurs réviseurs (bêta lecteur) » sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre  1 8

 

 

**_NDA :_ _Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS._ **

_**Claire**_ _ **Garder**_ _:_ _(b_ _isexuelle_ _)._ _Militaire. Caporale, dernière conquête de_ _Jane_ _et nouvelle amie…_ _Très attirée par Shepard, mais ne se fait pas d’illusi_ _on._ _Elle est dans le même régiment que Shepard._

*********************************************************************************************************

  


Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre mes histoires et chapitres. Encore un grand merci à tous et toutes. Je tiens aussi à m’excuser pour la grammaire très moyenne. Bonne lecture.

  


  


Londres, Grande-Bretagne.

Mercredi 9 avril 2177

Le « Blue Star »

7 h 35

Samantha s’approchait du bar : elle pouvait déjà entendre une douce musique venant du « Blue star ».

Elle entra par l’entrée droite. La musique créait une atmosphère calme et sereine, qui la détendit immédiatement. La rendant moins tendue après la nuit stressante qu’elle venait de passer.

Le pub était grand avec un style moderne, avec au centre un grand comptoir, avec au-dessus un large écran TV qui diffusait la chaine de média BBC en continu, le son coupé. L’ensemble de la salle était meublé d’une trentaine de tables, fauteuils et canapés de toutes tailles. Les tables étaient pratiquement toutes séparées par de petites alcôves et des plantes hautes. À une vingtaine de mètres devant elle, un espace était dédié aux jeux et détentes. L’endroit comprenait deux billards ainsi qu’une petite piste de danse, qui semblait pouvoir recevoir une vingtaine de personnes. Des enceintes, un jukebox et du matériel de karaoké étaient rangés sur le côté.

Près de l’entrée gauche, assis à une table, un homme visionnait une tablette en sirotant un café.

Elle s’avança, les yeux suivant le mur à sa droite.

Les murs étaient couverts de photos encadrées, de peintures, de dessins et de symboles. Des tas de souvenirs laissés là par les visiteurs ; la plupart à thème militaire.

_Hum, c’est un endroit fréquenté par des militaires… Les navettes qui l’avaient survolé plus tôt, et les militaires faisant le jogging… J’avais vu juste, il doit y avoir une zone militaire pas très loin._

Sam se dirigea vers une petite table le long du mur. Elle s’apprêta à s’asseoir, et jeta un dernier coup d’œil autour de la salle pour trouver la serveuse, quand soudain elle se figea, surprise.

La belle militaire joggeuse du parc était assise près de la baie vitrée, avec, devant elle sur la table, des cafés et des pâtisseries. La militaire la regardait avec un large sourire, avant de lui faire un clin d’œil. Puis, elle lui fit signe de la main de se rapprocher de sa table ; tout en déplaçant le plateau du petit-déjeuner devant elle.

  


  


**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

  


  


Claire regardait Jane suivre la jeune serveuse, elle arriva au fond du couloir, ouvrir une porte,avant de disparaître derrière une porte puis la fermer. Elle soupira en souriant :

Soudainement, el _le fronça_ les  _sourcils_ et  _plissa_  les yeux.

 _Hé merde ! d_ _ans quoi me suis je fourrée…_ Elle repensait à son pari : avait-elle bien fait de l’accepter ?… Tel que c’était parti, et connaissant les talents de séduction et de persuasion de Jane, elle commençait sérieusement à douter de ses chances de victoires… Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle accepté le pari ? Savait-elle qu’inconsciemment elle allait perdre ?… Devait-elle déjà penser à se préparer, pour devenir l’esclave sexuelle de Jane, pour trois soirées de sexe de groupe intense… Totalement soumise à ses ordres… Elle se mordit la lèvre, pensive. Mais avait-elle vraiment cru à sa victoire ?… Elle souffla et son sourire revint :

« Putain, cette femme te fait perdre la tête », grogna-t-elle, d’une petite voix, en secouant la tête.

Elle arracha un gros morceau de croissant de ses dents ; toujours aussi pensive.

 _U_ _n trio en tant qu’esclave sexuelle…_ _Hum,_ _ouais, pourquoi pas…_ un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. _C_ _e serait_ _t_ _a première expérience,_ _et connaissant Jane, ce serait très chaud…_ Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres _, oui, très chaud…_ _Et comme elle dit, « il faut un début à tout, et prend cela comme un défi… »._

Soudain, le mouvement d’une personne entrant dans le pub, lui fit relever la tête.

  


La silhouette qui venait d’entrer était celle d’une jolie jeune fille brune, à la peau légèrement foncée…

C’était la fille qu’elle avait rencontrée au parc… La suivait-elle ? Était-elle intéressée par sa proposition ? Elle voulait savoir si c’était le cas, car cette fille lui plaisait bien… Elle voulait en connaître plus sur elle. Claire suivit du regard l’adolescente qui venait d’entrée et qui regardait autour d’elle, avant de se diriger vers une table. Juste avant de s’asseoir, elle tourna la tête et son regard trouva le sien…

  


Claire lui sourit immédiatement, avant de lui faire un clin d’œil ; puis elle lui fit un signe de la main, lui demandant de venir à elle.

  


Dans le même temps, prévenante, elle poussa le plateau des restes du petit-déjeuner de Jane, qui se trouvait juste devant elle : le déplaçant sur le côté de la table. Faisant ainsi place nette pour la jeune fille, qui s’avançait vers elle.

Arrivée à moins d’un mètre, Claire lui fit signe de s’asseoir :

« Contente de vous revoir mademoiselle, asseyez-vous. »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant puis s’assit.

— Merci, répondit timidement Sam, en souriant.

— Au fait, lors de notre séparation au parc, je ne me suis pas présenté et je ne vous ai pas demandé votre prénom. Je suis une vraie gourde… Je flirte avec une jolie fille et je ne lui demande même pas comment elle s’appelle…

Elle vit les joues de la brune s’assombrir.

— Moi c’est Claire, se présenta-t-elle, le plus sensuellement possible, _en la regardant droit dans les yeux_

— Samantha.

— Beau prénom… Oui, très jolie, comme la fille qui le porte…

Samantha rougit un peu plus, et baissa les yeux, un petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

— Je… Euh, merci… Vous aussi.

Puis, il y eut un long moment de silence entre eux deux, seulement coupé par la musique d’ambiance. Puis Sam regarda autour d’elle.

— Il n’y a pas de serveuse ou serveur ? Je n’en vois pas. Questionna Sam soudainement.

Claire fit une petite moue, puis un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

— La serveuse est... comment dire… très, très occupée ou devrait l’être, il va falloir attendre un peu. Lui dit Claire d’une voix amusée. « Et le patron arrive habituellement vers 8h ».

— Ah, et bien je…

— Je vous offre un café ? Un thé ? Des pâtisseries ?

— Oh, merci, c’est gentil… Je prendrai bien un thé naturel si possible, sinon au citron.

— Pas de délicieux gâteaux ?

— Je ne voudrais pas abuser.

— J’insiste, alors ? Croissants ? Pain au chocolat ?.

— Je veux bien, un pain au chocolat et un croissant.

— Bien, je vous amène ça de suite.

Claire se leva et alla au comptoir pour préparer la commande ; faute de serveuses.

Samantha ne put s’empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser le long du corps de la belle militaire. Elle se mordit la lèvre, appréciant visiblement ce qu’elle voyait…

_Finalement, il se pourrait que ma journée ne soit pas aussi mauvaise… Joue la bien Sammy, elle est vraiment jolie et elle semble vraiment s’intéresser à toi. Ça ne coûte rien d’avoir son numéro, pour si en cas ça ne marche pas avec Jane…_

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et son ventre se serra à cette pensée. Elle secoua immédiatement la tête, en grimaçant.

  


_Merde ! Sam ne pense pas comme ça, ce n’est pas bon… Le rendez-vous est pour vendredi, et tu penses déjà comme si tu n’avais aucune chance. Tu es trop pessimiste…_

Soudain la voix guillerette de claire la sortit des sombres préoccupations.

— Voilà pour ma belle, inconnu… S’exprima Claire, en posant la commande de Samantha bien devant elle. « un thé naturel, deux croissants et un pain au chocolat. »

— Oh, merci, merci, c’est vraiment gentil de votre part, Dit Samantha, véritablement émue, et très heureuse d’une telle attention.

  


Claire se rassit et regarda Sam boire et manger, avec envies et gourmandises.

Entre les bouchées et les gorgées, elles se regardaient et se souriaient mutuellement sans rien se dire ; Claire attendait visiblement qu’elle ait terminé le premier croissant.

Une fois la derrière bouché avalé ainsi que la gorgée de thé, elle agit.

Souriante, elle se pencha et posa son menton dans sa main, et posa son regard droit dans celui de

et lui dit :

— Alors que faites-vous ici ? dit-elle d’une vois sensuelle, vous m’avez suivi ? Me recherchiez-vous ? La questionna-t-elle, avec un petit sourire taquin et un sourcil levé.

— Oh, euh non, non… si je suis ici ce n’est qu’à cause du hasard. Répondit Sam, en s’essuyant consciencieusement la bouche avec une serviette en papier. Ses yeux baissés se focalisant sur la tasse de thé : visiblement embarrassée.

— Oh ? Alors je ne vous intéresse pas ? Lui dit Claire déçue. « Je n’ai donc aucune chance de vous revoir ? »

Surprise, Samantha ouvrit largement les yeux en rougissant.

  


— Quoi ? Oh non, non, vous êtes très belle, vous me plaisez, je… Sam s’arrêta net et fronça les sourcils, soudainement devenue sérieuse et consciente de ses mots ; elle fit une petite grimace. « Euh… je voulais dire que… enfin, si, si j’aimerais bien vous revoir, mais je… »

Elle fut soudainement coupée dans sa phrase, par le bruit d’une petite claque, et le couinement étouffé d’une femme. Elle se tourna vers la source des bruits qui venaient de sa droite au fond du couloir. Une petite discussion feutrée, l’écho d’un baiser suivie du bruit de pas léger et rapide, se firent entendre.

  


Sortant du couloir, dans une tenue de serveuse, une jeune fille blonde apparut, avant de rapidement se déplacer derrière le comptoir. Une fois derrière elle commença à essuyer mécaniquement le comptoir : Son visage plein de plénitude, les yeux dans le vide, sourire ravi et comblé aux lèvres.

  


Samantha l’examina un peu plus : elle était jolie, à peu près de son âge et sa taille, avec des cheveux blond doré. Malgré sa queue-de-cheval, des mèches blondes pendaient en désordre, sur le côté de la tête et sur le front. Son visage et son cou étaient en sueur, et rouge, comme après une bouffée de chaleur ou de fortes émotions… Sa chemise moite de transpiration était largement ouverte en haut, et laissait apparaître une bonne portion d’une belle poitrine.

Sam s’empêcha de justesse de pouffer, en se couvrant rapidement la bouche.

 _Mon Dieu, on dirait qu’elle vient de… de… oui c’est sur, elle vient de baiser, ce n’est pas de la masturbation ça._ Elle regarda plus précisément. La fille et fronça les sourcils. _Waouh ! Je ressemble à ça après du sexe ?… oh non c’est pas possible._

  


Samantha, intriguée, et amusée, se tourna et se pencha vers Claire, qui elle aussi regardait la serveuse et fronçait les sourcils, en faisant la moue.

« C’est la serveuse ? demanda-t-elle, presque à voix basse.

Claire hocha doucement la tête et répondit :

— Oui, c’est-elle.

Sam se retourna vers la jeune militaire et sourit :

— On dirait qu’elle vient de passer un moment intense et plaisant… dit-elle d’une voix taquine. « Vous pensez comme moi ? »

Mais Claire, ne répondit pas : elle regardait avec attention l’adolescente, les yeux plissés et faisant une moue dubitative de ses lèvres.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Samantha.

Claire secoua la tête, et en soupirant se tourna vers elle :

— Possible, mais bon, revenons à nous.

Derrière le comptoir, l’adolescente blonde devint sérieuse et se redressa ; elle regarda autour de la salle. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent un instant sur la table de Sam et Claire, puis sur l’homme qui lisait son pad et qui avait fini son café.Elle remit de l’ordre dans ses cheveux, prit la cafetière et se dirigea vers la table de l’homme.

Durant son déplacement, Sam remarqua qu’elle tirait un peu sur sa jupe courte,comme si elle était gênée par quelque chose ; et tentait continuellement de la repositionner. Elle échangea quelques mots avec l’homme, lui versa du café puis se dirigea vers leur table.

Sa chemise était légèrement froissée et mal fermée… Un bouton avait raté son trou pour être remplacé par l’autre plus haut, mettant le chaos dans la chemise. La fille semblait ne pas s’en rendre compte.

Le chemisier,humide de sueur, moulait une appétissante poitrine, de taille moyenne. Des tétons durs et sensibles pointaient sous le tissu.

 _Merde ! Elle ne porte pas de sous-tif… waouh ! eh ben tant mieux… en tout cas, ils sont mignons… quelle fermeté pourraient-ils avoir sur ma langue, entre mes lèvres. Humm, dur ? Mi-mou ?_ Elle se lécha les lèvres à la pensée…

La serveuse arriva à leur table, tout sourire : elle jeta un coup d’œil en coin à la militaire et se tourna vers Samantha, prête à prendre la commande. Une lègère effluve de parfum parvint aux nez de Sam, qui inspira avec plaisir.

_Mmm, parfum aux myrtilles… c’est le nouveau parfum de chez Dior « ingénue »… waouh elle a les moyens… 150 crédits…_

Elle se souvenait de l’avoir essayé à la parfumerie, et il lui avait plu, mais trop chère.

« Boujour Mlle, dit-elle à Samantha, en lui souriant. « Désirez-vous quelque chose ? »

Claire, sans attendre lui attrapa le bras et la tira,  pour attirer son attention :

— Où est-elle ? la questionna-t-elle.

La serveuse haussa des épaules :

— Toujours là-bas, je crois, répondit-elle en montrant du pouce le couloir. « Elle est allée parler avec le patron. »

— Le patron ?, il est déjà là ? je ne l’ai pas vu ?

— Oui, il est là, il a dû arriver avant l’ouverture, surement pour faire l’inspection des lieux et de la gestion.

Claire la tira par la manche, un peu plus vers elle :

— Viens par ici, elle la tira pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille. Élis, l’écouta avec attention, puis secoua la tête et se redressa en regardant fixement la militaire :

— Elle m’a dit de ne rien vous dire, rien du tout, désolée.

— Va la chercher s’il te plait

Élis soupira.

— Bon, d’accord, mais après avoir fait le tour, puis elle se tourna vers Sam « alors vous prenez quelque chose ? »

— Je l’ai déjà servi, répondit Claire, « un thé, un pain au chocolat et un croissant, mets-les sur ma note.»

— _Ah, bien,_ _bon d’accord,_ répondit-elle en faisant une petite moue _._

Elle éteignit son pad de commande et fila vers la salle de danse et de détente.

 _Que se passe-t-il,_ pensa Samantha. c’est sur, il se passe quelque d’étrange ici…

  


_Soudain,_ _venant du couloir,_ _l_ _e son d’une porte_ _qui_ _s’_ _ouvrait_ _,_ _les voix d’un homme et d’une femme,_ _suivi_ _de pas_ _vif_  et alerte, se firent entendre. Elle se tourna vers la source des sons.

  


¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

  


Jane Shepard, venait de sortir du couloir et d’entrer dans la salle, en se dirigeant vers la table des deux jeunes femmes.

Samantha sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise, elle reçut comme un coup au ventre en voyant sa princesse rousse apparaître. Elle se leva subitement avant de s’immobiliser, à côté de la table, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle ne pouvait y croire… Juste devant elle, là, sa belle héroïne… toujours aussi belle, grande, forte.

 _ _D__ _ _ieu, m__ _ _ais…__ __m__ _ _ais,__ _ _q__ _ _ue fait-elle ici ?__

Jane avançait dans sa direction en fixant Samantha, le visage totalement neutre : elle avait les traits fatigués, avec un léger bleu sur la mâchoire droite. Ses cheveux, tenus en une petite queue-de-cheval, étaient humides. Un pansement était posé sur son sourcil gauche :

—Mais ? Qu’est-ce que tu… tu es blessée… bredouilla Sam,inquiète.

Elle fit un premier pas en avant pour se précipiter sur sa princesse  _;_ Jane l’arrêta d’un geste et lui fit signe de rester sur place. Puis elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle devait se taire.

Sam plissa les sourcils, mais hocha immédiatement la tête. Ne sachant d’ailleurs pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Elle détourna le regard et laissa ses yeux glissés le long de sa beauté rousse.

Elle portait un jean bleu et un léger pull gris, avec dessus, une veste noire N7 à capuche baissée. À ses pieds, des bottes de l’armée noire. Tout les vêtements étaient parsemés de diverses sortes de taches… Dont de sombres taches caractéristiques de sangs séchés.

  


_Mon Dieu !_ _d_ _u sang ! c’est du_ _sang ?_ _Oui_ , __E__ _ _lle est__ _ _vraiment__ _ _blessée…__ _S’_ _inquiéta-_ _t-elle,_ _ _mais__ __qu’est-ce qui se__ __passe__ _ _ici__ _ _?__

  


Claire leva les yeux vers Jane et Samantha, intriguées par leurs réactions mutuelles…

  


_Elle connaît Jane ? Comment ça… elles ont l’air de se connaître…_

  


La N7 s’arrêta à côté de Claire, qui commençait à se lever, mais la rousse lui pressa l’épaule, l’incitant à rester assise :

— Reste assise, tu vas en avoir besoin, la prévint Jane

Claire remarqua que Jane ne souriait pas, et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire, croyant qu’elle avait peut-être gagné…

— Alors, lui demanda-t-elle, amusée, « J’ai gagné ? » La taquina-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Prête à être prise en levrette ? De grogner, gémir et couiner sous les assauts répétés de mon gode ceinture, et de tout le reste…. Tout en étant filmé en train de supplier pour en avoir plus, et hurler de plaisir ? à couiner et supplier d’arrêter pendant que je te chatouille…

Soudain, un sourire vint aux lèvres de Jane, mais ne répondit pas, en réponse elle passa la main dans la poche de sa veste. Claire suivit la main et médusée, poussa un juron : Jane venait de sortir et de déposer sur la tasse de café vide, la fameuse culotte à fleurs de la serveuse…

Dans le même temps, elle se pencha à son oreille :

— Vous avez perdu Caporale… Préparez-vous à la suite… lui chuchota-t-elle, accentuant sur le mot Caporale.

À ses mots, Claire se figea immédiatement.

 

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

  


Samantha ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, et ses oreilles.

  


… _P_ _rendre en levrette, gode ceinture, gémir, couiner, assauts, filmés…_ Les mots revenaient encore et encore dans sa tête. _M_ _ais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?… E_ _lles sont amantes ? E_ _t cette culotte ?… Que faisait cette culotte de fille dans sa veste ?… OH_ _MON_ _DIEU !_ _C’est celle de l_ _a serveuse ! Oui c’est sûr, c'est l_ _a sienne_ _…_ Son coeur s’accéléra,et son ventre se serra. Tout un tas de sentiment contradictoire envahissait Sam. Des sentiments de tristesse, de jalousie et d’envies…

 _Cette salope_ _a eu du sexe avec Jane_ _espèce de_ _…_ _U_ ne pensée se fit soudainement jour dans son esprit _._ _O_ _h mon_ _Dieu! la gêne avec sa jupe, c’était parce qu’elle n’avait plus de culotte, oh mince !_ _Waouh !_

Instinctivement elle se tourna vers la salle de détente, espérant y voir la jeune serveuse. Mais elle n'était pas visible.

Elle se retourna, pour voir Jane qui s’était penchée et chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille de Claire. La jeune militaire se raidit en faisant une grimace. Puis, elle lâcha un juron et frappa la table du plat de la main .

— Hé merde ! Soyez maudite Madame, ça m’apprendra à parier avec vous… Elle secoua la tête de détresse.  « Je n’arrive pas y croire…, vous êtes vraiment impitoyable, vous savez » gémit-elle.

— Impitoyable à ce sujet oui, et qui vient de gagner trois soirées de baise intense,avec une belle caporale soumise. Vous ne devriez jamais oublier que je remporte souvent les défis de ce type Caporale...

Jane reprit la culotte et la replaça dans sa veste.

Claire se laissa aller dans le dossier, dépitée. Elle ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son bonnet, et sur le visage en maugréant des jurons, d’une petite voix…

  


Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et remarqua Samantha : estomaquée, ses yeux faisaient un aller-retour de Jane à la culotte, et elle. Elle semblait visiblement perdue…

_Merde !_

Elle se leva rapidement et commença les présentations :

— Madame, je vous présente Samantha, ma future petite amie. Sam, je te présente une folle rousse que tu devras éviter à tout prix… La Lieutenante Jane Shepard.

  


Samantha sursauta aux mots _« petite amie »._ Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement la jeune militaire, _consternée :_

_Quoi ? Petite amie ?… Non mais à quoi elle pense… j’ai mon mot à dire, non ?…_

_Jane se tourna vers elle, avec toujours ce petit sourire en coin, si énigmatique et craquant._

— Bonjour Mlle Traynor.La salua-t-elle, d’une vois basse et sensuelle.

Samantha tiqua à l’annonce de son Nom.

_Traynor ? Elle ne veut pas du tutoiement ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce la présence de Claire qui la gêne ? Et cette voix… Gaffe sammy, ne fait pas de bourde… Joue la sécurité, ne la contrarie pas…_

— Bonjour Lieutenante Shepard.

Claire regarda Jane, surprise.

_Traynor ? C’est le nom de Samantha ? Elles se connaissent ?_

Mais avant qu’elle ne pose la question, Jane s’adressa à Sam:

— _Mlle Traynor, j’aimerais vous parler seule à seule, pouvez-vous me suivre ? dit-elle, en montrant le couloir de la main._

— _Oh, euh oui bien sûr, avec plaisir._

— _Bien, par ici suivez-moi. Elle se tourna et arrêta son regard sur Claire. « je vous la ramène dans quelques minutes Caporale. » Dit-elle, avant de se déplacer vers le couloir._

Samantha la suivit sans question. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Claire, en lui faisant signe que tout allait bien, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

_Mais que se passe-t-il ? Jane veut lui parler en privé ? C’est certain, elles se connaissent… mais d'où ? Et comment ?..._

_Toujours avec ses pensées plein la tête, elle se rassit._ _Elle_ _ne_ _quitta pas des yeux Samantha,_ _qui_ _venait de disparaitre derrière une porte, que venait de lui ouvrir Jane,_ _avant de la suivre, en refermant la porte…_

  


  


**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

  


  


La pièce s’éclaira quand Samantha entra dans le local, suivi de Jane qui entra à son tour, et refermait la porte : l’endroit d’à peu près huit mètres sur trois était rempli de caisses, de cartons et de placard métallique. Contre le mur, sur des étagères, étaient rangés toutes sortes d’objets et équipements de salle.

Elle avança vers une caisse qui avait visiblement récemment servi de siège… Des paquets de serviettes et de sopalins avaient été déplacés sans ménagements sur le côté, pour laisser place à un espace pour s'asseoir…

Des feuilles de sopalins utilisés et froissés, ainsi d’une petite bouteille d’eau aromatisée au citron vide, étaient posées à gauche, sur une table de salle. En s’approchant, elle sentit une légère odeur de sueur et de sexe féminin, qui venait de la caisse. Elle fit une petite grimace.

 _Chiotte !_ _A_ _lors, c’est là que ça s’_ _e_ _st pass_ _é_ _…_ _Je suis sure qu’elle_ _a_ _baisé_ _la fille de bar_ _ici…_ Cette idée la dégouta et consterna. _Hé merde !_ Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux en arrière. Mais sa jalousie refusait de se rendre. Non, une petite servante de pub ne lui prendrait pas sa princesse… _Jamais_ , _je me battrai_! Soudain une pensée surgit. _Mais pourquoi suis-je jalouse qu'envers la serveuse_?… _Oh, et merde, plus tard Sammy... plus tard._

Elle arriva au bord de la caisse, et se retourna pour faire face à sa princesse. En tapotant nerveusement sa cuisse en attente, ne sachant et n’osant quoi faire ou dire.

  


Jane avança, pour s’arrêter à un mètre devant Sam. Elle l'observa attentivement pendant de longues secondes, avec une expression totalement impénétrable.

Puis Jane s’exprima, de sa voix légèrement rauque et sensuelle, d’un ton neutre.

— Quel hasard n’est-ce pas ? Depuis notre rencontre sur horizon, nos routes n’arrêtent pas de se croiser…

— C’est troublant en effet, répondit Sam , d’une petite voix.

— Bon, à nous deux Mlle Traynor… Que faites-vous à Londres et particulièrement ici, dans ce pub… la questionna-t-elle, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le regard de Sam était captivé par les lèvres sexy et pulpeuses en mouvements.

  


_Dieu qu’elle est intimidante, et ses lèvres, Mmm… Elle est si belle, si forte… Chiotte ! Gaffe Sam elle te parle, vite répond. ._

  


— Hein ? euh que… quoi ? Répondit-elle, rougissante et honteuse de pas avoir entendu ce que Jane lui avait dit.

— Que faites-vous à Londres ?

— Oh ! je suis venue à l’appel d’une amie qui a eu un gros problème à Londres, je suis allé à ses côtés, à l’hôpital.

— À l’hôpital ?

— Oui, elle a été blessée, mais elle va mieux, elle doit sortir dans la matinée et nous serons sûrement de retour à Oxford avant midi.

— Hum…

Sam, tenta de changer de sujet, en allant sur un problème qui lui tenait à coeur.

— C’est du sang que vous avez sur vos vêtements ? questionna Samantha, en montrant du doigt les traces.

Elle était toujours inquiète sur la situation physique de sa princesse, n’ayant toujours pas encore reçu de réponses.

Jane balaya la question, d’un geste de la main, mais elle répondit.

— Ce n’est pas le mien, ou très peu…

— Mais l’hématome à la mâchoire, le pansement sur le sourcil et…

— Si je réponds que cela a été fait lors d’une soirée BDSM intense, ça vous irez ? tenta-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil. En se retenant visiblement de sourire.

  


Samantha fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariés.

— Jan… Shepard, je ne plaisante pas, c’est sérieux… la sermonna Sam. Qui fut elle-même surprise de son audace…

Jane soupira et leva les mains :

— Bon, ok, d’accord… le coup à la mâchoire est dû à un coup de poing, le sourcil est dû à un coup de tête mal fait. J’en ai d’autres aux jambes et aux bras, mais ce n’est pas grave, un peu de médigel et tout ira bien. Mais revenons à nous, et n’essayez pas de détourner mes questions.

— Mais je ne détourne pas les questions, s’offusqua Sam.« d’ailleurs, à ce sujet, j’ai une question à vous poser. »

— … Allez-y.

— C’est à propos de la bagarre et des blessures… Est-ce que ça s’est passé au Grall ? demanda-t-elle, très curieuse.

— Le Grall ? Le pub, plus haut ? répondit Jane, en montrant du pouce la direction du bar (Sam hocha la tête). « Oui, hier soir, une grosse rixe avec trois gros cons machos… mais comment savez-vous… Merde ! Votre amie à l’hôpital, c’est la fille rousse ?

  


_Waouh ! j’en étais sûre, ça ne pouvait qu’être elle… ma super héroïne rousse…_

  


— Oui c’était elle, merci de l’avoir aidée, encore merci. Dit-elle sincèrement. « Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, comme avec moi… »

Jane petit sourire aux lèvres, haussa les épaules et se gratta la nuque, visiblement gênée.

— Heu… je n’ai fait que mon devoir… et puis j’aime venir en aide aux demoiselles en détresse. C’est une seconde nature, chez moi.

  


Le silence s’installa dans la pièce, et pendant quelques secondes, elles restèrent là, immobiles, face à face, se regardant intensément les yeux dans les yeux… Leurs esprits pleins de pensées, elles semblaient chacune attendre quelque chose de l’autre. …

Jane se racla la gorge, mettent fin a cette étrange ambiance, et reprit la parole.

— Vous connaissez Claire depuis longtemps ? questionna Jane.

  


_Hé merde ! Alerte rouge Sammy, gros danger ! Réfléchis, comme aux échecs, ne lui mens pas, sinon elle pourrait t’en vouloir et couper les ponts…_

  


— Non, je l’ai rencontré ce matin au parc à côté (elle montra la direction de la main), entre sept heures et sept heures et demie. Elle faisait du running avec un groupe, elle est venue flirter avec moi, puis elle est repartie. Plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce pub, par hasard.

— Hum, et puis hop ! Elle claqua des doigts. « comme ça, en quelques minutes, vous devenez sa future petite amie ? » ironisa-t-elle. « Vous semblez bien vous entendre… ».

  


_Oh non pas ça…_ _Eh chiotte !_ _soit maudite Claire... Bon, g_ _affe à la réponse Sam, pas de bourde, la vérité,_ _rien de plus._

  


— Petite amie ? Oh ! Mais non, ce n’est pas le cas, elle a dit ça comme ça, sans que j’aie eu mon mot à dire… on discutait et flirtait ensemble. À aucun moment elle ne m’a parlé de se mettre ensemble. Et oui on s’entend bien, mais il n'y a rien de plus, du moins venant de moi…

— Donc vous ne venez pas chasser sur mon territoire…

— Que… quoi ?

— Vous ne venez pas chasser sur mon territoire ? Ne chercheriez-vous pas déjà à me remplacer, bien avant notre rendez-vous de vendredi ?… Demanda Jane, avec son sourire en coin énigmatique.

Sam commença à paniquer.

_Quoi ? Claire est une de ses amantes ? Oh non ! Merde ! Quelle poisse… elle croit que j’allais la remplacer par elle… vite ! reprends la main._

— Oh non, non, bien sûr que non, je… Puis, Samantha fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit sourire en coin légèrement amusé de la rousse. « Vous vous moquez de moi, hein ? C’est ça ?… »

  


Et subitement, comme prise d’une soudaine envie de rébellion, et de défi, Sam leva le menton et la regarda avec un air sérieux, en la pointa du doigt :

« Non, mais dites donc madame la Lieutenante, l’interpella Samantha, surton de reproche et de jalousie. « Et la serveuse ?… » Elle pointa le doigt sur la poche intérieure de la veste, ou était la culotte. « Ne serait-ce pas sa culotte par hasard ?… Et non, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s’est passé… Alors ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut voir sa princesse être surprise, avant qu’elle ne réponde :

— Jalouse Mlle douceur ? Aimeriez-vous avoir la vôtre à sa place ?

Sam, prise de court, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son ne sortit : la laissant stupidement immobile, la bouche ouverte.

_Hé Paf ! Prends ça Sammy, tu l’as bien cherchée… ça t’apprendra à vouloir jouer la rebelle avec elle… réponds ! grouille !_

« Pourquoi vous vous moquez de moi ? » réussit-elle à dire, dans un murmure.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jane. Et en réponse, Jane fit un pas vers elle et leva la main, qu’elle posa sur sa joue. Faisant frissonner la jeune brune.

— Je ne me moque pas Mlle douceur, je vous taquine… et j’y prends beaucoup de plaisirs à le faire… Dit-elle avec tendresse.

 _Hooo ! Mon Dieu…_ gémit Sam intérieurement. _c’est…_

Sa main était fraîche, mais elle la brûla comme du feu. Elle ferma les yeux, tremblante comme une feuille dans le vent. Elle sentit son parfum : le musc léger du gel douche, du shampooing et les restes d’effluve d’un autre parfum.

  


_De la_ _myrtille_ _? O_ _h, non_ _… c’est le parfum de la serveuse_ _nymphomane_ sur _sa main_  ? Mais… _Hé merde_  ! _plus tard sammy, ne pense_ _pas_ _,_ _ne pense pas,_ _pas à ça, pas maintenant._ Pensa-t-elle fortement _. Surtout, n_ _e casse pas l’ambiance,_ _juste pense à l’instant présent…_ _et l’après…_

  


Elle voulait tourner son visage et prendre ses doigts dans sa bouche, pour les lécher, les sucer. Elle voulait faire tournoyer sa langue autour de ses doigts…Elle fut surprise de cette pensée. Mais cela l’excitait… Pourquoi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas, mais c’était trop chaud et elle en avait une furieuse envie et besoin. Mais elle résista et se mit à frotter doucement sa joue contre la main.

— Bien, passons, oublions tout cela, je ne vous en veux nullement Mlle douceur. Dit-elle, en lui prenant le menton, puis en caressant sa mâchoire avec son pouce. « N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas du genre rancunière ou jalouse. »

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi me taquiner ainsi ? murmura Samantha. « c’est cruel… »

— Vous êtes stressés et prenez tout trop au sérieux… Beaucoup trop. C’est mauvais et ça provoque des sautes d'humeur, du stress et des insomnies. Et c'est très mauvais pour l’esprit. La taquinerie est l'un de mes deux remèdes naturels préférés, et avérés…

— L'un des deux ? questionna-t-elle d’une petite voix. « Puisque vous semblez si inquiète pour mon stress, et mon esprit, puis-je savoir quel est le second remède. » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu’était le second remède, et espérait qu’il soit le même que celui qui s’était immiscé dans ses pensées…

  


  


**J’apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de « lecteurs réviseurs** **(bêta lecteur) »** **sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire.** _**J'aime lire les opinions des gens (bonnes ou mauvaises) et je suis toujours fasciné de voir comment les points de vue et les contributions des lecteurs** _ _**(trices)** _ _**peuvent former, changer** _ _**et influencer** _ _**mes histoires et ainsi les garder intéressantes même pour moi.** _

**Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci, à toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**

  


_**Merci a vous.** _


End file.
